Mistakes Made in the Dark
by TornBetweenSerpents
Summary: Severus is having a bad night. However, while patrolling the hallways, he stumbles across an interesting situation that leaves him bound to a chair as Hermione has her way with him, not realizing that it isn't Ron in the dark with her.  Rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes Made in the Dark**

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone. I know I'm supposed to be working on part three the Serpent and the Mudblood, but I got distracted with this floating about in my head. I hope you all like it. Please leave me your thoughts on it when you're done. Its very graphic so...if you're not of age...bugger off and don't read it. =) Take care all._

_**Special Thanks to SnapeandSpockLover for looking this over. **__**Also, a very special Thank you to TabiPrewett, my**__** new beta for this story and she has done a great job looking this over so far and getting it back to me quickly.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the HP universe. I don't make a dime off what I write, I just enjoy what scenarios I come up with. I'm only a perv who apparently likes writing smut. Lol. Long live all closet pervs like me. Lol.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Professor Severus Snape was walking along the dark corridors. It was his turn to patrol after curfew, looking for rule breakers that were trying to take a few moments to snog in quiet hidden niches.

He was already livid. He'd stumbled upon a prank that someone had set up, and the only way to get free of it, was use his wand to slice off most of his long, dark hair. Hair that had been trapped and he hadn't been able to get free from the odd web-like substance he'd backed into by mistake.

Now the length barely brushed the top of his collar and he was pissed. He could fix it, but he'd need to get to his dungeons and into his potion stores to be able to do it. He would find out who put the stupid prank in motion and they'd regret it by the time he was done with them.

Eyes well adjusted to the darkness, darkness with bits of moonlight filtering in, and with how long he'd been silently perusing the hallways, he was able to see every alcove and cubbyhole perfectly. Everyone he found suffered his wrath that was even worse due to his anger. So far he'd run into three couples necking, two shagging, and one...he wasn't sure what they'd been doing. It wasn't exactly sex...but hadn't been innocent or merely friendly either.

Who tried to put that specific appendage in a person's ear? Or tried to give a hand job, as it were, with the crease of their elbow? It was weird and since he'd stood there both shocked and...confused, he'd merely stripped points and barked at them to go back to their dorms. Not even asking what they'd been doing, mostly because he feared the headache their answer would inspire.

He'd come across several prefects patrolling as well. They'd sidestepped him and hurried along, as if they were the ones caught out past curfew. This amused him thoroughly, mainly because they were actually supposed to be out roaming the dark halls, yet still feared him breathing his wrath down on them?

But as he patrolled, he ran across one very guilty looking Ronald Weasley, who as he neared a broom cupboard, looked all around as his hand slowly reached for the knob.

Snape quietly slithered up behind him, his silky baritone voice low and startling in the silence. "What, may I ask, are you doing, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron jumped almost a foot in the air, turning to look at his most feared professor and swallowing nervously, "Nothing, sir."

Snape's brow rose in disbelief, "Nothing? Then, perhaps you should move yourself along." The professor's eyes glaring down at the redhead, even in the dark. "In fact, patrols are nearly over, I suggest you return to your dormitory," his voice harsh now, since he was still angry about his hair being suddenly short.

The redhead nodded his fear in his eyes. "Y-yes, sir," he stuttered, his gaze shifting to the closed door, moments before he ran off. Afraid of what Snape would do otherwise.

Snape's eyes narrowed. The redhead had been up to something, but what was it? Whatever it was, it pertained to this closet. Since he was related to the most annoying twins in wizarding history, he had a feeling that it was a silly prank that was his purpose for the night. _Had Weasley been the one to set up the mess that caused my hair to be whacked off like I'd been forced to do?_

Severus didn't know, but he did know that it was something the redheaded owner's of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was behind, no doubt. But what was inside the closet that made the young Weasley so nervous? A stash of fireworks? A box of dung bombs ready to be set off in the corridors and classes? A horde of Skiving Snackboxes full of fainting fancies, fever fudge, nosebleed nougats, and puking pastilles? All ready to make the entire population of students ill for days. Whatever it was, Snape had full intentions of confiscating it.

He opened the door and stepped inside, not the least bit worried about the pitch black darkness inside. The door automatically closed behind him, and as he reached to pull out his wand and call out 'Lumos', he found himself magically pushed into a chair and silently bound to it.

When he went to roar in anger at whoever had done this to him, he found his shouts came out silently. Meaning someone had put a silencing spell on him. _Bugger. _His mind and lips grumbled out, though neither was heard.

"Took you long enough," A soft and familiar voice said. One that had him thinking of the annoying hand constantly shooting into the air during his classes, the owner always ready to regurgitate annoyingly long answers to every question he asked.

"We agreed you'd be here twenty minutes ago, Ron. I think that means you should be punished a bit, yeah?" Hermione, Hogwarts' Head Girl, asked to the silent figure, who's eyes were wide in astonishment at the implications of her words.

Severus tried to struggle, but he was bound too well to get even the tiniest bit free. _Damn witch is too smart for her own good. I'm going to strangle her when I get free, _he thought.

He heard her tsking softly in the darkness, darkness that was complete and held no moonlight inside the enclosed space. "Now, now, we agreed. No more waiting. I had a feeling you'd try to change your mind and that is why I was ready with the chair and spell to tie you up. You're better off just submitting to me since you're not going to get free anyway," She purred at him.

He suddenly found her straddling his lap, her lace covered breasts rubbing against his chest, a chest he suddenly realized that was naked, along with the rest of him. _What the hell? How the hell did she do that without me even being aware of it?_ He wondered, as he realized with all her bare skin touching his, that she was only wearing her knickers and bra.

He tried to growl out, to let her know that she didn't have the person she thought she did, but it did no good. He couldn't utter a sound with her spell. _Surely she'll realize I'm not that dunderhead, _he thought. _I'm nothing like him, not even in the dark can she really confuse me with that moron. We're not even the same build, for Merlin's sake._

"Now, what should we start with?" She asked, trailing her mouth up his neck, nipping it softly here and there. "You're sitting...so a spanking is out of the question."

Her statement making Severus' eyes widen a bit more. _This is coming from Miss Granger? She's not...kinky. Is she?_

She kissed his soft skin, just under his ear, before sinking her teeth into the tender flesh. Not enough to cause serious pain, but enough that it had him groaning harshly as a shiver danced up his spine. He had a biting fetish, loved biting and being bitten in return. Apparently, she did as well. Something he'd have never guessed about her.

Her mouth sucked hard on the flesh, his body reacting instantly and without his approval, as she scraped her teeth along the captured skin before she released it. "Hmm...you taste very good, I wonder how the rest of you tastes." She said softly, before nipping his ear as well.

She laughed softly, the sound husky and seductive, a sound he'd never heard come from her before. "I think...yes...that would be a nice punishment for you being late. We've always been taught to always be on time to things we're supposed to do, so what do you think? Having my mouth and tongue skating up and down your body while you can't do a single thing to touch me in return, would you feel sufficiently punished by that?"

_I think I'm in trouble. _He thought, swallowing down a lump in his throat that formed at the image her words made appear in his mind.

He'd never looked at the woman that had complete control of the situation he found himself in. Never thought of her in a sexual way before, even as he'd noticed how pretty she'd become, but as she shifted her body against his, he found himself reacting to it. Just as much as her actions and words were arousing him, her body was too.

Her lips brushed his, not giving him anything but a hint of what would come later, but they were gone before he could jerk his head away from hers. His silent growl went unheard by both of them as she ground softly against him, before leaning in to trail her mouth against his neck again.

Normally, he didn't let anyone touch his neck. After the attack by Nagini that almost killed him, he didn't let anyone near that part of him, due to the bad memories and scars that were there.

But as her tongue licked up the sensitive skin, now more sensitive due to what he'd survived, he found his eyes closing at the sensualness of the action. Her teeth scraping along as she went and making his breathing increase slightly.

"I think you liked that," she murmured, her voice still soft and seductive. "Shall I do it again?" Only this time, she didn't wait for his response, even a silent one, before she was scraping her teeth against his neck again, ending on another bite that had him shivering lightly.

Shifting in his lap, she trailed kisses and tiny nips across hit throat, brushing the scars he had from his attack, but somehow didn't really notice the slight creases on his skin from them. Moving down, her breasts rubbed his chest as her bottom scooted to the edge of his knees so she had room to maneuver, she licked his chest, finding his nipple along the way.

Her tongue swirled around it before she left a soft bite there as well. Moving on to do the same to the other one as his breathing became more rapid with his arousal. Even though this was his student, even though he'd never thought of her in this way, she was doing one hell of a job bringing his desire to a head, even as he tried to fight his reactions to her.

She slid from his lap, onto her knees, pressing his legs apart to make room for her between them. He could have closed them around her, squeezed her ribs painfully to make her use her wand to light the room and see exactly who was actually bound to the chair.

But as her lips brushed his abdomen, he was too busy thinking about where her mouth was headed. She was headed to a place that hadn't had a woman's attention like that in a long time; at least not with as much enthusiasm as she seemed to be showing at that moment.

He gasped at the first touch as she wrapped her hand around his length, his fully aroused member twitching in response to the touch. He knew what was coming and knew it would do him no good to fight it. Not that he really wanted to any more either.

When her hands started to move to him, he groaned out in pleasure silently with the spell still on him. Now that he wasn't fighting himself, he fully enjoyed every stroke of her hand on him. He found himself anticipating her next move when her hands stopped only a few minutes into it.

He inhaled sharply when he felt her wet tongue on his shaft suddenly. He felt her lick up his entire length, from the base of him, all the way up to the tip. Her tongue was just as velvety soft and moist as it had been before on his neck and when her lips closed around him, he gasped as his hands clenched into fists at being bound. Her skill at pleasuring him this way was nothing short of amazing, and surprising.

He felt her moan and his eyes nearly crossed at how good the vibrations felt on his shaft, adding more delight at what she was already doing. She'd been able to hear the changes in his breathing, could hear every rasp of air that escaped him, and every breath that he sucked in sharply. That was all she could hear with her spell, since she hadn't wanted Ron to be able to protest them finally sleeping together.

He wasn't her first lover, by any means. But he was about to become her next one. They'd gotten together half way through the first term of the year. Ron had dumped his long time girlfriend Lavender Brown, and told her how much he'd been wrong in dating the annoying, young girl to begin with. He claimed that Hermione was who he wanted after all.

They'd been dating long enough and she was ready to take it to that next level. She'd found him protesting it though, saying they should wait, and she'd been stunned to hear it from him. She hadn't given him much room to argue tonight. Before she'd made her way here, she demanded he join her in the closet so they could finally have sex for the first time. Although the closet wasn't the best of choices for a first shag, it was just the only place she could think of that wouldn't get them caught.

Now, as she moved her mouth on him, she knew just how much he was enjoying himself. She'd discovered just how much she enjoyed going down on men over the summer. The response from her administrations always sent thrills racing through her as she bobbed her head, making her wetter and filling her with more desire than she'd anticipated feeling over it. The sounds echoing from them at their pleasure just made her want to crawl into their lap and ride the hell out of them.

She couldn't hear his groans and moans of pleasure, but she knew he was doing just that. She could hear the way his breath escaped him, and she could feel his body growing more and more tense, she knew he was close to his release.

Severus wasn't sure how much more he could take before he exploded inside her sweet mouth, and he knew that she was aware of how close he was too. Hermione debated for a moment, before letting him slide from between her lips. Her own body throbbing with need, from all the delicious sound his harsh breath was making in the otherwise silent room.

Her letting him go had him groaning with his need to find the release she'd denied him. Her lips curved at the obvious rush of air that indicated his disappointment, before she moved to straddle him again.

Panting slightly, his body grew more tense with his desire, but her lips found his again and he couldn't deny her the kiss she wanted. His tongue warring with hers, even as his hands itched to be free to touch her.

Hermione was slightly surprised by the passionate and skilled kiss; Ron had never kissed her like this before. However, she'd never done what she'd just did before either. She knew he wanted more than she'd given, but she wasn't ready for this to be over with yet.

She kissed him back, just as fiercely as he kissed her, her arms around his neck, her fingers in his short and uneven hair. _He needs a haircut_, she thought mildly before losing herself in him.

He tore his mouth from hers, moving down her neck and biting her just as she'd done him, making her moan out as she ground herself against him, her hands reaching back and unclasping her bra and pulling it from her skin.

She shifted, letting his mouth trial down her chest and latch onto her nipple. He sucked on it, teasing it with his tongue before he bit down softly. Her fingers dug into his chest as her back arched in delight, even as he moved on the other one, giving it the same treatment and making her moan out again.

But he let it go, his senses starting to return as he again realized that this was his student he was feasting on. His delicious student who, while of consenting age with her being so much older than a normal seventh year due to the war and her time turner, he still had to keep that professional boundary with.

Only, Hermione didn't seem to think anything of him releasing her breast as quickly as he did. She only moved off of his lap to get rid of her knickers. When they were gone, she straddled his lap again to kiss him, but he turned his head away from her.

Hermione smiled, thinking he was done with foreplay. "You don't want to kiss me? Fine, what do you want instead?" She lifted herself slightly, the action making Severus fully aware of what was coming, especially with her hovering over his erection and letting the tip graze her opening, he dreaded it, even as his body begged for it.

"Did you want this?" She asked, as she slowly lowered herself and sank down on him.

The feeling of her tight and wet heat surrounding him, had him hissing in pure rapture as she moaned out her own pleasure. "So full...so good," she moaned out as she settled fully on top of him. "I didn't realize just how big you really were," she said as she gave herself a moment to let her body adjust to his length and girth.

Severus had his eyes closed again as her walls clutched at him repeatedly as she stretched to fully accommodate him. _God, she feels so good, _he thought. _So hot, so tight, so bloody brilliant._

When she leaned in to kiss him again, he didn't fight her. He kissed her with every drop of desire she'd brought to the surface in him, his tongue dueling with hers. Still kissing him, she started to raise herself up, earning a fresh groan from him that she didn't hear, before she lowered herself just as slowly.

Her hips rocked to the easy rhythm as she broke the kiss and moaned. Her body heating at the snail-like pace, but it didn't keep her satisfied for long. With her speed growing, she used his shoulders, which she never would have guessed were as wide or muscular before, for guidance as she rode him.

Severus was panting out with how wonderful she felt wrapped around him. This little chit, this woman, who he never imagined ever in this position with him, was riding him so bloody fantastically, that he didn't know if he'd ever be the same afterward.

"God…," she moaned out, rocking even harder and faster now. "...why didn't we do this before?" She asked him, her body starting to tighten with how good he felt under her.

_Because…we couldn't. We still can't, but...good lord, I don't want you to stop, _he thought as felt her starting to pulse around him, the feeling making him grunt in bliss. _Fuck witch, I want to be free so I can pin you to that wall behind us and shag the living hell out of you._

Her nails scraped along his back and shoulders as she cried out her release. Her hips slowed and she kissed him, still moving but not as frantically. Breaking the kiss, she called to her wand.

"I want to feel you touching me." She panted out. "I want your hands on me."

_Yes. Yes, witch. Set me free, let me show you what I can give you._ His mind called out as his hand flexed again in his bindings.

She didn't say a word, but with a flick of her wand, he wasn't bound any longer. Instantly, his hands were on her, racing over her back as he kissed her again. He held her to him as he stood and moved to wall he'd just been thinking about, and braced her against it.

He reared back and slammed his shaft deep inside her. She broke the kiss to gasp at the hard thrust, and he reared back and slammed into her again. She cried out in ecstasy at what he did again.

He drove himself into her over and over again, his thrusts fast and powerful, her moans getting louder and louder with each one. She was panting, her arms wrapped around him as tightly as her legs were.

Severus pounded into her with all the lust he felt inside him. Not letting up the tiniest bit, not that she asked him to either. All she did was beg for more, and that is exactly what he gave her.

Feeling her walls start to tighten again, he latched onto her neck, sucking hard on the patch of skin under her ear, and when his teeth sunk in, the combination of his deep plunges and his bite had her screaming out as she went flying over the edge. She knew she'd have a mark where he bit her and didn't care in the least.

Her walls clamped down on him with her climax, the vibrating muscles sucking him deeper inside her, and had him hammering into with every ounce of strength he had. He felt her go flying again only moments later, as she screamed out a second time, and had he not been silenced, she would have heard his roar of completion as he jerked a final time and spilled himself deep inside her.

Both were gasping for air, both holding the other tightly against them as they sagged into the wall behind them. His head resting on her shoulder, he took a moment to simply enjoy the bliss floating inside him at the spectacular orgasm he'd just had with her.

She lifted his head, and kissed him gently. Something he allowed since with everything else that had happened up until this point, what did a kiss matter now? Besides, he wanted to kiss her, to show his gratitude for the wonderful pleasure she'd given him.

Breaking the kiss, he slowly lowered her to the ground. He slipped her wand from her hand, and used it to bring his clothes back and magically dress him. His wand had been in the hidden pocket of his robes, so he hadn't had it before.

Slipping her wand back into her hand, he pulled his own and removed the silencing spell from himself. He debated a moment, before leaning down and kissing her a final time before heading towards the door. His mood very much improved now, considering the exceptional sex he'd just had. He found he no longer he cared about the prank he'd stumbled upon earlier, though he still intended to fix the damage to his hair when he got back to the dungeons.

Opening it, he turned to look back at her. At the first sounds of his voice, she jerked her gaze to him and let out a startled gasp as she looked at him in the open doorway. The pale light from the outside hitting him and showing who was truly standing there, who had pinned her to the wall and had her screaming in sinful pleasure only moments ago.

"I'd suggest that next time, you check to see whom exactly you have trapped inside here with you, Miss Granger." He said, fully aware that she did indeed know who she'd just had sex with.

Eyes wide, she opened and closed her mouth like a fish several times. The moonlight from outside spilled inside from the open doorway, and illuminated her as she stood there, allowing him to see her, and the look on her face which had him smirking lightly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for violating a professor." His smirk growing slightly as her jaw dropped completely. "The only reason it's not more...is because I rather enjoyed your violation," his eyes raking over her bare body. _Too bad_, he thought to himself. _It's a shame I won't be able to shag that lovely, tight body again. Bugger me, she is a good shag too. _"Good evening, Miss Granger. I'll see you in my class tomorrow."

With that, he left, letting the door close behind him and leaving her staring wide eyed as her brained screamed at her. _Oh god...what have I done? I just...shagged the dungeon bat. Fuck!_

* * *

_**A/N:**__ If anyone is a family guy fan like I am, you know where the thing with putting the odd appendages in the ear came from. For those that don't know what I'm talking about, there was an episode where the kids at the school took a vow of chastity and started trying to have sex in the ear so they could keep their...virginity. I laughed my tail off when I saw it and that is where that idea came from._

_Please leave my your thoughts on this quick story, I love hearing them. Take care all._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Hello everyone. I know its been a while, but I've been trying to figure out exactly how far I wanted to take this story. I thought a new series of one-shots, but more and more storyline came to me, and the one shot ended up being over 10,000 words with even more ready to be typed. So instead of another one-shot to add to it, I've decided to turn it into a full story. _

_**Special Thanks to TabiPrewett for looking this chapter over as well. You did an awesome job on it and I greatly appreciate it.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from writing the pervy scenes and situations I put the characters into. I do this all for fun, and so that I may share my more pervish side with everyone.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2  
**

As soon as the door to the broom closet closed after Snape's departure, Hermione sagged against the wall again. _ Oh, God, I shagged him. I shagged Snape. What have I done?Bloody hell, he is good in the sack. _ She thought, still stunned at learning who'd really been the one she'd bound to chair and done...well all of that too. _Who'd have thought that a man that cruel, could be so freaking passionate and lusty._

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she lit her wand. Something she should have done from the moment she had him bound to the chair. But no, she'd thought it would be more sexy if Ron hadn't known what she was going to do, or when she was going to do it. _Fuck! _ Her mind shouted again.

She quickly found her clothes and dressed, flying down the halls to her room in the Head Dormitory. _Oh hell...I have to face Snape in class tomorrow. How will I face him knowing he shagged my bloody brains out?_

Her eyes were wandering the halls, searching to make sure she didn't run across anyone. Almost afraid she'd run into the dark man she'd just shagged. _Fuck! _Her brain screamed once again.

Getting to the Head's portrait, she quickly said the password and it opened for her. She was praying Draco, Head Boy, had already gone to bed. Or at least wasn't in their shared common room.

Only her prayer went unanswered, for there he sat on the long sofa, reading a book. When she walked in, doing her best to seem normal, his head lifted and he looked at her. "What the hell took you so long, Granger? Its well after the time patrols ended. You're lucky Snape didn't find you." Draco said, staring at her.

_He already did find me._ Her cheeks starting to burn at the thought, she shrugged, unable to speak. He sighed and went back to what he was reading before she ran inside. She knew she couldn't face Draco or talk to him right now, so she quickly muttered goodnight and ran to her room.

Inside her room, she went into the shared bath between the two bedrooms and took a hurried shower. Trying to scrub every last hint of Snape off of her skin. But it didn't wash the memories of shagging him away.

_Oh god, how will I face him? How will I face Ron? _ That drew her up._ Why the hell didn't Ron show up?_ _If he hadn't been so adamant on us not shagging, I wouldn't have used those spells and probably wouldn't have shagged Snape._ _Why is he so insistent on us not having sex? He's not a virgin either. He shagged Lavender before they broke up_.

But for once in her life, Hermione tried force her brain to shut up. To not over think things, because for right this moment, she didn't want to think. She just wanted it all to go away. To wake up and find it had all just been a dream. A horrible dream.

_A bloody fantastic and satisfying dream._ Her brain said, but she ignored it as she just scrubbed more vigorously at her skin. _It wasn't fantastic_, she added silently. _It was horrifying. God, I shagged the dungeon bat and...how will I face him tomorrow?_ She thought miserably.

When she got out of the shower, she saw the bite mark on her neck and it had her swallowing nervously as the memories assaulted her again. Heat flooding not only her face, but the rest of her too. She was shocked to find herself becoming aroused as she stared at it and realizing that she wanted the dark man again.

_What hell is wrong with me? _She thought in disgusted panic at herself. _I don't want him. He hates me. I hate him. He's mean, rude, and...Snape. I don't want him. _

_Liar. You liked it. A lot._ Her mind taunted her, only serving to annoy her as she pushed the thoughts away.

Doing her best to ignore her brain and the lust heating her blood, she quickly put a glamor over the mark on her neck. Adding one too, to the faint mark on her right breast. Not even having realized that he'd left one there at the time. She'd been too wrapped up at the sensations of him sucking at her breasts to think about anything else. _Fuck!_ She thought again, taking a moment to breathe deeply and calm herself.

She dressed in her pajamas and crawled into bed. Willing sleep to find her, though she only stared up at the ceiling as she tried to stop her brain from functioning and telling her things that were not true, or so she told herself, and from it reminding her of what she'd done.

It was late when she finally fell asleep, and then her mind decided to torture her with dreams about what had happened. Making her toss and turn as she woke from one, just to slip into another one.

Morning came and after another shower, one that had Draco cursing her since she snagged the bathroom first, she dressed for the day. When she was done, she stayed in her room, staring at the closed door that would take her to the Head common room and eventually out of her dormitory.

_I can't go down there. I can't go and face him. _She thought, in a panic as she chewed on her lower lip. _ I can't face Ron either. God, I cheated on him. I didn't mean to...but I still did._

The knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts. "You're going to be late, Granger. Hurry the hell up and get your arse out here." Draco hollered through the door.

They always left together. It was a routine that had developed without either of them meaning for it too. As did their odd friendship.

After the war, Draco had come back to find that he was no longer the prince of Slytherin anymore. Having changed sides during the battle and fighting Death Eaters instead of helping them, those that still believed in the puritanical tripe their parents had taught them, now saw and treated him as an outcast.

It was why he was Head Boy this year. McGonagall already knew that his fellow Slytherins would tear him to shreds if he stayed in dormitory as a regular student.

When she first found him inside the Head dorm both eyed each other wearily and had not spoken that first week. Not even saying hello to each other. The second week found them acknowledging each other's presence, speaking only when they had to due to their shared duties. A month had them tentatively speaking about short and random things, things that happened in class, or a homework assignment they were working on.

But it had opened the doorway for them both. Now several months later they were friendly, bantering occasionally with each other. Him insulting her, though it no where near as bad as he did in the past, and her insulting him right back. Mostly they just gave each other friendly taunts about whatever popped into their heads. He didn't call her a Mudblood, and she refrained from calling him Ferret Boy. It worked for them.

Neither Harry, nor Ron, understood it. But honestly, with as much time as they were forced to spend together, it was inevitable that Hermione and Draco would become friends. Or at least friendly, though now it more like friends. Otherwise, they'd have killed each other by now.

Resigned to her fate, Hermione picked up her bag with her school books and supplies, slipping it over her shoulder as she walked to the door. Another deep breath later, and she opened her door to find Draco back down the stair again.

"Took you long enough." He said, gathering up his own books from the coffee table.

Books in hand, he finally looked at her. "Granger, how is it that you took so damn long to get ready, twice as long as I did, and you still look like hell?"

Hermione scowled at him. She looked as she always did. Uniform on, robes hanging through the strap and over her bag, hair in a messy bun, and not a stitch of makeup on. "I do not look like hell."

Draco's blond brow lifted at her as they made their way out of the portrait hole. "Yes, you do." He gave an overly dramatic sigh. "One of these days, Granger, someone's going to have to take you in hand and show you a proper grooming spell."

Her scowl grew as they headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. "At least my problem can be fixed with a spell. There is no help for you, Draco. You'll always be a stuck-up git."

He snickered at her as they walked down the moving stairs and turned down a corridor. "Ouch. Nice come back." He said sarcastically, passing a hallway where another person was headed towards them silently. One who ended up several feet behind them.

Hermione growled at him, not in the mood to play today. "Stuff it, Draco."

Draco smirked at her. "No thanks, Granger. I'm not interested in playing...what is that muggle term? Oh yes...playing doctor with you. Have Weasley give you a proper stuffing instead. Assuming he can, anyway."

Hermione only growled more, unaware of the dark man not far behind them, hearing every word that was said. "Piss off, Draco." Doing her best to not blush or let the memories of the night before hit her.

Draco smirked more. "Oh come on, Granger. You know you want me." He thoroughly enjoyed taunting her. Knowing she wasn't the least bit interested in him, but enjoying ruffling her about it anyway.

Hermione scoffed. "In your dreams, Draco. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last wizard on earth and it was merely for procreation purposes. The human race would simply die off."

He chuckled. "So you say. We both know you secretly wish I'd shag you."

Hermione smacked him hard in the chest with the back of her hand. "Look, I'm not in the mood today, alright? Now, bugger off." She barked at him, hurrying her steps so she didn't have to walk with him any longer.

Draco only sniggered as he watched her go. Not the least bit concerned with her smack since it hadn't really hurt at all. "You're so much fun to mess with, Granger."

She gave him a rude hand gesture that she'd learned from him, not even looking back as she did so, and entered the Great Hall. Draco stopped walking to laugh at her, but a voice behind him startled him slightly.

"I think some of your bad habits have rubbed off on your dorm mate, Draco." Snape said silkily. "I don't think I've heard her use such language or that gesture before today."

Draco turned and looked at his godfather as he shrugged. "It was bound to happen eventually. I'm surprised you didn't take away any points or give her a detention over it."

Snape gave his godson a bored look. "What concern is it of yours what I do or don't do?"

Draco shrugged again, not the least bit worried about speaking to Snape in such a way. "It's not. But you rarely miss an opportunity to screw with Gryffindors."

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly. "You might want to watch your language, Draco. I'd hate to have take points from my own house. Now, I'd suggest you move along before you're late for breakfast or your classes."

Draco rolled his eyes and walked into the Great Hall, leaving Snape as he did so. Severus stayed where he was, pondering his own thoughts for several moments.

Seeing Hermione as she walked with his godson, he'd found himself looking her over. His eyes taking in her small form as she'd growled at Draco, noticing the soft sway of her hips and that her legs actually were quite shapely, even if they were short. Things he'd never noticed before, minus her being short. He'd always been aware of that, and how much he towered over her, while he glared down at her.

Realizing that he'd been looking at her that way, he'd quickly looked away from her and only stayed silent since he'd had no idea what her reaction to seeing him would be. He didn't need her making a scene of any sort in front of his godson, who was rather perceptive and good about picking up on anything out of the ordinary. Snape didn't need any questions right now that he wasn't ready to answer. Especially, when he didn't have any answers to begin with.

Hermione was seated at her table; not even having looked at the staff table for fear of seeing the person she was dreading seeing. Neither Harry or Ron was there yet, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snape walking down her aisle. Heading towards the staff's table, and seeing him, her cheeks turned red and she kept her eyes on her plate only.

He didn't slow his steps or pause at all as he passed her. Making her sigh in relief as she resolutely kept her head down and forced herself to keep eating the food she no longer tasted. Luckily, her potion's class was at the end of the day, so she had time before she was forced to be anywhere near him.

As she ate, suddenly Ron plopped down next to her, startling her. "Hey, Mione. Sorry about last night, but...I got caught by Snape and sent to the dorm." He said softly, though he looked a bit uncomfortable. "I think he knew I was up to something."

Hermione choked slightly on her eggs, and took a hasty drink to clear the path in her throat. "He caught you?" _ That might explain why he came into the closet at all._ She thought.

Ron shrugged, already loading up a plate of food. "Yeah. Not sure what he though I was doing, but he did look at me all suspicious as he watched me leave. I heard a few fifth years set off some gags they bought from Fred and George, so maybe that was it. One of the sixth year prefects stumbled upon one. It covered them in some kind of blue slime when they set it off."

Harry spoke up from his place across from her, Ginny right beside him. "I heard one of the seventh years walked into one prank that had them covered in pus filled boils. The boils didn't hurt, they just looked gross."

Hermione barely took in what they said. Her mind was too busy calling her a cheater as she sat there next to her boyfriend. Her guilt at what she'd done swamping her.

Ron took in her silence, but kept eating. But a good ten minutes passed and she still hadn't spoken. He wondered if she was mad at him. If she was, he better fix it. Otherwise, she wouldn't help him with his transfiguration homework later.

He lifted his arm and slipped it around her shoulders. "What up, Mione? You've hardly said anything since I got here."

Hermione swallowed nervously and gave him a weak smile. Her brain still chanting the word cheater in her head. "Nothing...just distracted. I...I have to go." She said, quickly standing and striding out with him frowning at her retreating form.

She went to her first class, but didn't take as many notes as she normally would. Her thoughts kept slipping to her upcoming class and she missed most of what was being said around her.

Harry nudged her a few times, a curious look on his face when he saw she wasn't paying attention. She only gave him a tiny smile and tried to focus again on her work.

Draco, who was sitting towards the back of their shared class, saw Potter have to nudge her to get her out of her thoughts and frowned. Hermione never daydreamed in class. She always paid attention and took more notes than she actually needed to. So why wasn't she today.

He watched through a couple of other classes they had together and it was always the same. She stayed quiet and barely took any notes. Mostly she seemed lost in her own world and that wasn't like her at all.

Remembering that she was late coming back from patrol and had looked odd when she did finally come in the night before, he wondered what was going on. During lunch, she didn't talk or laugh with her friends. She seemed more reserved than normal. He'd swear something was bothering her, but he hadn't a clue to what it was.

Draco saw her walking towards their potion's class and again was curious what was going on. She was walking slower than usual and at the rate she was going, she was just barely going to make it on time to class.

Hermione took her seat only moments before the door slammed closed and Snape strode up the aisle. Her eyes on her desk after she took out her things, she did her best to stop the flush trying to cover her cheeks. Her peripheral vision took in what was going on around her, including Snape stopping in front of his class.

He glared out at the sea of faces before him, taking in each face before settling on the Gryffindor that wasn't looking at him. Hermione was instead looking at her desk and it annoyed him, he hated inattention. Though by the soft stain of her cheeks, he knew she was aware of him there.

He started in on his lecture, seeing her pick up a quill and scratch out a few thing here and there on her parchment. But she didn't write nearly as much as she normally did. Plus, he thought he caught her quill shaking slightly a few times.

Her eyes never raised to meet his, nor did her hand shoot up once. Much to the confusion of her friends sitting beside her. They both gave her curious looks and she shrugged slightly, indicating she was indeed paying attention to what was going on around her.

When it was time, they moved to get ingredients to try to replicate the potion he'd just lectured on. She stood slowly, making her way to the stores and gathered what she needed.

She went to her caldron and started preparing her ingredients. Snape wandered around the room, checking on everyone's progress. As he neared her station, he saw her grip on her knife start to tighten and her hand tremble slightly as she chopped the herbs in front of her. Her head lowered as she did so and her cheeks flushing more and more the closer he got.

Standing next to her friends and right beside her, he saw her cuts becoming much worse, the tremble making her slices uneven. He could have barked at her and was still debating doing so, but was worried that if he did, she'd end up slicing herself with the knife.

With a mental shrug he spoke. "Miss Granger." Sure enough, she jerked and sliced her fingers deeply.

She inhaled sharply at the pain and dropped the knife. "Yes, sir?" She said through clenched teeth as she picked up a cloth to help stop the bleeding.

Snape's closed his eyes as he prayed for patience, before glaring at her, though she was looking at her bleeding hand. "If you'd been paying attention, you wouldn't have cut yourself. Give me your hand." He growled at her.

Hermione swallowed and held out the still trembling hand to him. He removed the cloth and sighed at seeing that the cut was indeed very deep. She kept her blade very sharp so she could cut through her ingredients perfectly and it had sliced through her skin like it was nothing more than soft butter.

Pulling his wand, he healed the cut. "Maybe you should give your potion more attention so that you don't make...**another **mistake." Emphasizing the word 'another', and wording his statement like he did purposely to taunt her, as well as chastise her.

Hermione felt even more heat burn her cheeks as she nodded, not having raised her gaze once as he healed her. "Yes, sir." She said softly, mentally cursing. She had been paying attention; his presence just had her all tied up in knots.

He stared down at her for another moment, before releasing her hand and moving on. For the rest of the class, she kept her head down and focused on her work. When it was time to bottle it, she did so and left it on his desk without meeting his gaze once. It was both amusing and annoying.

While he was enjoying her discomfiture, it was annoying him that she refused to even look at him. He'd have thought she had more courage than that. Especially, with all that she'd done to start this mess to begin with.

As soon as the class was over, she was the first one out the door. Something that had never happened before. She always waited on her friends before leaving. But not today. Today, she had her things ready to go and was gone as soon as he dismissed the class.

He found himself chuckling slightly at seeing it too. If he'd know that all he had to do to get shut her up and leave him be, was to shag her...well, he wouldn't have done it, but it was still good to know that it was possible to get her to shut up and leave him be.

The only problem was that even though her silence was refreshing, the whole situation was pissing him off. He'd already caught himself looking at her this morning, then again during lunch. Taking in her delicate features while she wasn't looking. Remembering things about their encounter that he shouldn't be.

He shouldn't be thinking about how her naked breasts had felt pressed against his bare chest. Nor should he be thinking about how good of a shag she'd been.

When he found himself thinking about it once again, he forced the thoughts away. It couldn't and wouldn't happen again. Even though a tiny part of him hoped that it might.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter, Please leave me your thoughts._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Hello all. Sorry it's taken so long to get this back, but I was waiting on my beta to get the chapters back to me. Only she never did. I think she bailed on me. So here is the next chapter, not beta'd. I will get to the rest of everyone's reviews as soon as I can too. I responded to most of them, but I missed a few. But I'll get them all answered soon.  
_

_As always, please Read and Review so I know if like where this is going. Take care all._

_**Special Thanks to TabiPrewett for looking this chapter over as well. You did an awesome job on it and I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3  
**

That night when she got to the Gryffindor common room, Ron asked her to help him with his homework. Normally she'd at least put up a fight that he needed to do it on his own, that she'd help him a little and not do it for him all by herself, but that night she just caved and did it.

Her guilt over what happened wouldn't let her fight him. She couldn't tell him about it either. She couldn't tell anyone. She had no idea what would happen if it got out that she'd shagged a professor. She could get expelled. He could be fired. Both of them would end up with their reputations ruined. No one would have even an ounce of respect for them if it came out.

No, she had to keep this to herself.

So she rewrote Ron's essay as he played a game of chess with Harry. When she was done, he simply rewrote it so it wouldn't be in her handwriting. _He at least did something on it. _ She thought, slightly bitter and felt even more guilty for the bitter thought.

As the days passed, they were all just a repeat of the first. She got up, did her best to keep her thoughts off of that night in the broom cupboard, got dressed while making sure to cover her bite mark that was still there with a glamor, then sat debating going downstairs at all. Staring at her door for several minutes before forcing herself to leave the safety of her room.

She and Draco walked to breakfast, bantering lightly, though Draco started most of it. Then, they split as they walked to their tables, Hermione's eyes not once moving to the staff table.

Halfway through her breakfast, Ron and Harry would join her. Anytime Ron tried to touch her, to put his hand on her leg or around her shoulders, she found a reason to leave. Saying she had to grab things she'd forgotten from her room, or get a book from the library before class.

If Ron noticed or wondered why she was keeping her distance physically, he didn't comment on it. Though, she'd almost swear he looked relieved one day, though she pushed it away.

She was still not participating in her classes. She barely took any notes, she wouldn't raise her hand to answer questions, and though she did do the assignments with grace and ease, she was still distracted. She was even more so while she was in her potion's class.

Here she couldn't even look up at her professor at all. Her eyes stayed on her desk or her work. If she did have to look up, mainly when he called on her even though she hadn't raised her hand, she could only look at him briefly, before looking away while blushing furiously.

Whenever she finally did look at him, as her face started to flame, she'd catch the start of a smirk on his lips before she broke eye contact. Mentally cursing that he found her embarrassment and shame amusing and entertaining. _Prat. _ She thought each time, even as she hid her head still.

It didn't help that during those brief seconds that she looked at him, her heart rate sped up and her mind was flooded with memories. Hence, the blush that filled her cheeks every time. All she could think about was what she'd done to him, and that he'd given her the best orgasm she'd ever had while pinned to the wall.

While she might have some experience with sex, most of her knowledge had come from books. Books that she'd started reading after her first sexual encounter had been so...mediocre.

She couldn't blame the young muggle man that she'd been with. She had been completely ignorant on it all. But as she learned more, the sex improved. Then, when she got a new partner, another muggle young man that she'd met in Australia when she went to fetch her parents, it had gotten better.

The young man from Australia, Chad, had given her the first orgasm she'd had orally. He was who had started her liking of giving oral sex, as well as, receiving it. Of course, she'd needed more books on the subject for her to get the best techniques down. But having had a year while the school was being rebuilt, she had plenty of time to practice both oral sex and regular sex.

She'd learned about her biting fetish from Lance. The slightly older man she'd dated just before coming back to school. He was almost twenty-seven years old, while she'd only been nineteen that last summer before school started.

He'd taught her many things. Like the joy of being on top and in control. She wasn't dominating, by any means. She just liked sometimes controlling the speed and what actually happened at times. Though she liked being on receiving end of the control at times too.

Lance had shown her that having her wrists bound over her head during foreplay could be fun. Even going so far as still being bound at he started shagging her, at least in the beginning of each time he'd tied her up. Not being able to touch him had only driven her crazy.

Though he hadn't known that she was a witch and could have gotten free if she really wanted too. If she suddenly found that she needed to get free, that she wasn't really as safe as she thought she was. Though she'd never had to do it, magically release the ties on her wrists.

Now, a whole week had passed since 'The Encounter', as she called it, and she was headed to potions once again. Draco had been watching Hermione all week and knew something was up, he just didn't know what.

He had his suspicions, there were rumors flying around left and right about her, but she didn't seem to be reacting to Weasley in a negative way, so that couldn't be it. But he'd had enough of watching her acting so oddly and wanted to know what her problem was.

Having arrived already to potions, he waited out in the hallways for her. She wasn't arriving nearly late as she had been the first few days. Now she had a good eight minutes before class started when he spotted her coming towards him.

When she was almost on him, he stepped out and blocked her way, making her frown at him. "Excuse me." She said, trying to step around him, only he countered, staying in her path.

"What is going on with you?" Draco asked, not having time to beat around the bush.

She frowned more. "I'm going to class. Why, whats going on with you?" Not understanding what he was doing or why.

He sighed. "No. I mean what is going on with you, because you've been acting weird for days."

Hermione sighed. "Nothing. Now let me pass."

Draco blocked her again when she went to step around him. "No, its not nothing. Its something. You keep daydreaming in class and you don't even raise your hand anymore. What is going on?"

She glared at him, starting to get annoyed. "I told you, nothing is going on. I'm not daydreaming in class either. Now, stop it and let me get to class."

She slipped by him, but his arm shot out and he grabbed the back of her robes as she started to walk in the room. Dragging her back to where she'd stood only a moment before, with him in front of her.

Hermione glared at him as he glared back and growled at her. "Look, you can either talk to me, or I'll sick your merry friends on your arse. Which will it be?" He asked her.

Severus had been sitting at his desk when he saw Hermione start to enter, only to quickly back right out of his class, like someone had pulled her back out. Frowning at seeing this, and her slightly startled look as she did so, he stood up and went to investigate.

"Draco, if you make me late to class, I swear I'll hex the shite out of you. Nothing is up, now bugger off." She hissed at him.

She went to move around him a final time, but his arm shot out and blocked her again. "I will not bugger off when I know something is obviously bothering you. Now spill it and we can get to class before we're late, or as I said, I'll sick Potter and his gang on your bloody arse. You standing here being stubborn isn't doing you any good either." He growled at her.

"Actually, both of you standing here isn't doing either of you any good and in a moment you both will be late to my class. Mr. Malfoy, is there any reason you're accosting Miss Granger in the hallway?" Snape asked, staring at both students who finally took notice of his presence of the doorway. He'd heard enough to understand the situation already, though he really didn't want Hermione spilling anything.

Draco straightened and looked at his potion professor, while Hermione was glaring at Draco for starting any of this. "Sorry, sir. I was just trying to have a few words with Granger here, before class started."

Snape's eyebrow rose. "I'd suggest you keep your...conversations on hold until you are no longer on my time. I don't tolerate tardiness from anyone, as you well know. I'd also suggest you keeping your hands to yourself, Draco." Letting his godson know that he knew he'd forced Hermione back out of his classroom.

Draco nodded. "Yes, sir."

Snape motioned for Draco to go inside, but as Hermione went to follow, he blocked the way. "Miss Granger."

He waited until her eyes met his, even if only for a moment before speaking again. "Five points from Gryffindor for the use of inappropriate language." He saw her jaw clench and smirked. He'd heard Draco's use of bad language as well, and knew that she knew that he had too.

Pulling out his pocket watch, it showed that his class should have started ten seconds ago. "Another five for being late to my class. Don't let it happen again."

Heat filled her cheeks and her eyes narrowed slightly as she raised her head again. "Yes, sir." She said, though it took a lot of effort not to let any venom show in her words. Her eyes on the other hand showed her anger at him, and his smirk grew. If he'd have let her pass when Draco went inside, she wouldn't have been late. If Draco hadn't stopped her she wouldn't have been late either.

"Was there something else you wanted to say?" He asked, fully aware that he was taunting her now.

She swallowed, gritting her teeth. "No, sir." She said, as her gaze dropped again.

Snape stared down at her for a moment. "Then, I would suggest you get inside before I take away another five points for wasting my time."

Her eyes met his again. _I would if you'd move, you bloody arse. _ She thought, not realizing that in meeting his gaze he was seeing her thoughts.

Severus bit back a chuckle at her thoughts. He knew that he was blocking most of the doorway and for her to pass, she had to squeeze by him and he purposely didn't move an inch, he only raised his brow at her when she continued to stand there.

Huffing slightly when she realized he wasn't going to back up to let her get in the door, she turned slightly to slip in between him and the door frame. Her body brushing his as she did so and it made her blush more as she quickly got inside and took her seat.

Seeing her blush, he felt his lips curving. Keeping his back to the class, as he manually shut his door instead of using his wand to slam it, giving himself a moment to get his surly look back in place. Once it was, he strode up the aisle, and went to the front of the class to start his lecture.

His eyes slipping to Hermione and seeing her glaring at her desk, even as her cheek still had a tint of color to them. _Good._ He thought. _Angry is better than what you've been so far. Maybe that anger will carry you through and keep you from spilling anything to Draco. _

She didn't meet his gaze often, though when she finally did, it was still full of anger. He could have called her on it, even debated it several times since he figured it would only make her anger grow, but declined. He'd wait to see what her current state did for her.

She wasn't trembling later while she worked on her potion. She held the knife in a firm grip due to her anger, but it was steady. Though, he did notice her cuts were a bit more vicious than they needed to be.

After a bit, her friends leaned over and asked for her assistance and he saw her sigh of annoyance. She barely glanced in their cauldron before with a roll of her eyes she told them how to fix their mess. Though, she was a bit nicer about it with Neville.

He knew she helped them and the only reason he didn't usually call her on it, was it saved him the frustration of having to do what she did. As much as he gave Longbottom hell, the young man at least tried to do well. He actually studied and attempted to get better. Her other friends were just idiots that relied on her to get them through their classes.

However, today Snape wasn't feeling as charitable due to the fact that all week he'd been thinking more and more about what had transpired between them and it was only making him angry. He didn't want to think about the annoying woman that had shagged him. He didn't want to find himself getting aroused as he watched her either.

With that anger still in him, even as he found amusement in her bushes, he barked at her. "Miss Granger."

He saw her jaw clench a moment before she looked up at him, or pretended to be looking at him. "Yes, sir?" She asked.

Well aware that she wasn't really looking at him, but behind him, his eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "I wasn't aware you were a Potion's Mistress yet."

Her brows knit in mild confusion and this time she did look at him. "Sir?" Though her eyes slid behind him again.

"I said, I wasn't aware that our resident know-it-all had obtained her license as a Potion's Mistress. Something you must have, if you are indeed trying to do my job of teaching your fellow students how to correct the messes they've undoubtedly made in their caldrons." He said, arms crossed as he glared.

More color filled her cheeks. "No, sir. I do not have my license as a Potion's Mistress. I was only trying to help them fix their errors. I am sorry, sir. It wont happen again."

Stating what she knew he expected to hear, though it wasn't heartfelt at all. They both knew it too. She'd help her friends again, and he'd probably let her, assuming he was feeling more charitable than he was right now.

Annoyed more now that she still refused to look at him, he studied her as he debated giving her detention on top of everything else already today. However, he wasn't ready to be alone with her just yet.

"Five points from Gryffindor for you sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." He saw her jaw clench more, even as she nodded, and couldn't resist a final taunt. "You've lost fifteen points for your house today already. I wonder how many other...**mistakes** you intend on making, before you cease to make them." Again, putting more inflection on the word 'mistake' on purpose.

Her sparking eyes met his and he could see all the nasty names she was calling him in her mind, as he once again scanned her thoughts. Though he really didn't need to be a Legilimens to know she was mentally cursing him, it was obvious in her rage filled eyes. It had him smirking slightly too. _She really is pretty when she's angry,_ he thought.

That drew him up and had him turning from her to check on his other students. He didn't want to think about her being pretty or anything else his traitorous mind wanted to call her or remember about her. He didn't want to think of her at all.

As soon as her class was finished with, she took off out the door, though Snape noticed that Draco's eyes narrowed at her doing so and went to follow her. "Mr. Malfoy." He barked as Draco hit the doorway.

Draco paused and waited back by his desk, knowing that it was obvious that he wasn't out of the frying pan for what happened earlier in the hallway. When the last student was gone, he moved up to stand in front of Snape.

"Yes, sir?" He said.

Snape glared slightly. "Care to explain what you were doing out in the hallway with Miss Granger?"

Draco's brow rose. "I was trying to have a conversation. I believe I already told you that."

Snape's glare grew. "Do not get smart with me. I still want to know what you were doing. I saw you drag her back outside." He growled.

Draco sighed. "Then, why did you take points away from her if you knew she wouldn't have been late if not for me?"

Eyes narrowed, Snape growled again. "That is none of your concern. I want to know what the devil you thought you were doing dragging her anywhere. You were taught better manners than that where women are concerned."

Draco frowned slightly. "I was taught not to harm them and I wasn't doing anything harmful to her. She was trying to get out of answering my question and I wasn't going to let her. She's been acting strange all week and I was trying to find out what the hell is going one with her."

Severus considered the young man in front of him. Already knowing the answer to his next question, but he asked it anyway. "What does it matter to you what her issues might be?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "She and I...are friends. One of the few I actually have this year, as you well know. I'd ask you what was bothering you, if it was you acting strangely. Why is it a big deal for me to ask her?"

Snape smirked. "And if you asked me that, I'd tell you the same thing she apparently did too. I'd tell you to bugger off and that it is none of your business. However, if you grabbed me, like I know you did her, I'd actually hex you, instead of just threatening to do so, like she did."

Draco sighed. "I still want to know what her problem is. She's...not even raising her hand in any of her classes. When the hell does Hermione Granger not answer any and all questions asked in her presence?"

Severus had thought it was only his class that she'd been refraining from raising her hand in. "Maybe it pertains to her and her idiot boyfriend. I really could care less what her issues are. I do care that the Head Boy, who is in my house, is making students late and as I said, not keeping his hands to himself. I'd suggest you do so from now on, otherwise, I'll be forced to step in and insure that you do. Am I understood?"

Draco nodded. "Fine, I'll keep my hands to myself and refrain from making her or anyone else late. You have to admit that its odd though, right?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I've already stated that I could care less. I, for one, am just happy to get a break from her incessant hand waving." Though he was slightly curious why she wasn't responding in her other classes.

Draco sighed again. "May I say something as your godson and not your student?"

Snape frowned but waved him to go ahead. _He'd just do so anyway, even if I said no, _he thought sourly.

Draco glared at him. "I know you're not as big an arse as you make out to be. But in this matter, you are being an arse. I can't believe that a change in behavior, as big as this one is for her, holds no interest or concern for you. I thought her odd behavior had to do with the damn rumors flying about her, but she doesn't even seem to be aware of them."

Snape's frown grew. "What rumors?"

Draco shook his head. "How is it you've not heard them? You normally hear everything. The ones about her and Weasley. I don't know if they're true, but if they are, I just might hex the daft prat."

Severus didn't comment about that, and sent Draco on his way a short time later. Though he did wonder what the rumors were about Hermione. He wondered if somehow it had gotten out that she'd slept with him. But it that were true, he'd be in front of the Headmistress within hours of that getting spread. So that couldn't be it.

He might have to start paying attention to what the dunderheads were saying in the hallways now.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hope you all liked that chapter. I will be posting more soon. Still not fully sure where all I'll be taking this story, so I guess we'll have to wait and see. Please leave me your thoughts. Take care everyone._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Hello Everyone. First off, I bow down to the awesomeness that is my husband for fixing my computer after my hard drive crashed, and fried the controler thing on my motherboard. Not only did he fix my computer and get it working again, but he was able to salvage all the data on my hard drive as well, so I didn't lose all the chapters to every story that I've written and am currently working on. Which was why I couldn't post this new chapter when I said I would.  
_

_Second of all, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I loved reading them all. Here is the newest chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Take care all. _

_**Special Thanks to TabiPrewett for looking this chapter over as well. You did an awesome job on it and I greatly appreciate it.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4  
**

Another week and a half passed. Hermione still wasn't looking at him, nor was she doing much participating in Snape's class, but at least she was back to participating in her other ones.

Raising her hand, paying attention, and taking full notes. Severus had heard this from Draco who was perplexed that she suddenly seemed fine, for the most part. Though the young blond man did notice she still didn't raise her hand in the potion's class.

Severus had shrugged this off and said that maybe he'd sneered and barked at her so much that she knew all she'd get was sarcastic remarks and dirty looks if she tried to do it. Though he still held out that he couldn't care less. Even if that was only partially true.

However, during that week and a half that had passed, he'd finally pieced together enough of the whispers he'd been hearing to understand what was being said. It was pissing him off too.

If what he'd been hearing was true. He might just hex the redheaded moron himself. However, instead of doing that, he had another idea in mind on how to deal with it. One that wouldn't arouse suspicions from any of the staff or other students.

He was fully aware of the patrolling schedule and who was taking which corridors. He also knew that both the Head Boy and Girl were taking turns patrolling alone since they were short a prefect to keep them evenly matched. Severus hadn't a clue how that had happened either. They were normally always equally paired, but not this year for some reason.

When it was Hermione's night to patrol alone, he laid in wait. A random classroom door in her path open, as he stayed hidden in the shadows for her to walk by.

Hermione was walking down the dark hallway, eyes peeled for anyone out of bed, when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and jerked her into a dark classroom. A squeak of alarm escaping her at the sudden action.

She jerked her arm away from her captive as the door closed silently behind her, and backed away with her wand out while pointing it at the person, not realizing at first who had grabbed her arm. She instantly dropped her gaze and her wand when she saw it was Severus. Though she still kept her wand in her hand, just in case.

She didn't know why he'd just pulled her in here, but it couldn't be good. She'd been expecting him to do something since 'The Encounter' and it looked like he finally was doing it.

Severus glared at her, even as he contemplated her for several moments before speaking. "Are you really that oblivious to details?" He finally barked at her.

Hermione swallowed. "I...I...didn't know it was you. I didn't think anyone would have...gone into that closet that night, so I didn't..." She muttered, still not looking at him.

Severus growled and cut her off. "Not that, you moronic twit. I'm talking about Weasley."

Her head shot up. "What?" Meeting his gaze longer with her confusion, than she had since the night she'd accidentally forced him to shag her. Or at least that was how she saw it, well aware of the oxymoron-ism of that thought too.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Do you not listen to gossip going on around you? Even when it pertains to you?" Knowing he'd not been listening either until lately, but that wasn't the point.

Hermione shrugged, back to not looking at him, still flushed as she thought of that night. Which was why she still couldn't look at him for long. It always made her remember what he'd felt like buried deep inside her and...she'd liked it. A lot, according to her annoying brain.

"Everyone gossips around and about me. Why would this time hold any more interest that the other times?" She finally said to him.

_Well, she has a decent point, at least. _ He thought, rather annoyed that he was having any good thoughts about her at all right now. He was still angry at her over what happened. For several reasons, most of which had to do with his disturbing thoughts of her and finding himself aroused by them.

"Well, you might want to this time. At least before you finally get around to shagging the idiot, or...someone else by mistake again." He finally growled out.

Her eyes closed at that, more color swamping her as her head lowered in embarrassment. The sound of the door slamming closed behind him was the only thing that had her opening her eyes again.

Finishing up her rounds, confused as to why he'd stopped her to begin with, she went back to the Head Dorm. _Why would Snape care about any gossip that was about me_? She wondered as she climbed in through the portrait hole.

Draco was inside already reading like he had been the last time she'd returned after her latest encounter with Snape. He saw her confusion and spoke. "What's up, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "Just thinking. So how many did you catch tonight?"

Draco debated letting her get away with her vague answer. Finally he shrugged. "Not many. Only two couples snogging. You?"

Hermione smirked. "One snogging and two almost shagging. They're a bit mad at me, but they can sod off. You don't see me sneaking about shagging in hidden little niches." _Maybe not today. _Her brain taunted her with, only serving to annoy her.

Draco gave her a cocky grin. "That's only because I wont shag you."

Hermione's rolled her eyes, not up for his comments that they both knew weren't true. "Whatever. I'm off to bed."

Draco chuckled as he watched her go. "No naughty dreams about me now."

She gave him another rude hand gesture as she climbed the stairs that only had him laughing a bit harder. He loved that he'd taught her that gesture and that she used it at times. Usually just with him, but he still liked that she did it. It made her seem less serious and more relaxed.

When morning came, she sat at breakfast and for once, paid attention to the whispers going on around her as she pretended to read. Whispers that spoke of her being an idiot. That only had her paying closer attention. No one ever thought she was an idiot, except for Snape, but he thought everyone was an idiot, so that didn't really count. At least, not in her opinion.

When she was done eating, she went on to her classes, listening silently while still pretending to do anything but actually paying attention to what was being mumbled around her. She heard things about her and Lavender, but none of it made sense. Especially since, with the low voices, she couldn't hear all that was being said. She could only make out a few words here and there.

When she ended up back in her potion's class, she did her work, keeping an ear out to those still mumbling lowly around her, though she was surprised that they were doing it at all. However, when it hit her that all she heard were the low whispers, she was shocked that Snape wasn't barking at the students to shut it while in his class.

He didn't take anyone talking in his class unless it was him, or whoever he was allowing to speak at the time. He was always very strict and no one normally dared to say a word in his class.

But when he didn't start snapping at those talking, or taking house points, it only had more doing it softly around her. Though with now all the soft whispers, it was hard to make things out because they all blurred together.

Confused at why Snape wasn't saying anything, her gaze moved up for a moment to meet his. Finding him staring right back and seeing his brow raise at her after he pointedly looked at one small group talking, she realized that he was aware of the gossip in his class. Aware of it and aware of her paying attention to those doing it, that he was purposely allowing it.

_That's why he's not taking points away and making the others stop whispering? _She thought. _What the hell?_

But as usual, she couldn't keep her gaze on his for long, again blushing as memories of their night assaulted her. But while she looked anywhere but at him, she heard something that made her stop stirring her potion.

She didn't catch the whole sentence, but she distinctly heard the names Lavender and Ron in the same statement, mixed with something about homework. That had her frowning slightly in confusion before Snape finally had enough and barked out for the whispering to cease otherwise every student he saw or heard would get detention for a month. No one said another word.

Though Hermione was completely confused. Ron didn't even do his own homework these days. She'd been doing it all when he asked because of how guilty she'd been feeling about shagging Snape and cheating on him. Even if it had been an accident.

Her guilt had been so bad, that she'd not brought up them shagging again, nor had she tried to even kiss him. Though when Ron finally did try to kiss her, she always was thankful for the interruption each time. Which she saw was confusing him at her not trying to really do anything girlfriend-like with him.

He kept asking if she were angry, and she'd only smile and tell him that, no, she wasn't. Then, inevitably, she'd end up with a new essay of his in her lap. It was really starting to grate on her nerves too. _Can't he for once do his own damn homework? _But again her guilt would kick in and she'd end up finishing it for him.

As she spent the next few days pondering what she'd been hearing, still having no clue what was going on, she found herself patrolling alone again. Draco having done the alone patrolling the night before.

As she slowly wandered the dark corridors, wand out, just in case, she was again wondering what the hell was going on. _Is Ron letting Lavender copy off of his homework?_ The homework that Hermione did. _Is that what is going on? _Though she wasn't quite sure how that made her an idiot.

_Is Ron letting his ex-girlfriend make use of his new girlfriend's hard work? _She wondered as she somewhat glanced around for curfew breakers.

She gave her head a shake. _ It's probably nothing. The crap that gets spewed normally is, which is why I stopped listening to it. _ She decided with an annoyed sigh.

Suddenly a hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, making her shriek in alarm since she hadn't been paying attention with her thoughts. Seeing the dark haired form of her professor, she lowered her wand as he shushed her.

Not saying a word, Snape started to drag her with him as he moved quickly through the hallways. She had to almost run to keep up with him though. Her short legs couldn't keep up as easily with his long strides and he didn't slow down one bit for her either. _Bloody wanker,_ she thought sourly.

Two flights of stairs later, and another shushing noise when she quietly asked where he was taking her, he paused in a corridor. Jerking her to a stop in front of him, and holding her there as he stood behind her, while they stayed hidden in the shadows. She didn't have a clue as what he was doing until she saw the two people a short distance in front of her.

She saw Lavender Brown leaning against a wall, arms crossed as she glared at Ron. Ron stood just in front of her, hands shoved in his pocket. That wasn't what had her jaw dropping, it was what Lavender was saying that did it.

"Padma overheard it, so don't deny it Won-Won. You're sleeping with her." Lavender said in a loud hiss.

Ron shook his head. "No, its not like that. We...she's been saying that it was time for us to...but I didn't. I was going to tell her that night that I wasn't ready to, but Snape found me on my way. I didn't shag her."

Lavender scoffed. "Like you don't want to. I see how all the boys look at her. You think she's pretty, admit it."

Ron pulled a hand from his pocket and shoved it through his hair. "I told you, I only pretended to get with her because...I was failing all my subjects. I needed her to help me pass. She wouldn't help me with my homework while you and I dated. Now...she's just about doing it all on her own. I don't want her...I want you. I only do what little bit that she and I do, so she won't get suspicious. Though lately, that hasn't been much. She's been acting weird. But, trust me, I'm not interested in her. I never was."

Hermione stood there, jaw dropped, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't delude herself into thinking she loved Ron, but she at least thought he respected her enough to...well, not do this. Her tears were because someone she'd considered one of her best friends...was only using her.

But as she saw Ron move in and touch Lavender's waist, anger started to fill her. "Come on, Lav, you know how I feel about you. You're much prettier than she is. Hermione Granger is a hag compared to you. Besides, I wouldn't still be shagging you if I wanted her."

She saw Lavender throw her arms around Ron and snog him. A soft growl starting to rumble in Hermione's throat, her hand grabbed her wand, but a firm grip quickly covered hers and stopped her from hexing the idiots kissing. Severus' grip didn't offer comfort of any means, it only had a hint of steel in it to keep her from getting expelled.

She jerked away from him, rage in her eyes as she glared at him a moment, for both stopping her from hexing them and for showing this to her at all, before she stormed off away from it all. She didn't finish her patrol that night.

Draco wasn't in when she got there, he was still patrolling. Something she was thankful for as she raced up the stairs to her room. Wards up to keep Draco away, angry tears were sliding down her cheeks as she collapsed in bed and cried herself to sleep.

At breakfast the following morning, Ron plopped down next to Hermione when she was only half way done with her meal, his arm slipping around her neck. "Hey, Mione. You didn't stop by the common room after rounds. What happened to you?" He asked, sounding just like he always did. Like he cared about her, but she knew he had a two foot essay that was due in a day or two, which was why he'd wanted her to stop by.

The same rage from the night before filled her instantly. _How dare he? How dare he sit here and act like he...isn't cheating on me and using me? I may have cheated, by mine was an accident. His has been on purpose._

With all the anger pounding through her, on top of the stress of the last few weeks, she snapped. Hermione shoved his arm off of her, and stood up, as he stared her in confusion, while she glared at him with rage in her eyes.

"Who put your knickers in a twist?" Ron asked not getting why she seemed angry with him.

All of a sudden she reared back and punched him as hard as she could across the jaw, without the thought of doing so even crossing her mind. All noise in the Great Hall stopped as Ron fell from his seat onto the floor.

She saw that his lip was split and bleeding, and felt a mild bit of satisfaction for having done it. "You miserable prick. I'm done with you, Ronald Weasley." She growled at Ron, as Harry and Ginny gawked at her with similar open-mouthed expressions. Matching a good portion of the suddenly silent room.

She quickly grabbed up her things and flounced away, ignoring the pain in her hand. Missing the smirk on a certain professor's face at her doing it too, as the room exploded in loud whispers and several laughs at Ron still lying on the floor looking shocked and confused. Many loud cheers rang out at her having decked him after what they'd all been hearing.

The person that had started the cheers and clapping was the Head Boy himself. A small laugh and wide grin on his face at her having done it. Draco was fairly certain that he knew what it was about, but he intended to ask her about it all anyway. The only reason he hadn't told her of the rumors, was that he hadn't known if they were true or not.

Severus saw Draco still laughing as the young man looked to where Hermione had left and felt his own lips curving at her more for what she did. _There is that brass and fire she showed in that damn cupboard. Its about damn time she found it again. _He thought to himself.

Her hand was bruised and sore, plus, she was still pissed as hell, but she went about her classes as usual. Harry gave her a few concerned glances, but the snarl on her lips at him when he asked what was going on, quickly had him backing off. He had somehow missed all the rumors and hadn't a clue what had happened to make her punch Ron.

Ginny found the same reception, though she had a feeling that rumors she'd heard were true too. She just wasn't sure if she should pick a side or not. Hermione was almost like a sister to her, but Ron was, in fact, her brother. So she was torn about what to do.

Hermione didn't raise her hand in a single class that day, she only glared down at her books, mentally cursing everyone of the male variety as she did so. Ron stayed clear of her, and she was almost sorry he did. She'd have loved to punch him again. Her other hand wasn't bruised and fully capable of knocking the piss out of him. Though she did contemplate using her wand instead, but decided that she like using physical tactics better.

Of course, the Headmistress did pull her into her office just before lunch. Demanding to know what had happened. Demanding to know why Hermione, as Head Girl, had done what she did to a fellow student.

Glaring in anger, even though it wasn't purposefully sent at McGonagall, she went into a very loud rant about what she'd been hearing, and then what she'd come across the night before. Leaving all mention of Snape out of the details she gave.

McGonagall had stared long and hard at her for several minutes after Hermione ran out of steam and plopped back in her seat. The girl mumbling an apology for yelling at the Headmistress without her being asked to after she did so.

Finally, McGonagall spoke. "You're telling me that Weasley only pretended to date you, cheated on you, and all you did was punch him? I would have done a hell of a lot more than that myself. He's lucky you didn't have your wand handy."

Hermione stared dumbfounded for several moments, before McGonagall chuckled at her stunned look. "My dear, I'm a woman. A Scottish woman. We Scott's have a hell of a temper and know to deal with idiotic men like Weasley. Now, that being said...if I ever hear of you getting physically violent with another student, I'll be forced to actually punish you." She said with a slight smirk.

Hermione, still in shock at McGonagall's words, listened as the older woman went on. "If anyone asks...tell them I have you...personally, I say to tell them its none of their sodding business. But if you must tell them something...tell them that you've been put on a probation of sorts. That the details are still being ironed out and you're not sure what all it will entail."

Hermione finally sagged in her seat. "Thank you, Headmistress. I'm...I'm sorry that I put you in this position at all."

Minerva scoffed. "I'd have done worse to the idiot. It might please you to know that Weasley ended up with a busted lip, and...a cracked jaw. I asked Poppy to not give him any pain potions, while the potion she did give him heals it. It'll be sore as hell and maybe make him think twice about his actions." She chuckled slightly at that.

Hermione's lips curved a bit. "Thank you, Headmistress."

Minerva sent her on her way a bit later, still chuckling at the young woman. Hermione skipped lunch, but that didn't stop Lavender from seeking her out only minutes into it and screaming at her for hurting her Won-Won. Not the least bit concerned about the small crowd her shouts were causing to gather around them.

Hermione was pissed off all over again and leaned closer to the girl, that at least was smart enough to back away slightly at the fierce look in the Head Girl's eyes. "Lavender, all I'm going to say, is run. Because if you stand here another moment in front of me, the cracked jaw that Ron got...will be nothing compared to what I do to you." Hermione growled in a low and deadly voice.

Lavender, eyes wide and mouth parted in shock and fear, quickly took off running. An evil smirk flitted about Hermione's lips briefly at seeing it too, before she turned to the small crowd around her.

"As for the rest of you lot, I'd suggest moving along before I start removing points. Even from my own house." She growled at the students, watching as they quickly dispersed. Though with her stalking off, she missed the slightly impressed look on her smirking potion professor as he was once again, in the shadows and not noticed by anyone.

_Interesting._ He thought as he watched her walking away. _She sounds like me and that smirk...it could almost rival mine too._ This had him chuckling softly as he finished heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Draco finally caught up with her on her way to her final class of the day, which happened to be Potion's, and asked her about what he witnessed at breakfast, plus, what he'd heard about happening at lunch. She glared at him too, a snarl forming on her lips that looked identical to the one she gave Harry.

"Oh, get off it, Granger. I'm not the one you're pissed at, so don't look at me like any of this is my fault. Now, what in the bloody hell happened?" He said as they walked into the potion's classroom, glaring right back at her and not the least bit intimidated by her or her angry look.

"I don't want to talk about it." She growled, moving farther into the classroom, but he reached out and caught her arm.

"Care to talk about this, then?" Holding up her bruised hand, that had a very distinct purplish color to it across the knuckles.

"No." She hissed, trying to jerk her arm free, only he was stronger than she gave him credit for, when he was able to keep her arm in his firm grip.

"Did you even have it looked at?" He asked with a sigh.

"Bugger off, Draco." She growled again.

"As entertaining as it is to watch our esteemed Head Boy and Girl bickering back and forth, I do have a class to teach." Drawled Snape lazily, sounding more bored than anything, when he was anything but.

Draco looked over at the professor, instantly remembering Snape's warning about keeping his hands to himself. "Sorry, sir, but she hasn't even had her hand looked at." All but waving it at Snape, whose eyes took in the discolored hand.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Piss off, Malfoy." Jerking her arm free finally. "I'm fine."

"Language, Miss Granger. You are supposed to be a role model to your fellow students, after all. Now let me see your hand." He said, holding his own out, even as she hid it behind her back, though she was well aware of how childish the action was.

Snape's brow rose at seeing her hiding it, but with a sigh, she held it out. "It looks worse than it is. I'm fine." She told him.

"I do not believe I asked for an explanation." He said, his eyes on her bruised and slightly swollen knuckles. He brought his other hand up and gently probed the injured area of her hand.

She used every ounce of willpower to keep her face blank, even though it hurt like hell when he touched it. His eyes narrowed slightly as he took in her reaction, since her eyes gave her away. _Bloody stubborn witch. If it hurts, why are you not getting it seen to? _ He wondered, but let her hand go.

"See me after class." He told her, turning back to head to his desk before she could respond in any way.

Draco smirked at her, and she smacked his chest, hard. Unfortunately, she used the back of her injured hand and mentally cursed as she fought a wince. Even more pissed off now, she took her seat.

She found that it was harder to complete her potion with her hand, her robes resting on her stool, having been discarded, like most students did with the heat of the cauldrons. Her injured hand was the one she used to chop her ingredients, but she gritted her teeth and worked through the pain and stiffness.

Snape saw her grimace a few times, saw that she had trouble holding her knife or stirring rod properly, and only rolled his eyes at her stubbornness again. When class was over, her potion was perfect as usual, though it took her longer than it should have with her skills, she waited afterward.

She slowly gathered her things, though she left both her bag and her robes on the table. She still wasn't meeting his gaze, but so far she had not really looked at him much since that night, so that was nothing new as of late.

When the last student was gone, he stood, warding his now closed door as he did so, and went to his potion stores. Pulling out a pain potion, as well as, a tub containing a salve, he went to stand in front of his desk.

Motioning her over, he handed her the vial. "Drink." He said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

She frowned, but drank it down. Her hand started feeling better almost instantly and she fought a sigh of relief. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing it and knowing she'd been in pain.

He removed the top on the tub of salve and held out his hand for hers. Only, she didn't give it to him. He sighed. "Give me your hand, Miss Granger. You're being ridiculous."

Her eyes met his. "You've no idea why I didn't get it seen to. How can you be so sure my reasons for not doing so are ridiculous?" Though she didn't hold his gaze long, only annoying him further.

Snape was fed up with her not looking at him, and growled his next statement at her. "First off, if you can have the gumption to even tie me or anyone up just to shag them, then you can have the courage to look them in the eye afterward. Where is your Gryffindor backbone you're all so proud about having?"

Her head lifted slowly, her eye sparking a bit as part of her earlier anger came back. "My backbone is probably in the same place as my pride right now. So if you don't mind, I'd rather not discuss it."

His brow lifted. "I do mind, actually. If your pride is in the same place as your backbone, then you should have no trouble meeting my gaze. We both know you wear your pride around you like an armored cloak, so...with that in mind, you shouldn't have any problems."

She laughed harshly, angry at him for forcing the issue. "My pride has taken quite a beating lately, thank you very much, and is off hiding while it licks its wounds. First...with that...damn night in the closet, then today...Ron made me realize what an idiot I've been. Had I known what he was really playing at...I wouldn't have been in that closet to begin with. I wouldn't have...shagged you had I known that it was it you. That it was my teacher and not..." She trailed off, sighing.

When she didn't go on, Snape spoke instead. "While you did indeed show your idiocy by getting with that boy to begin with, you showed the intelligence that I know you possess by getting rid of him. While I may not have agree with you methods, not that he didn't deserve it, you were at least smart enough to chuck him in the end. However, you not allowing yourself to be healed is just showing your idiocy again."

She glared at him. "I want the bruise to remind me how stupid I've been lately. I want it so I don't make the same mistakes again. Maybe if I see it over the next few days, it'll remind me of how much of a prat he is and I wont fall for any of his crap when he finally brings himself to talk to me about it. Which I know he'll do, because even with how dumb I've been lately, he's still stupider than I am."

His brow rose. "You really think you need a bruise to remind you of that?"

She shrugged. "Yes. Maybe next time I'll...I'll remember who I am too." She said softly, looking away again.

His head tilted slightly. "Who is that, may I ask?"

She looked up at him, but only briefly. "I'm Hermione Granger, bookworm, insufferable know-it-all, as per your own incessant reminders, and someone who apparently can't even keep a jerk like Ron interested in me for anything but my brain."

She snorted. "You'd think I'd be pleased at being wanted for my mind, but...when you factor in the rest, I'm not."

Snape's eyes narrowed slightly. "If you believe that, you really are an idiot."

Hermione looked up at him and scoffed. "Oh, please. You shagged me and couldn't seem to leave fast enough after it was done with. What does that say about me that you shagged me and couldn't care less, and Ron never wanted anything to do with me to begin with?"

That had him taking the few steps that separated them, making her have to tilt her head to to keep her eyes on his. "You think that Weasley's any measure of who you're capable of attracting? That is the most ignorant thing that has ever left your mouth. Yes, you're a bookworm, but there is nothing wrong with being well read. Yes, you're an insufferable know-it-all, but...as much as it pains me to say it, it shows how smart you are, even if it is an annoying trait."

She frowned but he went on,. "Besides, you were not a virgin that night, so apparently, someone liked shagging you. Shagging you enough, that you were able to show skill and confidence in what you did. So don't give me that rubbish that anything that has happened here this year, has any bearing on you or who you can attract what-so-ever."

Hermione sighed and took a few moments to speak again. "Maybe you're right."

Feeling somewhat mollified by his statement. It was true. She'd had sex before and she'd attracted several young men over the summer due her looks. She hadn't had many partners, but those she'd had, definitely taught her a few things. Her books she'd read on sex had only added more knowledge on the subject and had her partners very pleased at her skills.

Snape's brow rose again. "Maybe?

Hermione rolled her eyes, feeling better about meeting his gaze now, though she was still embarrassed that she'd tied him up and shagged him. "You're right. Satisfied?"

_Nowhere near._ He thought, but nodded anyway. "Excellent. Now, as much as you do not like that it happened to be me that night in the broom cupboard with you and not that moron you were stupid enough to even date, are you done hiding from me?"

She frowned as what he said sunk in, her brain responding to it before she gave it permission to let the words come out of her mouth. "I never said that I didn't like that it was you."

She paused as she realized what she'd just said, a blushing starting to form as his brow rose. "I mean...I hadn't intended on it...but...well..." She stopped and breathed deeply to stop her own stumbling explanation, before going on with a sigh. "...it was obvious that I liked it." Her cheeks heating more at her admission.

His eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared slightly. "Found that backbone, I see." _Bloody hell, why did you have to admit that to me? I don't need to know that._ He thought, annoyed at her for doing so, even as he found her statement interesting.

She laughed softly. "I guess I did. Besides, I wasn't hiding."

But she knew she had been and the look he gave her that said he didn't believe her at all, and it had her smirking lightly. "Fine. I was hiding. But...I was embarrassed, alright? It's not everyday that I unknowingly shag my professor without his consent. Good lord...I...I practically...raped you that night. I can't even begin to apologize for something like that. It was...horrible..."

His eyes narrowed, but she went on. "...just completely horrible of me to do that to you."

His brow rose again, not having expected her sentence to end that way. But his lips suddenly started to twitch at her calling it rape. "You'd definitely be the first to be able to claim that accomplishment."

Her head lowered as guilt and shame filled her at his words. But he reached out and lifted her chin to meet his dark gaze again before he went on. "Assuming I hadn't pinned you to the wall when you did let my bindings free." Not wanting her guilt, though he wasn't fully sure what he wanted from her yet. Or if he could have whatever it was that he did want. She still was his student after all.

She frowned at him in confusion. "What?"

His lips twitched again. "You cannot claim to have raped me, when you consider that while it might not have started out consensual, it certainly ended that way. Especially, since I picked you up and carried you to the wall to finish what you'd started. I think I ended up shagging you a lot worse than you did me, quite enjoyably too." His eyes flickering slightly with heat as he remembered just how good it had been.

Hermione swallowed nervously. _Did he just admit that he liked shagging me? _

Before she could do something stupid, like voice the question in her head, he spoke again as he eased back slightly from her. "Now, give me your hand."

She looked at her bruised knuckles for a moment, before lifting it for him to take care of. "I guess I should learn to throw a punch better." She said softly.

Snape snorted. "Considering you knocked him on his arse and, from what I hear, you fractured his jaw, I'd say you've got a decent one as it is. I'd suggest not keeping your fist so tight next time, its why you hurt yourself. Your fist needs to be a little looser so it can absorb the impact better." Rubbing the oddly smelling paste onto her bruised skin. He knew that without the pain potion, what he was doing would hurt like hell, but it was the only way to get it to work.

She frowned slightly at his advice. "You saw me punch him? I know...everyone was there at breakfast, but...you saw me swing and hit him?" No had looked up from their meals until after Ron had hit the floor and she'd started growling at him.

He nodded briefly, but didn't comment any further on it. He wasn't about to admit that he'd been watching her a lot lately.

She frowned at him, curious about something else. "Why...why did you tell me to listen to the rumors, and then grab me the second time, to take me so I could see and hear them talking?"

Snape's jaw clenched for a moment as he smeared more paste onto her hand. "Maybe...I don't like seeing people used." He finally said.

She looked at him, but he didn't look back at her, instead he kept his eyes on her hand. She swallowed nervously. "I...I used you that night...to get what I wanted. I'm sorry.

When his eyes met hers, she shrugged and went on. "I'm sorry for...tying you up and...not giving you a choice. For silencing you so you couldn't vocalize your...refusal, even if you might have only done so in the beginning of it."

Done with her hand, he only nodded and let her hand go. "Your hand should be fully healed soon." Choosing not to comment on her statement. "You should go." _Because if you stay much longer...I may do something I'll regret later._ He thought.

She nodded and moved to get her things. Bag slung over her shoulder, robes in hand, she headed for the door that he removed the wards from. Hand on the door, she paused and looked at him.

"Thank you. For my hand and...for showing me what you did last night." She said softly, before she opened the door and left him standing there staring at her curiously. She didn't even wait for a response to her statement before leaving either.

* * *

_**A/N:** Him thinking that he didn't need to know that she'd liked shagging him had me giggling quite a bit. More coming soon. Please leave me your thoughts on the chapter. Take care._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__Hello all. Sorry I didn't post sooner, been swamped as of late. Here is the next chapter, and its funny, I know you've all said I'm doing a great job, but I've still got no clue exactly where I'm taking this. I'm kind of writing blind for the first time ever, since normally I've some idea how far or what direction I want to go. However, all of your wonderful reviews and kind thoughts have been awesome. So thank you._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP franchise, just playing with the characters for free, for fun, and cause I'm a pervy little bugger. Lol**_

_**Special Thanks to TabiPrewett for looking this chapter over as well. You did an awesome job on it and I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5  
**

The next few weeks had Hermione back to acting as she normally did in her potions class. No longer hiding from his gaze, though she did still feel a blush warm her cheeks from time to time. Each time had him smirking slightly when she wasn't looking at him any longer, though now it was due to her focusing on her work, not because she was embarrassed.

Draco had cornered her as soon as she entered the Head dorm after Severus healed her hand. She told him what happened, again leaving Snape out of it. Only saying that she stumbled across Ron and Lavender talking in the halls.

Draco had been angry as hell to learn that the rumors were true, and even more angry when he learned the full reason that Weasley had been dating her. The only thing that stopped him from seeking out the redhead, was Hermione pointing out that she'd already decked him and that if Draco did anything with his fists or wand, he'd get expelled for sure. At the very least too. Reminding him of Snape's wrath if he did attack Ron like he wanted to do.

The only real new thing that happened, was some nights, she'd bump into Severus as she patrolled alone when it was her turn and he'd end up patrolling with her. Though not always. Sometimes he just let her go on her way, reminding her to keep her wand handy.

The first time he'd joined her, she had glanced at him now and then, a bit of a confused look on her face. Both silent as they walked the halls. A good fifteen minutes passed before she couldn't help herself.

"Sir, why...why are you patrolling with me?" She'd asked.

His lips twitched, somewhat surprised she'd held out this long before asking. "This happens to be on my route and...its not wise for anyone to patrol alone."

She'd looked up at him in amusement. "This coming from the man who has always done so for years? Have I scarred you so badly that you'd rather not patrol on your own any longer?"

He gave her a mild glare. "I wasn't referring to myself, as you well know. Bloody smart mouthed pain-in-the-arse. I think you've picked up too bad many habits from Draco this year." He muttered.

She laughed softly. "Its possible. He does like to teach me new and rather vulgar things."

Severus glanced her way, but refrained from saying what he was thinking. That Draco commented so much about her wanting to shag the boy, that part of him wondered if it were true. A part of him wondered too what all his godson had been teaching her already.

They walked a bit more before she looked back up at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"I believe you just did." He said dryly.

She snorted. "I see where Draco picked up his smart arsed ways to pass on to me."

His lips curved fractionally. "What do you want to know?"

She opened her mouth but thought better of asking why he was suddenly concerned with her safety when he didn't join any other students, not that she had ever heard about anyway, and he'd never joined her on a patrol before now either. He might scowl and leave if she did though.

Instead, she asked something else. "What made you want to come back and teach?"

His brows rose at that, several people had already asked him that and he didn't think it would hurt to answer her. "Well...after the war, it was all I had really done and it seemed like the thing to do again. There are always students that need to learn, moronic and inept as most of them are"

Hermione smirked, but realized she hadn't been specific enough. "No...I meant the first time, after you graduated and got your Potion's Master license. What made you want to teach instead of...I don't know...working for someone developing your own potions or experimenting with research."

He frowned in confusion at her asking. No one had ever asked him that before. "Is there something wrong in what I chose to do, in your opinion?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not criticizing your choice to become a teacher, I was wondering what exactly about teaching drew your interest more than anything else. I'm assuming you didn't just wake up one day and decide to pursue a job teaching on a whim. I highly doubt you've ever done anything without careful consideration of some sort."

His lips twitched, she was right about him in that regard. He always thought about anything he chose to do. Even becoming a Death Eater had taken a lot of thought. Granted it hadn't been the best decision he'd ever made, but he'd still thought about it before doing it.

He debated telling her for a moment and she figured he wasn't going to answer with how long it took him to finally speak again. "Potions is an art form."

At her nod of agreement, he went on. "When I was a student, I was...in awe of what all one could do with just a handful of ingredients, if one had the skill and knowledge needed to produce such fine works of art. Finding that I had the natural skill to do so, I became more interested in developing the knowledge needed. I found that I, like you, became a..." He search for the right words to describe himself.

Ones she provided with a grin. "Know-it-all little swot?"

He chuckled lightly. "Yes, though I didn't have the need to show it off like you do, nor did I annoy everyone by doing so."

She shrugged, not the least bit concerned by what he said about her. "So you're a closet know-it-all. Interesting. Go on."

He smirked and went on. "As I gained my knowledge, I saw how inept the people teaching me were. I saw how the books used were incorrect in a way, or maybe, I just found ways to make the potions better by adding or taking away ingredients. Either way, I found myself thinking about how I would go about teaching a lesson. Seeing too, that if the those that taught took a bit more precaution in how they allowed the students to act while in class, there would be less accidents and less injuries. Which is probably where the desire to teach initially came from."

She pondered that. "The Half-blood Prince." She said softly.

Her softly spoken words had him looking down at her and she shrugged again as she explained. "I saw your potions textbook. The one Harry got a hold of during our sixth year. It was yours and I saw...all the notes in the margin and the corrections to the text inside. It had him doing even better than I did that year in our potions class."

He smirked again. "I'm sure that annoyed you greatly too." Going back to scanning the hallways as they walked.

She laughed. "It did. But...that book showed just how talented you were even then. However...what you said, makes it sound as if the reason you are..." She paused a moment, drawing his gaze and curiosity before she went on. "...well, to be brutally honest...that you're a rude and snarky bastard, just to keep your students safe in your class."

He found his lips curving on their own accord. "In some ways. If the students are fearful of my wrath, they'll pay more attention to what they're doing, which does lead to less harmful accidents. But...I happen to enjoy being rude and...snarky, as you say."

She silently chuckled. "I've noticed."

They were went back to patrolling without speaking. Finally, he looked to her, curious once again. "What are you going to do after you graduate?"

She looked up at him with a slight frown. "I'm not sure. I...haven't really made any plans yet. Which...is kind of odd for me...but I'm not sure what would interest me enough to pursue. I'm good at Arithmancy, but..I don't see myself being happy with staring at number charts all day. Anything to do with Ancient Runes is downright exhausting. I'm not interested in something with Transfiguration either."

Severus' brow rose. "Yet, you make no mention of potions. Why is that?"

She gave him a mock look of surprise, well aware that she hadn't mentioned it. "You mean that art form that you said I was...what was it...oh yes, mediocre at best?"

He gave her a bland look, having caught on that she left it out on purpose by the amusement in her eyes. "That would be the one, yes."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, a smirk flirting around on her lips. "Mediocre at best. High praise coming from you. I must be more brilliant at it than I thought."

He chuckled softly. "You're modest too, I see." He might have called her mediocre, but she was absolutely brilliant at potions. He hadn't seen skill like her's since...well, himself.

She gave him a cheeky grin. "With the large praise you all but trip over yourself to give everyone...I've decided that modesty is overrated at times."

He chuckled again, but she looked up at him, wondering if she dared ask something she'd been wondering about. Seeing the look in her eyes, the blazing curiosity with a hint of uncertainty, he knew she wanted to ask him something but wasn't sure about doing so.

He smirked. "You might as well spit out whatever is floating around your head this time."

She still seemed reluctant and it had him wondering how bad her question could be. But she took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Why was...why was your hair short that night? It was back to being normal the next day, so..." Had it been long like it was now, or like it had been prior, she might have stopped to wonder at it and used her wand to light the room.

His brows furrowed. He'd been expecting something about potions since that is what they'd been talking about. Now with her question...it brought them having shagged back into focus.

"There was an incident that required I cut it. A prank that I...stumbled upon and doing so was the only way to get free from it. I was able to restore it after I got back to my office. Why?" His tone leery, but his voice was no longer smooth and easy. It seemed more stiff, even with the hesitancy mixed in.

She shrugged. "I...was curious. I remembered that it was uneven and thinking that..." _Ron. _ "...you needed a haircut." She'd just commented to Ron the day before the closet incident that he did need a haircut too. That it had been uneven and looking horrid.

She flushed when he stayed silent, merely staring down at her. "I'm not saying you need one now, I just...it was uneven at the time...I wondered what had happened to make it so, is all, and now I know." Looking away from him to focus again on her patrol.

There were so many directions that he could take her comment. All ranging from anger, to teasing, to seduction, but seeing her flush, he decided to simply move on completely from it. "You never answered my question."

She swallowed, when she asked about his hair...it made her think of running her hands through it. She'd never thought of his hair as anything but greasy looking, but it had been soft and silky. She hadn't noticed it then, but looking back on it, she remembered that it was.

With a soft clearing of her throat, she spoke. "What question?"

"Why you didn't mention thinking about a career in potions." He told her.

Hermione frowned again in thought. "Actually, I have. I just haven't...decided yet if what I was thinking is what I want to do."

"What were your thoughts on it exactly?" He asked her, curious.

She smiled. "I had thought...its kind of silly, but I'd thought about opening an...Apothecary."

His brow lifted. "Really?"

She gave a small shrug. "I said it was silly."

He sighed. "Did I say that it was? I only asked because...I didn't think you would do anything of that nature. With your interest in books, if you opened any kind of shop, I figured it would be a book store."

Hermione smirked. "I'd never be able to compete with Flourish and Blotts. Besides, I would end up wanting to read the books first and if I liked them, I'd never want to sell them."

Severus chuckled. "Which means you thought about it, so I wasn't too far off. You do understand that you'd have to carry more than one copy of the books so you could still keep a copy for yourself, correct?"

Hermione's smirk grew. "I was aware of that. However, can you imagine the space I'd need for my own book collection if I had unlimited access to a book store? I'd end up sleeping on a pile of books because I wouldn't have any room for a bed, let alone any other furniture."

He chuckled just a bit more at that. "Meaning you thought more on it than I'd realized. How did you go from book store to Apothecary?"

She shrugged. "Other than my love of books...potions is the only thing that I'm good at and that I could see myself enjoying on a daily basis without growing bored or dissatisfied."

"And that is why I teach." He said, as if she'd answered her own earlier question as to why he did so.

She looked up at him. "What?"

He smirked. "I teach because of what I said before, but...potions is the only thing that I'm truly good at and that would not bore me or end with me growing dissatisfied with it. I get to brew daily and...I like it. Even with the...less that gratifying students I must deal with to be able to do so."

His smirk turned into a smile, a real smile, even if it was still small. "Though, there are the benefits of seeing those select few that actually see the true beauty and exact art that is potion making and have the skill to do it well."

_Good God, he is passionate. I know I thought so that night...but I never thought he really was about anything else. _Her slight shock must have shown on her face, because he was chuckling again.

"Don't look so surprised. Even the most dower of men have something that they find joy and excitement over." He said as they moved down a new corridor.

The rest of that night was spent silently. He didn't try to engage her to speak any further, and her thoughts were wandering so much that she didn't think she'd have noticed a mass of copulating students had she tripped over them.

He even walked her to her dorm before leaving her for the night. The fact that he did so, was kind of sweet. _ Sweet? Snape? _ She thought, heading inside. I n_ever would have thought to call him that before._

Draco wasn't in yet, so she sat down to read for a bit. Thinking about what all he'd told her before calling it a night and going to bed.

The few other times she'd run into Severus, they chatted a bit about different things. She got to see his thoughts on a few articles she'd read in the paper, even got his thoughts on how the Ministry was running now that the war was over.

Somehow they never caught anyone out of bed when they patrolled together, but she thought it might have something to do with them talking. Their voices alerting curfew breakers and making them scatter before they got there. Hermione didn't really care if her assumptions on that were right or not.

Now, she was sitting at lunch, reading over a book, when someone sat down next to her. Glancing up, she saw Harry on one side or her and Ginny on the other. They way they were looking at her had her frowning.

"What?" She asked, not sure why they were looking at her that way.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry stated.

Ginny nodded, agreeing with him. "We do. Its time you told us what exactly happened between you and Ron so we can see if we can fix this between you both."

Hermione's frown grew. "Fix it?"

Harry nodded. "You two were best friends, surely you guys can at least get that part back."

Hermione stared at them incredulously. "Are you serious? Do you know what he did?"

Harry shook his head. "We've heard a few things...but nothing we really believe. What did he do that was that bad, Mione?"

Hermione sighed. "Lets see...he pretended to care about me, he pretended to date me so I'd help him pass his classes, and only pretended to break up with Lavender, but was still shagging her. Oh yes, I almost forgot...he pretended that I was his friend at all, something I must never have been, if he could do any of those things at all. So what exactly do you plan on fixing?"

Harry and Ginny stared at her dumbfounded for a moment before Ginny spoke. "Are you sure? I mean...I heard the rumors...but he'd never do that. Maybe you should have asked him before you hit him."

Hermione glared at her in anger. "I didn't have to ask him. He said all of that to Lavender, not knowing I was in the hall at the time. According to him, I'm a hag compared to her and he never wanted me. He only did what he with me, to not arouse suspicions, per his own words. What is left to ask him about, Ginny?"

Ginny held up her hands. "I was just asking. I'm...I'm sorry. I just...didn't think he'd really do that, is all."

"He did. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do." She said, standing up. But Harry caught her wrist as she made to go, making her turn to face him again.

"Hermione...you're still my best friend. If you say Ron did those things...I believe you. You've never lied to me before, and I don't think you'd lie about this." Harry said, standing with her.

Hermione studied him. "Ron may not like you still being my friend since I...almost broke his jaw."

Harry smirked, his hand slipping down to entwine their fingers. "I don't care. Ron and I have been friends a long time, but...Mione, you stayed with me in that tent through it all before the final battle. You didn't leave me, but he did. If I have to choose between my best mates...I'm going to choose the one that's always been by my side, no matter what."

Hermione smiled softly. "I don't want you to have to choose. I wouldn't ask you to do that."

"Exactly. You wouldn't, but he might. If he does...I'd rather be friends with someone that always stays by me and never demands I choose between my friends. I'd rather choose you." Harry told her, squeezing her hand.

Hermione's smile grew a bit. "Thanks, Harry." She then looked at Ginny. "What does all of this mean for you and me?"

Ginny, still seated, reached up and took her hand as well. "You're like my sister. I know he's my brother, but...I can't respect someone that would do something like that. He'll always be my brother and be in my life, if he chooses to be, but I don't want to lose you from it either."

Hermione chuckled softly. "You two do realize that by accepting me...you have to accept all my friends too."

Harry frowned, but understanding, he turned and looked at Draco. Draco was already watching them, slightly suspicious since he'd seen Hermione stand from her seat, looking angry and Harry stop her from leaving. Hermione was his friend and Draco didn't want anyone doing anything to hurt her.

The two boys eyes met and after a few moments, Harry gave the blond an incline of his head, and saw Draco's lips curve slightly. It was the first friendly gesture Potter had ever given him.

Harry sighed. "Alright, Mione. He's your friend, and that's fine, it's just..."

Hermione's brow rose. "What?"

Harry glanced at Ginny and Ginny nodded, as if to tell him to go on. "Well...you two live together in the Head dorm and...we have to know the truth. Are you shagging Malfoy?"

Hermione's mouth dropped and her eyes grew wide. "No, I'm not shagging Draco Bloody Malfoy!" She shrieked, shocked that they'd even think such a thing.

All noise in the hall ended with her very loud shriek, and all heads turned her way in the silence. That is until the blond in question snorted out a laugh, the sound building until he was roaring with it. Making the number of head's split, some to stare at her, and some at him.

Hermione's eyes closed as her jaw clenched, while color flooded her cheek. "I swear, I'm going to kill you both." She muttered.

Harry and Ginny glanced at one another, before they took off running. Leaving her standing alone as Draco still laughed his arse off. She slowly gathered her things as Draco finally quieted down and calmly walked down the long aisle towards the Great Hall doors, head held up and back straight. Not looking anywhere but the door.

She was halfway to the entrance of the Great Hall when an arm was suddenly slug over her shoulders and she turned her head to see the git that had laughed so hard at her statement. "Oh, come on, Granger. Where's your sense of humor?"

That only had her glaring, and Draco smirking at her as he went on. "Since you announced to everyone that you are not shagging me, are you going to tell them that you want to now?"

Eyes narrowed, she elbowed him in the ribs, the sound of him grunting was satisfying. "Not in the mood, Draco." She hissed, well aware of everyone watching them as they were leaving.

"I think I need to do more rubbing off on you. Lord knows you need to laugh more." Draco told her.

She found her lips twitching and with a sigh she spoke. "You're a prat." She told him as they still sedately made their way out, almost at the doors now.

Draco chuckled as he leaned in to speak again. "Yeah. But a prat you want to shag."

She elbowed his ribs again for good measure as they walked out of the room. Laughing softly as he grunted again in pain.

Neither seeing the dark man at the staff table watching them with his eyes narrowed and lips pursed in anger at what he'd witnessed.

* * *

_**A/N: **__ Anyone else love it when Snape gets jealous? I kind of do. So what exactly does that say about me? Lol. More coming soon. Take care all and please leave me your thoughts._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter like I promised. Hope you all like it._

_**Special Thanks to TabiPrewett for looking this chapter over as well. You did an awesome job on it and I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6  
**

Later that night, Hermione was patrolling the halls with her partner for the night. The sixth year Gryffindor was complaining about all the homework she had, on top of her prefect duties.

Hermione listened with half an ear, as the girl whined a bit more about how she had two assignments due and would have to stay up late to get them finished. Hermione rolled her eyes. She had her own homework, and she had to study for her upcoming N.E.W.T.S, on top of her Head duties, was she complaining? _Hell, no._

They were almost done with March as it was, so granted she had time, but she still had to study for them. But Hermione stayed silent, still only half listening, though she really wanted to tell the girl to shut it.

They headed down a new hallway and Hermione reminded her partner, as patiently as possible, that if they kept talking, they'd never catch anyone out of bed. The girl sighed, but at least stopped talking.

Halfway down the next hallway though, she started up again. Much to Hermione's annoyance. But as the girl talked, Hermione saw someone step out of the shadows just enough for her to see them.

Eyes slightly narrowed in concentration, she saw the dark robes and knew instantly who it was. However, seeing Snape crook his finger at her, Hermione frowned. _What the hell? How can I go to him with my partner with me?_

Looking at the young girl still babbling, Hermione rolled her eyes, but touched the girls arm as she stopped walking. "Tell you what, Nancy, why don't you go finish up your homework? We only have a few hallways left anyway. I'll check them out and you can get a jump on everything you have to do. Maybe you won't have to stay up so late then."

Nancy smiled. "Really? You don't mind?"

_Hell no. Its better than listening to your incessant chatter all night._ She though, before realizing that her words could have come from Snape himself. "I don't mind at all. You go on and I'll see you tomorrow." _Unless I can somehow find a way to avoid you. _ She added silently, the thought making a small smirk appear.

Nancy thanked her and headed down the hallway. Hermione waited, watching her go until the girl was out of sight, before moving on towards Snape.

Coming to a stop almost in front of him, she smirked. "You beckoned, sir?"

Severus' brow rose, though he didn't seem amused at all. "I did. Follow me." He said before turning on his heel and walking off.

Hermione frowned, but followed him, though again she had to speed her steps up to keep up with him. "You do understand that I've got shorter legs than you, right?" She said after the third corridor they traveled and her breathing had increased with the hurried steps.

Severus barely glanced her way, but did slow his steps somewhat. Hermione breathed deeply. "Thank you." She said quietly, knowing he'd hear her, but knowing it was low enough for the sound not to travel that far as well.

He suddenly pulled open a door to an empty classroom and waved her in. Frowning, she walked inside ahead of him, having no idea what this was about.

As soon as the door was closed and warded, just in case, he turned and glared at her. "What was the meaning of what I witnessed at lunch today?"

Hermione's frown grew, though she was slightly taken aback by his question. "I'm...I'm sorry?"

His brows rose. "You're apologizing?"

Hermione shook her head. "No...I'm confused. What do you mean, what was the meaning of what happened at lunch? I thought it was obvious. I ended up embarrassing myself by declaring, quite loudly by the way, that I wasn't..." She sighed as she rubbed a hand over her face. "I'm going to kill Harry and Ginny. They've been hiding from me since it happened."

He studied her for a moment. "What happened exactly?"

Hermione dropped her hand and moved over to sit on top of one of the desks. _If I'm going to go into this, I might as well get comfortable._ She thought. "Harry and Ginny asked what happened with Ron. After Ginny said I should have asked the prick about the rumors instead of just decking him, I...kind of got angry at her and told them what I witnessed. When I went to leave...Harry stopped me and reminded me that he's my best friend. If I said what I did about Ron, then he believed me and if it came down to him having to pick a side...that he'd pick mine. Though, I really hope it doesn't come to that."

Severus had seen Potter grab her wrist and it had annoyed the hell out of him, especially seeing how angry she was at the time over whatever they'd been discussing. Seeing her suddenly smile as the two talked, he'd decided they'd worked it out. He had gone back to his meal until he heard her yelling that she wasn't shagging his godson.

Head tilted, he spoke. "How did that escalate into you shrieking like a banshee?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "When I pointed out that Harry was going to have accept who my other friends were, along with being my friend himself, out of no where, they asked if I was shagging Draco."

"Are you?" He asked.

Hermione paused as her own eyebrow rose. _What business is that of his?_ "That is where my embarrassing announcement comes into play."

"If that is correct, then why did Draco go hurrying to your side?" He asked, not understanding.

She studied him a moment. _I'd almost swear he's jealous, _she thought. "Well, he is my friend and a prat, which is why he found the whole thing amusing and couldn't resist cracking jokes at my expense."

Severus crossed his arms. "He was cracking jokes and that had you leaning into him as you two left the room?"

Her second eyebrow joined the first. _Bloody hell, I think he is jealous. What...? Why...? _Hermione was completely confused now. "I wasn't leaning into him." She said slowly, still watching Severus.

He frowned. "Then, what were you doing?"

There wasn't much light in the darkened classroom. Just whatever moonlight filtered in. It was enough for them to see each other, but not enough for her to try to read his expression.

"Well...I did elbow him in the ribs." She said, still watching him.

His brow rose. "You elbowed him in the ribs."

She nodded, still unsure why he had dragged her into the classroom. _Why would he be jealous? Or is this about Draco being in his house and he's looking after him?_ "Yes, twice in fact. He, as I said, was being a prat and cracking jokes about the whole thing."

Severus stayed silent, and Hermione sighed. "Professor, what is this all about? You...you bring me in here and question me like...like...," _a jealous lover_, she thought. "What is going on?"

Severus' jaw clenched. Honestly he hadn't a clue what was going on. All he knew was that ever since he'd witnessed what he did at lunch, he'd been angry as hell. A need to find the witch had filled him, along with the need to demand an explanation from her.

What he did know too, was this little witch had been on his mind more than he wanted her to be, and his thoughts were constantly on what had happened between them. It was driving him insane. Memories of things that had happened, not to mention him finding himself watching her more and more.

His eyes would skim over her frame, a frame that he had touched, but still didn't know all that well with the darkness that had enshrouded them as she'd shagged him. He would see the outline of her breasts as she worked, her robes discarded due to the heat, and would be reminded of how soft they'd felt pressed against his chest. He knew how much he had enjoyed tasting them, but didn't really know what they looked or felt like like.

He'd take in her legs as she walked towards his desk to place her bottled potion when it was completed, and remember them wrapped around him. Would find himself thinking that with how short her legs were, they'd still fit around his waist perfectly. Usually the thoughts would work around his mind until he found himself wondering how well they'd fit if he'd hooked one onto his shoulder that night. Would they reach if she was flat on her back while he did so, instead of pressed against the wall as she had been?

Seeing her hands gripping her knife or stirring rod, had him thinking about her gripping his length, or touching his shoulders, or the back of his neck. Her lips as she smiled or spoke would send his thoughts to remembering his tongue dueling with his, or how they felt as they slid over his member.

No matter what body part of her's he looked at, it would make his brain instantly think of things he had no business thinking about and then he'd find himself getting aroused. He walked around in a constant half-mast state due to the fiery woman sitting there calmly watching him.

One would think he'd do his best to avoid her, but no, he found himself seeking her out when he knew she was patrolling alone. Wanting to speak with her, get her thoughts on things when normally, he didn't want to hear her speaking more than he had too. It was just plain maddening.

"Sir?" Hermione said, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Severus cleared his throat. "This is about a student causing potential issues with another student, who happens to be in my house. Draco has enough issues going on this year without more being added because of your friends stupid queries and the repercussion it could bring."

Hermione hopped off the desk, annoyed. "I'm not causing any more issues for him. In fact...he couldn't stop laughing over the whole mess."

Severus found himself moving towards her and stopped a few steps from her. "Be that as it may, my concern is for Draco."

Hermione's head cocked. "What exactly could me embarrassing myself, have to do with Draco?"

Severus' gritted his teeth, he'd hoped she'd just take his answer and not ask anything more. But, he'd forgotten who he was talking too. "Draco already has many of his fellow housemates angry with him, which is why he is Head Boy so he doesn't have to share a dorm with them. What do you think would happen if he was thought to be...dallying with..."

Hermione's eyes sparked. "A Mudblood?" She all but spat the word.

Severus glared, angry that she would think he'd stoop to calling her that. "Do not use that word with me. I would never call you or anyone such a degrading or vile name. I'm intelligent enough to come up with much better insults than that when I want to use one. However, your blood status could be a problem with the idiots that still carry the beliefs they were raised with."

Hermione's fists clenched. "Did they learn nothing with the stupid war we all lived through?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Apparently some lessons take more time to fully sink in than others. Now, my point is, I brought you here to insure that you understand what a relationship with Draco could mean for you both, and to dissuade you from such notions."

That brought her up. "Are you...are you saying that I shouldn't be friends with him just because of what some idiots might think? That is a biggest load of crap I've ever heard. I didn't do what I did to help stop that sadistic monster, just to back down now that he's finally gone. I will be friends with who I want, and I refuse to let some pompous bigots dictate that either." Her eyes were blazing by the time she was done.

Severus took her in, thinking once again how utterly lovely she was when she was angry. "I wasn't insinuating that you couldn't be friends with him. He needs all the friends he can get and you are one of the few he actually has left right now."

She frowned, her anger faltering at his words. "Then...why am I here?" More confused than ever.

Severus' jaw clenched again. "You're here because anything other than friendship would be inadvisable."

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. "I wasn't trying to have anything other than friendship with him. Did you miss the main part of my statement in the Great Hall? I said I wasn't shagging him."

"That doesn't mean you don't want to." He said, the words coming out without him intending for them too.

Hermione growled at him. "You know what, I will shag who I want, when I want. If I want to shag Draco sodding Malfoy, then I will and I don't give a damn who doesn't like it."

Jaw clenching even more, Severus glared at her. "The hell you will."

Hermione glared right back. "Watch me."

She went to step around him, she was done with this discussion. If he wanted to call her on leaving before he gave her permission to, then so be it. She would take any loss of points or any detentions he threw her way. This conversation was ridiculous and she wasn't having anymore of it.

His hand found and firmly gripped her arm above her elbow, stopping her as he forced her to face him again. "I didn't dismiss you." He growled at her.

Hermione's nostrils flared. "I'm aware of that, but I'm done discussing this. Its stupid anyway. What the hell does it even matter who I shag or not? How is it any business of yours anyway?"

His anger at her was pounding through him, making his grip tighten as he unconsciously moved closer to her. "Because it is."

Her chin lifted stubbornly. "Why?" She growled.

His jaw clenched and unclenched several times but she still willfully met his gaze, daring him to argue how it was any business of his what she did. Her eyes snapping in anger again, he glared right back as conflicting thoughts raced through him. He knew it wasn't any of his business, not really, but that didn't mean he wasn't making it his business.

Seeing him at a loss on how to answer, Hermione smirked, about to gloat that even he didn't know how he had any right to stick his big nose in where it didn't belong. But before she could even open her mouth, she heard him growl a moment before he suddenly bent and crashed his lips down on hers.

Startled, her lips parted in shock and he took that moment to thrust his tongue inside her mouth as he jerked her body against his. His hand fisted in her hair as he stroked her tongue with his.

_Oh. So...he was jealous._ She thought before her mind went blank and she found herself kissing him right back. When his grip on her arm eased, she smoothed both of her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck, drawing him closer to her as she moved to stand on her toes to reach him better. Leaning into him as he ravished her mouth, his hand fisted in her wild hair.

Feeling her press herself against him, he growled again and brought his arm around her waist, his hand sliding down to mold her more fully to him, before it came back up to press into the middle of her spine. Not wanting her to move even an inch away from him. His grip on her hair forced her head to tilt, to change the angle of the kiss as he deepened it.

_Bloody hell, he's a good kisser_, she thought. One of her hands moving to slide into his hair as she moved her lips and tongue with his, giving back just much as he was giving her.

Severus let her hair go, letting his hands slide down her body, enjoying the curve of her back and hips. One hand moving down to cup her rear, the other trailing up her side, brushing the outer swell of her breast and making her breathing speed up. Hand still moving, he slide it inward to brush the top swell of her breast, never touching the center part of her breast at all. Slowly letting it come up to lightly cup the side of her throat, with this thumb just under her jaw bone and his fingers resting on the back of her neck. Never once breaking the kiss in all of that.

Hermione moaned out softly as his lips finally left hers to trail a path down her neck, while his hand slid back down the same path it just came from. Slowly tracing the swell of her breast, starting at the top and curving around the sides, his thumb brushing the bottom of it before moving back down her side to her hip. All while he tasted her neck. Sinking his teeth in and making her gasp as his hand found her hip, his fingers flexing on the skin at the sound she made.

_Bugger me, she's a tasty little thing_, he thought as he felt himself swelling, his body wanting to shag the woman in his arms more than it wanted anything else. _Very responsive too_, he added in as he felt her shiver at him laving the bite he'd just left on her neck. He brought his mouth back to hers, dancing his tongue with hers once again.

Hand still on her rump, he gave the delectable flesh a soft squeeze as he shifted her slightly, pressing her backwards until she bumped into the desks behind her. Both hands moved to settle at her waist, muscles in his arms tensing to lift her onto the desk, but a moment of clarity cleared his mind of how good she tasted and reminded him that this was a student. His student to be exact.

The horrifying reminder had him tearing his lips from hers. It had him backing away from her as his hands jerked away from her, as if touching her had burned him, before her eyes even opened at him stopping.

Seeing her eyes open, their glazed look showing the desire inside her, he backed up a bit more before he did something stupid, like reach for her again. She frowned at him, not understanding why he stopped kissing her, but before she could speak, he turned and left the classroom.

Her lips parted again in shock as the door closed behind him._ He left? Again? What the hell?_ Her mind screamed as she continued to just stand there, body heated and primed, ready for him to take her. Even though he hadn't done anything more than kiss her really, it had made her lust spike inside her. Now she was left alone and had no idea why the hell he left her.

That was when realization for her decided to kick in. _Oh, god. I just snogged Snape. Fuck! How the hell did that happen? _ She thought as she quickly tried to smooth her uniform, her hair was a mess, but then again it always was so that wouldn't be noticeable.

She quickly moved to the door, and left the classroom. Making her way down the corridors towards her dormitory as fast as possible without running. _ How did we go from talking to snogging? Why did he snog me? Why the fuck was he acting all jealous before? _ Only she didn't have any answers and with her distraction she didn't notice the silent figure trailing a good ways behind her.

Snape may have escaped her to keep from kissing her again, or doing more than kiss her, but he wasn't going to let her walk alone back to her dorm. He still didn't think it was safe for her to do so, or any female student for that matter.

Though his eyes were on her, watching her rush back to her dorm, he wondered what thoughts were going through her head, even as he tried to ignore his own at the moment. _Is she upset that I kissed her? Is she pleased? Did she return my kiss due to the heat of the moment? Or is it possible she wants me too? _

_Good lord, how could I not have realized I wanted that fiery little woman again?_ He wondered, still keeping her in his sights, but staying far enough back for her not to notice him. _How could I have kissed her? This is a serious problem. She's my student._

_Bloody hell, this is all her fault. If she hadn't shagged me in the damn cupboard, I never would have even noticed her in this way. _His thoughts going on as he saw her approach her portrait hole.

But, she paused outside it. Not giving it the password, instead only staring at it. Starting to move forward, only to hesitate and step back.

Hermione knew she needed to get inside, but how was she go in there and face Draco? He would pick up on something being off about her. She wasn't that good of a liar and she felt all nervous and twitchy. He was bound to notice and he wouldn't let it go unless she answered him.

_God, I kissed Snape. How can I face Draco knowing I was just snogging his godfather?_ She thought, her hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

She smoothed her uniform one last time, and took a deep calming breath. Feeling a bit better, she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. _Okay, stay calm. Nothing happened. All you did was patrol with Nancy and she annoyed the hell out of you. You can do this. If he asks, blame Nancy not shutting up about her homework as the reason you seem agitated._

She took another deep breath and after saying the password, went inside.

Snape watched her, and seeing what she was doing, he realized she was trying to prepare herself for meeting up with Draco inside the dorm. He wasn't sure on her reasons for needing those few moments to do so either.

He wasn't sure if it was just because he kissed her, or if it had something to do with Draco, or both. She'd never answered about if she wanted to shag his godson or not. In fact, after his little speech to her, she made it sound like she might, just to prove a damn point. However, she wouldn't be doing that if he had his way. He just had to figure out what to do about what happened tonight.

He thought he was an idiot for not realizing that he wanted her. He knew that his memories of what happened had been arousing him. He knew that his thoughts of her had been doing so as well. He just thought that he was aroused because of what had happened, not that he actually wanted a repeat performance.

Which was partly where his anger came into play over it all. He didn't want to be aroused constantly, especially when he didn't have a way to satisfy it. Other than through his own means, something he hated having to do. He'd rather have a sexy and willing witch take care of his needs, only he didn't.

Now that he was cursing himself for being a fool for not knowing what all the odd things he'd been doing and feeling lately were over, he wasn't sure what to do about it. She was still his student, no matter how much he wanted to bend her over his desk and shag that brilliant mind of hers senseless.

There weren't really any set rules about sleeping with a student, it hadn't really come up or been a problem before, not as far as he knew anyway. But he had his own rules that he lived by. Rules that dictated that he always keep that professional boundary in place, not that it had really ever come up before with him either.

She was the first student that he found himself attracted to in any kind of way. He knew most of it stemmed from the fact that the boundaries were already blurred by them having shagged already. He wouldn't have noticed her otherwise. At least, he didn't think he would have.

_It's all her bloody fault too. _ He thought again bitterly as he stayed as he was, staring at the now closed portrait hole with his arms crossed. _If she had just lit her wand, she would have seen it was me and I wouldn't know how damn good she feels wrapped around me. If she hadn't been trying to shag the redheaded moron in the stupid closet, Weasley wouldn't have been headed that way and I wouldn't have gone to inspect what was inside it._

Granted, he was aware that he should have had his wand out, and lit so he could see before he even opened the door, but that wasn't the point. _If she hadn't been inside the broom cupboard, if she hadn't bound me to the chair with a silencing spell, none of this would be happening now. Damn bloody pain-in-the-arse witch._

Full of anger and arousal once again, he stalked off towards his dungeons. Almost hoping he met someone out of bed on the way so he had someone to take some of his anger out on.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ And there you have it. Jealous, angry, horny Snape. A dangerous combination in my opinion. Lol. Heaven help any curfew breakers he meets. Lol. Okay, more coming soon, have a slight idea where this is going, but over all...still clueless on how far I'm taking it._

_Take care and leave me your thoughts._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **Hi all. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I loved reading them all. SEveral thoughts and suggestions were very cute and I appreciate the help from you all with ideas. lol. Here is chapter 7, hope you all like it. Take care and Merry Christmas._

_**Special Thanks to TabiPrewett for looking this chapter over as well. You did an awesome job on it and I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7  
**

When Hermione got inside her dorm, Draco was once again sitting on the sofa in the commons room. A textbook in his lap and a scroll of parchment in front of him. Seeing him, she mentally cursed.

"Care to explain why you're late, again." He said, not bothering to look up.

"Not really." She said walking farther into the room and heading towards the stairs.

"You know, as a Head, I could dock points for you being out past curfew." He called after her, still not looking at her.

Hermione spun, her nervousness turning to anger. "You don't outrank me, Draco. I'm a Head too, meaning you can't dock points from me. Now, I'm going to bed."

Draco snickered as he wrote a few more lines on his parchment. "No, but your Head of House can, as can mine. I could have Professor Snape come here to deal with you."

Hermione swallowed nervously at the mention of his Head of House. _It's his damn fault I'm late anyway, _she thought as more anger hit her. _How dare he walk away like that. He started it, the stupid prat. _ "You know what, go for it. Go whining to your Head of House about me being late when I was patrolling for curfew breakers and got stuck listening to Nancy bloody whining about homework the entire time I was with her. I don't give a damn."

Draco finally turned to look at her. "Who put your damn knickers in a twist?"

Hermione glared. "You did. Asking me if I want to explain why I'm late. You're not my bleeding mother, Draco."

He opened his mouth, insulted that she'd say he was acting like her mother. He was a guy, she could have at least said he was acting like her father. _ Stupid cow_, he thought. But as he went to say something, he paused and looked at her, really looked at her.

Brow lifting, his lips curved. "Who have you been snogging, Granger?"

Hermione wasn't sure how she kept her face blank, but she did. "What the hell are you on about now?" _ How the hell does he know? Maybe he doesn't and he's just guessing and trying to get a rise out of me._

His smile grew. "You've been out snogging someone and I want to know who it was."

Hermione rolled her eyes, though her heart was pounding erratically in her chest. "I have not. Is this some new way of leading up to you swearing that I want to shag you? Because if it is, save it, I'm not in the mood for it." Giving him a bored look, fighting like hell not to blush and give herself away.

Draco smirked. "Nope. You've been snogging some bloke tonight. You're clothes are wrinkled and your hairs a mess. You look nicely rumpled all around, like you've just had the piss snogged right out of you."

_That's because I did have the piss snogged out of me._ Hermione forced one of her brows to lift, still panicking and doing her best to hide it. _Crap, he's going to know I kissed Snape. _"My hair is always a mess and my clothes are wrinkled from me being in them all day."

Draco chuckled. "Is that why your lips are all red and swollen too?"

_Fuck! _ She thought, still fighting anything that might give her away. "My lips are red and swollen because I've been chewing on them to keep from yelling at Nancy. The little twit would not shut up about the amount of homework waiting on her, or the fact that she'd have to stay up late to finish it. Like I didn't go through my sixth year and have to deal with all of that too, stupid bint. All I wanted to do was tell her to shut the hell up and hex the crap out of her all at the same time. Due to her constant stream of babbling dialog, we didn't catch a single person out of bed, and its probably because they heard us coming and ran for it. That is why my lips are red and swollen, Draco. Trust me, I think I'd rather have snogged some bloke that deal with what I have tonight."

_Snogging a bloke is exactly what you were dealing with_, her brain decided to taunt her with. _You're just mad that it was Snape and while you liked it, he ran off before you wanted him too._ Only serving to piss her off more because, as much as she'd love to argue, it was true. _Fuck!_ She thought, once again.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked her over. "So you're saying you just happen to look like you've been thoroughly snogged but really it's just a coincidence? That it's due to you not knowing proper grooming spells and having to deal with some whinny brat."

_If I just say yes, he's going to gloat about the spells and probably be suspicious at me caving. If I say no, he'll still be suspicious and demand more explanations. Dammit, _she thought while still trying to come up with something.

Inspired, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what, Draco, I do know grooming spells, I just don't give a damn about using them. What's the point? If a guy can't take me as I am, he can go to hell. I look like I do right now, because of the reasons I already gave you, not that I need to explain myself to you anyway. If you don't like my reasons, you can piss off."

He gave her a cocky smile. "You know what, Granger? If you'd do a few of those grooming spells, I might just shag you after all." Wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Hermione wasn't sure if she should be relieved or more pissed off by his statement. So she decided to be both. Mentally, she was sighing in relief, and externally she gave him a rude hand gesture before turning and running up the stairs to her room. His laughter following her the whole way.

Inside her room, she slammed her bedroom door. It fit with her anger at both Snape and Draco, so it wouldn't cause suspicion. Walking to her bed, she flopped down onto her back on it.

_What in the bloody hell happened tonight? _ She wondered as she stared up at her ceiling.

But her stupid and annoying brain answered for her. _You got the hell kissed out of you by your teacher and not only did you like it, you're mad that he quit._

"Shut up." She growled, fully aware that she was barking at her mind and that it could be construed as slightly insane, but she didn't care.

_Okay, best to think about this logically. Snape was jealous about Draco and me in the Great Hall today and pulled me aside due to it. I've no clue why he was jealous, but he was definitely jealous. _ She started out.

_The crap he was spewing about Draco was...well just that, nothing but crap. He seems fine with us being friends, but doesn't want us to be more. Not like we would be, but still he doesn't want me and Draco to become lovers. _ "Gross." She muttered with a grimace.

Hermione was fine with them being friends, but she had absolutely no interest in Draco outside of that scope. Nor did Draco have any real interest in her either, he just thought it was funny to crack jokes about it. Mostly because it got a rise out of her and had her snarking at him to stuff it.

She sighed as her lips pursed. _ Right, back to Snape. So is it that he doesn't want me shagging Draco, or shagging anyone? If it's anyone then...well, he can go to hell. I'm not going to become a nun just to suit him. I'm not an overly randy whore either, but he can't expect me not to want to have sex._ _ I'm a normal woman, with normal needs sometimes._

She frowned suddenly. _So if he doesn't want me to sleep with anyone, is that anyone at all, or anyone other than him?_ She pondered that for a bit.

_With the way he was acting, along with that kiss, bloody hell can he kiss too, okay...okay focus. With all of that, _she sighed, _Snape wants to sleep with me. Again. Shite._

_Isn't there rules about this kind of thing? There has to be, really. Otherwise...what's to stop all the teachers from shagging their students? _ She wondered, still unsure how she felt about all of it.

Shifting slightly, she pillowed her head with her arm. _I know I liked shagging him before, but, I didn't know it was him at the time, so maybe my reaction would be different than what it was with knowing it was him. I mean...I was aroused while thinking it was Ron and all that would entail, so maybe that is why I enjoyed it as much as I did. _

_However, I knew it was him tonight and still reacted in a good way. I liked kissing him tonight and had he not stopped...I might have let him shag me tonight too. Bugger. This is complicated and I've got enough complicated right now. _ She sighed.

She didn't want to think anymore on it. She was already trying to let what she'd figured out sink in.

Getting up, she pulled on her pajamas and climbed into bed. Her homework wasn't due yet, so she didn't have any reason to stay up, other than thinking and she didn't want to do anymore of that.

Killing the lights, she willed sleep to find her, happy that it didn't take long for that either.

Severus was sitting at breakfast the next morning, still angry, but still processing his own thoughts on it all too. His eyes were discretely watching the entrance of the Great Hall, wondering how Hermione would seem when she came in.

_Unless she decides to hide today_, he thought chewing the bite of egg he'd taken. _She lost her backbone last time anything happened, I wonder what she's going to do this time. _

He wasn't sure how he felt about her possibly hiding either. Part of him wanted her to, since he wasn't sure he was ready to see her yet. Part of him didn't want her to, because he wanted to see that fire inside her, that courage he knew she had.

That fire, he'd discovered as he pondered his thoughts throughout the night, was part of his attraction to her. She didn't easily back down, unless something serious shook her. Her unknowingly shagging him had shaken her, but what would kissing him, while fully aware of who he was, do to her?

He was almost done eating when he saw her and Draco walk inside the room. Draco was laughing and Hermione looked annoyed as she glared at the blond boy. He saw Draco lean over and say something else to her, and her glare only grew as her lip curled almost into a snarl, before they parted to head to their respective tables.

Severus wasn't sure if this was just an odd type of foreplay, anger due to sexual tension between them, or if Draco really was just pissing her off and she had no interest in him at all. The not knowing was grating on his nerves too. He hated not knowing things that he wanted to know.

She didn't even glance at the staff table though and he didn't know what to make of that either. He wasn't sure if she was back to not looking at him, or if she was just distracted with her annoyance at Draco.

She didn't turn her head after sitting at all, not even when he purposely strode down between her table and the one behind her. Though from what he could see, she looked lost in thought. So maybe she was just as unsure about all of this as he was, and distracted.

Later in the day, he was inside his classroom, his seventh years were due to start arriving any moment and he wasn't any better prepared for her presence than he was this morning. Which was something new for him. He was always prepared, but not today, not with her.

She walked in with her friend Potter and moved to take her seat. Hermione had switched spots with Neville and now had two people between her and Ron. She didn't help the redhead a tiny bit, though Potter still asked for help every now and then.

Usually, Neville would tell her what the mess in Potters cauldron looked like, even as she tried to rise on her toes to see for herself, and then would whisper her instructions for Neville to pass on. Though Harry didn't need nearly as much help as Neville did. Or Weasley did, whose scores had already dropped from Exceeds Expectations, to Acceptable. It looked like he might be dropping another level soon if he did any worse in his potions' class too.

Hermione still didn't raise her head to look at him, but she was listening to whatever Potter was telling her as they sat, so maybe she was still just distracted. Severus pulled his eyes from her, not wanting anyone to notice him staring, though it could be pushed off on something easy, like them talking was annoying him.

When class started, she had her parchment and quills ready to take notes, looking oddly normal and calm. Which only served to confuse the hell out of him.

As he went about his lecture, he saw her scratching out her notes, her quill held firmly and not shaking at all. She didn't seem to hesitate, or quiver the tiniest bit while he spoke, nor did she look up.

Moving on from his lecture, he told them to get their supplies and get started on the new potion. She stood, giving Neville a reassuring pat on the hand when the boy seemed nervous about what he'd produce this time.

Gathering what she needed, she started to work. Her calm exterior still in place, which was starting to grate on his nerves more. He expected something from her, and she seemed...unaffected at all.

If this was her showing courage, she should look at him. Meet his gaze and not look away to show that fire he liked seeing in her. If she was hiding, she should blush like she did before and have difficulty writing her notes and doing her work.

She showed him nothing. Nothing at all.

Eyes narrowed, he made his way through the mass of students, checking each one briefly. Commenting here and there if he needed to, though his focus really was on only one student.

He went through the aisles, starting at the farthest one away from her, curious to see her reaction as he got closer and closer. But still nothing. _Damn you, witch. You will not ignore me._

When he got to her row, he started on the opposite side as she worked, stirring her potion with single-minded focus. Stopping at Weasley, he saw the poor excuse of a potion the redhead was making and couldn't resist saying something nasty. Though part of him knew it was due to his anger at what the redhead had done to Hermione.

"I'm so very glad I've wasted seven years on you, Mr. Weasley. It has been the highlight of my life, let me assure you. Wait, pardon me, its been six years, not seven. I did not have to suffer through your sixth year class, something I'm quite thankful for." He drawled sarcastically at the boy.

Ron turned a light shade of red at that and Severus went on, his silky voice just as sarcastic as before. "You'd think that after so much time in my classroom, even a small amount of the things I've been trying to squeeze into that tiny brain of yours, would keep you from making mistakes that even a first year would know not to do. What does that say about your abilities, that I think an uneducated child could make a better attempt at brewing this properly?"

When Ron didn't speak, Severus growled. "Well? I believe I asked you a question."

Ron visibly swallowed, though his face and ears were beet red at this point. "I...er...I don't know, sir."

Severus gave him a sour look. "Obviously, there are many things you do not know, Mr. Weasley. I think potions is the least of your worries in that regard as well."

He went to move on, but saw Hermione's lips twitch, saw the start of a small smirk forming on her lips, before she quickly went back to looking calm and normal.

_I'll be damned, witch. You're not ignoring me at all, you're just pretending to be. Very interesting. I wonder just how aware of me, you are. _ He thought with a quick glance at Potter's work before moving on silently to check Neville.

Curious still, he purposely spoke. "Longbottom that is decent work on your potion today. I'm impressed." Neville and Harry both turned to goggle at him for complimenting the young man that he'd never said a kind word to before now, but Severus was more interested in Hermione's reaction, though he knew to keep his attention to her discrete and covert. Especially, with her idiot friends looking at him.

Her head started to tilt towards him as a look of confused shock started to register on her face, but she quickly quelled it and resumed her focused look. _Hmm..., _he thought_,very interesting indeed._

He waited until the students were back to focusing on their work, before he moved onto her. Purposely standing too close so that his chest grazed her back, waiting to see what she'd do.

Only she didn't do anything. He leaned in a bit more, seeming to look over her shoulder and into her cauldron. "Hmm..." He said right next to her ear, and smirked when he felt her shiver very minutely.

He brought his arm up, his hand skimming along her hip to pick up a spoon, glad his teaching robes hid his inappropriate touching of her. Hearing her soft intake of breath, he bit back a small chuckle.

He dipped the spoon in cauldron to check the consistency, though he could tell just by looking at it that it was perfect as usual. "Color seems right." He said, still next to her ear and sending a fresh shiver racing through her, which made his smirk grow slightly. "Consistency is correct. Tell me, Miss Granger, have you been...satisfied with your time spent in the classroom with me? Gotten all that you wished to from me?"

Hermione swallowed as more heat filled her. _Bloody hell, I'm going to kill him._ She thought, not nearly as calm as she had seemed earlier. She'd been aware of him from the moment she'd entered the room and it had made her heart beat faster, though she'd done her best to seem unaffected.

Now that he was speaking, his breath was blowing along and tickling her ear.

"Of course, sir. You've taught us all to brew potions excellently." She said, and afterward, she thought she heard him growl softly in annoyance, though she wasn't sure with just how low it was, but it still had her fighting a smirking.

"Some have picked up the skill more easily than others it seems." He replied, setting the spoon down and retracting his hand, but not before it brushed her side again. He knew he needed to move on, if he stayed any longer, it would draw attention. He shifted away from her and her head turned to meet his eyes.

"Sir, that almost sounds like a compliment." She said as she finally met his gaze, her lips curving slightly.

His brow rose, glad to see she wasn't blushing or shying away from his gaze. Showing that fire and courage he had wanted to see. "Did it? Here I thought I was only adding another insult to Mr. Weasley's atrocious potion. My mistake."

Her lips curved more, and Snape felt his own twitch slightly in return before moving on. She went back to work, her eyes slipping over to see Ron's face was even redder now. It almost had her snorting out a laugh. _Serves you right, you prick,_ she thought happily.

When the class ended, she dragged her feet so she could be the last one out. When she noticed Harry waiting for her, she motioned for him to go on. "I have to speak with Professor Snape about a homework assignment." Harry nodded and left.

As soon as the last student was gone, she left her books and discarded robe on the table and headed up to his desk, where he was looking over some papers. He didn't look up, though he spoke. "Miss Granger, I'm very busy right now, and since the door is still open, why don't you use it."

Hermione remained where she was, aware that he mentioned the open door so she didn't say something she shouldn't. "Sir, I must insist on taking a few moments of your time. I wanted to...discuss something pertaining...to our last class."

Severus looked up, his eyes measuring what was in hers. "Alright, but only a few." He flicked his wand and the door shut as wards went up. "What can I do for you, Miss Granger?"

She wasn't sure, actually. She was still processing her thoughts and still a bit angry at him for walking away. Though with her conflicting thoughts, she was kind of glad that he did too. She didn't think they should shag until they figured this out.

"I wanted to discuss last night." She finally said.

His brow rose. "Maybe I don't." Well aware of how his words were at odds with his earlier touching of her. Contradicting even.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Well, since I was stuck having one conversation that I didn't want to have last night, it looks like you may be stuck today not liking what we discuss."

His studied her for a moment. "Did you not enjoy the discussion?"

"The first part, the part we actually used real words? Hell no. It was frustrating and...confusing." She told him, arms crossed over her chest.

He inclined his head. "I'll give you that one. The confusion wasn't one sided, let me assure you."

Her lips curved a bit. "You had no idea why you dragged me in there either?"

He kept his expression neutral. "In the beginning, not really. Though, it didn't take long to figure it out."

Her head tilted. "I'm curious if you came to the same conclusion that I did, as to why."

"That would depend on what conclusion you came to, I suppose. Though you'd have to tell me what that was, I'm not a mind reader." He told her.

She smirked. "Actually, you are, in a way."

His lips curved a bit. "So I am. However, you'll still have to tell me, unless you'd like me to look for myself."

That had her dropping her gaze instantly, and made him chuckle. "I'll take that as a no." He said, still amused. "What don't you want me to see, Miss Granger?"

She forced herself to look up at him. She was still learning Occlumency and had to focus to keep even the thinnest of walls up. "Nothing I care to share." She told him.

Eyes raking over her face for a moment, he said his silent spell as he met her gaze fully and was surprised to find the his way blocked. "Hmm...I wasn't aware you knew how to do that."

Hermione forced a smirk, not wanting him to know that if he gave it even a tiny nudge the wall would shatter like it never existed. "I'm sure there are many things you're not aware of concerning me."

He decided to ignore that statement for now. "Do you plan on telling me of your conclusion? Or is it to be a guessing game?"

Hermione's smirk grew, though it was no longer forced. "Actually, the conclusion I came to was rather startling, though it made me very curious. You, Professor, were jealous."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "That was the best you could come up with? I think I'll take back my thoughts of you being brilliant."

Hermione laughed softly. "Oh, no. I know what I saw. You were jealous of Draco. Otherwise, you wouldn't have demanded to know why he put his arm around me as we left the Great Hall, or seemed as upset at the thought of me leaning into him. Nor would you tried to dissuade, as you put it, a relationship between us. Nor, would you have asked if I was indeed shagging him. You were jealous, admit it."

Severus was back to silently studying her. _Damn woman is too clever,_ he thought sourly. _Though, I was a bit obvious about it. Bloody hell._ "I'll admit no such thing." He finally said.

She smirked again. "Whether you admit it or not, it doesn't change the fact that you were. However, I'll not force you to admit it, I don't need to. You and I both know that you were and that's all that matters.

He stood from his desk, moving around it to stand in front of her. "Your conclusion obviously doesn't meet mine, unless there was more to it than that."

Hermione debated saying more or not, before shrugging. "There is. I also realized that you, Professor, want to sleep with me again."

_This is the downside to being interested in a woman with real intelligence,_ he thought. _They figure things out way too easily. _ "And?" He asked, curious to her thoughts on it.

She frowned. "Well...that was as far as I got. Was there more?"

He bit back a chuckle at her confused look. "You seem so sure of your conclusions pertaining to me, I was curious as to your conclusions about yourself."

She bit her lower lip, making his gaze flicker to it for a moment before looking back up at her eyes. "I'm...not sure. I didn't get that far yet."

_I take that back about her figuring things out quickly_, he mentally sighed. "Would you care to hear my own thoughts on it?"

She nodded. _Why not? _ "I would. What were your thoughts on yourself?"

_The same as yours, witch._ He thought, though he didn't plan on telling her that yet. "I meant my thoughts about you. Since you kissed me right back, knowing full well who it was you were kissing too...I don't think you're all that adverse to the idea of me sleeping with you."

Hermione frowned. "Honestly...I'm not sure. I haven't fully thought it out yet. But I am curious about something."

Severus smirked. "That isn't much of a surprise. What, exactly, are you curious about?"

"Why did you suddenly leave without saying a word after you kissed me?" She asked.

Severus sighed. "Because no matter what either of us might think or want in this situation, you are, in fact, my student."

Hermione looked down at her hands that she hadn't realized were fidgeting slightly. "And we would be risking your job...and my N.E.W.T.S."

His head tilted, almost surprised that she had thought of him in that sentence, even putting his job first above her exams. "Why would you think that?"

She looked up, confused. "Well...there must be rules against this kind of thing. Otherwise...whats to stop the professor's from shagging all their students."

He chuckled slightly. "Other than how exhausting it would be to shag them all?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean."

He chuckled a bit more. "I do and while there are no...official rules against it, it is...frowned upon. I believe that as long as the student is of consenting age...then there are no real rules broken. However, most of us staff members do have our own guidelines that we go by. I know that I do at least."

Hermione winced slightly. _I made him break his own rules. Bugger, I think that's worse than making him break school policy._ _Unless... _"Have you ever...you know, before that night, had you ever..."

"No." He said firmly, cutting her off, well aware of what she was asking.

That had her breathing deeply, and had her fighting the need to hang her head in shame again. "I'm sorry...for making you break your own rules." Keeping eye contact because he deserved the respect the apology demanded with it.

He studied her. Her constant apologies confused him. He wasn't sure why she felt the need to keep doing so. If it was regret for what she made him do, or just regret over all of it, including his role in it.

However, he saw how much it cost her to keep doing so as well. He saw her guilt over it and knew that he didn't want it. "There is no need to apologize. It is done with and as I said before...I enjoyed it, as did you."

Her lips curved, but he went on. "However, even if I do want to break my own rule again..," that had her brow rising in interest, "...I'm not sure that I can or will break it again."

She swallowed and nodded. _That sheds some light on where we stand now_, she thought. _I guess we are not going any further then._ She started to turn away, but his hand on her wrist stopped her.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to, nor does that mean that after you are no longer my student, that I won't seek you out." He said, his eyes intense as he stared at her.

She swallowed again as he pulled her closer to him, and he slipped his arm around her waist to bring her even tighter against him. "In fact," he started to say, "you might not get very far after your graduation ceremony before I'm pulling you towards the dungeons and my private rooms."

Her hands resting on his chest, she looked up at him. "So...you're not saying no..."

His lips curved mildly. "...I'm saying not right now. So you might want to be sure of what you want before that day comes. Once you are in my room after you graduate...you're not leaving them again anytime soon. Though, I make no promises of what will happen after you do leave them. We may decide to simply part ways."

_So lust, not love,_ she thought. _Well, I can't say that I feel anything other than lust too, so that sounds fair._ "Sounds like we have a date, then." Starting to smile in return.

His eyes darkened. "That it does."

But as he held her body pressed against his, he found himself gazing at her lips since she had her head tilted back to look up at him. Unable to help himself, he bent down and brushed his against them, wanting just a quick taste of her lips before he had her leave his classroom.

Only, she parted them for him and he couldn't stop himself from taking what she offered. His free hand finding her neck, he slipped his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. She tasted divine and he had to have more.

Their simple kiss turned passionate quickly, with her arms around his neck as she stood on the tips of her toes again, and his hand at her waist pulled her even closer. Before he even realized it, he had lifted her up into his arms so he could reach her better, her legs wrapping around his waist to help him hold her.

Tongues warring now, he turned enough to face his desk. Taking the few short steps so he could place her on it, and free up his hands. Easing her onto it, he let his hands wander back up her sides, letting his thumbs caress the undersides of her breasts.

Her soft moan as she pressed them closer to his hand had him cupping them fully. He hadn't been able to really touch her breasts in the closet, only to taste them. When he'd kissed her the night before, he hadn't been sure if she'd let him go that far that fast, but now...there was no doubt that she wanted his hands on her.

Now, he took his fill of touching them, palming them, kneading them gently through her shirt and sweater vest. Which made her moan again, arching more so that her breasts fully filled his hands. That alone had him growling in appreciation.

The sound of his growl had her nipples puckering as she heat shot straight through her and down to her core. It had a shiver racing through her as her fingers tensed where they rested on his back and shoulders, and her legs that were still around him, tightened their hold.

His half arousal that he seemed to always have in her presence grew from half to full in mere moments. Tearing his lips from hers, he latched onto her neck. Her neck and the sensitiveness of it seemed to draw his attention easily. Her fetish for biting, that matched his own, had his teeth scraping along the tender skin.

Hearing her slight inhale of breath at the action, had him biting down on her, just under her ear. She arched more as she cried out, her nails digging into him and both had him ready to tear her clothes from her just so he could bury himself inside her. He already knew how good she felt wrapped around him and that knowledge was just egging him on. As was knowing just how passionate she was when he thrust himself into her repeatedly.

This woman, this fiery creature, was one hellcat in bed and he was aching to have her again. To finally have her in a bed, or on his desk, he didn't care, he decided, as long as it meant she was naked and he was inside her.

Pulling his lips from hers, he leaned back enough to pull his wand, ready to divest them both of their clothes, but it was seeing her uniform that brought him back to the full situation. Which had him removing his other hand from her breast that, damn it all, filled his hand just right.

She was still his student, plus, she hadn't fully decided yet. She'd already said she wasn't sure. He wouldn't shag her while she was caught in the heat of the moment. He didn't want any more regrets from her concerning him. Assuming she had any, of course.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, looking for that control that he knew he had inside of him. Finding it, he opened them again, to see her looking at him in confusion for stopping.

"Witch, you're going to end up making me break my own damn rule." He said softly.

Hermione's lips curved. "Would that be so bad?"

He felt his lips twitching in return. "While I haven't decided if I can accept knowingly breaking it yet, something I might find I'm fine with considering just how tempting you are, I won't until I know that you are sure of what you want. Nor will I break it when I know you still have duties waiting on you this evening."

That last part had her frowning. "That isn't for a few hours."

He chuckled, as he slowly removed her legs from him, even though everything inside him was growling angrily at him for doing so. "Yes, but there is one thing you haven't taken into consideration."

She frowned more. "What?"

He placed his palms flat on his desk on either side of her, and leaned down until they were almost nose to nose. "When I finally take you, witch...by the time I am done with you, you will not be able to walk right for the rest of the day."

Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes heated even more as she stared into his. "I walked just fine before."

Severus chuckled again. "That was nothing. I left that night before really taking you, like I can and will next time."

Hermione swallowed as even more heat filled her. _Holy hell, I think I might be in trouble. _ But her lips started to curve with her next thought,"I think I might just hold you to that then."

Severus' nostrils flared, he'd almost expected her to try and back out with his statement. _That rule is going to get completely shattered, I can see it already. _"You should go." His voice low as he forced himself to stand up straight and back away from her.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and slid off of his desk. Moving over to her table to pick up her things, before heading for the door as he pulled his wards down.

Her hand on the knob, his next statement had her pausing in opening it. "I mean it, witch. Be sure of what you want, because I'm not letting you escape the next time you end up wrapped around me." _I don't think I'd have the willpower_, he added silently.

She nodded and opened the door, her head turning to look at him again. "I think that statement applies both ways, Professor." She said softly before leaving him to stare silently at her retreating back.

* * *

_**A/N:** And there you have it. Jealous, angry, horny Snape. A dangerous combination in my opinion. Lol. Heaven help any curfew breakers he meets. Lol. Okay, more coming soon, have a slight idea where this is going for the next few chapters, but over all...still clueless on how far I'm taking it._

_Take care and leave me your thoughts._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **__Hi guys. I swear, I didn't forget about this story, I've had a serious case of writers block and still having issues with it. Never had a bout of it last this long before and its rather annoying. Lol. I am behind on a few reviews, and I promise I'll catch those up very soon. Take care everyone and keep your fingers crossed on the writers block ending sometime soon._

_**Special Thanks to TabiPrewett for looking this chapter over as well. You did an awesome job on it and I greatly appreciate it.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8  
**

March made way to April and Hermione went about her classes as if she wasn't pondering what she wanted to do concerning Snape. She went to her all of her classes, wrote out her notes, did her in-class work, and whatever homework was assigned and didn't appear distracted or phased at all. Even in her potion's class. Though, despite outward appearances, she wasn't as calm and collected as she seemed.

She'd sit at her table, taking notes as Severus gave his lecture and as his silky voice droned on, she'd find her mind slipping over everything that happened. Not just shagging him in the broom cupboard, but him kissing her, and the conversation they'd had.

She'd still be paying attention, but half of her mind would be on things she shouldn't think of while in his class. She knew that had she not shagged him by mistake, she'd never have looked at him in that way.

As her professor, he was off limits and therefore, she'd never really thought of him as of the male persuasion. At least, not in that way. She'd always known he was male, but not...in a sexual way.

Now, she found herself discretely studying him when he wasn't looking. She'd always known he was tall, she'd had to tilt her head up to look at him while he lectured or yelled at her for years. But she'd never really thought of how tall he was, and how far she'd have to stretch on her toes to reach him. Now she knew and that knowledge teased her, her mind taunting her with thoughts of what all she could do while standing on her toes to better reach him.

She'd never have called him handsome, but there were things about him that were attractive. His dark hair was silky and shiny, and she found she liked sifting her fingers through it. His face, while not classically handsome, did have handsome-ish qualities.

His jaw was strong, his lips wide, his nose while big and odd shaped, actually suited him in a weird way. The paleness of his skin had her thinking of the contrast of her own golden complexion and how they would look wrapped together doing rather naughty things.

His eyes however, his eyes drew your gaze with their dark color and intense penetrating stare. Yes, his eyes could hold you captive and keep you from looking anywhere but at him. No matter what you might be doing at the time, whether academically, or sexually.

While she had listened to him rant for years, she'd never really taken the time to appreciate just how smooth and silky his voice really was. The sound washed over a person, the tenor of it caressed each syllable as he spoke, and had the same effect on her as if it were a set of hands lightly stroking her flesh.

Even as she worked on a potion, he would walk by, stopping to check on her work and she'd find herself taking note on things about him. Seeing his hands pick up a spoon to get a better look at her potion, and she'd find herself thinking on those hands.

The long and elegant looking fingers that worked so efficiently at what he did, would have her thinking about how they would feel on her bare skin. His palms, work roughened and calloused, could slide over her flesh and send tingles of pleasure shooting through her easily. She just knew it, especially since she'd already felt those hands once, though not for long before their tryst was over since he been bound for most of it. A man with such beautiful hands surely had to know how to use them. Otherwise...it would be such a waste to have them.

He didn't try to touch her in an inappropriate way while in his class, other than that one day when they'd discussed what could happen after she graduated. She wasn't sure if she was more relieved or disappointed, though she knew she was both.

He treated her like he did every other student and it both annoyed her and had her almost sighing in relief. She didn't need the distraction, nor the extra stimulants. Especially, with how her mind had been working as of late.

However, she would run across him as she patrolled every now and then. If she had a partner for the evening, he'd barely glance her way before moving on. A few times that she was on her own, he joined her, though they didn't speak much. If they did, it was easy and random topics, nothing personal.

Now, she was patrolling alone again, wondering if she'd bump into him. Part of her wanted to, she had a few questions for him that she'd refrained from asking. Part of her didn't, which went back to the extra stimulant problem.

Eyes peeled for students out of bed, she practically shrieked when a hand touched her shoulder. She hadn't heard anyone coming up behind her and she jerked when the hand startled her.

"What's your problem, Granger?" Draco asked as she turned to look at him.

Hermione huffed as they kept walking. "You scared the daylights out of me."

Draco smirked. "If you were paying attention, you'd have heard me coming."

Hermione glared at him. "I was paying attention, I didn't hear you walking." She said, passing a small darkened niche and not seeing the figure standing in it, listening.

The blond's smirk grew. "Guess my godfather taught me well then."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So you did do it on purpose, you prat. What are you doing here anyway?"

"My partner bailed on me, or rather, I sent him back to his dorm. He kept whining about feeling ill and it was annoying to listen to him." Draco said.

Hermione smirked. "Yes, and no one but you is allowed to whine in an annoying way, right?"

Draco glared. "I don't whine, Granger."

Hermione snorted. "Says you. So what are you doing here? Partner or no partner, you still have your own hallways to cover."

Draco shrugged. "I already finished them, I was on my way back to the Head dorm when I thought I'd join you."

Hermione frowned, the figure following silently and staying in the shadows behind them. "Why?"

He shrugged again. "Why not? Believe it or not, Granger, you're not the most annoying person in the world and I happen to like talking to you on occasion."

Hermione smirked. "Aww...be still my beating heart. But you're right, I'm not the most annoying person in the world, you've already claimed that role." Snickering when he glared at her.

But he quickly gave her a cocky grin, his arm slinging around her shoulders. "And yet...you still want me to shag you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw his arm off of her. "Whatever, Draco. That joke is getting old. If you keep it up, I'm going to think its you that wants to shag me."

Draco winked at her. "Nah, you just wish I would. Though I might consider it if you'd do something with yourself every now and then."

Hermione sighed. "Guess I won't be using those grooming spells anytime soon."

Draco chuckled softly. "I still don't think you even know them."

Hermione glanced his way. "You're right, Draco. How could someone with such high marks in all my classes like me, know something as easy as a grooming spell? Maybe I simply don't care to be something I'm not."

Draco looked over at her. "How on earth can using a spell on that mess of hair you have, make you something you're not?"

Hermione kept walking, looking about for students. "My hair isn't a mess, thank you. It's mostly because I've more important things to worry about, than if I have a proper make up charm in place. Really, if something as trivial as that is so important to a bloke, he can bugger off. I am who I am, and if someone can't take me for who I am, then I don't need him."

Draco bumped her shoulder with his, giving her a grin. "You know, you can admit to not knowing the proper spells, Granger. I'd be happy to show you them."

Hermione shook her head. "Did you just come down here to annoy me? Really, you didn't have to; you could have just waited until I got back to the dorm to do that."

Draco gave her a dramatic sigh. "Where is your sense of humor these days? I swear you really do need to pull that stick out of your arse, or get a decent shag. I know Weasley never gave you one."

Hermione chose to ignore him, turning down a new hallway, both of them still unaware of their silent shadow following them, listening to what all they said to each other.

Draco stayed quiet for several moments before speaking again. "Speaking of shagging."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I wasn't."

Draco looked over at her. "When was the last time you had a decent shag?"

Hermione sighed. "None of your business, Draco."

His eyebrow rose. "Have you ever had a decent one? Or a shag at all for that matter?"

When she didn't answer, he started to snicker. "Don't tell me you're still a virgin. I know you're kind of a prude, but even you have had to have some bloke sweating between the sheets with you."

Their silent stalker bit back a smirk. She definitely wasn't a virgin. Nor was she a prude, at least not with what she'd done with him.

She glanced up at Draco. "I have actually, not that it's any of your business, and I'm not a prude, you arrogant sod."

Draco considered her. "So when did you lose it?"

"Lose what?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"Your virginity." When she glared at him, he went on. "Oh come on, I'll tell you about mine, if you tell me about yours."

Hermione snorted again. "What makes you think I care about when you lost yours?"

"Just spill it, Granger. If you do, I'll lay off the jokes for...a few days at least." He said, still smirking. The shadow following them slipped into a new hidden crevice, curious himself as when she'd become sexually active.

A sigh escaped her. "Fine. It was...during Christmas break of my...sixth year."

"You were sixteen?" He asked, a bit surprised, she seemed too prudish to be active that long.

She glared at him. "You know very well that I'm twenty now, so that means I was eighteen."

"Who was it with?" He asked.

"No one you know." She replied, not even looking at him.

Draco's brow rose. "How old was he?"

She felt her lips curving. "A bit older."

"How much older?" He asked.

Hermione's lips curved more. "He was...twenty-one."

A dark brow rose at that, _twenty-one? She has a thing for older men, I see. Or is that just a coincidence?_

Draco smirked. "Then, he wasn't a student here."

Hermione snorted. "Excellent deduction, Watson. No, he wasn't a student, he was a muggle."

Draco frowned in confusion. "Watson?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. It's a character from a muggle book."

He nodded. "And? How was it?"

She shrugged. "Same as most girls' first times. It sucked, but it got better as the holiday progressed."

Draco looked at her, somewhat surprised. "You shagged him again?"

Hermione smirked. "Several times in fact. Your turn."

_I knew she had some experience to be as skilled as she was_, the figure thought as he turned the corner and continued following them.

Draco didn't speak at for several minutes and Hermione glanced his way. "You do realize that if you don't tell me about yours, I'll just hex the crap out of you for making me spill mine, right?" She asked.

Draco chuckled. "I was sixteen. Mine happened just before Christmas break during our sixth year. Excellent Christmas present it was too, if I might add."

Hermione didn't speak waiting him to go on.

"It was with a Ravenclaw and...it kind of sucked, though I still enjoyed it, but like you, it got better as time went on." He finally said.

_Ravenclaw? _She thought, _he likes...brainy chicks? Hmm...thought he'd go for the vapid and overly curvy type._

Draco glanced at her. "No comments?"

She met his gaze. "I wasn't aware that I was supposed to give you any."

Draco sighed. "We're discussing sex. Everyone has a comment about it."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're discussing sex; I'm just doing what I can to shut you up over the next few days."

Draco smirked. "Alright then, if I'm to shut up, I want a few more answers from you. What did you see in Weasley anyway?"

Hermione sighed. "I...I don't know. I think...with all the experiences I had, none really had that...emotional quality to them. I...dated a few guys during this last year, before coming back, and...all of them were just..."

"Meaningless?" Draco answered when she didn't go on.

She shook her head. "Not meaningless, more...I knew they weren't going anywhere. I went to Australia and spent the year trying to get my parents back and..."

He frowned, cutting her off. "Back from what?"

She looked up at him. "I...I wiped their memories before going off with Harry on the hunt and stashed them in a small, out of the way town in Australia. I didn't want them hurt with the war or...worried about me too badly. Plus, there was the possibility that I wouldn't...survive. I didn't want them to have to deal with any of that. It took time to gain their trust and slowly start removing the charms that had them forget me and their lives in Britain. If I did it too fast or if I did it wrong...I could have fried the circuits in their brains."

Severus' brow rose. He hadn't been aware of all of that. He knew she'd hidden them, but not that she'd fully wiped their memories. That was some very difficult magic, especially for someone her age. He knew she was brilliant, but even he hadn't thought she was capable of doing something of that nature. It couldn't have been easy for her. Any of it.

Draco frowned more. "You wiped their memories all on your own?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, Moody helped me with wiping their memories and intended to help me recover their lost memories too, only...he didn't survive. It was our secret and...with him being gone, I had to repair it on my own."

"Did it work?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it just...took a while, though I'm sure Moody could have done it faster. While I was there I started dating this guy. He was a muggle who visited my mum's neighbors a lot. They were his aunt and uncle, I think. That's how I met him. Anyway, so knowing I was only there until I succeeded with my parents, I didn't let myself get attached."

A look of surprise on his face, Draco asked his next question. "So...you just used him for sex?"

Severus was surprised to hear that as well. He wouldn't have expected to hear anything like that from or about her.

Hermione shook her head. "No. He told me up front that he wasn't staying long and it was what it was. Neither of us got attached since we both knew it wouldn't really go anywhere. It started with us just hanging out for fun and went from there."

Draco pondered that. "I can't believe you got into a relationship that you knew wouldn't last long. You don't seem like the love them and leave them type."

Hermione sighed. "It wasn't like that. We were friends that just..."

"Became shag-buddies?" He finished for her.

Hermione shrugged. "Kind of, though it really wasn't like that. Anyway, he was only around for a few months and then...I started seeing this other bloke in town. He lived there and it could have gone somewhere more permanent, but...it didn't."

"Why not?" Draco asked as they headed down a new hallway, Snape still following them, curious as to her answers himself. "Was he bad in bed?"

Hermione smirked. "No, quite the opposite in fact. I just...couldn't see it going anywhere. There was chemistry...but that was all. He and I dated for a several months and then...it was time for me to leave. We parted on good terms and he said if I was ever back in Australia to look him up."

Draco looked over at her. "Was he a muggle too?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he didn't know I was a witch though. I never told him and made sure I kept any and all magic away from him."

Draco frowned. "So...you let him shag you silly, but didn't confide in him about what you are?"

"First off, I never said I let him shag me silly." _Even if he did_, she added silently. "Second...I already said there was chemistry and nothing else. There wasn't any emotional connection and I didn't feel the desire to confide in him. To confide in a person there must be trust and..." She trailed off.

"You didn't trust him?" Draco asked as they neared the end of their route and started heading towards the dorm.

"I did, but not enough to tell him my secrets." She frowned. "Maybe I didn't fully trust him. That would explain why I always..." She stopped, not about to tell Draco that she'd let him tie her up.

Draco's brow rose at her stopping. "Always what?"

Hermione debated how to answer him. "Always kept my wand close by, just in case. Though I never needed it." It was vague enough.

"So how does all of that equal you getting with Weasley?" Draco asked, even as Severus rolled his eyes.

He would have asked why she needed her wand handy, but Draco didn't seem to wonder about that. The dark man was curious what exactly she was doing that justified her thinking she might need her magic.

Hermione frowned. "He was one of my best friends. There was bound to be that connection I'd wanted, and had yet to really find. I didn't fool myself into believing I was suddenly in love with him like that, though I did love him, just...as a friend. Everyone assumed we'd get together after the war and had I not left...we might have."

She took a breath. "We kind of danced around each other before the war and even kissed at the final battle, but...after I left we grew apart...very quickly it seemed. He started dating someone else and so did I, as I said. When he mentioned us getting back together this year, I debated it for a while and decided to give it a shot. But...I guess we grew farther apart in my absence than I'd realized."

Draco sighed. "Weasley's an idiot and a prat."

Hermione smirked. "Agreed."

"So now what?" Draco asked as they neared their dorm.

Hermione shrugged. "Now...I can't help but wonder if the emotional crap is really worth it. Had Lance, the last bloke in Australia, done what Ron did, I doubt I'd have really cared beyond getting angry and breaking things off. But, even angry at Ron...it hurt to find out how little he really cared. I thought we were at least friends."

Draco scoffed. "Don't let that idiot keep you from letting yourself get close to anyone. If you want that connection...then have it. Not every guy has the emotional range of a teaspoon. Take me for example. I might have a reputation for sleeping around at times, but even I want someone eventually that is more than just a good shag."

Hermione looked up at him as they stopped outside their portrait. "Really?" Sounding a bit skeptical.

Draco sighed. "Yes, Granger. Even I want something real someday. Can't just fuck about the rest of my life, now can I?"

Hermione shrugged. "Guess not. Though, I didn't mean I was giving up on the emotional thing all together. Just...not really looking for it right now either. It's more of the...if it happens, then it happens."

Draco said the password and the door opened, though neither really moved to go inside immediately. "Which is how it should be anyway. For someone so brilliant, you really are an idiot sometimes, Granger."

She scowled at him. "Gee, thanks, Draco. You really know how to charm a girl."

Draco smirked as he tossed his arm over her shoulder again. "I know, it's why you want to shag me."

Hermione growled and elbowed him in the ribs, smirking when he grunted in mild pain and dropped his arm. "You said you'd lay off the jokes, remember?"

Draco smirked. "I did, I just never said when I'd start laying off of them."

Her eyes narrowed and he quickly darted inside, laughing as she stood growling at him. "Bloody prat." Stalking inside after him, even though she knew he'd already run up to his room since she heard him on the stairs moments before his door slammed shut.

Severus stayed in the shadows until the portrait shut behind her. His thoughts on what all he'd heard. He knew they kind of had a tentative date set for after she graduated, but he wasn't sure how he felt about what he'd heard. She might want an emotional connection, but he wasn't that kind of wizard. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he liked that she was willing to ignore the emotional side of that kind of relationship either.

She wasn't the meaningless shag kind of woman and he wasn't really sure he wanted to be that for her either. He might not be into showing his emotions normally, but that didn't mean he didn't want the option, if he chose to do so.

He already had seen many things in her that interested him. She was smart; she had the capability of caring and showed that quite regularly with people. She did have a good sense of humor and ability to put up with more attitude than most people. Draco seemed to test that ability more than he should, Severus had noticed.

She could keep up with him intellectually and that was important. He was already attracted to her physically and her annoying traits were more tolerant than he'd expected to find. Or maybe she wasn't as bad as she used to be. Her goals for after graduation had peaked his interest as well.

He'd like to see her open that apothecary. Would like to know that his influence on her life had paid off, that she didn't waste her talent in potions. He could see it being successful too. There wasn't a decent one around that stocked anything other than the everyday potions. Pain potions, contraceptives, healing, stamina, pepper-up, all things of that nature. Nor did they have a decent supply since they didn't do their own brewing.

He himself had thought about opening one before coming back to teach. The only reason he hadn't was that he didn't have the patience to deal with most of the clientele that would shop in it. But she did. She could run it almost single-handedly. Assuming she had someone to help her brew the supply she'd inevitably need. Though he was sure she could keep up with that as well if she needed too.

He had told her that he did like getting to see those few that really showed their ability and skill in potion making, but they were so few and far between that it almost wasn't worth it. The everyday dunderheads were mostly what he ran across, but then he'd get that one student, like her, that made it worth the idiocy he dealt with to find them. To be able to mold that skill and talent into something good and worthwhile was fulfilling. But still rare.

Turning away, he headed back towards the dungeons and his private rooms. His thoughts still floating about in his mind.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, so lets hope I can shake the writers block and get a new chapter posted soon. I hate writers block. lol. Personally, I really dig Draco in this story. He's more fun and very charmingly funny. lol. Or is it annoyingly funny? I tend to like both. lol. Okay, leave me your thoughts and I promise to post again soon. Take care._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: **Hi everyone. Thank you all for the lovely reviews. Yay, my beta has caught up on the story and I've replaced the corrected chapters already. __I still hate writers block, but I'm doing my best while I got it. lol. Let me know what you all think, and hope you enjoy this next chapter. All I have to say about it is...I laughed my tail off the entire time I was writing it. You'll see why. Take care all._

_**Special thanks to my wonderful Beta, TabiPrewitt. For not only getting these chapters corrected for me, but getting them back so fast on top of it. You rock lady!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9**

A few evenings later, Hermione was stretched out on the sofa of her common room. Draco was finishing up his patrol and she was reading, having gotten done early. She'd lucked out in the rotation and ended up with the short route. Which was how Draco had gotten done early when he came to find her the other night.

She was pondering the Snape situation again. She had all but decided to go for it. It probably wouldn't go anywhere, but really, who cared? She'd enjoyed herself when she'd shagged him in the closet, so he obviously knew what he was doing in that regard.

Who knew, maybe they'd extend it from one night into more. Though she doubted it would really get that serious. He didn't seem the type. Other than what she knew of his past from Harry, he'd only had one person he'd ever really cared about and that hadn't even been reciprocated.

Harry's mum may have held Snape's affection for many years, but she'd never loved him back. That hadn't stopped him from loving her and he probably still did. With that in mind, Hermione doubted he'd ever really care for anyone else. Sad as that was.

If he ever did get over his love for the woman, he was bound to be bitter about it and probably not be able to care for anyone else ever again as much as he did Lily. Which again, was just sad. Everyone deserved to love and be loved in return, even Snape.

Hermione shifted slightly on the sofa. She knew that if she did this with Snape that it would only be sex and she was fine with that. She had needs and so did he. It would be mutually satisfying in that regard, and Hermione had already said she was done looking for that emotional connection right now. She doubted he was looking for it either.

She again would be in a relationship that could be labeled 'shag-buddies', as Draco called it, but that was fine with her. She was still young enough that she really didn't need more than that. She could spend a night or even a month shagging Snape and it wouldn't interrupt her life too badly.

She just had to insure that she kept her emotions in check where he was concerned. Not that she really thought that would be a problem, but already she'd seen that he was more than he showed everyone.

She'd never have guessed he had a sense of humor, but she'd seen that he did. It was more sarcastic than anything, but he did have one. He was sweet too, and that alone had been shocking.

He hadn't had to show her what Ron was doing, but he did. He didn't have to patrol with her, but he did on occasion, talking to her in a way she never thought he would with anyone. He even gave small smiles every now and then, surprising as that was. She'd already known he was smart, but she had learned that there was passion in him, something she'd never have guessed. Not just about sex either, which was even more surprising.

She wondered how many other layers and sides to him there were that she just hadn't seen yet. If it went beyond a single night, maybe she'd see them. Part of her hoped that she would. It would be nice to see something other than the surely and sarcastic Potion's Master.

_On the other hand, if I do see those other sides of him_, _can I keep from letting my emotions get in the way of just a few shags?_ She wondered briefly.

She didn't know, and as usual when her thoughts were chaotic, she summoned her journal and started to write them out. It helped to put a kind of order to them so that she could look at them and sift through them easily.

Quill in hand, she scribbled down all her thoughts. Leaving his name out of it, just in case, like she all her other entries, but she still put her thoughts and concerns down.

She wrote it all down; her words while written in English didn't look like it, had anyone looked over her shoulder. Her journal had several different charms and protection wards on it with how long she'd been keeping it.

The first was not to let the person be able to even open it. The second turned her words to complete gibberish that couldn't be read at all, not matter how hard you tried. Many random letters and numbers in place of the actual words.

The expensive ink she used also been created not to allow a single translation spell on it. The first time you tried, a warning appeared that said that if tried it again, the ink would disappear completely. At least it would until she wrote the proper phrase in the book to bring it all back.

Each bottle had a different phrase so it was too difficult to try to guess it either. She only used that ink for her journal, so she'd yet to run out yet. It also had several refill charms on it so she didn't have to get a new bottle or new phrase to fix the disappearances. At least not any time soon. Which explained why it was so expensive to begin with.

The third set of protection wards had a binary code in it, looking like nothing but ones and zeros that could be translated, assuming a person knew binary, but would take forever to do so. One mistake in your translation and you'd never figure it out either.

The final layer would put it in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs that again could be deciphered if a person knew how to read it, none of the people she knew did, so it was perfect. After that one was broken, it read like normal English.

She was the only person that could instantly read what she wrote. Which was good in her opinion. She had put so many wards in place due to sharing a dorm with so many nosy girls in prior years, plus if she lost it in the halls, she didn't want just anyone capable of reading it.

When she was done writing, she closed the book and stretched out on the couch to think. Her journal was resting beside her as her mind swirled around the same man that she'd just gotten done writing about.

It didn't take long before her eyes started growing heavy and she fell asleep as she was. Her dreams still about the same man she'd been thinking about. Nor did it take long before her dreams went from normal to erotic.

Draco finally finished up his route, tonight being long and tedious. Easter was coming up on them soon and he'd initially planned on staying at Hogwarts to study for his N.E.W.T.S, but that didn't mean he didn't want to go home.

He hadn't seen his family since Christmas and after all they'd lived through over the years, they'd grown much closer since the Dark Lords demise. Where his father used to be cruel and uncaring, he took an interest in his son and showed more affection than he used to. His mother while cold to most was now much warmer than she used to be towards those in her family too.

Never having had affection from either of his parents, Draco found himself wanting to be around them more now. After having almost lost them both in the war, he appreciated having them in his life.

With that in mind, he'd gone to McGonagall to see if his leaving would be alright with him being a Head, and owled his parents. To let them know that he was pondering coming home for the holiday break and wanted their thoughts on it. With most of the seventh years already being of age due to the extra year with the war could practice what they needed to for their tests at home, same as at school.

Now he was waiting for a response from them. He didn't know if they already had plans or if they minded him coming home, though he doubted they really did. But being raised as he was, even with all the dark thoughts and ways his father had pushed on him early on, he was still courteous enough to ask before assuming anything.

He still hadn't broken the news to his parents that he'd befriended Granger this year. He wasn't sure how that would be taken. His father didn't spout all the pure-blood supremacy rubbish anymore, something Draco no longer believed in, but that didn't mean he'd be alright with Draco being friends with the muggle-born witch. Especially since it was mainly through her that all the elder Malfoy's beliefs had been proven wrong.

His mother probably wouldn't care. In some ways, she was grateful to the trio that brought their old master down. She chose to still show her cold nature, but it wasn't nearly as icy as it used to be towards them.

Draco wondered if the three even noticed the difference when they'd bumped into her in Diagon Alley when they'd gotten their supplies for school. Draco sure had, had even been a bit surprised at hearing the somewhat friendlier tone, but he still didn't know if trio did.

Maybe he'd tell his parents if he went home for the holiday. Still pondering this, Draco made his way back to his dormitory. Saying his password, he went inside and halfway into the common room, he froze.

Hermione was lying on the sofa, wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a thick tank-top, sound asleep, and moaning in her sleep. Her hair was loose and fanned out beneath her head as her back arched a tiny bit as a fresh soft moan escaped.

Eyebrow arched, Draco felt his lips curving as he realized what was causing her to look and sound like she was. She was having a sex dream. Though he hadn't a clue as who it was about. She hadn't seemed like she was interested in anyone after dumping Weasley.

A soft hiss escaped the sleeping woman and Draco wondered if the was the start of someone's name or just a sound of pleasure slipping from her lips. But all he heard from her was a hiss as she shifted in her sleep, so he wasn't sure.

Grinning like an idiot at what finding her like this could mean for him, more torturous jokes at her expense to taunt her with, he moved closer to her. Her moving sent a book in her lap falling to the floor with a soft thump and it drew his attention.

Realizing what it was, his grin grew. It was her journal. He'd seen her writing in it many times and she never left it anywhere for him to find before. He moved closer, bent down and picked it up. His fingers curled around the leather bound book as he purposely, and loudly, cleared his throat.

Hermione woke, startled at the sound and the loss of the dream where her dark haired lover rode her hard and fast, her orgasm almost on her with his fast and deep thrusts. The moment her eyes opened, she sat up, and the sinful pleasure she'd been feeling faded fast inside her, though she still felt the ache of wanting what her mind had created as she slept.

Eyes shifting to Draco to find him still grinning at her, realization that not only had she been having a wet dream, but that he'd walked in on it and was fully aware of what she'd been doing, had her cheeks heating in a dark blush.

"What are you grinning about, Draco?" She asked, pushing her wild hair out of her face.

Draco chuckled. "I find it amusing that our straight laced Head Girl was just moaning in her sleep. Tell me, who were dreaming about Hermione?"

Hermione grimaced, before trying to lie her way out of it, though she figured it wouldn't do her any good. "I wasn't dreaming about anyone. It was nothing, Draco." Sitting up a bit more and shifting to sit normally on the sofa with her feet planted on the floor.

Draco smirked at her, her journal carefully hidden behind his back. "I told you that you were not allowed to have naughty dreams about me, didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't. Trust me, if I had any dreams about you, they'd be considered nightmares."

Draco chuckled again. "So you say. Now, who were you dreaming about? I wasn't aware you had been panting after anyone other than Weasley this year."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not panting after anyone." _Except Snape_, her brain decided to remind her. "Besides, even if I were, it's none of your business. I certainly don't ask you, who you're shagging or wanting to shag these days, now do I?"

Draco smirked at her more. "If you're not panting after anyone, who were you having your wet dream about?"

Hermione grimaced again. "I'm wasn't. I told you the dream...it was nothing."

Draco moved around the sofa, her head turning to follow him. "Maybe I'll just see for myself who you're mooning over these days." Lifting his hand for her to see him holding her journal.

Eyes wide at seeing the book, her lip curled. "Give that back."

Amusement dancing in his eyes, Draco shook his head. "I don't think so, Granger."

Hermione got up from the sofa, and moved around to the back of it. "Draco, I said give it back."

Eyes still dancing with laughter at her, Draco smirked once again. "Make me."

Hermione growled at him, then suddenly charged. Tackling a surprised Draco, they both went down with a loud thump and a grunt.

Severus was cursing. The headmistress had contacted him shortly after he'd finished up his rounds to let him know that she needed him to inform Draco that he had permission to leave for Easter.

Normally, the Head Boy and Girl stayed behind to help insure the remaining students stayed in line, but Draco had gone to McGonagall to ask if he could indeed go home this year. Something about still building a better relationship with his parents after all that had happened.

Severus was just annoyed that he was being forced to deal with this, when all he wanted was to sit in his private chambers while drinking some fire-whiskey. He'd run across Hermione while she patrolled and had watched her pass his hidden spot while her partner chattered on about some girl he was wanting to ask out.

Severus had watched her for a bit and now was frustrated all over again. She was driving him insane. The sway of her hips, the slight bounce of her breasts as she walked, her legs that had him thinking indecent thoughts when she wasn't wearing her robes, which was a lot when she didn't have to, all of it was keeping him aroused constantly and annoying him.

She didn't seem to realize how open her thoughts were either and they didn't help his arousal. He saw many of her thoughts while she was sitting in his class or at meals. Most of which were on him. Either on trying to decide what she wanted to do about them sleeping together, or they were on different parts of him. Some of which, had him curious since he'd never paid those certain body parts any attention.

He'd never given his hands any real thought beyond what he did with them, but she'd given them a lot of thought. Her thinking that he had beautiful hands and that he had to know how to use them was amusing. The thought that followed it about how if he didn't know how to use them that it would be such a waste to have them, had made his lips curve. He certainly knew how to use them alright.

But he'd never really thought of his voice as seductive, which was how she apparently viewed it. However, if she liked his voice that much, he'd do well to remember that and use it to his advantage.

Lips starting to curve again thinking that he might just have to make a point of speaking low in her ear while she stood in his class working on a potion, just to see her reaction to such a thing, he said the password to the Head Dorm portrait.

As soon as the portrait hole opened, he heard sounds that had him freezing, instantly thinking the worst about what he about to find inside. Grunts and groans, both male and female could be heard coming from the Head dorm common room. A loud thump, mixed with several softer thumps was also heard along with harsh breaths.

"Oi! Watch the knee, Granger." Draco growled out as another thump was heard.

Severus cautiously stepped inside, anger filling him at what he was hearing. _How dare they._ He thought blackly. _How dare they shag in the Head dorm. How dare she sleep with Draco when she is supposed to be waiting for me._

Looking around, he didn't see anyone, but he heard more than he ever wanted to. "Ouch, Draco!" Hermione yelled, along with her grunting again.

Severus slowly walked towards the voices and sounds, as he braced himself for what he knew he was going to find. But he saw the top of Hermione's head start to pop up from behind the sofa, only to hear her shriek as it disappeared and a loud thump following it.

"You're not getting away, Granger. I want it." Draco said.

More scuffs and thumps followed by Draco's triumphant cry. "Ha! Got it."

"When I get out from under you, I'm going to..." But it was cut off by a muffled yelp.

At this point, Severus was livid. He was going to murder them both. However, he heard Hermione growl. "Oh, for fuck's sake, Draco! Just give it to me already." Her language making him pause. He'd never heard that word particular word come from her mouth before.

That was before Draco responded with a cocky voice. "Thought you'd never ask, Granger." Before a loud grunt turned into a weak groan.

"Liked that did, you? Good." Hermione said before another scuffle could be heard.

"Hey, get your damn hand off of that." She grunted as Draco snickered.

Having had enough, Severus moved around the sofa, mouth opened to shout at them both, when he paused at was he was seeing. Both of them, fully dressed, were wrestling on the floor with Draco half lying on top of Hermione's back, and Hermione looked pissed while Draco looked very amused.

Suddenly, Hermione got free and crawled over Draco, reaching for something over his head, but Draco sat up and caught her wrists, laughing at the extremely angry look on her face.

Hermione struggled and growled. "When I get my wand back, I'm going to shove it so far up your..."

But as she started to rant at the stupid git, Draco's eyes shifted to see his Head of House glaring at both of them. "Oh, fuck me." Draco said, interrupting Hermione before she finished her statement.

Hermione screeched in anger. "For the love of Merlin, Draco! I do not want to sodding shag you, in case you missed it when I apparently yelled it to the entire damn school. I don't know why the hell you find that so damn funny when I know you don't want to bloody shag me either. I swear if you crack more stupid joke about..."

But Draco cut her off, by grabbing her chin and turning her head. Mid rant, her sentence changed. "Oh, fuck me." Echoing Draco perfectly.

Snape was glaring at the both, eyes blazing in anger. "What the devil is going on in here?" He bellowed at them both.

Both swallowed as they stared at him, before Hermione reached around Draco, and finally grabbed the book they'd had been fighting over. Quickly standing, she reared her leg back and kicked the prat in the hip for good measure, earning a fresh grunt from Draco at her doing so.

"Nothing." Hermione said, pushing her wild hair out of her face.

If it was possible, Snape's eyes glittered with even more anger. "Nothing? Nothing?" He yelled even louder the second time. "It's not nothing when I come in here and hear..." He couldn't even say it, he was so livid.

Hermione swallowed, as Draco stood up and spoke. "It's my fault, sir. I...I took her book."

Snape's angry face turned to one of confusion. "You what?"

Hermione swallowed again. "He took my damn journal and when I went to take it back, we...both went down and...were fighting to get it."

Snape glanced from one to the other. "You two...were fighting over...a book?" Trying to understand completely, while doing his best to keep from just strangling them both. A vein starting to throb in his forehead at the anger coursing through him with what he'd thought he'd walked in on.

Hermione have a small shrug as she frowned. "Er...yeah. It's my journal and...It's private."

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose. "Draco..." But he was at a loss with everything roaring inside him. He knew most of it was jealousy, but he decided to ignore that fact for now.

Draco spoke up when Snape went silent. "I had a good reason. She was asleep on the couch and she was moaning and...I wanted to know who the hell she was moaning over. She wouldn't tell me and...that wasn't a normal moan either."

Hermione's face flushed. "I told you it was..."

Draco glared at her, cutting her off. "Yeah, nothing. That is why you looked like someone had snogged the piss out of you not that long ago and you've been acting weird, plus...you were...having a bloody sex dream on the damn couch. I want to know who the hell you're lusting after. If I find out it's still Weasley, I'm going to hex the living hell out of you."

Severus breathed deeply. "First off, someone give me the damn book." He said, lowering his hand at last from the bridge of his nose.

Hermione's hands tightened on around it. "Sir, it's private."

His black eyes rested on her. "I don't believe I asked what it was; I said to give it to me."

Jaw clenched, she walked up to him and held it out for him to take, though her grip didn't immediately let go. When his brow rose at her, she huffed out a breath and finally released it.

He glanced down at the thick and obviously well used leather book, feeling the magic that was on it. Wand out, he ran it over the book, curious as why he felt magic on it.

He met her gaze again. "You have wards on this, strong ones from what I can tell, yet you were still wrestling on the floor to keep him from reading it?" Jaw set in his anger.

She held his gaze. "Yes, sir. As I said, it's private. Wards only take so long to break if worked at hard and long enough."

_She has a valid point. _ He thought, still angry at what he thought he'd walked in on. "Since you both are supposed to be role models to your fellow students, acting...like you were, is not exactly role model material. You both are going to spend the next...two weeks in detention with me for your behavior.

Hermione's jaw clenched more, but she nodded and Draco sighed but nodded as well. Severus took another deep breath to calm himself before speaking. "Draco, you will take Monday and Thursday nights, both weeks. Miss Granger...tomorrow is Friday, so you will take those two nights and...the next two Tuesday nights. Though you both will be spending Saturday afternoons with me as well. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." They both muttered, though both thought their punishment was a bit extreme.

Severus turned on his heel, his reason for entering forgotten in his anger. But Hermione spoke up when he was half way to the door. "Sir, my journal. May I have it back, please?"

He turned to face her again, his brow rising as he studied her. "Yes, you may. You can pick it up tomorrow after your detention."

With that he left her gaping after him. The portrait wasn't even shut behind him, before he heard a loud slap, followed by Draco yelling out the word "Ouch." Severus paused, not letting the door fully close as heard Hermione start to rant.

"You bloody prick. Why can't you ever just leave anything alone? How is anything in my damn journal any of your business anyway?" She shouted, another loud smack sounding after her final word.

Draco yelled 'ouch' again, but she went on. "I swear to Merlin, Draco, if he breaks my wards...I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born." A third smack followed, with another yell of pain from the blond in question.

"Bloody hell, woman, stop hitting me." Draco barked. "Why do you think he'd even bother trying to?"

Hermione snorted. "Have you even met the man that just left here? Of course he's going to try and break them. Why else would he have taken it?"

Severus felt his lips curving. _She's smart and knows me well it seems_, he thought as he listened more. The door still cracked for him to do so.

"Maybe to make you stew over it. I know my godfather very well, thank you very much. He'd have no interest in what your stupid journal has to say. Why would he even care about what was inside it?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed. "Because he, like you, is a Slytherin. Why did you want to read it so damn bad?"

"Because I want to know what the hell was in it that was so bloody important to keep hidd...oh...bugger me. You're going to murder me when he gets it open, aren't you." It wasn't a question. Draco knew it was true.

"Yes, I am." She growled. "I'm going to bed, you daft prat."

"Hermione." Draco called out. "Does it help to know that I'm sorry?"

Severus heard Draco sigh. "By that gesture, I'll take that as a no."

Severus let the door fully close after that. Chuckling softly to himself as he made his way back to his private rooms. _Whether or not she really wants to shag him, she's too angry with him to do it tonight now. Perfect._

* * *

_**A/N: ** I couldn't help myself, I so love angry and jealous Snape. lol. That scene, him walking in and thinking she was shagging Draco...it came to me and I just had to write it since I couldn't stop laughing with each new thought to add to it. lol. Take care all and leave me your thoughts.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:** Hello all. Thank you all for the awesome reviews, I loved them all. Those that I've not gotten back to yet, I will. Meant to post this sooner but my daughter and I are both sick. Gotta love it when viruses get passed around at school. lol. I know we teach our kids to share and all, but really, they don't have to share everything, now do they? haha. Okay, here is chapter 10 hope you all like it. Brace yourself, it gets dirty. Take care._

**_Special Thanks to TabiPrewitt for getting this back to me as quickly as she she did. You are awesome and I'm very appreciative of all your hard work. _**

**_Disclaimer, cause its been a while since I posted one: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe, I write this for fun, for free, and cause a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste. lol. _**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

Severus got back to his private chambers and poured himself a glass of fire-whiskey. Taking a seat in one of his armchairs, he took a generous sip of his drink before setting it on a table beside him.

Wand in hand, he ran it over the book again. _Strong wards indeed_, he thought. He tried to open the book, but the top cover wouldn't budge at all, not that he really expected it to. He started working at breaking the first set of wards.

It took him a bit, surprising him with how long it took him since he was very skilled in breaking wards, but he finally broke the charm that kept him from opening the book. Opening the top cover, he was met with random letters and numbers.

Frowning slightly, it took him a moment to realize that it was another ward set to keep anyone from reading it. He was smirking as he went to work breaking this protection spell too.

It took a little longer than the first ward had, again surprising him, but what next met his eyes had him frowning again. Everything was written in ones and zeros. But it had a pattern to it, like it was still words.

He first did a spell to tell him what he was looking at. _Binary? Why would she have it written in binary?_ He wondered a moment before realizing that unless the person knew the code, they'd not be able to read it.

Not wanting to fool with it, especially since he didn't know binary, he sent a translation spell to it. Only to have a phrase in bright red ink appear over the words. _'This document is written in translation protected ink. If you attempt to use a translation spell again, all words written will vanish completely from these pages and nothing will bring them back unless you have the proper unlocking phrase. If you write the incorrect phrase more than three times, the words will be permanently lost forever.'_

"Bloody hell." He mumbled as the words started to fade. "If you had this so strongly protected, why were you fighting Draco for it?"

But he knew why. If Draco did get past the first two sets of wards, he'd probably use the translation spell a second time, not believing it would vanish anything, and then try to figure out the phrase, making her completely lose everything written inside. With it being a journal, she probably didn't want that to happen. She would want to be able to look back years later and read over what all was written inside it.

Severus sighed a moment, staring at all the ones and zeros as he debated trying to decipher them on his own or seeing if he could break through the wards on it. Since he didn't know binary and finding a book on it would take time he didn't have, he decided to start working on the next set of wards.

Taking another long drink of fire-whiskey, he went to work. It took a long time to get past this protection spell. It was even stronger than the one before. But finally, he broke them only to growl in annoyance when he saw everything change to odd pictures.

"Sod it all." He snapped, dropping the book on the table and getting up to refill his now empty glass of whiskey. Pouring three fingers worth in his tumbler, he stared at the book resting on his table.

All of these spells she had on her book only had his curiosity about what was inside growing more. He'd told her that he'd give it back to her tomorrow, figuring it wouldn't take him long to get inside it, but he might have to keep it longer.

She'd be furious if he did too, more so than him just breaking through her wards to read it. Not that he'd really care for the most part, but if she was angry with him, he doubted she'd really sleep with him. Attraction only did so much for a person and if she was that upset with him, she might ignore her attraction and focus only on her anger with him. If she did that, he'd never get into her knickers. He really wanted in her knickers again too.

Sighing in frustration, he moved back to his chair. Setting his glass down, he picked up the book again. He again ran his wand over it to find out what exactly it was now written in. _Egyptian hieroglyphics? Interesting choice,_ choice he thought. _Not many would know how to read them and even if they did, it would take time to figure them all out. Brilliant. How many more layers have you got on here, I wonder._

He went to work again, painstakingly trying to break them. Only with this set, one wrong move and you had to start over from the beginning. Not taking him back completely, only to the start of this particular protection spell.

Intrigued even more, both in the book and its owner, he spent the next hour working on it. The pictures wobbled again, this being the third time so far, making him think he was back to square one again, when suddenly they shifted into normal words.

"About bloody time." He growled, still impressed at how difficult it had been to get through them all. _I didn't think she was this skilled_, he thought.

Looking at what was written, he realized he was looking at what she'd written on her first day of school. _ Huh, she's kept this even longer than I thought._

He skimmed over it, flipping through the many pages, not really reading most of it, just kind of taking in how much she'd actually written.

He spotted a section with his name and read how it was her that had set his robes on fire at the quidditch game during her first year and growled in annoyance. He'd never learned how exactly that had happened. He'd always suspected a student, but always thought it was one in his own house that did it.

Moving onto her second year, he again just kind of skimmed over it, before moving on to her third year. Pausing again when he saw his name mixed in with Blacks. Seeing how it had been all of them that sent the spell at him that knocked him out in the shrieking shack.

_Bloody pain-in-the-arse brats. I thought it was only Potter that did it. _ He thought in annoyance as he moved over the words. Glancing over her fourth and fifth year, pausing as he came to her sixth.

He skipped over most of it until he came to her Christmas break. Finding the entry he was looking for, he paused to read it.

_**Okay, I did it. I slept with him. Goodness, I can't believe I did either. I knew there would be pain, all the girls in the dorm talked about their first times, but I didn't know it would hurt that damn bad. He looked at me afterward and asked how it was...I hadn't the heart to tell him how awful it was. So...I lied. I think he knew it too. He gave me this odd look and...I suck at lying. I don't know why I bother sometimes. **_

_**I'm not sure if it was him or me that made it so horrible. I've never failed at anything before and I refuse to fail at this too. Books have always helped in the past so maybe...if I study the topic, it'll get better. Let's hope anyway.**_

Severus chuckled slightly. _ She studied up on sex so she could be better at it. That explains a lot_. He thought, moving on to her next entry.

_**So I did again. It was better, for both of us, not sure if I...well; I guess if I'm not sure I must not have. At least I didn't feel so damn stupid this time. I can't believe mum almost found those books too. No idea how I would have explained them either, she still thinks I'm my normal age too. She'd flip if she thought her seventeen year old daughter was reading up on sex, not that me being eighteen would be much better. Especially since she didn't give me the books. I think...**_

But it stopped there, making him think she'd been interrupted in her writing. He had a feeling what she hadn't been sure of, was if she'd had an orgasm. She was right too. If she wasn't sure, then she hadn't had one.

Moving on, he started reading the next entry.

_**Good lord, I might not have been sure last time, but I know I did this time. Granted, it happened before we moved onto the main course, as it were, but I at least had one this time. Hopefully, I can have one during intercourse next time. I have to say, he's got some talented fingers, though.**_

Severus found himself chuckling again as he went to the next one.

_**Hallelujah. Finally. I was beginning to wonder if maybe it was him after all. I know it wasn't me when he's been moaning and grunting in pleasure more and more each time. I'll be heading back to school soon, so I doubt I'll have anymore time to get to shag him again. Mum and Dad are spending the last few days at home with me, so I doubt it. **_

_**I know one thing though; I may have to loan him a few of these books so I can have more fun next time I'm home. I wonder if that would be considered rude if I showed up on his door step and just handed them over to him before leaving again.**_

_Yes_. Severus thought, smirking to himself. _He'd probably not shag you again either out of sheer embarrassment._

He skipped over most of her remaining year. Pausing as he read over what Mad-Eye and her did to her parents that summer before her hunt. Again impressed at seeing that Mad-Eye had her do the spell, he only guided her on how to do it.

He skipped over what she'd written pertaining to her hunt and then the final battle. He didn't feel up to reliving any of that horror just now. Skimming over what finding her parents had been like, her worry over not being able to reverse it. Though he did pause to read a small bit about it.

Finally he found a new entry that drew his interest.

_**Chad and I finally had sex. It was good too. Not mind blowing, but a lot better than what I'd had before. It didn't take several encounters to get that orgasm either. Not sure where all this is going to go with him. It's not like he's going to be around after next month, but still, I might sleep with him again. **_

_**Okay, so I will sleep with him again. One thing is for certain, Chad really seems to know what he's doing. Maybe he'll teach me a few things before he goes. Couldn't hurt and I've always loved learning.**_

Severus shook his head before going on to the next entry.

_**Wow, we reached mind blowing tonight. The things that man can do with his tongue. All I can say is WOW. Who knew oral sex could be that good? I know I didn't. It had been fun before but holy hell...just the sounds he was making as I...returned the favor...good lord, I think I had an orgasm just listening to him appreciate my efforts. I know the sex afterward was hot as hell too. I love learning. I don't think I've ever enjoyed a lesson more. Glad I picked up those new books.**_

Severus was chuckling again, taking a sip of his fire-whiskey before turning to the next page and skimmed over a few entries. Chuckling more as he read about how much better the sex had gotten between the two. Though, with the way she'd described it, he was surprised at her disappointment at him leaving. Not just losing out on good sex too. She really had thought of the young man as a friend. He wasn't someone that had just scratched an itch for her after all.

_**All I have to say is that what I thought was mind blowing before is nothing compared to what Lance gave me tonight. I think I'm actually a bit hoarse now. I know I'm going to be sore tomorrow and happily so. Might be time to do a bit of brewing or at least finding out where an apothecary is and buy some pain and healing potions. Bloody hell, I never knew rough sex could be fun.**_

That had Severus' brows rising. _She likes it rough? How rough are we talking? _He wondered as he moved onto a new entry.

_**I just discovered something about myself. I always knew I was a bit odd, but really? A fetish? Who knew? I certainly didn't. Painful pleasure. That phrase use to make me roll my eyes but damn...I'm covered in so many bite marks its unreal. Lance is too. Good thing he's got the same biting fetish it seems I have.**_

_**Found out I can orgasm if I'm bitten right under my ear as Lance shags me too. Also found out that I like him biting...down there too. He bit my inner thigh and I thought I'd faint with what he'd been doing before, but bugger me, he bit my...clit...oh, that seems wrong to even write it, but he did and I think half his neighbors heard me scream as I orgasmed. It wasn't hard, just a tiny nip to it and...now I understand what people mean about seeing stars. Bloody hell.**_

_**Poor Lance, he's now covered in scratch marks all up and down his back. Well...maybe not poor Lance, he didn't seem to mind as he shagged my damn brains out. Too bad there isn't more than just sex between us. I could certainly live with being hoarse so much if we had more of a connection between us outside the bedroom...well, it's not like we keep it to the bedroom anyway. Still...it's a shame.**_

Severus found himself getting aroused at what he'd read. _She likes being bitten. I already knew that, but she likes being bitten...how did she write it? Down there. Interesting. Might have to try that on her...no...I will try that on her_, he decided.

He flipped through several more entries, his arousal growing more and more she got into more details. Her shyness at writing them was easing as he read about all the things that her partner did to her. His brows rising more and more as he read.

He got to a new entry, towards the end of her time in Australia.

_**Tonight was interesting to say the least. I find myself shocked actually. I can't believe I let him do it. When he suggested it, I made sure I had my wand handy, not sure if I really trusted him or not. He didn't see it since I had it disillusioned while it was in my hand. But oh my god, I don't think I've ever enjoyed an encounter with Lance more. I let him tie me up. **_

That had Severus' lips parting slightly in shock as he paused in his reading. _She likes being tied up. That explains where she got the idea to bind me that night. _ He thought as he went back to reading.

_**Lance had my wrists bound to his headboard as he went down and not being able to do anything to touch him or stop him...it was so...erotic. That's the only word for it that I can think of; though I'm shocked I have the mental capability to think after what all happened tonight.**_

_**After I screamed twice at what his tongue and teeth did, he didn't release me either. He ignored me as I begged to be free, not from fright, but because I wanted to touch him. Then, he proceeded to shag me as I stayed tied. God, it was so good. The desire to just grab him and flip him over so I could ride the bloody hell out of him was pounding so hard inside me, about as hard as he was...bugger me, can that man shag me hard...and it only added to the sensations of what Lance was already doing.**_

_**After I screamed out my release, he quickly let my ties free, and holy hell did I ever attack him afterward. I'm not sure which one of us was more surprised at what I did to him either. I never knew I was that demanding, and he didn't know I was that strong with me being so much smaller than him. Even though, I don't think he was fighting me that hard to stop me either. He loved every single minute of it, if his lust filled eyes were anything to go by.**_

_**Needless to say though, I'm not the only one that will be walking funny over the next few days. I think I might have just almost shagged that man to death tonight. He wasn't complaining either, by any means. At least I know I have a few healing potions to fix me up, though I may swing by and slip him a one tomorrow in his drink. Can't have him injured for too long, now can I? Not with how much fun that was.**_

Severus' was still staring with his lips parted in shock after reading that. _Bugger me, I think I might be in trouble with her._ He thought before his lips started to curve. _I think my rule just became null and void too. I don't think I can wait until she graduates to tie her to my bed now and see for myself just how demanding she is. Though I'm not sure I'd just lay there and let her have all the control either. That isn't me, as she'll soon find out._

He read her last few entries before she left, again noting her disappointment at her leaving and about their relationship not having all that she needed from it outside of their sexual encounters.

He moved onto this year at school, knowing it was very late in the evening, but still continuing to read. Seeing her thoughts pertaining to Weasley he was very surprised to find that she hadn't been that anxious to sleep with the redhead due to attraction, more that it seemed like the next logical step to her. She was more excited at what the encounter was sure to bring, than actually sleeping with Weasley.

She wanted that connection, wanted to feel what it would be like to sleep someone she cared about. She hadn't had that yet and with what she already knew sex could be like, she was sure it would only make it better. Even if Weasley hadn't been as good as Lance or Chad, she was sure it would still be better due to that connection.

_Nitwit. You don't seem to understand that some skill is needed as well; otherwise the encounter won't be that good even with that connection you want. Though, you did make it very good while I was tied, so maybe you could still have a decent shag if you'd kept the reigns of control. Which you didn't, much to my delight that night and apparently yours, as well._ Severus thought with a small smirk.

He flipped through more pages, noting that it took her days after their encounter in the cupboard to finally write about it in her journal. Though she was back to being more reserved in her description of that night.

Unsure how he felt about her leaving his name out of it and any real descriptions that might point to it being him. He didn't know if she didn't want to acknowledge that it had been him with how she wrote it, or if she was afraid of someone else reading this and knowing it had been him.

_Is it fear of what you're idiot friends might think, or are you actually concerned with what position it might put me in if anyone finds out? _ He wondered. He didn't know and not knowing annoyed him.

But he came to her final entry and found his brows rose again.

_**What am I going to do about him? Part of me knows it's going to happen regardless of what I really think, part of me thinks it's a bad idea considering how he's treated me over the years, and part of me can't wait until graduation. **_

_**I find myself watching him, thinking about not only what's already happened, but what is coming too. That night...by the time I set him free, we were both frantic and it was really good. But...will he be a gentle lover next time? Probably not, though a bit of gentleness might be nice. Will he be overly cruel and harsh? Probably not, he wasn't that night so I doubt he would purposely hurt me later.**_

_**I don't think he'd be a selfish lover, though I'm sure he could be if he wanted to be. I know, with what I've already experienced, that I'll find satisfaction in being with him. So the question is what is the answer? I've already said I know I'll shag him, but...what about after our one night? Will he want it to go beyond one night of sex? Will I want it to be more than that?  
**_

_**If it's as good as I think it will be...I might be up for us sleeping together again after graduation. What about attachments? I've been able to keep that from happening before with my lovers, but will I be able to this time? **_

_**I've already seen that he can be more than what he shows everyone. Seen behind the mask of bitter words and hateful slurs. He can be kind, he proved that by telling me to listen to the rumors going on about me. Some might not see it that way, but I think that was his intention. The same with bringing me to see and listen to Ron and Lavender talking.**_

_**I know I was angry that night and glared at him like it was partly his fault, but I knew it wasn't. But he didn't have to show it to me. He could have just shrugged and walked on without a care in the world, but he didn't. Which is odd and interesting in itself.**_

_**I already know he is smart, he's proven that many times over the years. I like that I don't have to constantly explain what I'm talking about like I do with...well, everyone but Draco these days. I like intelligence in people after all, so that is another point in his favor.**_

_**I don't think I'd have looked at him in that way, had I not already shagged him, but I find that he is attractive as well. Most might not see him like I've been finding myself seeing him, but once you get past his harsh attitude, he is kind of...dare I say..sexy?**_

Severus found his lips parting in shock again. _Me? Sexy? I don't think anyone's ever called me that before._

_**Maybe that isn't even the right word. Though part of me thinks that it is. However, I'll skip over his attributes, his hands, his voice, his very nature( biting as it can be), is all just reeling me in more than it probably should at this point. Since when am I attracted to mean people? **_

_**Though...alright, so he's not mean to everyone. Just those he really doesn't like. I used to fall into that category, but with how he's been acting I don't think I fall into the category of people he doesn't like anymore. **_

_**Okay, is it just me that finds it odd how much he's been talking to me lately? He's never wanted to hear my thoughts on anything before, not even in class when he asks for answers to his questions. **_

_**Is it because we had sex? Or is it that he's finally starting to see me in a new light, like I've started to see him?**_

_**Back to my original thoughts...can I keep myself distanced from him emotionally? I'm sure I could if I wanted to, but...do I want to? I guess only time will really tell. I know that it won't be a problem if it's only one night, but if it's more...I'll just have to wait and see. Even if I do start to see that connection forming, I might decide to stop it. **_

_**I doubt he'd want more than just the physical side to what may come. He doesn't strike me as the long term relationship or settling down type. Though...with what I know of his past...maybe he is. Maybe he just hasn't had that opportunity to do so.**_

_**What if it's him that decides to get all emotional on me? Other than be completely shocked...how would I even react to it? I'm not sure I think it'll come up, but honestly...I've no clue how to answer that. I'm still shocked just thinking about it.**_

Severus saw several dots, like she started to write more only to hesitate. He wasn't sure he liked her thoughts about him getting any kind of emotional attachments to her, but he couldn't blame her for her thoughts. He didn't show much to people, other than his surly nature. He couldn't expect her to really think he'd show anything else with her as of yet. Though he wasn't sure he would anyway.

But the fact that she was thinking about it was a bit surprising, even though he knew he shouldn't be. This was Hermione Granger, after all. She looked at all sides of things before she made any decisions, much like he did.

_**Moving on, since it does me no good to wonder as of now, since there aren't any emotional ties on either of our parts. Is this what I want? Another shag-buddy, as Draco put it? Though, neither Chad nor Lance were really what I'd call shag-buddies. But with him...can I do that? Though again...it's different. It's more than that. **_

_**I doubt I'm really a shag-buddy kind of person, not in the traditional sense. I don't just sleep with a guy. I don't just use them for sex. I'm...usually friends with them too. Talking to them, hanging out with them. **_

_**Plus, I don't sleep around. I don't see more than one guy at a time. It would be...a relationship of sorts, in the sense that it would have to be...monogamous. I would expect him to be faithful to me as long as...whatever this turns out to be lasts. I would, of course, give him the same courtesy. Even if he didn't want it. **_

_**I can't...cheat. Even though...I kind of did by sleeping with him at all, but that wasn't the same thing. It was an accident. I've never cheated on anyone or anything. I couldn't do it with him either. Nor would I put up with him doing so with me. If he doesn't want it to just be him and I in...whatever this ends up being...I doubt I could start anything. I have more respect for myself that just to be used and mistreated in any kind of relationship. Even if it is of a more casual nature.**_

_**But what about if it is only one night like he hinted at? I guess the monogamy part wouldn't really matter since it wouldn't be going further than one night. I don't think I've ever had a one night stand. He would be the first, that's for sure. **_

_**Can I live with that? I might have kept myself from getting attached, but they were still more than just one nighters. He and I need to talk about this more before we do anything. Set up any kind of rules or boundaries before we even think about having sex.**_

_**Hell for all I know, he might just want a onetime romp and that's it. But he might not. Is that okay? Do I want that?**_

_**Bugger, I'm just running in circles at this point and confusing myself even more with my thoughts. But one thing is certain after all of this. I think I'll sleep with him either way. One night or not, I think I'll do it. No...not think. I'm going to do it.**_

That was how she ended her entry. Severus pondered all that he'd read, using his wand to refill his empty fire-whiskey glass. She was right; they did need to talk before anything else happened.

He liked that she wasn't one to cheat; he was of the more faithful nature himself. He'd rather end the affair than try to hide having a second one while still in the first. It was a pain-in-the-arse otherwise, and as he'd said, he didn't like using people. He'd been used for years and wanted no part of such things any longer.

He didn't do relationships, that much she was right about, but only because he'd never really had an opportunity to do so. Lily hadn't wanted him, and his spying hadn't let him even try to have one before. Nor had he really found anyone that he liked enough to commit to in any way. Not that he was sure he wanted one with her either at this point.

However, he already knew she was a damn good shag and could see that he'd want to bed her more than once. Assuming she could fully keep up with him physically, though by what he'd read, he was pretty sure that she could.

He didn't think it was wise for him to regularly shag her while she was still a student; there was too many ways to get caught otherwise. But, if after she graduated she wanted to carry on with him, even casually like she'd mentioned, he could see him taking her up on it.

It would be nice to have a willing witch in his bed when he wanted one. It would be nice to converse with her as well, either before or after any copulation that the evening might include. He'd already been doing so, speaking with her on several topics, and found himself liking hearing her thoughts.

He'd only told her that he didn't make any promises about after she graduated because he himself wasn't sure he wanted any kind of emotional attachments. In telling her so, she would understand that it was more physical than anything.

But, a friendship of sorts might be pleasant. He didn't have many friends and none that took care of his physical needs. She was intelligent and he enjoyed intellectual discussions. Not to mention, he'd like to see if she did open her shop after all and would enjoy throwing in his own ideas in on it.

Whatever they came up with could just be as mutually satisfying as she said. If it turned into more, though he still wasn't sure he wanted more, so be it. Assuming she decided she wanted more as well.

They would have to make sure their rules or boundaries were in place and shifted to fit any situation they decided to let it become. He liked that she'd already realized that and was smart enough to see the need for such things.

He did find himself curious how detention would go the following evening with all that he'd read. Would she be embarrassed at knowing he'd read her journal? Should he try to put her wards back in place?

_No, better to let her see that I know what she wrote and go from there. I've lived with enough secrets in my life that weren't necessary and she already expects me to try to read it. She'll have to understand who I am and not expect me to be anything I'm not. _He decided;_ take me as I am, as she in turn expects me to take her as she is._

Seeing how late it was now, he knew he needed to get some sleep. Otherwise, he'd be exhausted before his final class. He wanted all his mental faculties when she came to his classroom. He was sure he'd need them, especially if she ended up being as angry at him reading her journal as he expected her to be.

* * *

_**A/N: ** Yes, he's very sexy, though that is more Alan Rickman than Snape from the books. Also, I was cheering his rule getting shattered myself. So hope you liked it and please leave me your thoughts. Take care all._


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **__ Hello all, thank you for the fabulous reviews, I loved them all. Finally over the stupid strep throat that has been making its way around my kids school. My daughter didn't get but a very mild case of it, where as I felt like I was swallowing razor blades. It SUCKED, to put it mildly. lol. Okay, on to the next chapter, hope you all like it. Take care Everyone._

**_Special Thanks to TabiPrewett for getting this back to me as quickly as she she did. You are awesome and I'm very appreciative of all your hard work. _**

**_Disclaimer, cause I wasn't the only one to find the last one I posted amusing (it was the dirty mind part) and wanted to post it again: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe, I write this for fun, for free, and cause a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste. lol. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 11  
**

Hermione went to breakfast the next day, still glaring at Draco for causing her journal to be confiscated by a person who, as of late, was a major theme of her thoughts in it. Draco again tried to apologize and again she gave him the finger in lieu of an actual response.

He sighed as he watched her storm out of their dorm and head to breakfast without him. Shaking his head as he followed, several steps behind her. She didn't once turn to look back at him. Though he found himself speeding his steps to catch her as they neared the Great Hall.

"I said I was sorry. Come on Granger, you can't really be this mad at me. He...might not even break your wards." Though Draco didn't believe that for a second.

Hermione paused at the entrance of the Great Hall at what he said, her eyes sparking. "You'd better hope that he doesn't. Though, you and I both know he probably already did." She turned and stormed to her table, not glancing back to see Draco sigh again.

Severus saw their small exchange, saw Hermione's blatant anger with Draco and found his lips curving. _Good, she's still mad at him_, he thought as he saw Draco take his seat and pick at his breakfast, looking annoyed as well.

When Hermione was done eating, she quickly left and went her classes. She didn't speak to Draco all day. When he tried, she ignored him or simply gave him another rude hand gesture.

On her way to her final class of the day, growling that it was potions, he tried to stop her again to apologize and again she blew him off. Missing the slight tensing of his jaw as his eyes held a touch of regret when she took her seat without even saying a word to him.

Severus spotted it, and found himself realizing that while he was happy Hermione was angry with his godson, she was still Draco's only real friend this year. Without her, he was on his own for company, other than with Snape himself of course and they didn't spend much time in each others company at all.

It was something to think on later. For now he had a class to teach, and he had something he wanted to try as well.

He spent a good portion on his lecture, keeping his eyes discretely on Hermione as he spoke. Catching the slight deep breath she'd take as he moved around the class talking. It pleased him, though he wasn't sure if the breath was over him or not. Though he enjoyed the thought that it might be.

When he told them to get their supplies out and start on their potions, he waited. Letting them get at least to the halfway point before starting his rounds of checking on them. He noticed she helped Neville, but didn't call her on it today.

He didn't see the point in doing it. It helped Neville get decent marks and helped him to learn, plus it kept Severus from having to deal with the boy. Hermione had more patience than Severus did after all, and Neville seemed to retain the small bits she told him better than if Severus just barked at the boy.

When he got to her row, he again couldn't resist making a snide comment to Weasley, something he saw her smirk over as she worked. He passed over Potter since he was doing a fairly decent job on his work, Neville had already corrected his mess, so there was no need to say anything with him.

He paused at Hermione's cauldron, well aware of her stiffening slightly at him doing so. "Miss Granger." He said softly, knowing his breath was tickling her ear as he bent down to speak to her. Seeming like he was again looking over her shoulder.

Sure enough she shivered slightly and it had him smirking as he went on. "I see you have done a decent job on your work today."

Hermione swallowed. "Thank you, sir."

He shifted, letting his chest press against her back lightly. "So well in fact, that you can help those around you too without it making your own work suffer."

She was fighting a fresh shiver as his breath still tickled her ear. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again"

His lips curved. "We both know it will, though I don't recall saying you needed to apologize, did I?"

Hermione frowned and turned her head to look up at him, not realizing that in doing so she brought their mouths so close together until he shifted away a small bit. "You normally want me to?"

Severus shrugged. "Some things seem to change, don't they."

She was frowning more at him, confused as hell since normally he barked at her for doing so. Seeing this, he smirked and moved on. _Let her figure that one out_, he thought as he checked everyone else's work.

At the end of the class, he almost called out for her to stay, but thought better of it. He'd seen her in detention and could speak to her then.

During dinner, Draco glanced her way, but apparently Hermione still wasn't speaking to him. It got Severus thinking once again about how Hermione really was Draco's only friend this year.

He sighed as he realized he might just have to speak to her about it. Do what he could so that she was friends with the blond boy again, though it annoyed him to do so. He was glad that she was angry, but, he didn't like to see his godson alone and upset. Not if he could do something to help it. Severus wasn't as cold-hearted as he portrayed himself to be after all.

With her having detention, Draco was already aware of the fact that she probably wouldn't be patrolling. Severus didn't know how long he intended to keep her in detention, or what exactly he was going to make her do as of yet, but it would satisfy his anger over what he'd walked in on. Even though now he knew it was innocent.

Later, with three minutes left to spare before she was late, a knock sounded at his classroom door. He called for her to enter, and watched as she made her way to his desk that he was seated at.

She didn't speak, not that any students normally did at this point. He finished up the paper he was grading before looking up, and she met his gaze, not looking away or blushing. In fact, her face was schooled to show nothing at all.

Brow rising at her, he spoke. "I've been debating exactly what I'm going to do with you." His words deliberate, but she didn't seem to react at all. "Scrubbing cauldrons usually does the trick, as does writing lines, but I think tonight...I'll have you clean all the miscellaneous items off the bottom of the desks."

She nodded, still not saying or showing him anything, though her insides had clenched at his first sentence and had her mind shifting to things they shouldn't be right now. "Yes, sir."

"Without magic, of course." He expected at least an eye roll at that. With as many years as she had been his student, he never once allowed them to use magic at all. So it was redundant for him to say so at this point.

Again she merely nodded. "Yes, sir." _Don't think about what you'd like for him to do to you._ She thought, while forcing her face to stay blank.

Severus wasn't sure if he was more annoyed or amused at her bland expression. He waved her away, and she went to the desks. Removing her outer robes, she pulled her wand, and his brow rose, at least until she transfigured her clothes into something that was more modest to be lying under the desks. More like shorts, since a skirt would only ride up and offer no cover within minutes of her moving about.

He normally wouldn't have complained, so he didn't do so now. _Even if this time_...he pushed the thought that was still forming away instantly. It wasn't productive anyway.

She had a bucket, sponge, cleansers, something to scrape with all in hand, and crawled under the first row of tables at the back of the room. He left her to work silently as he pondered his thoughts again about her and Draco.

She softly cursed and grunted as she worked, otherwise, she didn't say a word to him. When she finished all of them on the first row in the back, she moved onto the next one. He heard her ask herself who hell picked their nose and wiped the bogies under their table. It was something he'd wondered about for years and it had him smirking.

She was halfway done with all of the tables when he moved towards her. Listening as she commented softly as she worked. "Gum." Scrape. "Another bogey." Scrape. "Er...not sure I want to know what that one is." Several scrapes sounding after that. "Gross. Please don't let that be dried seminal fluid." More scrapes, this time followed by her scrubbing at it with a sponge.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was." Severus said, making her jerk in startlement since she had been focused on what she was doing and hadn't heard him come near her.

"I...I don't think I want to know why it's here, if that is...well, what I think this is." She said, scraping at something new.

"Nor do I. There are some...odd students that grace these halls. You wouldn't believe half of the things I come across students doing in the hallways after curfew." He told her.

She was scrubbing at something new when she spoke again. "I might. I saw something a few nights ago that...was just...confusing really. I'm not sure it was sex exactly...but...if it was, I've never heard of it."

His brow rose. "Oh? What was that, if I may ask?" Curious what she'd stumbled across.

She sighed. "Honestly...," she scraped at a new spot before squirming over to a fresh section of the table. "...I'm not sure what it was. They were..." she paused, "I think it was a hand job...only it wasn't with their hand at all."

Severus felt his lips curving. "Elbow?" Thinking of what he'd found the day he went into the cupboard with her.

She poked her head out from the under the table to look at him. "Yes. So you've seen it too? What the hell would you even call that? Who does that anyway?" She asked, before going back to her task.

"I've no clue. I seen more than I ever wanted to while teaching over the years, though I think I've been more confused this year on some things that I've stumbled across than any year prior." He said, leaning again one of the tables near her.

She snorted. "Pervy little buggers." Before she realized that she'd just said that out loud. "Er...sorry."

"No, your assessment is correct. May I ask you something?" He waited, his eyes taking in her bare legs that were poked out from under the table.

Hermione shrugged, then realized he probably couldn't see the gesture. "I suppose."

"Why are you not speaking to Draco? I thought you two were friends." Knowing full well why she wasn't.

Hermione sighed as she moved to slide under a new table. "He's...a nosy prat." Scraping at new things stuck to bottom of the desk. "If it wasn't for him...I wouldn't have tried to get my journal back and wouldn't be scraping...lords know what, off of these desks. In fact, I'm wondering if I want to sit at any of these tables again after seeing what's under them."

She scraped off three more bogeys before huffing out in irritation. "Does no one carry a tissue? Bloody hell, I have a whole packet of them in my bag at all times. It's not hard to make sure you have at least one with you."

Severus found himself chuckling softly. "Apparently they don't. I once put a spell on the bottoms of the desks. If someone touched it and left anything behind it would leave a glowing trace on their hands, though only I would see the trace. I found most of the student body's hands glowing by the end of the week. I gave up after that. I'm not even sure how a few staff member's hands were glowing and I decided I didn't want to know."

Hermione snorted out a laugh. "That's horrible, though I know out of everyone; my hands were not glowing, assuming that was during my years here. Though it sounds like a few of the staff came in just to...well, wipe their nose on the desks. Which...is disgusting really."

"That it is. So...you didn't answer my question. Why are you not speaking to Draco?" Severus asked again.

Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't see it. _ Make up your bloody mind_, she thought. _Either be jealous, or don't be, but you can't have it both ways. _ Figuring half of her punishment was due to jealousy at what he'd heard. She'd spent a little time after going to her room thinking on it, and realized how it might have looked or sounded when he came in.

"He's a nosy prat, and I'm rather annoyed at him at the moment." She said scraping more stuff off the table.

She stood, moving to the next row and climbed under a desk. Severus studied her a moment before she disappeared under the desk, then, he spoke. "I didn't know you were one to hold a grudge."

Hermione sighed. "I'm not normally. It's only been a day, it's not like I've been giving him the cold shoulder for weeks or anything."

"To someone that doesn't have anyone else; a day would seem like a week." He replied, still slightly annoyed that he was helping his godson. Especially with Hermione.

Hermione growled and tossed down her scraping tool, before she climbed out from under the desk. "You cannot have it both ways."

Severus' brow rose. "Am I supposed to know what that means?"

Hermione pulled her wand and with a flick of it, all dirt and possible bogies that might have fallen in her hair disappeared with the cleaning spell. When his brow rose more at her doing so, she huffed. "I've no idea how much under the desk ended up on me or in my hair. Its gross and I can't think of anything else, while thinking of someone's dried bogies in my hair or on me at all."

Severus bit back a smirk but nodded.

She pushed her curly hair out of the way. "Now, what I mean is you cannot have it both ways. You cannot be jealous of Draco one minute, and then the next, decide not to be jealous and want me to be friendly with him again. Pick one."

Severus' eyes narrowed. "I was not jealous." Even though he knew he was.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, you were. You were jealous the night you kissed me, and you were jealous last night. That is why you gave us both two weeks of detention over it all and you know it. It didn't take much to figure out how what you walked in on might have sounded like and you were pissed off about it. I understand, I'd have been pissed off too if I thought I was walking in on something like that. But you can't have it both ways. Either you're jealous of my friendship with him, or you're not, but for the love of god, pick one, please."

Severus' eyes narrowed more. "I was not jealous. I've no reason to be jealous of my godson. You two earned your detention due to improper behavior, nothing more."

She quirked a brow at him. "Is that so? Hmm...so you walking in thinking that I was shagging Draco behind the sofa had nothing to do with it?"

Severus' jaw clenched and seeing it, she smirked. "I rest my case." She said before turning to go back to cleaning.

But Severus strode to her quickly and caught her before she could climb under the desk again, pulling her up, he turned her to face him. "Fine, I was jealous. Is that what you wanted to hear?" He growled at her.

She met his gaze. "No."

Which only confused him. "No?"

Hermione sighed. "No. I don't want to hear that you're jealous. I don't want you to be jealous at all. There is no need for it. Draco is my friend, nothing more. Not now, not ever. I'm not interested in Draco sodding Malfoy."

Severus' brow rose. "That doesn't mean he isn't interested in you."

Hermione bit back a growl of annoyance. "No, he isn't. He likes to make jokes to get a rise out me. That's it. Even if he were, I'm not. I've no interest in Draco what-so-ever. The only person I'm interested in at the moment is the idiot who has me scraping bogies from under the desks because he was upset at what he thought was going on. When, in fact, what he thought was going on, wasn't going on at all."

That had Severus frowning. "Did you just call me an idiot?"

Hermione felt her lips curving. "I'm hoping that wasn't the only part of my statement you caught, but...yes. Are you saying you weren't acting like one last night?"

His jaw clenched again. He knew he had been, but that didn't mean he liked her calling him one. "I...I suppose I was. That wasn't the only part of your statement that I heard either."

Hermione felt her lips curve a small bit more. "Good. Now...are you done being needlessly upset at both me and Draco?"

Severus' lips twitched. "Are you trying to get out of your detentions?"

She frowned. "No. I'll do them, not happily, but I'll do them. It's just too bad Draco won't have to scrape bogies as well. He could use the humbling experience." She said, laughing softly.

Severus chuckled as well. "Do you really think that collection is just from a few days or even a few weeks? That is a few years worth of things built up. What you scrape off goes right back for the next person to clean off."

Hermione's nose wrinkled in distaste. "That's...kind of disgusting. You mean...I normally sit with all of that under my desk?"

He smirked at the look on her face. "It only appears for detention; otherwise, the tables are clean."

She sighed in relief. "That's good. Otherwise, I doubt I'd be able to sit there without thinking of what I might be accidentally touching."

Severus found himself chuckling again. "Are you still going to be angry with Draco? He needs a friend."

Hermione studied him, well aware of the fact that he hadn't yet let her go. "Are you going to continue to be jealous of him when there is no reason to be?"

"Possibly. I can't help who I am. I'm suspicious by nature of everyone." He explained.

Her brow rose. "What would it take for you not to be suspicious of him or me?"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You don't want me to answer that." Thinking of what he'd read in her journal.

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

His eyes flickered over her face, seeing that she really didn't have a clue to his thoughts. "Because it could lead to things that neither of us is fully ready for." _At least without talking first, anyway,_ he thought.

It took her a moment before she understood what he meant. "How could me sleeping with you take your suspicions away?" Not sure that was the route she had in mind. She might be willing to do so, but not just to keep his jealousy away.

_I knew you were intelligent, witch. _ "Because I know that you are not one to stray, so if you are sleeping with me, you won't be sleeping with anyone else."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "How could you possibly know...," but then she knew, "...you read my journal."

Seeing the anger starting to form in her eyes, he eased his grip on her, knowing she'd be jerking her arm from him anyway. Letting her go fully, he spoke. "I did, but you already knew I would."

Hermione backed up a few steps. "Just because I figured you might try...doesn't mean that I'd be okay with it if you did." Her fists clenching as her anger went from sparking to full on blazing. "Why would you..." She paused and shook her head. "You know, that is just a stupid question. Why wouldn't you read it? It's in your nature after all. Did you enjoy reading it? How much did you read anyway? Just the parts pertaining to you or did you scan through all of it?"

He opened his mouth, but she cut him off, her eyes burning even more now. "Who am I kidding? Of course you scanned it all. I figure, you skimmed over the early years, unless something specific caught your eye, but you went for...the more dirty entries. Am I right?"

But again she didn't give him a moment to speak. "Of course you did. You'd want to know just how...experienced I was after all. You'd read about everything I wrote about pertaining to my sex life. Which was...very detailed at times since I didn't think anyone but me would read it. I should have been more cautious in what exactly I wrote, but I really didn't think I had to censure my thoughts in the one place that was just for me."

Severus figured she'd be angry, but not to this degree. Though he supposed he would have since, had it been him, he'd be livid at the invasion of privacy as well.

Cheeks flushed in her anger, she went on as her fists clenched even more. "Did you get a good laugh at reading how horrible it was at first? That I, like everything else in life, studied up on it so that I could get better at it? Did you get enjoyment at reading all of the perverse things I did? Little Miss Goody Two Shoes has a few kinks. I'm so glad I could give you food for thought. Are you done with it? Or do need a few days to make sure you got to it all?"

Somewhat stunned at her outburst, he stood speechless as he stared at her. When he didn't say anything, she growled and turned away. Picking up her things, she strode to the door, only to find it warded already. She hadn't even realized he'd done so.

But her movement shook him from his stupor. "Where the devil do you think you're going?" Angry now that all she'd said sank in fully.

She turned to look at him, her back to the door. "I'm going back to my dorm. If you want to add more detentions because I left before this one was over, so be it. Unward the damn door."

"Like hell, I will. You've had your say, now it's my turn." He growled, heading towards her.

* * *

_**A/N:** Dun, dun, dun...I know, its a horrible place to leave it, and I'm sorry, but it couldn't be helped. When I first wrote this chapter, it was super long and I had to break it up into more than one chapter. More coming soon, I swear. Take care and please leave me your thoughts._


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:** Hello Everyone. Thank you all for the fantastic reviews, I loved reading them all. I know that was such an awful place to leave that last chapter so I'm updating again quickly for you. I haven't gotten to all your reviews yet, but I will, I just wanted to get this posted ASAP for you all. This weekend is gonna be crazy since it my daughters 8th birthday and I'll be tied up with that, so I figure best to just get this up now before complete insanity ensues. lol. Okay, on to chapter 12. Take care all._

**_Special Thanks to TabiPrewett, my wonderful beta, for doing such a great job on this and getting it back to me as quick as she did. Not to mention, helping me figure out why I've been having so many issues writing more chapters for this story. You're awesome and I really appreciate the hard work you put in for me._**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
**

She glared at him. "Frankly, I don't give a damn what your say on it is. You invaded my privacy, without any real right to do so either."

He stopped in front of her. "I did. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I did. I didn't read it with the intention of having a good laugh, as you put it. Did I find certain parts amusing? Yes, I did. But really, you wondering if you should have given your muggle lover books on sex, and wondering if he'd think it was rude, was...well, amusing."

Hermione hung her head, embarrassed that he'd read all of that, even though she was pissed. She took a deep breath and lifted it again, to glare at him still. "If you didn't read it to have a laugh, then why the hell did you read it?"

He crossed his arms. "I was curious, first of all. I wanted to know what was so damn important that you would fight like hell to keep Draco from having it when he'd have never been able to get past your protection spells. Even if by some miracle he got past the first one or two, the ink wouldn't have let him read it anyway. He'd have given up long before he ever got through the final set of wards."

Her jaw clenched. "I fought to get it back because the idiot would have made everything I'd ever written in there vanish forever and I didn't want to lose the things I'd written about it."

His brow rose. "I actually figured that part out already. I did skim over most of the early stuff, only pausing at things that caught my interest and learned several things I never knew about your early years."

At her slightly curious look, he sighed. "That is a conversation for another day. However, yes, I did skip to the Christmas of your sixth year, mainly because I'd heard enough about it to be curious about that as well."

That drew her up. "How the hell..." She started, only to stop with a sigh. "You overheard me talking to Draco that night, when he asked me when I lost my virginity. I should have known you were around. You usually are most nights, as of late. Bloody perfect." She rubbed a hand over her face in annoyance.

Severus studied her a moment before going on. "I did read your other entries, mainly because of what I overheard about your experiences had me even more curious. Especially, when you commented on how you kept your wand handy. Draco moved on, but I knew I would have asked what you were doing that warranted the need of your wand. Needless to say, I wasn't expecting what I read."

Heat filled her cheeks, and her eyes closed. "Bugger." She whispered.

"You've no reason to be embarrassed at anything you did." He told her, still studying her.

Her eyes popped open, sizzling once again. "Actually, I wasn't. At least not until I knew anyone else was aware of it. Things like that are private. I'm not one to kiss and tell, and I'm certainly not one to go bragging about what I might have done the night before. Anything that may or may not happen between you and I has no bearing on what is written in those pages about anyone in my past. Had I chosen to share those experiences, that would be one thing, but for you to go and find out what I did is...wrong. That is why I'm furious, not embarrassed. Would you want your private thoughts on display for anyone who wanted to know them?"

He inclined his head. "No, I wouldn't. But what was written does have some bearing on things pertaining to you and me."

She frowned. "How in the world do you figure that?"

He debated his next move, it could be risky considering she was still angry, but she normally wasn't the violent type. Eyes on hers, he closed the distance between them and settled his palms flat against the door on either side of her head and leaned down until their gaze was level.

He noticed the faltering look in her anger and bit back a smirk at seeing her swallow nervously. "Because many things I read in that book are things I've already decided I'm going to do to you. I wasn't sure you'd be ready or up for some of them, but now, I'm more than sure that you are."

Hermione's eyes widen fractionally, but she quickly slipped out from under his arms. Not liking that he'd trapped her, it made her nervous and his nearness confused her anger. "Just because I was willing to try to something with one person, doesn't mean I'd let you do them to me." She said.

He turned, walking towards her again, even as she backed up, looking more unsure with him seeming to stalk her. It had him fighting a fresh smirk, though he answered her. "No? You allowed someone you didn't trust to...tie you up, but you wouldn't let me do so? I think you trust me more than you did that other man."

Hermione bumped into a desk behind her. "He was a muggle, I knew I had more power than he did if I wanted to escape."

His brow rose as he again stopped in front of her. "Do you think you need to be more powerful? You'd still have your wand if you really felt you needed it. However...I don't think you really believe you'd need it at all. If you did think you couldn't trust me in that way, why would you be willing to let me near you in the first place?"

Hermione frowned. "Who said I was going to?" Though she knew she had said as much in her journal. The smirk he gave her said he had read that part too. _Dammit!_ She thought.

She quickly side stepped the desk she had backed into and went to move away again, but his hand shot out and caught her wrist. He pulled her against him and stared down at her.

"You did, and we both know it. I already said today that some things change. When I read that book, it changed everything." He told her, heat starting form in his eyes.

She frowned slightly, her voice not as sure as it was before at seeing the heat in his gaze and felt a hint of her own fill her. "You said you have rules."

He nodded. "I do, but reading what I did...that shattered them where you're concerned. I knew from the moment I was done reading it, that I would not be letting you escape the next time I had you alone."

Hermione swallowed as heat started to fill her more, her belly clenching inside her at what his words implied. "You knew you were going to shag me before I even came to detention?"

He shrugged. "I knew that if it came up, I wouldn't be sending you out of here before having you, yes. I wasn't sure if it would come up though. However, I will tell you this, if you have even the slightest amount of doubt in your mind, I'd suggest you leave quickly."

Hermione frowned slightly as she remembered what even started all of this. "I'm not going to shag you just to give you peace of mind over Draco."

His lips curved. "You asked what it would take, not what I expected you to do. I'd never assumed you would just to insure I didn't wonder about Draco or not. But knowing you're not one to cheat...I knew that was the only way I could be sure."

Her frown grew. "I may not be one to cheat, but I don't accept anyone cheating on me either."

He chuckled softly. "I gathered as much from you all but breaking Weasley's jaw, and I happen to like my jaw as it is. Now are you staying or going?"

Hermione studied him for several moments, internally debating. _We need to talk about this, about what this means for both of us. Is this just a onetime shag? Is he looking for more? Am I? But...bloody hell...between that dream last night and him pressing against me today and everything else...I want him and he knows it too._

Her lips started to curve as her skin started to tingle with anticipation. _Fuck it, I'll shag him first and we can talk later._ "I'm staying." Dropping her things off on a desk beside her.

The words had barely left her mouth, before with a soft growl; he crashed his lips onto hers. His tongue dueled with hers just like it had before and she moved to stand on her toes to reach him better. Him being so much taller than her, she was up on the tips of them, and he still had to bend down to fully reach her.

Hands moving into his hair, she pulled him tighter against her as he continued to ravish her lips. His own hands sliding down her body, molding her to him, before they came to rest just above her bum.

He broke the kiss, trailing his lips down her neck, he laved the skin just under her ear, scraping his teeth along the tender flesh and making her breath shudder. His teeth nipped at her fragrant skin, and her fingers tightened on him as she inhaled sharply at the tiny bite. When he did it again, a soft whimper escaped her at the delicious tingles racing through her. She loved being bitten. No matter if it was a soft nip, or a hard bite, she loved it all.

He came back up to kiss her again, his hands sliding farther down, cupping and squeezing her rump through her transfigured shorts, before continuing down to her thighs. She felt him bend slightly as he gripped the back of her thighs, then she was suddenly being lifted, though it didn't seem to take much effort on his part to do so. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she continued grazing his tongue with her own.

One hand on her bottom, supporting her weight, the other pressing up the length of her spine. Holding her to him as she changed the angle of the kiss, he moved to his desk. Setting her on it, he tore his lips from hers.

"This is your last chance to leave my presence. Otherwise, I'm going to spread your lovely thighs and shag the hell out of you." He told her, his breathing harsh. With a wave of his hand, his desk rose in height until she was perfectly level with him so he didn't have to bend and she didn't have to stretch.

Eyes on his, she pulled her wand and used it to undo all the buttons down his teaching robes, and pushed it off of him. That was all the answer he needed. His lips crashed down on hers again as he pulled the knot loose on her burgundy tie and gave it a toss behind him. Breaking the kiss long enough to remove her sweater vest, before he was kissing her once more.

Finding the edges of her shirt, he ripped it open. Not caring about the flying buttons, he'd just repair it later. Dragging the material down her arms, he let it fall too as he trailed a path down he neck, leaving small nips as he went.

Only she wasn't idle either, just more efficient than he was at the moment. Wand in hand, she sent out a non-verbal spell that had him naked in moments.

Head thrown back to give him more access to her throat, she spoke on a low moan. "Are you going to be disappointed not to peel the clothes from me, if I use magic to get me naked too?"

He mumbled the word no against her skin, and then was back to licking his way up the other side of her neck. Her clothes were instantly gone and a contraceptive spell was in place since she hadn't taken a potion like before.

He found her bare breasts and decided that he liked her being more efficient. It made things easier. He wanted easy because ever since their last encounter, he'd been thinking of nothing but how good she'd felt wrapped around him. Thought of nothing else but getting inside her again since their last conversation.

As her teacher, he shouldn't know just how tightly her walls would encase his shaft. Shouldn't know exactly where her sweet spot was or how that when he brushed it she would cry out so deliciously. Nor should he know just how wet she would get when he bit into her neck or that it would send her off into a screaming orgasm as he pounded himself into her.

But he did know, and that knowledge was too much. That knowledge had him unable to stop himself from spreading her wide just so he could bury himself inside her again. The only thing that had held him back was thinking she might not want him too. Now that he knew otherwise, and knew so much about her past experiences, he couldn't be held responsible for shagging this little witch within an inch of her life.

His hands found her folds and a groan escaped him at just how hot and wet she was already. She was more than ready for him, but he would not be denied getting to touch her this time. Having been bound before, he'd missed out on many things he wanted to do, but not this time.

It didn't take much to get her squirming about on his desk, her breaths coming in harsh pants as more moans slipped from her lips. When she cried out her release, her fingers digging into his wide shoulders, he couldn't wait any longer.

He pulled her to the edge of his desk and she wrapped her legs about his flanks. His eyes were on her glazed ones, and the moment she was able to focus on him again, he sheathed himself inside her.

She gasped and arched against him, as he groaned out at her hot walls surrounding him while still pulsing from her earlier orgasm. His breath ragged, he spoke. "Bloody hell witch, you're definitely not going to be able to walk right by the time I'm done with you tonight."

Her eyes locked onto his, and her lips curved. "I certainly hope not."

He growled low in his throat and reared back before he slammed into her. She threw her head back and inhaled sharply in pleasure, and then he did it again. Her cry echoed around his classroom as he thrust into her fast and hard. His need pounding through him as deeply as he pounded into her, one hand at her hip, the other still pressing up the length of her spine, holding her as closely to him as he could.

Fire raging inside them both, their mouths moved together frantically as he continued to thrust into her again and again. The coil inside her winding tighter and tighter as he did so.

When it snapped, she tore her mouth away and cried out. Her nails scraping down his back and pulling a groan from him as he rode out her orgasm. When she came down from her high, he pulled out of her and yanked her off his desk, turning her about and bending her over it.

Driving inside her again, he had his hand on her hip, pulling her into him as he thrust forward. Her hair wrapped around his other wrist, he forced her body to arch more as he moved, which only let him find that sweet spot inside her much easier.

Her moans echoing loudly, he grunted out as she started to grind and rotate her hips in time to his thrusts. The only thought in his head was of how bloody good she felt. The word more repeating again and again in his mind.

"Oh god...," she panted out, her fingers digging into the wood of his desk. "Severus...more." She moaned out, repeating the exact word that was still echoing in his own mind.

His name on her lips had him growling as he hammered into her. He been grateful she never said the redheaded moron's name when she'd shagged him before. But hearing his own name along with her desire for more, it had his control snapping like a dry twig.

He let go of her hair, both hands of her hips now, he gave her every ounce of everything that he had inside of him. His powerful thrusts jolting her ribs and the top of her belly into his desk over and over again, but she only cried out in pure pleasure. Not once trying to shift away from him or make him ease up.

"Fuck witch...so tight...so wet." He groaned out, feeling his body starting to tighten with his own release. "So bloody good."

He wrapped his arm around her, finding her folds and the hidden jewel inside it. His fingers circling it as he pounded deeply into her while she cried out with each thrust, and he felt her walls starting to pulse with her impending orgasm. It only had him working harder, wanting to hear her scream again before he lost all sense and exploded.

Hermione was panting out, eyes closed at the wondrous bliss he was giving her. No other person she'd ever been with prior had prepared her to the joyous rapture that he was causing to pour through her. Not even Lance.

She screamed out when she went flying over the edge, the harsh sound started with his name but ended on a shriek of pure satisfaction. Her walls vibrated and clenched tightly around him, and he knew he'd never last thorough it. Slamming into her repeatedly, he roared as he exploded inside her, giving her a final hard thrust before slumping against her.

Both gasping for air, as he rested his head on her back, while hers was on his desk. Neither tried to move or shift, both just wanted to let their post coil delight float through them as he stayed inside her.

When he could think again, he pulled out of her, making her sigh at the loss. Lifting her back up to fully stand, he turned her to face him again. Her face flushed, lips parted as she still tried to pull in air, he thought she looked well sated and utterly beautiful.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. His arm around her waist to help support her as she sagged against him slightly, he danced his tongue with hers easily. Still floating a bit from his intense release.

When he pulled back, there was a faint smile to her lips as she stood again on her own. "Not that I'm complaining, by any means...but, I'm fairly certain I can still walk."

Severus chuckled slightly. "I'm not anywhere near done with you yet, witch."

Her smile grew. "I was hoping you'd say that."

Still chuckling, Severus pulled Hermione behind him into his private chambers. He wasn't done and there was still plenty of night ahead of them. He planned on making full use of it too. She might walk tomorrow, but there would be a definitely limp to her steps. He guaranteed it.

He led her into his bedroom and not giving her much time to look around, he had her turned and his mouth was on hers again. He walked her backwards towards his bed, and followed her down on to it, not breaking the kiss at all. His nights filled with thoughts and memories of her had kept him aroused, interrupting his sleep sometimes, and tonight he was satisfying every single thought he'd had about her. Well, some of them anyway.

He wouldn't be tying her up tonight, at least not yet. He knew that she needed trust him fully to let him do so and he wasn't sure she was ready for that just yet. So for now, he turned his attentions to just having her, though she would not be visiting his bed for very long before he did indeed bind the witch like he wanted to do.

He skimmed his lips over her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, and breasts. His hands were everywhere it seemed, before the pale digits slipped between her folds. Teasing her bud even more with the flicks of his fingers, rubbing and caressing it, increasing her pleasure as he increased the tempo. She began to grow wild beneath him, clenching and squirming, moaning and gasping for him not to stop.

Suddenly, she arched her back high off the bed as he slid two fingers into her moist depths. His black eyes were locked onto hers and he watched as her body slowly began to break apart as he brought her desire to a peak. Her eyes fluttered shut with ecstasy, mouth slowly opening to let out a loud moan, as she shifted her hips up to meet each movement of his fingers, consumed by the burning need that poured through her veins and filled her body. Even with them already having shagged on his desk, neither had their thirst quenched fully.

His eyes glittered with the need inside him, watching still as he showed her just how skilled his hands really were. Hands that she'd thought about for quite some time now. He used those skills he possessed until she could take no more and she was crying out and begging him to slide inside her.

Severus let out a small growl, coming back to kiss her lips as he settled himself between her spread thighs. She lifted her hips in silent invitation and with one quick, satisfying thrust, he filled her velvety center.

Her wet heat was so tight around his shaft, it had him groaning in pleasure, and when she started to grind her hips forcefully against his pelvis, he couldn't hold back from moving. His driving thrusts were deep as she lifted to meet each gliding plunge.

He took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it, while his hand caressed her other breast. The feeling of him sliding in and out of her was indescribable. Her body felt so damn sensitive after everything he'd already done to her, and she couldn't get enough of it. He was filling her time and time again, his pelvis grinding against her sensitive nub with each movement.

All of it had her moaning out as her breathing grew harsh, and it wasn't long before she was begging him again. Begging for more and he reveled in the sounds, he hadn't had a witch react to him in any way like she was in so long, that it took every ounce of willpower not to pin her to his mattress and shag the hell out of her.

But remembering what he'd read in her journal, he decided that was exactly what he was going to do. His hands found her wrists in an instant, and he had them flat on the bed on either side of her head. Leaning his weight against them so she couldn't escape, he let his hips slam into hers, earning a cry of sheer pleasure as she arched against him. It was such a delicious sound; he had to do it again. She didn't disappoint either, her was head thrown back as she cried out once more.

"Yes witch, take me, all of me." He grunted out as he slammed into her a third time, earning a new cry that had a slight shiver racing down his back. Her wrists flexed and twisted, trying to get free to touch him, and he used a bit more pressure to keep them pinned, knowing just how much it drove her crazy and increased her desire not to be able to do so.

He rocked hard against her as he kissed her deeply, swallowing all of her moans of ecstasy so the only sound was the soft slap of flesh on flesh. Her body hummed, nerves thrumming with the pleasure he was giving her.

"God, Severus...," she whimpered after breaking the kiss, "...please..."

He groaned at the sound of his name on her lips again. "Please, what, Hermione?" Her walls tightening around him with the use of her first name, he'd never said it before.

"What do you want, witch?" He asked again moments later when she didn't speak, willing to give her anything and everything she wanted if she just stayed locked around him like this.

Hermione was panting out at each new thrust, her eyes having a hard time focusing with how good it was to have him inside her, giving her everything he'd promised too. "Harder...please...harder."

He let one of her wrists go to hook her leg over his shoulder, just as he'd imagined doing before. Even with how short her legs were, it still fit wonderfully on his wide, rounded shoulder. Her nails on her free hand digging into his pale flesh, he captured her wrist again and pinned it like the first. Pounding into her sweet body as she shrieked at him finding that magical spot inside her with the new position.

It wasn't long before her body started vibrating, her walls pulsing around him as her cries grew in strength. He sank his teeth hard into her neck and she screamed his name as she clenched around him, her body singing in agonized delight with her powerful release.

Grunting out at how tightly she was fisted around him, he gritted his teeth against the joy rolling through him at how sinfully exquisite she was in her orgasm. He wanted to hear her scream again before he let himself go.

Driving into her again and again, he felt her fluttering around him again, building towards a new release and it only had him thrusting harder. She was whimpering between each new cry and the combination of the two sounds had his body growing taunt with his own explosion building.

He thrust into her almost violently, his hips becoming a blur and his fingers gripping her wrists with bruising force. She cried out beneath him, her hands flexing against his as he kept her pinned still, but never once did she tell him to stop. The strength he had to use to hold her wrists down would have surprised him had he been focused on it at all.

Hermione couldn't take anymore and went flying over the edge. The exquisite, mind-bending rush of pleasure coursed through her body like wildfire. Her nails dug into his hands that held her wrists captive, her back arched, toes curling as she lifted her head just enough to reach his body, teeth sinking deep into the fleshy skin of his collar, as if it was the only thing she could do to keep from losing her composure completely and bring everything crashing down with her scream.

Her teeth and clamping walls had him losing his slippery grasp on his control and with a hoarse shout of both pain and pleasure, he slammed into her a final time before erupting inside her. He collapsed on her, keeping as much of his weight off of her as possible, though he had no idea where the energy to do so came from.

Both were gasping for air, but Severus released her wrists finally. Rolling onto his back and bringing her with him, letting her rest on his chest as they continued trying to get their breathing under control. His arms stayed beside him, not really a cuddling kind of person, but that didn't mean he was ready for them to be parted yet.

Several minutes passed before Hermione finally spoke, her voice a bit weak and scratchy. "Bloody hell...I may never walk again." She mumbled out. "I think...I think my legs have disconnected from the rest of me, because I sure as hell can't feel them."

Severus found himself chuckling softly; though that was the best he could manage at that point. They continued to drift as the haze from the earlier blissful releases floated through them.

Neither knew how long they laid there, but eventually Hermione knew she had to get up. Even with having her own room, Draco was bound to wonder where she was at. She had no clue what time it was and it would draw suspicion if she didn't go back to her dorm.

It took her a bit, time where she had to repeatedly send the thought to her body to move, before it finally complied. Shifting minutely, she slowly slid off of her professor's chest.

"Where do you think you are going?" Severus asked, his voice more relaxed and content than she'd ever heard it sounding before. The effect of his calm demeanor added a touch more silkiness to his voice, making it even sexier to listen to.

Hermione glanced his way as she sat up, stretching slowly. "I can't stay here all night, even if I might be persuaded to do so. Draco will notice if I don't return to our dorm and ask questions that neither of us want to attempt to answer right now."

His eyes on her lovely body as she stretched, he smirked. "Who says you didn't return while he was out with rounds and simply retired early?"

Hermione laughed softly as her body relaxed from her stretch. "That might work if he wasn't nosy and if my room was warded to keep him out."

Severus sighed. "I think you might have to start warding your bedroom door when you leave."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "I think I might as well. However, I need to grab a shower and go."

The word shower had him perking up. That meant she would be wet and naked, something he just might have to assist her with.

Lips curving a tiny bit, he climbed out of bed, not the least bit ashamed of his own nakedness, even with all of his scars. If she hadn't seen them already, she was bound to eventually and he'd learned to accept them long ago. Even if he didn't like that he carried them, they were there and there was no getting rid of them. Besides, she had to know he carried them and she didn't strike him as a person to shy away from him due to them. Not when he knew she carried her own, though not nearly as many as he did.

Eyes on her lovely naked form, he pulled her to her feet. "Then, let us get you cleaned up."

Her brow rose as her smile grew. "Us?" Noticing the mild ache in her thighs already from being spread so long, the muscles stretched longer than they were used to, which would only be worse come morning.

He didn't respond to her question, he only had her following him into his loo.

It was awhile before the shower ended. Severus was very thorough in making sure every inch of her was clean, inside and out. Even if in doing so, she ended up needing to get clean all over again. Something he was more than ready to assist in doing again.

She finally had to shove him out of the shower to actually get clean; his soft chuckle as he wrapped a towel around himself had her thinking that she definitely was in trouble with this man. His stamina and libido far outweighed hers it seemed. Something she was very pleased to find, though she knew she was going to be sore as hell later because of it.

She used her wand to have her clothes appear before she left the loo. Dressing quickly, after repairing the damage to her shirt, then using that grooming spell Draco insisted that she didn't know how to use, to do a bit of touch up to her now dry hair and clothes. Though if Draco asked, she could always say her appearance was due to what she'd scraped off the bottom of the desks earlier.

A quick time spell later, she was cursing as she slipped her shoes on. It was after curfew. She wasn't sure how to explain why she was so late either. She just hoped something came to her during her walk back to her dorm.

Severus led her into his classroom again, where she slipped on her school robes and took her book bag that he held. "Don't forget you have detention tomorrow afternoon with Draco." He told her.

Her lips curved slightly. "I guess that means that detention won't be ending like this one did."

Severus smirked. "I highly doubt it, not with Draco present anyway." His smirk faded when he remembered something and he turned, retrieving a book that was in a drawer of his desk. She saw her journal and her jaw clenched as he handed it to her and she slipped it in her bag.

"You're still angry" He said softly, taking note of her tense jaw.

She gave a sigh. "A bit. You did violate my privacy."

"Technically, you violated me, long before I violated anything with you." He reminded her.

Hermione frowned. "You said you liked the violation that I did."

His lips curved a small bit. "You liked my violation too. I knew just what you liked from reading that."

Hermione sighed again. There was no point in arguing, they didn't have time, and he'd never see her views on it. "The point is moot anyway, I suppose. However...as angry as I was earlier, it's nothing compared to what I'll be next time you invade my privacy without my permission."

He could live with that. "Alright. Let me walk you to your dorm."

He went to pull his wards that he'd placed earlier, but her hand on his stopped him. "I know we don't have time tonight...but we do need to discuss this. Unless...tonight was all you wanted, then I guess...we don't have anything to talk about." She said softly.

His eyes studied hers before he nodded. "We do, because I certainly don't want tonight to be the only night I get you naked and in my bed."

She smiled; glad to know that she wasn't just a one night stand to him. "Good. Then, we'll talk later."

He pulled the wards and they silently moved through the halls. It wasn't an awkward silence, something she was almost surprised to find. He didn't touch her, though she understood why and wouldn't have expected him to do so anyway.

At the Head portrait, he surprised her by saying the password and escorting her inside, though she wasn't sure why he was doing so.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco barked at her, then saw his Head of House behind her and cleared his throat softly. "Sir." Giving Severus a slight nod.

"Miss Granger couldn't seem to finish up her punishment in a timely fashion. I wasn't about to let her get away before she was finished either." Severus said with a slight sneer to his tone, the tone purposeful to keep Draco from suspecting anything.

Hermione did her best to look annoyed, something she would have been had she not just had him shagging her brains out. Though part of her had no clue how she managed the annoyed look.

"I expect you both after lunch tomorrow. Don't be late." Severus said, his gaze landing on Hermione seeing the mildly annoyed look on her face. "Was there something you wanted to add, Miss Granger?" His eyes on hers.

_That I thoroughly had fun and can't wait to do it again? _She thought briefly, fighting to keep the annoyed look on her face. "No, sir." She said, though she saw a flicker in Snape's eyes and it had her realizing he'd seen her thoughts.

"Are you sure?" He asked fully aware of her thoughts and forcing his face to not register how pleased he was over them. Instead his eyes were hard and cold now, though they both knew it was for show.

"I'm positive, sir." She said,_ on both accounts_, she added in silently.

He nodded and turned without a word to either of them. His lips curving in satisfaction at her thoughts, but only after he was sure they couldn't see it.

The door barely closed before Draco spoke. "Bloody hell, Granger. What did you do to piss him off so bad?"

Hermione sighed, praying she didn't slip up in some way. "Apparently I commented too much on the substances that I scraped off the bottom of the desks. Oh, and he didn't appreciate my squeamishness at the bogies that dropped in my hair along the way." It was a complete lie and she had no idea how she managed it.

Draco grimaced. "He made you scrape the desks? Bugger me; he is pissed off at us." He looked at her, aware that this was the first she'd really spoken to him today without telling him off.

He spoke again, hoping that this was them repairing the damage her anger and his idiocy had caused. "Did you know that he keeps them and replaces what everyone cleans off, for the next person to clean?"

Hermione did her best not to snort out a laugh, seeing the hesitancy in his eyes and knowing he was unsure of his welcome. "I had heard that, yes. Now, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted."

"I don't blame you, if Snape kept you on your back all night." Draco said, trying to use humor to help lighten the slight tension that he felt.

"What?" Hermione said before she kicked and tripped over a small table at hearing that, landing on her arse. A hiss of pain escaped her mouth as she grabbed her injured foot. Her lower body protesting the fall because it already ached a small amount from her earlier activities.

A soft laugh escaped him at seeing her look so shocked at his statement, which had been his purpose. "Bloody hell, Granger, when did you get so damn klutzy?" Draco asked, moving over to help her up.

She rolled her eyes at him, the action so like her normal attitude with him that he was starting to think she wasn't angry with him any longer. "Stuff it, Draco." She let him pull her up and she limped towards the stairs.

"You're going to be limping tomorrow. Maybe you'll get lucky and Snape will have us scraping tomorrow. The limp won't matter if you're flat on your back again." Draco said as he went to get his books from the sofa, where he'd been reading and waiting for her.

Hermione stood dumbfounded at his comments. Having no idea how to respond without drawing his suspicions. If she argued at his 'flat on her back' comment he might wonder why she was doing so, but the same could be said if she didn't argue.

Finally, having no other option that came to mind, she spoke. "Well, I think I'd rather limp about then deal with scraping the desks again. I think I found semen on one of them. Goodnight." She said quickly, before hobbling up the stairs.

She knew Draco's comments had been innocent, he hadn't any clue what she'd been up to, but hearing them had startled her. They would need to use caution before Draco's innocent comments became pointed due to him knowing something.

Draco watched her go, hoping that they would be back to normal come morning. He had missed their usual playful banter. He didn't have anyone else to really talk to that wasn't a complete arse these days.

* * *

_**A/N:** I couldn't help myself, the flat on your back comment had me giggling incessantly. Also, I think that all the hot sex in his classroom and private chambers totally makes up for my evil cliffhanger from before. Hope you all liked that and I'll have more posted soon. Take care and please leave me your thoughts. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: **_ _Hi all. Sorry this took me so long to update, but my computer finally died on me. Its been on its last leg for a few months and just couldn't hold up any longer. So I bought a new machine, which is sexy as hell and super fast, and even managed to recover my data from my old machine. Yay. Luckily it wasn't the hard drive, motherboard and processor is what bit the dust. _

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I haven't gotten to all them all yet, but I will very soon. I just want to get this posted before another night passes. Thank you too everyone still adding me to their alerts and faves, the support has been awesome. Hope you all like the morning after. Take care._

_**Special thanks to TabiPrewett, my lovely beta, for doing such a wonderful job on this. I hope to get you a few new chapters soon as well. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 13  
**

Hermione hissed as she sat up in the morning. Everything ached downstairs. The ache between her thighs was understandable considering how long it had been since those muscles had been used.

However, the muscles in her thighs were achy too. Snape had done a good job insuring that walking was proved difficult today. She hadn't even fully stood yet and already she knew each step would remind of her what she'd done last night.

Shoving the covers off of her, she saw the slight swelling to her foot and the purplish bruise where she'd stubbed her toes and injured the top of her foot as well. Though she hadn't realized the top had been hurt at all with her toes smarting like they had been.

Easing onto her good foot, she immediately felt the soreness from her waist down from what Severus had done to her and felt her lips curving slightly. But it was that first step on her injured foot that had her cursing.

She hobbled into the loo, glad Draco was either done already or not up yet, so the room was free. She took a long hot shower, knowing a bath would be better, but they only had a shower in their shared bathroom.

If she wanted a bath, she'd have to limp her way down the prefects' bathroom and she wasn't up to that right now. However, the shower did help ease the ache in everything but her foot.

As she washed, she noticed the slight discoloration to her wrists. It had her realizing just how hard Severus had gripped them as he kept her pinned. She didn't care, she'd enjoyed every second of being unable to touch him. It had only increased her lust and made her orgasm that much better.

When she was done, she dried off and looked at herself in the mirror. The bruises on her wrists would be easy to hide. Long sleeves and a glamour would do the trick, same with the ones on her hips and bum, but as she was about to turn away, she saw the bite mark on her neck.

Eyes wide, realizing she hadn't seen it last night; she used a spell to cover that up as well. Realizing too that the only reason Draco hadn't seen it was due to her hair covering it. If he'd seen it, he'd have said something, she was positive about that.

The mark on her neck had her wondering if Severus found one on himself from her biting him. Though, his robes would cover his with it being low on his neck and his collars being so high. She was smirking as she went to dress, somewhat happy to know that she might have left her own reminder behind on him.

Dressed in casual clothes since it was Saturday, she left her room. Still limping a bit as she made her way downstairs. She saw Draco was already in the common room, gathering his books from the night before.

"Good morning." She said, brushing at a piece of lint on her thin, but long sleeve shirt with a small smile at him.

Draco looked over at her, seeing her smile and glow of her skin; he decided that she must have forgiven him. "Good morning, still limping I see. Are you alright?"

Hermione shrugged, her hand going into the pocket of her muggle jeans since uniforms weren't required on Saturdays. "I'll be fine, but I think I'll go see Madame Pomfrey after breakfast since I'm sure she's already in the Great Hall."

Draco nodded, leaving his books stacked on the coffee table. "Let's go eat."

They headed out, Draco keeping his pace easy with her tiny limp. He offered to let her lean on him, if it would help, and she waved that way. Saying again that she was fine, that her foot ached a bit but nothing she couldn't handle. The trainers she was wearing helped a little, but still pressed on the swollen flesh.

Draco waited, unsure if she'd be back to being angry if he brought his thoughts up or not. They had already made it down all the stairs and were headed down a hallway before Draco finally spoke. "So...did Snape give you back your...journal?"

They passed a cross corridor, one that had someone walking up it towards them, though they didn't notice. Hermione didn't look at Draco, still debating internally if she had fully forgiven him or not.

With a mental shrug, she spoke. "He did."

Hands shoved in the pockets of his perfectly pressed trousers, Draco frowned, unsure if he should press the issue or not. "Did...did he break your wards?"

The dark figure now following them to the Great Hall took in Hermione's limp and a smirk curved his lips, even as he admired her jeans that showed the curve of her rear and hips perfectly. He'd done exactly what he'd said he would apparently, though if she was still limping by detention, he'd make sure she got a healing potion. He should have sent one to her earlier, but hadn't really thought she'd need it. She'd seemed fine the night before.

Hermione debated before answering Draco's question. "Did you really think he wouldn't be able to?"

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry."

Hermione shrugged, turning down a new hallway. "Just do me a favor and don't try to take it again. If I get another detention over my journal again, I will kick your arse, alright?"

Draco smirked, relieved that she'd forgiven him. "Like you could. We've already seen how graceful you are. You fell on your arse last night after tripping over a table that you already knew was there and hurt your damn foot in the process."

Hermione glared at him as the dark man behind them raised a brow at hearing that. "That is because you startled and distracted me."

Draco snickered. "You're too easy to mess with, Granger. It's not like it wasn't true anyway. You were flat on your back last night because of Professor Snape."

Severus' brows shot up into his hair line and his lips parted in shock at Draco's comment.

Hermione growled. "Oh, shut up. Just because I had to scrape bogies off the bottoms of the desks is no reason to mess with me about it. It was disgusting to do and I, for one, hope that you get the pleasure of that task soon."

Draco smirked. "Nah, Snape saves that for those he doesn't like. He wouldn't do that to me. How many bogies do you think ended up in your hair anyway?"

Hermione shuddered at the thought of any landing on her. "I don't know, nor do I want to know. That's why I had to do a cleansing spell as soon as I was out from under the desk." Which was true, but she hadn't finished the task.

Understanding what happened now, Severus shook his head minutely. Obviously his godson had been fairly accurate at saying Hermione spent her detention on her back, not realizing that it was due to more than just cleaning. Hermione must have tripped and hurt herself at the comment too, explaining part of her limp. At least that was what he thought some of it was due to. His lips curved again thinking if the fall had nothing to do with it; it was a good cover as to why she really was limping.

Hermione ignored Draco's comment, though Severus didn't. He decided to prove his godson wrong. Severus also intended to insure the bottom of the tables that Draco cleaned were extra disgusting, just for assuming that he was immune simply because he was in his house and was his godson.

The two students parted ways at the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione making her way to her table, still unaware of Snape following her down her aisle, several feet behind her. Though he was still admiring her curves that her jeans allowed him to see.

Taking a seat, Hermione bit back the grimace from her body reminding her again what she'd done with Severus last night as she sat. Harry and Ginny were already seated, Ron next to Ginny and ignoring her. Something she was happy about.

"Mione, why are you limping?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, taking a cup of hot coffee that Ginny handed her. "I tripped over a table in my common room last night. My foot is just a bit swollen and bruised over it." She said, seeing Severus pass her out of the corner of her eye and felt a smile tug at her lips as she took a drink of her coffee.

"You should go see Pomfrey after breakfast. No need to keep limping when she can fix it." Ginny said, forking up a pit of eggs and taking a bite.

Hermione said she would and then went about eating her breakfast. Afterward, she walked with her Harry and Ginny to the hospital wing. The medi-witch clucked her tongue as she examined Hermione's hurt foot. Nothing was broken, just badly bruised.

"You should have come and seen me last night after this happened, my dear." She chastised softly.

Hermione smiled. "I would have, but I didn't realize how bad it was until this morning."

The medi-witch shook her head as she walked to her stores to pull out a few potions: pain potion, healing potion, and a tub of salve to rub on the bruises. Coming back over, she administered the two potions and rubbed the salve into the girls' foot.

Hermione, aware of a few other bruises that were hidden, cleared her throat softly. "Er...Madame Pomfrey? Do you think I might borrow the salve to take into the loo? I bruised my bum and hip with my fall too and...well...I was hoping you'd let me take care of those on my own."

The medi-witch sighed. "My dear, I've seen many students' rear-ends before."

Hermione blushed softly. "I know, but...I'm...kind of shy. Please?" Knowing the witch would wonder about the small finger sized bruises she'd seen on her hips earlier and know it had nothing to do with a fall. Plus, the bruises on her wrists needed tending before anyone saw them too.

Handing the tub over, Hermione took it and went into the small loo that hospital had. She quickly rubbed the salve into her wrists, and then dropped her jeans to deal with the small bruises on her hips. When she was done, she removed the glamour from her neck, and smeared a tiny bit on that spot as well. Watching as the discoloration started to fade, though she put the glamour back to hide it until it was fully healed.

When she was done, she noticed that ache between her thighs was gone, as was the one in her thighs, and she felt completely back to normal. Though she had a feeling she'd have to mention to Snape that if they were to keep things discrete, he might want to make sure he had a few vials of potion ready for her.

Leaving the loo, she walked, without a limp, back over to give the tub of salve back. Thanking the medi-witch for allowing her some privacy. The witch just shook her head and shooed the students out of her hospital.

She spent the rest of the morning with her two friends. When she came across Draco, Harry started to glare at the blond boy before Hermione bumped him with her shoulder, reminding him that Draco was her friend as well.

Harry sighed and started to act a bit friendlier, though both boys were a bit leery of each other. Having been enemies for so long, it was harder for them to just slip into an easy role of camaraderie. It had taken Hermione and Draco a while too.

Acting as a buffer between the two, with the help of Ginny who was a bit more accepting of Draco, they spent an hour just walking the grounds before lunch. The four entered the Great Hall where Draco split from them to move towards his table.

Hermione's gaze slipped up to the staff table briefly, finding Severus' gaze on hers. He'd noted Draco with her other friends, seen the more leery, yet friendly attitude on Potter's face and felt his lips curve a tiny bit at seeing it.

Seeing the very minute smile, her lips curved as well before she looked away. Not sure if he was smiling at her, or over her getting Draco and Harry near each other without wands being drawn over the matter. Either way, she liked the small smile.

After lunch, she excused herself and made her way towards the dungeons. Draco having caught up to her along the way.

"I see your limp is gone. I take it Madame Pomfrey was able to fix you." Draco said.

Hermione smirked. "Very observant. Though, maybe you're not since I wasn't limping earlier."

Draco scoffed. "I noticed, I just didn't say anything since I didn't know if Potter would appreciate me picking on you for being a klutz. It was easier to wait until we were alone. More fun too."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Yes, she was able to heal my foot."

"You're still a klutz." Draco reminded her, smirking as they headed down a flight of stairs.

Hermione shrugged. "You're still a prat. I think my affliction is easier to live with."

"My problem won't cause injuries." Draco pointed out, not the least bit concerned with her calling him a prat.

Hermione snorted as they came up on Snape's classroom. "That's what you think."

Draco's smirk grew. "Aww, do you want to hurt me, Granger? Here I thought you just wanted to shag me." He said as they walked inside, neither seeing Snape anywhere.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "One of these days, Draco, I'm going to have had enough of your stupid jokes and hex the living hell out of you."

Draco snickered. "By hex, you mean use a spell to get me naked. You're such a little perv, Granger. You really do need to learn to control yourself around me."

Hermione growled at him. "That's it." She pulled her wand, ready to hex him, but a voice stopped her.

"Enough." Severus said having listened to the whole conversation since they'd entered his class room, even some from before with their voices drifting down the empty corridor. He'd been standing behind them, near the door, the whole time and they hadn't seen him.

Both students looked behind them to find their Potion's Master glaring at them. Hermione put her wand away, still seething slightly at Draco's comments.

Severus let his gaze slip over the two students a moment before speaking. "Since both of you are here due to lack of proper behavior. I think you both should do some manual labor so that you learn your lesson."

Hermione fought the need to roll her eyes. _Learn a lesson, indeed._ She knew the real reason they were there, and knew that Severus did as well. He'd even admitted that he'd been jealous, and that was why he'd assigned the detentions.

Severus looked to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, since Miss Granger did such an...atrocious job on her task last night." Earning a slight narrowing of Hermione's eyes at that, making him smirk. "I think you need to show her how it should be done. I expect all the bottoms of the tables to be pristine by the time you're done with them. Maybe she'll see that it takes a Slytherin to get the job done properly on most things."

Hermione felt her lips twitch as she fought a snort of laughter, especially seeing the mild shock in Draco's eyes at what he'd been assigned. _Serves you right, you prat, _she thought. Though she wondered if Snape's words had a double meaning as well, since a Slytherin had certainly done a proper job last night on her.

Severus bit back a chuckle at look on his godson's face but looked to Hermione. "Miss Granger...," waiting until her eyes met his before going on, "...my stores are covered in dust and need to be arranged again. Do you think you can handle that task properly?"

Hermione kept her face neutral. "I can, sir." _I'm pretty sure I handle anything you throw my way, _she thought.

"I guess we will see, won't we." He said, well aware of her thoughts.

He strode past them, only to pause and turn back around. "I'm sure I don't need to remind either of you that magic will not be used in your tasks. Get to it."

Draco's lip curled, but he moved to gather what he needed to clean the desks. Completely shocked that he was being forced to do such a disgusting task, Snape had never made any of his Slytherins do this before.

Hermione gathered her own supplies and went into the storage closet to clean each container that held the potion ingredients. Inside, she noticed they weren't that dirty at all and smirked as the door mostly shut behind her. Leaving a small crack so she could hear what was going on outside the small room she was inside.

But she still got to work. Dusting each vial or jar, cleaning the shelves as well, as she heard Draco scraping and muttering to himself. Her smile growing as she heard more and more.

It was a while later that she heard Draco growl that a whole mess of bogies had fallen and landed on him. The curses had a soft snort of laughter escape her as she wiped down a jar of Valerian root. She had to cover her mouth to hide the laugh that was growing as she heard Snape snap that Draco better insure that whatever fell didn't stay on his floor.

When Hermione was finally done two hours later, she poked her head out to see Draco lying under a desk near the back of the class and Severus was seated at his desk. She cleared her throat softly, earning his dark gaze.

"Is there something you wanted, or are just making that infernal noise to annoy me?" Severus asked.

_You can act like such an arse sometimes. _ She thought, even though she knew that he couldn't be nice with Draco in the room. "Yes, Professor, there is something I want."

His brow rose slightly, glancing Draco's way to assess where exactly he was and if he could see them, which he couldn't, before meeting her gaze again. His lips curving as his eyes raked over her frame. "Oh? What is that, Miss Granger?"

_Not what you're thinking apparently, at least not right now._ She thought, biting back a chuckle. Biting back even harder when he seemed a bit disappointed, making her aware of the fact that he saw that thought. "I wanted to let you know I was finished, sir." Keeping her voice normal, sounding as it should when addressing a teacher.

He stood. "Let us see if you did a decent job. Otherwise, you'll be stuck here all day until it's correct."

He moved into the storage room with her, letting the door shut behind him. He didn't even look at the shelves; instead he pulled her against him and kissed her. His tongue gliding with hers as she melted into him while his hands roamed over her figure.

He knew they couldn't stay like this; it was too easy to be caught. Especially with Draco just outside the door. So he eased back from her lips, though he didn't want to. "Hmm...not bad."

Her eyes danced with amusement. "Not bad?" She leaned up and kissed him again, pouring more effort into the kiss this time.

Breaking away, she looked up at him. "Better?" Her voice low.

"Much." He replied, his eyes full of heat. "Though, I think you might need to stay and insure the job is done completely. I would hate to see you leave anything unfinished."

Hermione's lips curved. "Sir, I'm sure I've done a very thorough job on these shelves already. Not a speck of dust is left to clean."

Severus' eyes narrowed, she knew damn well he wasn't referring to the shelves. "Still...I may require a bit more work from you before I'm satisfied."

She glanced at the closed door, making sure her voice was lower than it was before. "Maybe...I could finish this up after my patrol this evening. It is my turn to take the dungeons, so who knows who'll I'll bump into."

He nodded his voice equally low. "Don't forget your wards." Reminding her about her bedroom so Draco didn't know if she was actually back or not.

She smiled and kissed him a final time before removing herself from his embrace. "As you can see, Professor," her voice back to normal for Draco's benefit, "Slytherins are not the only ones capable of taking care of things properly, sir."

Severus felt his lips twitch, before he schooled them into a sneer as he opened the door again. "Indeed. You may go; I've had enough of your know-it-all presence today. Draco, are you finished yet?"

Draco didn't even look their way, still upset that he was doing this at all. "No, sir. There doesn't seem to be a single inch of these tables that are not covered, so it will take some time to complete your task."

Hermione frowned slightly. It hadn't been that bad last night. She glanced at Severus to find a small smirk on his lips and she realized he had made sure it was even dirtier than before. Fighting a fresh laugh, she made her way to the door, not daring herself to look back at either of them before she left.

It was awhile before Draco found her again. She was finishing up an essay that was due for Transfiguration on Monday. When he stalked inside the common room, Hermione saw that he looked both annoyed and happy. Though she wasn't sure how he could be both at the same time.

It didn't take long to find out either. He was annoyed at how nasty his task had been, but happy since Snape had told him before he left that he had permission to go home for Easter break.

Hermione was beaming at hearing that, though when Draco asked what she was so happy about, she told him that she was happy for him. Though in all honesty, that meant she had a week and she would have the whole Head Dorm to herself.

During her patrol, she again was on her own, and was just about to turn the corridor towards Snape's class when she caught two snogging six year Slytherins. A mild reprimand for being out past curfew and five points each taken away later, she was shaking her head. Amazed that they would risk getting caught so close to the classroom of their Head of House.

As she came upon his actual class, she noticed the door was open and glanced around the empty hallways. _Surely he wouldn't be this obvious, would he?_ She wondered. _Or has a couple of students decided they have a death wish and somehow got inside it?_

She had no choice, though she hoped it was the former of the two choices, and went to inspect it. Wand out, she stepped into the darkened classroom, but didn't see anyone. Only confirming her suspicions that it was him and not a student.

When she heard his door shut with a soft click, she turned to find him standing behind her. She smirked. "I figured it had to be you and not some suicidal students in here."

He chuckled softly as he sent up wards and silencing spells. "Did you put wards on the doors to your private room?"

Her smirk grew. "I did. On the outer door and the shared bathroom door, so he won't be able to get in. How long to do you plan on keeping me this evening?"

He reached out for her and pulled her against him. "I guess we'll have to see." With that he gave her a searing kiss before picking her up and carrying her towards his private chambers. He intended for them to talk eventually this evening, assuming she wasn't too exhausted by the time he was done with her.

* * *

_**A/N:** If I had detention with Severus, I would not leave until I was sure he was Fully Satisfied. Then again...I might never leave, whether he was satisfied or not. lol. Hope you all liked that chapter, more coming soon. I promise. Take care and leave me your thoughts._


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **__Hello all, I'm so very sorry for the delay in posting more. I swear I didn't abandon this story, the new computer I bought died. Some circuit fried the motheboard and processor (some defect that happened during the original shipping-don't ask me what or how), and I had to send it back to HP. They finally sent a new one back that got lost in delivery and took forever to get sorted out. Basically, it has been a huge pain in my butt. However, I have computer again now. Yay. You never realize how depend you are on one until you don't have one any longer._

_Anyhoo, I promise to update again very quickly to make up for the lapse in new chapters. I've not gotten to everyone's reviews yet and I will get on that next. Haven't even been able to read most of them yet. _

_**Special Thanks to TabiPrewitt, who has been awesome with this story. I'll send fresh chapters to you soon, I swear. lol.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from the HP franchise, I just play with the characters for fun, for free, and cause I'm secretly pervy...though I doubt its much of a secret anymore. lol.**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 14  
**_

They didn't meet up often over the next two weeks, although, her detentions she had alone with him found her naked and wrapped around him. Other than the first one that started it all, and her Saturday ones, she didn't do an ounce of work. Unless you counted riding or being ridden by Severus and screaming as she exploded around him as work, which she didn't.

Her detentions were really the only time they had a chance to be together. Even her final Saturday found her flat on her back, and later on her knees in his private chambers, since Draco was given a very easy task that he finished quickly. Mainly to get him out of the way so Severus could have her.

As soon as the door closed behind the blond Slytherin, Hermione used her wand to remove any traces of dirt or grime as Severus warded his door. He was placing silencing spells too, as she added in a contraceptive one for herself.

It wasn't long before she was naked with him between her thighs.

Each morning following their trysts, she found a few things waiting on her bedside table, though she hadn't a clue how he managed to leave them there for her. A pain potion, and a healing potion, and he'd already given her a small tub of salve for any bruises or bite marks he might leave behind that she left hidden in a drawer.

In his classes, he still sneered at her and occasionally called her on helping Neville, though it was rare that he did so. Still ignored her raised hand and called her insufferable and annoying while glaring at her.

During their meals, they rarely looked in each others direction. He still walked with her on occasion when she patrolled alone discussing different things just like they had talked about before. He even asked her again about her shop, wondering if she'd put anymore thought into it or not.

She shrugged, saying she had but still hadn't made any final decisions. If she was going to open a shop, then either she would have to go to university or apprentice to get her Potion's Mistress' license. The laws were clear that a Master or Mistress was required for commercial brewing. She was still debating which route she wanted to go.

He was again pondering his own thoughts about her opening the shop, but kept them to himself for now. Instead of leaving the discussion on the shop, he moved them on to other topics.

They did get around to that talk that both knew was needed. Both agreeing to keep things simple for now, they both still agreed not see or sleep with anyone else while sleeping with each other. However, they would see where it might go after graduation.

With Easter around the corner, Hermione was still studying for her N.E.W.T.S. Trying to insure she had it all down and ready for the exams. Severus found her one Sunday headed to the Room of Requirement to practice her casting for D.A.D.A.

He decided to join her, knowing that if anyone came across them it could be easily explained. He'd seen her enter and had just come in to find out what she was up to. Being the suspicious kind of man that he was, it was believable.

He watched her duel with the dummies for a bit before finally speaking up. "You shouldn't be relying on your shield so much. You should duck and dodge the spells more so that you can cast faster."

She glanced his way, a bit of hair clinging to her forehead with her sweating. "What?" Her cotton pants giving her more room to move than her jeans would and her t-shirt was sticking to her chest some.

He shed his outer robes, laying them over a chair. "If you use a shield each time, it will drain your magic and eat up time where you could be casting a return spell. Watch."

She moved out of the way and watched as the dummy shot a spell at him and instead of using his shield, he rolled out of the way and fired a return shot much faster than she had. Hermione frowned as she saw him do it again and again. Each time moving out the way instead using a shielding charm. He was able to fire more spells and use less magic than she'd been doing.

"Hmm." She said after watching for a bit. "That does make more sense. Would that be allowed on the exam?" Knowing that there was both a written and physical demonstration required for each test.

Severus straightened again, dusting himself off. "Yes. If you practice what I showed you, you should score better. Assuming you don't take a hit, of course."

She looked him over, a smirk starting to form on her lips. "Care to take the dummies place?"

His brow rose. "You want to duel with me?"

She shrugged. "Simple spells only, of course."

His lips started to curve. "I doubt you'd work as hard if they were all simple. Knowing they were real and could cause pain would keep you on your toes."

She frowned, looking unsure now. "How real?"

He chuckled. "Nothing life threatening, of course. But a stinging jinx sent your way would make sure you don't grow lax in your vigilance."

"Have I somehow annoyed you enough to make you want to send a stinging jinx my way?" She asked, knowing he was very skilled in dueling.

"Not today, but the desire to do so has been there before." He replied, chuckling again at her annoyed look.

"Fine. When do we start?" She asked.

In answer, he shot a spell at her, one she wasn't ready for and barely blocked in time. "Arse." She muttered.

"You should always be ready." He responded, while smirking at her in amusement.

She didn't know how long they dueled, but she knew she was covered in sweat and so was he. She was getting better at ducking instead using magic to block a spell, though a few hit her and had her cursing. He usually was laughing softly at her choice of crude curses too, especially since it was him that she was verbally cursing.

She did get a few of her own shots in. A triumphant smirk on her lips when he grimaced in mild pain. He frowned when she called out 'Avis', not understanding at first why she just conjured a bunch of small twittering birds. But quickly figured it out when her next shout of 'Oppugno' sent them flying towards him to attack.

Rather annoyed now, he shouted out 'Langlock', a spell he'd created that glued her tongue to the roof of her mouth so she couldn't shout out spells. She narrowed her eyes and used nonverbal spells instead.

He'd tried using Legilimency, but she quickly put up a wall and when she did, he didn't bother focusing anymore magic on reading her thoughts. She tried hitting him with a tickling charm, and in revenge he sent the tarantallegra charm at her to make her legs dance uncontrollably. Both were successfully blocked, much to each of their reliefs at not looking ridiculous with the spells had they sent.

She sent out a Jelly-Fingers curse and right behind it was a blindfolding curse. He ducked one and was hit by the other. Cursing at himself for getting hit and not being able to see, he wasn't surprised at finding himself in a full body bind only seconds later. Though he appreciated that she caught him before he hit the floor.

He heard the smugness in her voice when she removed the blindfold and the body bind as she spoke. "I think I won." Helping him stand again.

Severus debated his next move, and then with no more than a nonverbal spell, her wand flew out of her hand and into his. "Actually, I did. You should never trust your opponent until you are sure the battle is fully over and you are safe."

She rolled her eyes. "You cheated."

He smirked at her as he moved towards her. "Did you forget I'm a Slytherin? We all cheat, if that is the only way to win."

Hermione looked up at him. "I should have remembered that, and I will next time."

Severus smirked more, his arm slipping around her waist. "Next time you won't catch me with the blindfold. Now, what does the victor of this battle get for winning?"

She laughed softly. "What do you want?"

He bent down and met her as she rose up to kiss him. His tongue barely gained access to her mouth when he heard the door open. Not having any other choice, he quickly pushed her back with his foot behind her, making her trip and fall on her arse. Biting back a wince at how hard she landed.

Draco stepped inside and saw her land. His eyes finding his Head of House standing over her with his arms crossed.

"Next time, Miss Granger, I wouldn't..." He purposely paused, not having any clue what to finish that statement with and glanced behind him. "Draco." Nodding at the boy.

"Sir? What are you two doing?" The blond boy asked, taking in both Hermione and Severus' sweat drenched clothes.

Hermione realized in an instant why Severus had done what he did, but Snape spoke up before she could. "I found Miss Granger in here practicing and she asked if I wanted to duel so she could prove my corrections to her form wrong. I showed her why that was a bad idea and why I was correct in what I said."

Draco looked at Hermione who was now glaring and he smirked. "I take it you lost the duel?"

Hermione only glared more. "I won, he cheated."

Draco snickered as Severus gave her a bored look as he spoke. "I already pointed out your folly in that statement. You shouldn't trust your opponent to be finished just because you are. Now, I have better things to fill my day than dealing with you on a Sunday when I shouldn't have to."

With that, he picked up his discarded robes and left the room. Draco moved over to help her to her feet since she hadn't tried to stand yet. "I cannot believe you challenged my godfather to a duel. How stupid could you be? He was a Death Eater, a very skilled one. Did you think he got that role by not being able to handle a duel?"

Hermione huffed. "I still won. He cheated."

Draco sighed. "If you say you won but ended up on your arse, obviously you didn't win. Why were you in here anyway?"

Hermione shrugged. "I was practicing. Why are you here?"

Draco shoved his hands in pocket. "Same reason. Want to duel another Slytherin?"

Hermione grinned. "Why not? I won't make the same mistake again."

An hour later had Hermione snickering as Draco was hanging upside down, with his wand gone, pigtails hanging down with him, and bright pink lipstick smeared over his lips, while he glared at her.

"You've had your fun, now let me down, Granger." He growled at her, annoyed that she'd bested him in a duel.

Hermione continued snickering as she took him in, wishing she had a camera available. Inspired, she conjured a muggle Polaroid camera with instant developing film and snapped a shot as he snarled at her.

The camera disappeared, and the picture ended up in her back pocket. "Now, I'm finished having my fun." She told him, still smiling smugly.

When she lifted her wand to lower him down, she paused, remembering what happened with Severus. "This is how I lost with Professor Snape. How do I know you won't hex me when I let you go?"

Draco growled at her. "I won't, now let me down." Fully intending on getting his revenge when he was loose.

Instead, she slowly backed away from him, as he growled at her more. "You'd better not leave me here, Granger. Otherwise, you won't like what I do to you when I do finally get free."

When she hit the door that would let her out, she smiled and flicked her wand at him, but nothing happened. "The spell will release you after the door closes again and I'm out of this room. You are a Slytherin and I've already learned they can't be trusted very well in these situations."

With that she fled the room, running as fast as she could. Figuring he'd be quick to follow and get his revenge for the pigtails and lipstick. Not to mention the picture of him looking that way.

Sure enough, she heard him shout at her from several feet away. "You're not getting away that easy, Granger!"

She turned a corner and sped down the hallways even faster on her short legs. Hoping she could get somewhere safe before he caught up with her.

She chanced a glance behind her and saw he was gaining on her and cursed. With every ounce of energy, she forced her legs to move faster and turned another corner. Only to see McGonagall speaking with Snape only a few feet away from her speeding form.

She tried to stop and ended up skidding to a halt mere inches from colliding with Minerva and in her attempt to not to hit the older woman, she slipped and landed on her bum once again at their feet. She didn't get a chance to say a word when both professors raised their brows at her, before Draco came barreling around the same corner she'd come from.

He saw the same thing she had and just barely managed to stop before ramming into his Head of House, landing on his rear in his attempt to stop like she had. McGonagall and Snape looked at both students on the floor and sighed.

"What the devil are you two up to now?" Severus asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Hermione swallowed and glanced at Draco, drawing a blank on how to answer without getting them in a whole heap of trouble. Draco on the other hand figured they were in for it again no matter what he said and spoke up. "Sir, I was trying to catch Granger after her final spell when we were practicing our casting."

Severus looked to Hermione. "I see you didn't learn your lesson with dueling Slytherins."

Hermione bit back a smirk. "I still won again, but this time I didn't set him free until I was out of the room."

Minerva was frowning. "What is going on, exactly?" Confused as the two students finally moved to stand again.

Hermione looked to the headmistress. "Draco and I were practicing our casting in the Room of Requirement for our upcoming N.E.W.T.S and knowing how Slytherins are...more apt to cheat than I am, I didn't release Draco until I'd left the room. However, he...wasn't all that thrilled with the final spell I used to win the duel. Nor was he finished apparently."

Minerva's brows rose. "What spell?"

Hermione was doing her best to keep from laughing as Draco cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at the Headmistress or his Head of House. "Er...I think in order to save Draco's pride...it might be best to just say that he ended up bound and unable to get his wand back." She said, still fighting a laugh.

Minerva looked at both of them. "I'm assuming neither of you were using harmful spells or anything I'd have to punish you both for?"

Both Draco and Hermione shook their heads. "No, ma'am." Hermione said. "Nothing more harmful than a minor stinging jinx now and again."

The headmistress nodded. "Very well. Need I remind you both about not running in the hallways?"

Again both shook their heads no, neither looking at Snape since they figured that had McGonagall not taken over this discussion, they'd both probably be in a world of trouble.

Minerva sighed. "Alright then. Neither of you actually collided with either myself, or Professor Snape, so you both may go. Mr. Malfoy, if I were you, I'd keep any...revenge for spells cast, to your duels. Miss Granger...I'd suggest dealing with the repercussions of your actions before you leave the privacy of the Room of Requirement from now on."

They both mumbled a 'yes, ma'am' before they made their way, much slower now, away from both adults. They didn't get far though before Draco spoke. "I want that picture, Granger."

Hermione snickered. "In your dreams, Draco. They say a picture is worth a thousand words and this one...is worth a heck of a lot more than that. You'll never live it down if this gets out. Which means...I won't be hearing anymore jokes about me wanting to shag you unless you want every students and staff member to have a copy of it by dinnertime."

Draco sighed. "You, Granger, have a bit of Slytherin in you, I see. Fine. No more jokes about you wanting to shag me. You have my word. Can I have the picture now?"

Hermione snorted. "Hell no. There would be nothing to make you keep your word otherwise."

Neither thinking about the fact that their voices were drifting down the hallways towards the same two professors they'd almost run into only moments before.

Minerva glanced at Severus, a chuckle escaping her. "What do you think she did to him that was so embarrassing that it could be used as blackmail?"

Severus was a bit surprised at hearing Hermione use blackmail at all; he didn't think she had it in her to do so. With a slight frown to his lips, he spoke. "I don't know, but considering how much Draco has been taunting her this year...I'm sure it was well deserved."

Minerva looked at Severus in surprise. "That is the first time I've ever heard you taking the side of anyone not in your house, especially with a Gryffindor involved."

Instantly realizing his error, he had a sneer on his lips. "The little know-it-all isn't known for doing anything truly harmful to anyone, so there is no need to worry about it. I know how my godson is too. I'm not taking her side, merely pointing out the obvious. Had you not stepped in, they both would be in more trouble than they are now. You're more lax that I would have been."

With that said, he turned and stormed back to his dungeons as his black robes swirling around him. He didn't know what Hermione had done, or what the picture showed, but he'd find out. He also knew that he needed to use more caution than he had been where she was concerned. A slip up like the one he had with the Headmistress could be more costly that he was prepared for right now.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I will posting again in a day or two. Take care and leave me your thoughts._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. I promised to update again very soon to make up my lack of updates and here we go. This chapter is nothing but pure smut, just FYI. I was feeling more pervy than usual when I wrote it, so decided to toss it in. lol. Thank you all for the wonder reviews and I think I got to them all, but one very long one that will take some time to properly compose a response to. _

**_Special Thanks to TabiPrewett, my very awesome beta for your hard work on this story. You've done a wonderful job on all the chapters so far and I thank you for it._**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
**

That night, she had a partner, so he couldn't get her alone to find out what it was that she'd done to Draco. The next few days had them both a bit on the busy side to find time alone either.

It wasn't until the end of the week, Easter break finally on them, that Severus found a moment to go in search of her. With the trains having left hours ago to take all the students home for their break, patrols for the night done with, he made his way towards the Head Dorm.

He said the password and walked inside, only to find the common room empty. He paused, wondering if maybe she wasn't here. Glancing at the stairs, he slowly climbed them, ears perked for sounds of her or anyone else that might in her room.

He didn't hear anything at first, but pushing her bedroom door open, he found it empty as well. However, he heard the sounds of the shower running and felt his lips curve slightly.

He closed her bedroom door softy, warding it just in case any of her friends had the password to get inside the Head dorm, and opened the door to the bathroom. The steam from the shower filled the room and with a flick of his wand, he warded the door leading to Draco's room as well. _Better safe than sorry_, he thought.

He saw her frame through the steamed over glass and with a flick of his wrist, the fog cleared, allowing him a full view of her while her head was under the spray. She really was lovely to look at.

Already aroused at just seeing all the lush skin that was bare and dripping with water, he used his wand to get naked and walked towards her. With her head still under the water as she finished rinsing her conditioner out of her hair, she didn't hear the click of the shower door.

But when his hands found her waist and jerked her out from under the water as soon as she was finished, she shrieked in alarm before she saw who had her. Breathing deeply from her fright, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You scared the hell out me." She growled.

He chuckled softly. "You should have warded your rooms if you didn't want company." His eyes again raking over her golden skin as she stood naked before him.

Hermione swallowed at seeing the heat in his eyes as he took in all her curves. "I didn't think I had to, since my dorm mate is gone and no one else has the passwords to get in."

He pulled her closer to him. "I do, and I intend to make full use of you not having anyone else able to get in here." He said before his lips found hers.

Her annoyance at him scaring her melting away, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her. Her body already warming as his hands slid down her flesh, molding her to him as he continued kissing her.

One hand snaked down his chest, scraping her nails along the pale skin as she moved farther down, wrapping a hand around his pulsing shaft. The groan that escaped him had her smirking as she warred her tongue with his.

The water from the shower coating them both, made it easier to slide her hand up and down his length. Her grip changing from firm, to feather soft, and back to firm again as she moved her hand, which only served to drive him nuts.

When he went to shift them so that he could take control again, she broke the kiss and used her free hand to push him the few steps backwards until his back met the cool tiled wall. She wasn't about to let him take over again just yet.

She started trailing her lips down his neck, nipping it softly and earning a growl from him, before she moved lower. Her hand was still moving on him as her pace and grip altered enough to keep him from finding release, but also making his lust spike as she teased him more and more. Her tongue flicking over his nipples, nipping them softly as she shifted her way down his body.

She heard the shuddering breath leaving him as he quickly figured out exactly where her mouth was headed. A hint of a smile curved her lips at hearing it too. She wasn't sure how far she could push him yet before he snapped, she'd yet to really do anything overly teasing yet in any of their encounters.

He really didn't give her much control when they'd found time together so far. She'd yet to do this to him again since their night in the broom cupboard, but she intended on keeping the reigns of control as long as he let her.

Her knees touching the floor, she let her gaze flutter up to his to find his eyes blazing with heat as he watched her. Not taking her eyes off of him, she moved in and let her tongue graze his shaft. She slid her tongue from the base to the tip, and the action caused him to inhale sharply.

Though it was difficult, she kept her eyes locked onto his as she let her mouth engulf him. Seeing his eyes close a moment before his head fell back with a groan of pleasure, she felt a pulsing throb start in her. The sight of such a strong man surrendering to her was so erotic, that she wasn't sure she would be able to refrain from attacking him. From sliding back up his pale body and begging him to take her.

But she stayed as she was, moving on him, taking him deeper into her mouth as she bobbed faster. Her tongue sliding all around him as she did so, noticing that he forced his head forward again so he could watch her as she moved.

His breathing erratic as one of his hands fisted in her hair, not forcing her to move, but more like it was keeping him grounded as she did so. His lips were parted as a fresh groan slipped from him, his eyes burning into hers.

She knew he was close, could feel him swelling more and had every intention of taking him to completion this way, but he had other plans. His free hand found her arm and he pulled her to her feet, crashing his lips onto hers as he all but slammed her into the wall behind him in his rush to get her where he wanted her. His hand in her hair was the only thing that kept her head from banging into the slick tiles behind her.

His fingers found her folds, and she was drenched and ready for him. His earlier groans in response to what she'd been doing to him had aroused her more than he'd expected it to. He knew he'd read something about her getting turned on from such a thing, but to feel just how much she did get turned on from it, only had him wanting her more.

Without any effort at all, he had her lifted and pinned only moments before he was plunging inside her. She tore her lips away to gasp at the sudden fullness of his thrust, the deep stretching sensation shooting pure pleasure throughout her entire being.

He gave her a moment to adjust to him, a moment where he simply savored her tight walls flexing on him repeatedly, before he started moving. His pace slow, though it didn't stay that way for long. Speeding up with each drive of his hips that had her moaning as she clutched at his wide shoulders.

"Severus." She whispered softly, the sound of his name on her lips had his eyes glinting in the bright room as he moved with her.

He ground and rotated his hips, earning a fresh moan of pleasure from her as her fingers dug in deeper to his skin. One of her hands moving to slide into his now wet hair as she met his mouth with hers. Tangling their tongues briefly, she ended the kiss with a soft nip to his lips, a growl rumbling from him at the tingling her soft bite left behind.

Neither wanted it slow or easy, both usually craved deep and fast movements. Especially during the first round when they had a chance to be this way together. Mostly, their first time of the evening would be filled with hard thrusts, and intense pleasure, while both lost themselves in their passion.

This time was no different than any other encounter so far as he pounded himself into her, her moans and whimpers echoing off the walls surrounding them. Her nails digging into his scarred back, as his own bruising grip on her bum left tiny marks on her flesh.

Neither cared of any damage they might inflict on the other, both knew that with nothing more than a few potions drank or salves rubbed in, all traces of the marks from their hunger would vanish as if it had never existed.

She sank her teeth into his shoulder, and as he grunted in both mild pain and sinful pleasure, he simply increased the depth and power of his strokes in return. When he reared back and slammed into her, she pulled her mouth away to cry out in bliss, her nails raking across his skin as her hand in his hair tightened.

"Severus...," she cried out, "...please...more."

Her walls starting to tighten around him, he simply hammered into her harder. He knew her back would carry a few bruises from it slapping the wall, and he knew he would take care of them later. For now, all he could focus on was how good she felt as her walls started to vibrate and pulse around him, signaling her release that was almost on her.

She screamed when she felt herself go flying over the edge, clamping down on him as he rode out her orgasm with clenched teeth as he kept driving into her again and again.

"Yes, witch." He grunted. "Again. I want to hear you scream again."

Hermione whimpered as her eyes closed at the torturous bliss of him moving with her, stroking that wonderful spot inside her that always had her seeing stars. Her hips rolling with each thrust, she did her best to focus on the man inside her, wanting him to feel the same wonderful satisfaction that he was able to bring her.

Using the tiny shreds of concentration that she could gather, she purposely clenched her inner walls around him, making them shudder and milk him as he growled and pounded his hips even faster.

"Fuck witch...so good...can't...hold on...much longer." He grunted, his arms wrapping around her more as he gave her everything he had.

Hermione screamed his name as her body went flying again, only seconds before he exploded inside her with a loud roar of his own. His hips jerking as he spilled inside her.

Both were panting as he sagged against her. Her head resting on the wall behind her as his own rested on her shoulder. Severus locked his legs to keep them from dropping them both to the floor of the shower.

When their breathing returned to normal, Hermione felt his head lift again, and opened her eyes to find him watching her. As she was sifting her fingers through his wet hair, she brought his mouth to hers and gave him a gentle kiss.

He didn't show much gentleness very often, but after the amazing orgasm he had tearing through him only moments before, he didn't mind showing her that he could be more than just the rough and frenzied lover he let himself be with her. He didn't mind showing her that he could be easy and soft if he wanted to be.

Breaking the kiss, he slowly lowered her legs to the floor again. Not releasing his hold on her until he was sure she was steady on her feet. He may be many things, but he was rarely unkind to his lovers. Letting her fall after the intense bliss he found with her, would be unkind in his opinion.

She gave him a pretty smile before moving to let the shower rinse away the residue of their passion. Giving him a chance to do the same, she let the door click closed behind her as she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself.

The shower turned off within a minute or two of her exiting it. A towel around his hips, he picked her up and carried to her bed. Lying with her on it, he kissed her again, nowhere near done with her yet.

It seemed too long since the last time he'd had her and with classes being canceled and no one around to wonder who was in her room with her, he intended to finally take what he'd been wanting from her and had yet to have. A whole night.

A night where she didn't have to leave him and he didn't have anything to worry about anything except for bringing them both nothing but pure satisfaction. No one would come looking for either of them with how late it was, and no one would wonder where they were come morning.

She didn't have to attend breakfast if she didn't want to, and neither did he. With that in mind, he didn't intend for either of them to leave this bed for many hours. At least not before the sun had risen high in the sky.

As he took her again, part of him reveled in the fact that he had her screaming for him while in her bed. A bed covered with her house colors and that had never been shared with anyone while she slept in it. That it was a Slytherin that had Minerva's favorite Gryffindor spread wide as he thrust into her over and over again, though it was only a very tiny part of him that felt this way.

The majority of him simply reveled in her sweet body reacting to him. That a woman as beautiful as Hermione was wrapped around him and begging him for more. A woman with the intelligence to match his own wanted him at all.

Being wanted was something he wasn't used to. Most people didn't look at him beyond what they could gain from him. They had either needed his spying skills, his skill in teaching the ignorant brats that wandered this school, or his ability to brew potions for the medical ward.

Normally, women only wanted him because they wanted to know what it was like to sleep with a Death Eater, even though he wasn't one any longer. They wanted the darkness and mystery that enshrouded him, not the man behind it all.

Hermione didn't want him because of his dark past or what she could gain from him. She wanted him for the pleasure he could bring her. She wanted him for him. Knowing that, he found himself wanting her more and more.

Found himself driving into her deeper because he wanted what pleasure she gave him in return. What she gave willingly, while asking for nothing more than the same thing that he took from her. She had no expectations from him, and made no demands of him.

After she screamed out her release, she used his distraction in her tight body to roll him onto his back. Climbing over him and sinking back down on his shaft before he could protest her making him stop at all. The sight of her breasts swaying with each rise and fall of her hips had him unable to keep his hands off of her. Running them up and down her body as she moved on him.

Her thighs pressed into his hips harder as she rode him, and her hands on his chest that helped her keep her balance clenched as the pressure built in them both. Her head falling back, her damp, curly hair spilling down behind her as she moved, he didn't think he'd ever seen anything more lovely than how she looked as she hung on the edge of rapture.

Her passionate cries bounced off the walls of her rooms, mixing with his grunts and groans of pleasure. He sat up as she moved, her breasts brushing against his chest as he brought her mouth back down to his. Tangling his tongue with hers, the sensation of her nipples scraping against him as he kissed her, had shivers racing down both of their spines.

His tongue softly stroking hers, he once again had the thought that he just might be in trouble with her. No witch before her had brought him the kind of satisfaction that she did. No witch could match his lust with her own fiery need and take every ounce of strength his thrusts had, while begging for more.

She could easily become a habit, one he wasn't sure he was up for dealing it. Habits were hard to break and rarely were good to have. While he might find unbelievable pleasure with her, she might just be his down fall if he wasn't careful. Though at the moment, he wasn't sure he cared if that was true or not. She felt too good wrapped around him to care about anything but taking more pleasure from her, even as he gave as much as he took right back.

When she broke the kiss, his hands found her hips, not only to guide her movements, but so he could bring her down harder onto him as he bucked up with each grinding thrust she gave him.

When at last she fell over the edge into the ecstasy filled abyss, her pulsing walls constricting in a vise like grip around him, pulled him with her. His fingers digging into her rump, he spilled into her with a final buck of his hips.

They both sagged back down to the bed, her resting on top of him. His shaft still buried deep inside her, feeling every twitch and shudder from her body with the aftershocks of her release.

It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep exactly how they laid. Severus had always been a light sleeper, a habit formed during his spy days. Normally the smallest sound or movement that he didn't cause woke him, but somehow he missed her sliding off of him a few hours later.

At least he did until she woke him with her mouth wrapped around him again. He usually hated for his sleep to be disturbed, but this time, he couldn't find a single complaint with her doing so. Not when it wasn't long before he had her flipped onto her back.

They drifted off to sleep again after a quick cleansing spell, her head resting on his shoulder. Both exhausted after the long bout of sex that left them fully sated, and a bit sore.

Morning came, the sunlight shining in her bedroom window and still they slept. She was on her side, her back pressed into his naked chest, and his arm thrown carelessly across her bare waist.

Severus woke to find his hand curled around her breast and frowned slightly as the fog from sleep slowly cleared. He wasn't one for cuddling, and while he'd never pushed a woman away when she curled into him after they'd had sex, he'd never been the one to wrap himself around a witch. Even in sleep. Finding himself this way was odd and disturbed him slightly.

However, disturbed or not, he found he did like waking to her naked breast in his hand. Made it easier for him to caress it and the witch it was attached to.

Hermione was still sound asleep, and that meant that he could seduce her awake like she had done him in the middle of the night. A quick grooming spell sent to them both with a wave of his hand dispelled any morning breath that might be lingering, and he started to let his hand roam over her bare body.

When she only shifted a small bit, brushing her bottom against his rapidly rising erection, but didn't wake, he decided it was time for other methods to be brought into play. Easing her onto her back, he drew the covers down, taking a moment to let his gaze wander down her curving frame.

A smirk on his lips, he decided to return the favor from yesterday and give her a sample of the magic he could create with his mouth. It didn't take long before she was awake and fisting her hand in his hair as he worked her hidden jewel with his tongue.

A soft cry escaped her when she exploded, and he slithered up her body to settle between her thighs. Her eyes still somewhat blurry, both from sleep and her orgasm, his own black orbs met and held her gaze only a moment before he kissed her.

He slid inside her gently, knowing she wasn't fully awake enough to take a deep and hard thrust. But even with the easy way he filled her, she still inhaled sharply and not from pleasure. Her body stiffening along with it tipped him off to the difference.

He froze in an instant, breaking the kiss to look down at her. "Are you alright?" He asked her, his eyes taking in her slight wince.

Hermione breathed deeply as the pain eased and gave him a small smile. "Just a little sore from last night."

When he went to move off of her, her legs locked around him, holding him in place. His brow rose at her doing that. "I thought you were sore." He said, his eyes scanning hers.

She smiled again. "I am, but it's nothing a potion can't fix so that you can continue what you started."

She used her wand to accio a vial of healing potion that he kept stocked for her, still not letting him shift away from her as she drank it down. The effect of him being inside her while the potion took effect had him gasping in both surprise and pleasure.

The fluttering to her walls as the potion healed all the aches inside her squeezed him deliciously, but it didn't compare to the feeling of heat that surrounded him as it did so. Not enough to burn, but enough that he couldn't stop himself from bucking into her in the middle of it. Which had her moaning in pleasure at the feeling of him inside her, stroking her still overly sensitive walls. The pain was gone, but the flesh was still healing and tender.

"Where on Earth did you learn that?" He asked through gritted teeth, fighting the sudden need to shag the hell out of witch under him with the wonderful feeling of her walls still hot and fluttery around him.

It wasn't anything he'd known about and he'd been brewing for more years than he cared to count at the moment. He knew it would heal, but he hadn't ever been inside a woman who taken the potion before and he never heard of the pleasure it could create before either.

Hermione grinned, wrapping her arms around him to pull him towards her. Kissing him briefly, before easing back to look at him again. "Girls talk, Severus. I overheard a girl in the seventh year dorm mention it once a few years ago and knew I had to try it, and now I have."

He looked to say more about it, but she purposely clamped her muscles down around him, causing him to groan and press himself deeper inside her. Completely sidetracking him from talking about it any longer, which had been her goal in doing so.

Needless to say they missed breakfast and lunch. Especially, when she needed another healing potion, one that she took with him inside her once again. Though she had a feeling he made sure she needed the potion just so he could feel it heal her again. Not that she minded a single bit either.

* * *

_**A/N:** Am I the only person who has wondered what a healing potion might feel like? Here is my idea, and yes, I went dirty and pervy with it. lol. Take care all, and please leave me your thoughts. _


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:** Hello all. Still dealing with writers block so chapters are taking longer to get posted. I've only a few left before I run out of new stuff for you all to read. Haven't written a single sentence that sounds good since New Years. Arrrggg! Not sure what my problem is either. Never been blocked this long. Anyhoo, here is the next chapter for you, I hope you all like it. Take care everyone.  
_

_**Special thanks to TabiPrewett for the great job on making this chapter better with the extra add ins. You've done a fabulous job and I appreciate all your hard work on it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16  
**

The entire holiday break found them wrapped together as they slept at night. Mostly it was him in her bed, since it was easier for him to creep about after curfew and not get caught than it was for her.

Though she had slept in his bed on two separate nights. Which made it a bit difficult for her to escape the dungeons without being noticed the following morning. She knew there would be questions if someone caught her coming from the dungeons, no matter what time of day it was. Which explained why he typically ended up in her bed.

He usually woke before she did and shifted away from her if he found himself curled around the witch like he had been that first morning. Still thinking it odd to find himself that way. If he woke to her wrapped around him, he mentally shrugged it off. He could deal with her need to snuggle better than thinking that he might have his own desire to do so, but he would remove his arm that had been holding her against him while they slept.

What he didn't know was that a few mornings she had woken up first and with a barely whispered sigh, she had gone right back to sleep. She didn't think anything of the cuddling from either of them. It wasn't like she hadn't cuddled with her other lovers, so she didn't find anything odd in doing so with Severus. She knew people couldn't help what they did in their sleep anyway.

They missed several meals during the Easter break, but since most of the staff had small kitchens in their rooms and could call to elves for whatever they wanted or needed, it wasn't that surprising that some didn't join every meal during a break; same with the Head Dorms. It had a small kitchen and the Head Boy and Girl could call to an elf for a meal, so again it wasn't odd for a Head to miss a meal during a break either.

Severus rarely joined the staff if he didn't have to, so nothing was really thought of his absence anyway. Hermione's absence, while a bit odd, still wasn't thought of, since she'd been seen in the library a few times and everyone knew that with books involved the witch always lost track of time.

One night, a few days before the break was over, they laid in her bed, both naked when he suddenly had a thought occur to him. "You know, you never did tell me what it was exactly that you did to Draco to make him chase you after our duel."

Hermione frowned, her head on his chest. "What on Earth made you even think of that?"

Severus shrugged. "There hadn't been an opportunity to ask you before the holiday break, and..." his lips curved slightly, "...since the holiday break, we've been otherwise occupied when we've been together."

Hermione smirked as she sat up. "That we have." She said, tucking the sheet around her body.

Severus sat up as well, adjusting the pillows behind him as he leaned against her headboard. "So are you going to tell me what you did or not?"

Hermione laughed softly, not only at his obvious impatience at wanting to know, but also at remembering Draco hanging upside down in the Room of Requirement. "Well...if I told you...Draco might not feel the need to keep his word about not cracking his jokes about me supposedly wanting him. It's been nice having him lay off of them since it happened."

Severus' brow rose as his arms crossed. "When exactly did I give you the impression that I couldn't keep things to myself and that I was one to pass on idle gossip?"

Hermione laughed softly again. "Never." But when he stayed merely looking at her curiously, she sighed. "Fine."

She opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out her journal. "This was the only place I thought I could hide it that he wouldn't be able to get to it." The book opened for her hand without her having to mess with her wards, letting her pull the photograph from between the pages and handed it over.

Severus studied the unmoving, and obviously muggle picture for a moment as his lips twitched. "You have an interesting sense of humor, it seems. Pigtails and lipstick? No wonder he was chasing you with the intent of getting even." The sight of Draco glaring with a snarl on his painted lips, while looking as he did had Severus fighting the laugh that was trying to get out.

Hermione had no such compulsion and let her laughter free. "Now you understand why I didn't set him free until I had left the room. I knew he'd probably strangle me otherwise."

Severus handed her the photograph back. "I know I would have had it been me you did this too. I'd suggest you never attempt to do it either should we ever duel again. I guarantee you wouldn't like what I would deem the proper punishment for such a thing."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not dumb enough to do that to you. I only did it to him since he was being an arrogant git while we practiced dueling."

She put the photograph back in her journal, and placed her journal back in her nightstand. But as she turned back to face Severus, she suddenly found herself pinned on her back again. He was looming over her, his eyes raking over her face and down her frame before moving back to look her in the eyes.

His dark orbs locked onto hers, he spoke. "I certainly hope you're smart enough to refrain, otherwise, you'll find yourself...in a rather...compromising position."

Hermione's lips curved on their own; despite his threat. "I happen to like the...positions we find ourselves on most days...so that isn't much of an incentive to keep my wand to myself, now is it."

Amusement flickered in his eyes. "Be that as it may, you've been warned, witch."

She grinned even more. "I doubt I'd warn you to keep your wand to yourself, just so you know."

A low chuckle escaping him, it didn't take long before her teasing turned into something more. Something that ended with them both exhausted and very satisfied.

With Easter break finally coming to an end, all of the students made it back, including Draco. Draco could not wait to seek Hermione out so he could tell her of the bombshell he dropped on his parents about their friendship.

Hermione listened, with slightly wide eyes while expecting to hear that Draco had been disowned over befriending her, but was shocked to hear that his parents took it well; even his father. They weren't jumping for joy, but they merely said that if he was pleased in his choice of friends, they were happy for him.

Draco might as well have smacked her in the head with a two ton rock. She couldn't help but pinch herself to see if she'd maybe fallen asleep and was dreaming the whole conversation. Finding she was indeed awake, she could only tell him that she was glad it went so well. Not having any other words coming to mind at hearing such a thing.

She later found Harry and Ginny, catching up on what she'd missed with them going to the Burrow for the holiday. Realizing with all she heard, that for once, she'd been the one to be lax in her studies. They'd spent a good portion of their break practicing spells and reading up for their N.E.W.T.S and Hermione realized she hadn't once cracked a textbook all week. She'd been otherwise occupied, though she lied her tail off and said she studied just as hard as they had.

Getting away, she quickly went to the library to actually get some studying done, which is where Severus found her a few hours later. Her nose buried in a book, working on Arithmancy.

It didn't take him long to see that he wouldn't be able to distract her from studying, and with a smirk on his lips, he left to her books. The know-it-all she normally was apparently was back, and the sensuous woman he'd spent all week shagging like mad, was nowhere to be found. At least, for now anyway.

The next two weeks passed, finding them heading towards the middle of May, and when Hermione wasn't in class, she was in the library. If she wasn't doing her Head duties, she was either studying or practicing in the Room of Requirement with at least one or more of her friends.

Severus bit back a sigh of annoyance that he couldn't find any time alone with her. He understood that her N.E.W.T.S were important, but he knew too that if anyone had it down pat, it was Hermione.

He couldn't even find an excuse to keep her after class because she never did anything to warrant his wrath, even fake wrath. She wasn't having to help Neville for once, something that completely shocked Severus, and Harry seemed to be doing fine on his own as well. So he couldn't even nail her on helping them. The only one that needed help was Weasley, who was about to drop from his mark of Acceptable with how poorly he was doing, and she wasn't helping him anyway.

Plus, she never seemed to patrol alone. Even when one prefect or another would end up not showing up for rounds, whether they were sick, or injured, it didn't matter because another prefect or Draco would be there, so they were all evenly matched. The point was that he couldn't catch her alone and it was annoying the hell out of him.

The one night that she was alone, she didn't even stay that way for long. Draco, having ended up with the short route again, found her and chatted with her the rest of the evening. His arm slug over her shoulder as he cracked jokes about her wanting to shag Flitwick

Which had both Severus, who was hidden in the shadows, and Hermione confused at hearing that, until Draco explained that if he couldn't joke about her wanting to shag him, he only had so many options left to tease her with. Flitwick seemed like the best choice to him. Considering how tiny the man was and at what exact spot it would bring him to with Hermione standing in front of him, Draco figured he'd be perfect to mess with her about.

Seeing Hermione was still slightly confused, Draco raised his hand as if to measure the tiny teacher, which brought him in line with Hermione's pelvis. Gasping at what the blond git was implying, Hermione threw off his arm and smacked the hell out his chest.

Draco merely snickered as Severus shook his head in the shadows. _My godson really is an idiot sometimes._ He thought to himself, still following them, but only because he hoped Draco would leave so he could get her alone. Though part of him knew it was a wasted hope.

However, when Draco did ask who she was lusting over, Severus wasn't sure if he was glad when Hermione said no one, or disappointed. While logically he knew it would be bad if she admitted it, part of him still wanted her to. He didn't want to be her dirty little secret.

The end of the night had Draco walking with her back to their dorm and Severus even more annoyed that, once again, he couldn't get her alone.

As May came to a close, Severus had enough. If she wouldn't come to him, then he would have to go to her. He just had to be careful about it.

Having seen Draco patrolling with his partner well away from the Head Dorm, Hermione patrolling with her own partner on the floor below her dorm as well, Severus headed towards the Head portrait.

Saying the password, he made his way inside and up the stairs to her room. Checking the time, he knew that he wouldn't have that long of a wait before she would be done and back in the Head Dorm. Her bag of books was in her room, something he made sure of just in case, so she had no reason to stay in the common room.

Hearing feet on the stairs, he placed a disillusionment spell over himself and moved to a shadowy corner, in case Draco was behind her. He didn't want his godson to know she wouldn't be alone tonight.

Her door opened and sure enough, Draco was talking to her, standing in her doorway as she moved into her room. "I'm telling you, Granger, I saw this bloke trying to stick it in her ear. What the hell is that? Is that even considered sex? I don't even see how it would fit and not...I don't know...not cause some kind of damage to one or both?"

Hermione snorted out a laugh. "I've no idea, nor do I want to." Pulling her bag of school books onto her bed.

Draco leaned against the doorjamb. "So...should I put on a pot of tea? Or are you actually going to take a night off from your books for once?"

Hermione paused in digging through her bag. "You're going to put on the tea? Do you even know how?"

Draco scoffed. "Yes, I know how. I've made tea before." Looking a bit defensive.

Hermione smirked at him. "Draco, in all the months we've shared this dorm...I don't think I've ever seen you even step foot into the kitchen. I didn't even know you realized we had one."

Draco glared at her. "You know what, Granger, make your own bloody tea then."

Hermione started laughing. "You can admit to not knowing how to brew a pot a tea. I mean, I can teach you, if you want." Knowing he'd taunted her with the same line about grooming spells all year.

Draco sniffed derisively, well aware of her repeating his own line back at him. "Bugger off, Granger. I'm not sharing any tea with you now, even if you make it." With that he walked off.

Hermione laughed just a bit harder. "Aww, come on, Draco. I'm sure lots of people can't make tea."

His rude hand gesture as he stalked back downstairs only had her laughing more. Still giggling slightly, Hermione used her wand to shut her door and went back to digging in her bag.

"Here I thought his taunting was only one sided." Severus said, startling her since she'd thought she'd been alone.

Hand on over her thundering heart, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled the spell from himself. "Bloody hell, you scared me half to death."

His eyes raked over her. "You've been a hard person to get alone."

Hermione swallowed. "I've...been busy."

His dark orbs landed on her chocolate ones. "I'm aware of that, but I'm curious...have you been busy on purpose?"

Hermione sighed. "No, I've just been trying to study for my upcoming exams. I didn't crack a single book during Easter break and I'm trying to make sure I pass my N.E.W.T.S with high marks."

He moved towards her, warding and silencing both doors that led into her room. "With how hard you've been working, I think you could use a break."

Hermione felt her lips twitch. "Are you suggesting I forgo my studies in order to play with you?"

Severus stopped in front of her. "I'm saying that you've no need to study tonight. I'm sure you have your lessons down better than even most of your professors." His arm slipping around her waist to pull her against him.

Hermione smirked. "Would you be including yourself in that statement?"

"I said most, not all, witch. So no, I wasn't referring to myself with that statement, as I'm sure you well know." He told her.

Hermione stretched up on her toes, but didn't meet his lips just yet. "Maybe I should work on my potion's studies then."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You will not be touching any books tonight. The only thing you're allowed to look at is me while I touch and taste your naked body, am I clear?"

She smirked a bit more. "Not quite, I think you might have to show me what you mean."

He growled a moment before he captured her lips. He'd show her exactly what he meant, even if it took all night. Picking her up without breaking the kiss, he brought her to bed. Her bag of books falling to the floor unnoticed by either of them.

Hermione woke early the next morning, and the delicious ache downstairs had a smile curving her lips. He'd shown her alright, a few times. She'd enjoyed every minute too.

Eyes still closed, she reached a hand out, searching for the warmth he provided while sleeping next to her, but her hand only met cool sheet. Cracking an eye open, she saw his side of the bed empty, and since the sheets were cold and the pillow didn't even hold an indentation from his head, that meant he'd been gone for a while now.

She sat up; the ache letting her know the quick movement wasn't appreciated. She knew she shouldn't be disappointed that he was gone already, with Draco back it would be too easy to get caught if he'd stuck around until she woke up, but still she liked waking up next to him.

The realization had her frowning a small bit, before she shook it away. It was nothing. She always liked waking up with her lovers. It gave her a chance at a morning shag before starting her day. Nothing more.

She took a healing potion; a smirk curving her lips at thinking it might be amusing to let him know he missed out on the effects of the potion this morning. Getting up, she made her way towards the loo, happy to find it empty, and took a shower.

She met Draco downstairs, who still glared at her, but she teased a smirk from him soon enough. Which was her way of apologizing for hurting his feelings, and his smirk was his way of saying he forgave her.

They walked to breakfast, still talking and teasing each other. Half way to the Great Hall Draco looked over at her. "Granger, who finally pulled the stick out your arse?"

Hermione frowned at him. "What are you on about now?"

Draco shrugged. "You've been kind of crabby the last couple of weeks, and suddenly you're back to having a sense of humor."

Hermione felt her lips curving, remembering the reason for her good mood. "A good night's sleep is all it seemed that I needed. I didn't end up doing any studying last night and finally got what I needed most." Though she knew sleep had nothing to do with it.

Draco raised a brow at her. "You're saying you've just been sleep deprived?"

Hermione nodded. "What else would it be?"

Draco shrugged again. "I don't know. I'd almost swear you got laid, but no one was in your room when I was there and no one came into the dorm after we did."

Hermione purposely rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Draco. Not everything is about sex, you know." _Though it helps,_ she thought while fighting a small giggle.

They entered the Great Hall, parting ways like they normally did. Hermione discretely looked up at the Staff's table and saw Severus' eyes on her. Her lips curved again without her meaning for them to, and she saw a small twitch on his own lips in return.

Taking a seat next to her friends, she thanked Ginny for the coffee the redhead gave her and started to pile her plate with eggs and sausages. She quickly dug in to the large plate of food, and sated her body's need for extra fuel after her shag-a-thon the night before.

Ginny frowned at her as she watched her eat; Hermione rarely ate this much for breakfast. "You feeling alright, Mione?"

Hermione nodded, chewing a mouthful of eggs before swallowing and rinsing it down with her coffee. "Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Harry, who'd been watching her too, spoke up. "You...seem hungrier than normal is all."

Hermione shrugged. "Just...hungry. Must be all the late night studying." Fighting a fresh smirk.

When she was done, she told Harry and Ginny that she'd see them later and left the Great Hall. She didn't get far before a hand stopped her. Expecting to see Draco or her other friends, she turned, a smile on her lips, until she saw who it really was.

"What do you want, Ronald?" She asked as her smile disappeared, a hint of ice in her voice as well.

Ron let her go and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can we talk, Mione?"

Hermione folded her arms across her chest. "No, I don't think we can."

She started to turn away, but he caught her arm again. "Mione, please? I know I was a real prat, but...I'm sorry."

Hermione huffed. "Sorry? Oh, if you're sorry, it's all perfectly fine then, isn't it? I mean, it's not like you used me or anything. It's not like you treated me like I was nothing to you when we'd been friends for so many years. But you're sorry, so, hey, no harm, no foul, right?" Her voice dripping sarcasm.

Ron seemed to miss the obvious sarcasm and looked hopeful. "Really?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, not really, you idiot. You used me, Ronald. I was one of your best mates. I was your friend for eight years. Eight years, Ron. You just...you don't use your friends. You don't do what you did. If you needed help, fine, you should have just asked for it. But don't pretend to care about me and then lie to me. Don't pretend to want to be with me, and then cheat on me. You're a miserable prick, Ronald, and if your pathetic apology is the best you can do, then you can keep it."

She turned to walk away again, but his hand on her stopped her again. She turned, her eyes blazing with anger. "Let me go!" She snarled at him.

Ron glared right back at her. "No, not until you hear me out."

"What is going on here?" A silky voice asked from behind Hermione.

She turned her head and saw Severus not but a few feet from them. She saw something flicker in his eyes and knew he was angry at Ron for grabbing her.

Hermione jerked her arm out Ron's grasp. "Nothing, sir. He was just leaving. Weren't you, Ronald?"

Ron swallowed nervously and nodded. "Yeah, I was. I'll see you later, Mione."

_Not if I can help it_, she thought as she watched him walk away. She looked back at Severus and saw him watching Ron stalk off before meeting her gaze again. "Thank you." She said softly.

He gave a small incline of his head. "Are you alright?" His voice slightly stiff, sounding almost bored in case anyone came upon them.

She shook her head yes. "I'm fine. He's just an idiot who thinks a weak apology will get him off the hook for what he did."

He studied her a moment. "Maybe you should let one of your moronic friends walk with you from now on to insure he doesn't catch you alone."

Hermione sighed in annoyance at Ron and his idiotic apology. "I can take care of myself, though I do appreciate the concern." She saw a flicker of something in his eyes again and glanced around to make sure no one was around to hear her next statement. "However, if you're truly worried about it, I'm headed to my first class; you could always walk with me. If it's not out of your way, of course."

"Very well." He said, motioning for her to follow him. It was out of his way, but he wasn't about to point it out to her. He didn't want her walking alone anyway.

As they walked, he kept his pace slower than usual so that she didn't have to almost run to keep up with his long strides. She glanced around again, making sure there weren't any students or portraits around to hear her.

"You know," she said quietly, just in case, "it's a shame I woke alone this morning." Climbing a flight of stairs as the staircase in front of them shifted into place for their next climb.

Severus frowned, glancing around himself before speaking. "Is it?"

Hermione felt a smile curving her lips. "Yes, I had to take a healing potion this morning and who knows how delightful that could have turned out to be."

Severus felt a good amount of his blood surge towards his southern anatomy at remembering what it felt like to be buried inside her when she took one. "That is a pity then. Had I known you would have needed one...I might have had to insure you weren't alone upon taking it."

Her smile grew, but she didn't comment further as they walked down a long hallway.

Severus made sure they were still clear of other people's ears before speaking again. "I'm surprised I've had no reason to get on to you as of late. Your friends have been doing so well, that I haven't had a reason to call on you to stay after class or even give you detention for helping them."

Hermione frowned a moment in confusion, before it dawned on her that he'd been trying to find a way to get her alone. "Hmm...well, one never knows what kind of...shenanigans...might happen today."

Severus' lips twitched. "That is true." With her class just up ahead, he bit back a sigh. "I believe we've reached your destination."

Hermione saw he was right. "Thank you for escorting me, Professor."

"The pleasure was..." He stopped seeing Flitwick coming out of his open doorway, and quickly put a sneer on his face. "...all yours, I can assure you. Had I known I'd have to suffer through your annoying diatribe, I'd have found a different route to take."

Hermione bit back a chuckle at the quick change in him. "Everyone enjoys stimulating conversations in the morning. Even you have to admit it helps the digestion."

Severus curled his lip at her. "No, Miss Granger, it tends to upset mine when I'm forced to listen to your incessant chatter so early in the morning." With that he gave a short nod to Flitwick and carried on his way.

Hermione had to stifle a fresh laugh. "Good morning, Professor Flitwick."

The tiny teacher smiled at her. "Good morning, Miss Granger. Getting on Professor Snape's bad side already today, I see."

Hermione shrugged. "It happens."

The tiny teacher looked towards the dark haired man still walking away from them. "Personally, I don't think he has a good side to be on."

Hermione lips curved as she glanced towards Severus' retreating form. "Oh, I don't know, I think he has a good side, if one knows where to look to find it." She said before moving into the empty classroom to take her seat.

Severus, having heard the exchange that drifted down the corridor towards him, smirked as he kept on walking. _You definitely know how to find it, witch. Better than most people do, anyway. _Heading down a different set of stairs towards the dungeons.

* * *

_**A/N: ** I bet I could find it. lol. I know I'd love the chance to try at least, as would several of all of you, I'm sure. lol. By the way, the dirty little secret comment had that exact song pop into my head and play out as finished writing the scene. Which only made it more amusing when I found the song on you-tube with Severus and Hermione clips set to it. Take care everyone and please leave me your thoughts._


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: **Hello all. Still dealing with __writer's block. I'm sorry I didn't post sooner, been I've swamped with end of year stuff with my kids and school too. Here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Also all of your wonderful reviews and kind thoughts have been awesome. So thank you._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP franchise, just playing with the characters for free, for fun, and cause I'm a pervy little bugger. Lol**_

_**Special Thanks to TabiPrewett for fixing all my errors on this chapter. You did an awesome job on it and I greatly appreciate it.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

May moved into June and with only a few weeks left for school and a few weeks until their exams, all the seventh year students were busy studying or practicing. Many nights Hermione could be found paired either with a fifth year asking for help going over things for their O.W.L.S, or with a seventh year as they asked each other questions back and forth while holding books. Not a single student was caught during those nights either. Between them being distracted and not really looking or that their voices carried so any curfew breakers were able to escape detection.

Hermione only had time alone when she was in her room and even that at times was interrupted by Draco wondering if she wanted to study or by Ginny sitting on her bed as Harry and Hermione went over things. Finding her headed to her room with friends trailing after her, Severus couldn't even attempt to lay in wait in her bedroom to get her alone. It was aggravating to say the least. Especially when if it became too late to go back to their common room without getting caught, Harry would sleep on the sofa in the common room and Ginny would share Hermione's bed.

Other than the one time Hermione's did her best to get into trouble, thus giving Severus a reason to make her stay after class, he hadn't been able to get her naked since. Of course the one day she had purposely gotten in trouble, had been filled her with her moaning and whimpering for him as he hammered into her, while she was on or bent over his desk, but he still wanted time with her.

He'd developed quite a fondness for taking her on his desk when he had the chance. It gave him small little reminders now and again. He would be grading papers when he'd remember her perched on the edge, as he moved in and out of her, kissing her or licking her neck at the same time. Or he'd be working on what his next lesson would be when the memory of her riding him while he sat in his chair would fill him. He wasn't normally a breast man, but he did have to admit that watching hers bounce and sway as she rode him was erotic as hell.

Now that they were in their final weeks before school ended, he found that his thoughts were moving to what would happen after she graduated. He wasn't ready for their affair to be over.

He liked having her in his bed or having her in her own, he didn't really care where they ended up, as long as she was naked and wrapped around him. As long as he could feel her tight, slick walls encasing him as she cried out for him, and begged him for more.

He really did love it when she begged. She was such a strong willed witch, that hearing her letting go, giving in to him and what he could do to her, it was like the most powerful of aphrodisiacs to him. The sound of her breathy and passion-laced voice pleading with him always sent tingles of pleasure shooting down his spine. It made him feel like a conqueror, because really, it would take a strong man to ever conquer a woman such as Hermione Granger. He was indeed a strong man too.

But with the year coming to an end, he was putting more thought into what she'd told him that she had planned for after graduation, opening an Apothecary. It was something that he himself had thought about at one time, but again knowing he didn't have the patience to deal with the idiots that would undoubtedly come into it and shop, he'd pushed the thought away.

However, he knew she would have that patience needed. She would also be a good person to trade ideas and thoughts with should he decide to delve into the many possible new potions he'd been writing notes on in his potion's journal for years now. He didn't keep a journal like she did, but every Potion's Master kept one or more for potions.

It was filled with ingredient lists and possible uses that were not listed already. The book also carried ideas for things to research in order to develop new potions. He had several leather bound books filled with them. Even if it was only on a way to shorten brewing time on current potions, or how to stabilize them better without needing so many costly ingredients to do so.

He'd never contemplated going into business with another person, but she might be the ideal person to do so with. Although the downside to all of this would be if things with them ended on a sour note.

Could he see her day after day and not go crazy with annoyance if he was the one to end it? Or if it was her that moved on before he was ready, could he see her on a daily basis and not go mad with wanting her?

He didn't know, but after twenty years of living with things he wasn't exactly pleased over, what would such a minor thing matter? If it became too much for either to handle, they could work something out to ease the discomfort. Either set up work schedules so it wasn't a problem with seeing each other daily or even have himself become more of a silent partner that only used part of their profits to create new potions on his own.

He wouldn't have to deal with the idiotic students that he saw on daily basis now. He could still work with potions on a regular basis like he enjoyed doing, and not have it tainted with those that blew up their own work and put others at risk while doing so.

He did enjoy teaching, to be able to mold the brilliant young minds of those few that actually had a gift with the subject. But they were so few and far between that at times it almost wasn't worth it. Mostly he just had the dunderheads that he saw on a daily basis.

The question to all of this was how could he approach her about it and get her to see that this would benefit her as well. She didn't have her Potion's Mistress' license yet, so she couldn't fully brew on her own yet. Not legally anyway. It would take her time to get it too. University would take several years and an apprenticeship would take a good two years at the least. Unless she proved herself sooner, and since this was Hermione Granger, it wasn't impossible for her to be done sooner either.

However, with him already having his license this would allow her to open sooner and work at her getting her license at her own speed and still have a solid income while doing it. Hell, he could even offer to be her mentor while they were at it as well. His name in the potion would carry enough strength that an apprentice of his would already have a bigger step up in the wizarding world than most.

Though, that would only add more and more to what they already had, relationship wise. Assuming you could call what they had a relationship. It was little more than just shagging for now.

But to add in business partner and apprenticeship on top of the lover status they already shared, it might just be the straw that broke the camel's back for them. But since they'd already set some rules and boundaries to begin with, they could simply alter them enough so that it wasn't too much of a strain for either of them. It was possible for it to work.

Sitting at breakfast the following morning after all of his thoughts, he saw an owl swoop down and drop a letter to her. The envelope landing almost in her plate before she caught it. But it was the official Ministry seal that caught his attention. _Did she change her mind on the shop and decide to apply at the Ministry instead?_ He wondered.

He watched discretely as she opened it and scanned the contents inside. A look of excitement and annoyance crossing her face as she did so. It apparently held both good news and bad news for her.

She was chatting with her friends, showing them the letter and he saw Harry's look of surprise. Sighing at again not being free to talk to her as he pleased, he was forced to wait until he could catch her alone. Which at the rate things had been going, wouldn't be any time soon, only serving to annoy him more.

Hermione gave Harry the letter and waited for his thoughts on it. She didn't have long to wait either.

Harry looked at her. "You really want to do this? Open a shop? Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "We both know that the only one around here is horrible. Their supply of each potion is limited, as is the types they carry. You have to order just about whatever you need and wait until their own brewers get it back to them before they send it to you. If you need a potion immediately and they don't have it, you're kind of stuck."

Harry handed her the letter back. "But...opening your own business isn't exactly cheap, Hermione. Do you even have any money stored away to do that, and enough to live on before you start seeing a profit?"

Hermione folded the letter back up and stuffed it in her bag. "Well, I have some. Between what I received with my Order of Merlin, plus what my parents have given me over the years...I saved most of it, I could live for about...eight months on that alone without needing more added in. I figure I could see if I could get a loan from Gringotts because they do loans to wizards and witches that want to open shops, and with my reputation being behind it...they might give it to me."

Ginny smirked at her, sitting beside Harry. "Have you forgotten that you're friends with two of the more wealthy wizards in England? I'm sure that Malfoy might be interested in financing a business venture with you."

Harry scowled. "Yeah, but what would Malfoy ask for in return for loaning you money?" Still not sure he trusted the blond boy he'd been enemies with for years.

Hermione glared at Harry. "We're friends, Harry. He would never do what you're implying. If he would be alright with investing in my shop, he would never require anything perverse as payment or even as a clause in getting the loan to begin with."

Harry shrugged. "Still, I'd rather loan you the money than let you be indebted to someone like Malfoy. Who knows what he might decide to do as your backer."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "One of these days, Harry, you're going to have to let your grudge with him go and see he's not that bad of a guy these days."

With that she stood up and left the Great Hall. It wasn't long before she heard someone following her. Turning, hand ready to grab her wand if it was needed, she saw Ron standing behind her with hands in his pocket.

"What do you want now, Ronald?" She asked her voice far from friendly.

Ron sighed. "Hermione, I really am sorry. I'm not trying to get back in your good graces to get anything from you, I just...I miss my friend."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Really?" Sounding disbelieving. "Here I didn't think we were friends with how you treated me."

Ron shuffled his feet nervously. "I know and it's entirely my fault. I just...you wouldn't help me while I was with Lav and I needed your help. I couldn't think of anything else to do to get it."

Hermione glared at him. "You didn't ask for help. You wanted me to do your damn work for you like I had in the past. Maybe that part is my fault for not making you do more on your own before, but the reason I wouldn't help you was that I didn't want to have to do it all for you."

Ron swallowed. "Does it help at all to know that I am sorry?"

Hermione eyed him, debating internally. "I...I don't know."

Ron looked at her, but couldn't hold her gaze for long. "Look, I can't make you forgive me, and...I really hope that one day you will. You're right though; we were friends for a long time before I did...before I was a prat and treated you so horribly. It was wrong and I truly am sorry."

Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything.

Ron shifted his hands in his pocket. "I...I heard you talking to Harry about your shop and I had...an idea on how to help you."

Hermione's frown grew. "You think by helping me that I'll just forgive you?"

Ron shook his head. "No. I just wanted to help you; because...you were...are...my friend. I don't expect anything from you because of it. If you still want to hate me...I can't change that, but...I still want to help either way."

When she didn't say anything, he went on. "You might want to talk to George and Fred."

That confused Hermione. "Why?"

Ron shrugged. "They have a successful business and might be able to give you some good ideas on how to go about getting yours started. Plus...they might be interested in investing on their own. They have to use many potions to help when they're experimenting and it goes badly...they might be interested in having a way to get those potions to help heal them on steady basis. They would be good customers for you at the very least, but...Harry once helped them with the money to get their business started...so maybe they'll return the favor, even if only partially."

Hermione was slightly dumbfounded at the information he just gave her. It was a good idea. One she hadn't thought of herself. "Oh." Was all she could manage.

Ron shoved his hands deeper in his pocket. "I...I just thought you'd want to know that you have...more options available to you."

Feeling awkward now that he'd said what he wanted to, he mumbled that he'd see her later and walked away before she could say anything more on it.

Hermione continued to stare after him, even after he turned a corner and was completely out of sight.

"Here I thought I was going to have to hex the daft prat." A voice said from behind her and had her spinning around.

Draco stood leaning casually against the wall, twirling his wand in his hand. "I didn't think he'd actually have anything worthwhile to say to you."

Hermione sighed. "I don't think I thought he would either. So were you just eavesdropping or was there a point to you standing there?"

Draco smirked at her. "I just happened to be walking by when I saw you talking to him. Knowing how big of a prat he is, I decided to hang around and make sure he didn't let more of his idiocy show by doing anything that would make me have to hex him."

Hermione shook her head, before heading towards her first class, Draco falling in step beside her in seconds. They walked for a bit before Draco finally looked over at her.

"So...were you planning on telling me that you were thinking of opening a shop?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can't keep a secret in this place for long, I see." Though she knew she had been keeping a secret, one that no one knew about. Snape.

Draco smirked at her. "It's hard to keep a secret when you have people like Weasley talking about it without a single thought to who might be around listening. So, were you planning on telling me or not?"

Hermione shrugged. "I had, I just hadn't had a chance to bring it up yet. I've been busy."

Draco waited a moment or two before speaking again. "You know...if you need investors you could have asked me. It's not like I don't have the money."

Hermione sighed. "I know, and I was debating it already. Again, I just hadn't had a chance to talk to you about it. Besides, why would you be interested in funding my business?"

Draco tossed an arm over her shoulder; it was a habit now when they talked. "Because that is what we Malfoy's do. We find a good business venture and invest in it. We get to add more gold to our vaults without actually having to do any work ourselves. Works out nicely, don't you think?"

Hermione laughed softly. "What makes you think I'd be a good investment?"

Draco snorted. "Have you actually met yourself? You, Granger, do not fail when you put your mind to a task. If you want to open a shop, then, I know you'll work your arse off to make it succeed. All I have to do is give you your start up capital and sit back and rake in the galleons from the profits."

Hermione looked over at him. "I don't plan on letting you open a business that I work hard at building only to let you have all the profit."

Draco sighed. "Do you honestly think I don't know that you won't let me take all the profits? We can do this one of two ways. I can simply make you a loan, add a nice percentage to it so that it's worth my time and let you pay it off over several years. Or I can actually invest in it fully, and take a percentage like any other investor would do."

Hermione pondered that for a moment, but he went on. "Here is the kicker of it all, and since I'm your friend I'll actually be nice and fill you in on it. With a loan, succeed or fail you'd still owe me the money. As a partner, if it crashes and burns, I'd have to eat my investment and simply write it off as a loss. However with the loan, I get money until it's paid off, and as an investor, I'll keep getting a percentage indefinitely or until you buy me out. Which if your shop takes off and does well, it would end up costing you more than I actually invested to get my percentage back. Either way is good, but it's up to you on how you want to proceed."

She looked over at him. "Should I bother asking how you know all of this?"

Draco smirked. "I've watched my father do business for years. I've learned when it's wiser to give the loan, knowing it is in the best interest for him do to so, since the venture was more weak than anything. So he ends up making money on it even if the person who borrowed the money doesn't make a dime. I've learned too, when actually to be a partner, sharing in the profits to make more money in the long run on the deal because it has a better shot of actually succeeding."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course. Malfoy's always win the end, even at other people's expense sometimes."

Draco shrugged, not offended by statement at all. "My point is, I know what is best for me, the person putting out the money, and knowing what I do about you, I know that I'll make a tidy profit either way. The choice is yours on how you want to do it."

Hermione paused in walking. "You're serious. You'd actually help me get this going?"

Draco nodded. "Why not? I wouldn't come out the loser in this either way. I plan on following in my father's footsteps with his business and this only gets me started sooner. I have my own money from my trust fund, so I don't have to worry if my father approves or not. It's a win-win situation for both of us. You get your shop and I get to start investing and making money of my own."

Hermione started walking again. "Let me think on it. I don't want to agree to anything until I've weighed all my options. Besides, I can't just open it right away anyway. I don't have my Potion's license yet, so...I need to think about it."

Draco smirked. "I didn't think you'd do it any other way, Granger." His arm still around her as they finished walking to their first class.

* * *

_**A/N**: More coming soon. Take care and please leave me your thoughts._


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: ** Hi everyone. Summer vacation is here and completely insane with my kiddos. lol. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I loved them all. I think I got to them all already, but if I missed a few, I'll get to them very soon. Take care all and as usual, Please Read and Review._

**_Special Thanks to TabiPrewett, my very awesome beta for your hard work on this story. You've done a wonderful job on all the chapters so far and I thank you for it._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the HP universe. I don't make a dime off what I write, I just enjoy what scenarios I come up with. I'm only a perv who apparently likes writing smut. Lol. Long live all closet pervs like me. Lol.**_

* * *

**Chapter 18  
**

That night, Hermione was patrolling with a seventh year again, both of them quizzing the other back and forth. Their exams were in exactly three days and the pressure was on to make sure they had it all down.

Only, Hermione's brain was so worn out that she was getting questions wrong that she knew she knew the correct answers too. With a sigh, she finally spoke. "I think we should call it a night on the studying. I can't think anymore about it anyway. How about you?"

The Hufflepuff girl sighed and nodded. "I'm kind of beat myself. I think at this point, either we know it or we don't."

Hermione had to agree, though that didn't mean that she wouldn't have her nose buried in a book the following day. As they walked, finally taking notice of their surroundings, Hermione saw a form shift in the shadows.

Eyes narrowed, thinking it was a student out of bed; she stared harder at it and realized who it was._ Severus. _ She thought, instantly remembering how long it had been since she'd been with him. _Way too long._ Her brain added in, sending a wave of longing through her as she instantly did the math and counted the weeks since their last rendezvous.

Seeing him crook a finger at her, like he'd done once before, Hermione paused in walking. "Hey, Lauren, why don't you go ahead and call it a night. We're almost done anyway and I know you're tired."

Lauren looked at her, frowning slightly. "But...we still have three hallways to do. I don't mind staying. It's not fair for me to go on to bed when you're still having to patrol. I know you're just as tired as I am."

_Crap._ Hermione thought. "True, but there's no point in both of us staying out later than we have to." Trying again to get the Hufflepuff to leave her to talk to Snape alone.

Lauren smiled at her. "I'm not leaving you to finish up on your own. Besides, I don't think you should wander about on your own anyway. It's not safe and there is no telling who might be hiding in the shadows."

Hermione silently cursed. _Its because of who is in the shadows that I want you to leave._ "Alright." She met Snape's gaze in the shadows as she started walking again, hoping he was scanning her thoughts. _Draco has the long route tonight, so the Head Dorm is empty right now. Meet me in my room since I can't get my partner to leave._

She saw a short nod before he blended perfectly into the dark again. A smile flirting about her lips in anticipation of seeing him later. Passing where she knew he was standing, her body started to hum with need. She realized how much she'd missed him in that moment. Missed being with him, sleeping with him.

She had a bad habit of pushing all other thoughts away while studying, but that didn't mean her body didn't still want him. Just that it couldn't focus on that want until her brain finally shifted to that aspect of her life. Now that it had, she felt her desire pulse through her, reminding her again of how long it had been since they been intimate.

She finished up the last three hallways as quickly as she could. Lauren glancing her way at how fast it seemed that they sped through it, though she refrained from commenting. When they parted ways, Hermione all but ran to the Head Dorm. Chastising herself for her impatience now that she'd finally had a thought other than N.E.W.T.S. Now that she finally thought of her lover who she was sure wasn't pleased to have been forgotten about, though it hadn't been intentionally, she couldn't wait.

Almost on the portrait that led to the Head Dorm, she paused to catch her breath and then said the password. Going inside, she saw that it was empty and had to fight the desire to race up the stairs.

Walking as quickly as she could without seeming to rush, she opened the door to her bedroom to find it empty as well. A frown on her lips she stepped inside. _Did he change his mind? _ She wondered.

She had barely closed her door when she felt a body press into her back, hands racing over her clothed skin. He was here, just disillusioned so that he wasn't seen, she realized leaning back into him.

"Witch, you've kept me from you for too long." He growled low in her ear as he all but tore her clothes from her. The buttons on her shirt flying around the room as he ripped it open in his haste to touch her bare flesh.

Hermione tried to shift in his arms, but he wouldn't let her. "I know, I'm...sorry." She ended on a sigh of pleasure as he tweaked her nipples through her bra.

She tried to turn again and this time he let her, his spell hiding him was gone, having been removed mere seconds before he'd touched her. She saw his eyes burning with lust as he stared down at her and stretched up on her toes to reach him.

He met her half way and the moments their lips touched, the fire they both usually felt when they came together consumed them. They were quickly stripped of their clothes and on her bed.

He had her pinned to the mattress, his naked hips between her bare thighs within moments of them ending up on her bed. "I hope you're ready for me, witch. I can't wait any longer to have you."

Hermione swallowed at how much heat was burning in his eyes. She didn't think anyone had ever looked at her like he was right now. Like he had to have her before he burst from his need alone. "I am. More than ready."

The words had barely left her mouth before he was plunging inside her. The hiss from him almost covered her gasp as he stretched her slick and tight walls that encased him.

"Bloody hell, woman...it's been too long since I've felt you around me." He groaned out.

She didn't get a chance to respond before he was rocking against her. Taking just as much from her as he gave back. He never found his pleasure without making sure she got hers as well. The things he could do to her, always amazed her too.

With just how long it had been, it wasn't long before she was crying out her release and he was following her over the edge. Both panting from the force of their orgasms as they tried to get their breathing and heart rate back under control.

She was resting on his chest, him having rolled them over so he no longer crushed her with his weight. His arms by his side like usual, as her own hands lay on either side of her head.

When he could finally speak, his words had her smiling. "I think I should strangle you for keeping yourself buried in your books for so long."

Her lips were still curved, knowing he wouldn't really do as he said. "I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to let my studies keep me so distracted, but..."

He sighed when she trailed off and didn't finish her statement. "I know, you are, who you are. That doesn't mean I'm pleased it took you so long to think of something other than your studies."

Hermione lifted her head, slightly frowning at how he put it. _He understands who I am and while not happy about it, still accepts it? Hmm..._ "Are you any different when something has your mind occupied?"

His lips twitched at her question. "No. Which is the only reason I'm not actually strangling you at the moment."

She smiled down at him. "Really? The only reason? Here I thought it was because if you strangled me, you wouldn't be able to shag me again tonight."

His lips curved a bit more. "There is that, as well."

Hermione laughed softly, lowering her head back down on him. "I knew you were a smart man."

She quickly found herself on her back with him looming over her. "Is that so?" He asked. "Care to explain exactly what that comment means, then?" Not about to let her think that he feared doing anything to anger her simply because she might not sleep with him.

Hermione laughed again, unaware of his thoughts. "That you realize that by injuring me that I wouldn't be physically able to shag you again. Which would ruin the potential fun we could have later. Hence, you being smart enough to think ahead, instead of acting on your annoyance with me letting myself get tied up in my books for as long as I have been. I am sorry for that and intend to make it up to you, if that helps at all."

His brow rose. "Do you now?" Realizing that what he'd thought she meant with her words, wasn't what she'd meant at all.

She gave him another pretty smile. "I do. Does that make my...unforgivable actions as of late, any more...forgivable?" Her voice slightly teasing as she spoke. Not believing her studying was anywhere near unforgivable, but enjoying her teasing of him anyway.

His eyes raked over her face. "It might. Though, I suppose it depends on how exactly you plan on making it up to me. I'm not one to forgive easily, just so you know."

Hermione pretended to ponder that. "I guess I'll just have to work extra hard to earn your forgiveness, then. I suppose I could start with running my tongue over every favorite spot of yours."

His eyes started to heat again at hearing that. "That would indeed be a step in the right direction, yes."

She slid her hand up his bare back. "I could also let you taste all your favorite spots on me as well."

The rest of his body started to heat and respond to that statement too. "You'd certainly find yourself on the right track to earning my forgiveness, then."

She brought his mouth down to meet hers, letting his tongue dance with hers before she eased back from him. "I suppose I'd have to then climb on top of you and ride you long and hard until you couldn't take anymore and exploded."

More than ready for all she'd mentioned so far, he let her feel his newly formed arousal. "With all of that witch, you might just find yourself forgiven."

Her lips curved. "If not, I guess it would be my duty to start all over from square one and do it all over again."

His eyes glittered with the fire burning inside him at her words. "I did say I wasn't one to forgive easily, so it might require more than one attempt to fully satisfy me."

She quickly rolled them over, surprising him once again at how strong she really was when she wanted to be. "Then, let's get started, shall we? I'd hate for you to stay angry with me for long, and I am a bit of a perfectionist...so this might take awhile until I'm positive that I've done my best to make sure you're fully satisfied with me and no longer upset." She said before she leaned down and kissed him.

Severus doubted he could stay upset with her for long with her delicious body pressed into his, but he'd do his best to give it a shot. At least so that it looked like he was upset with her anyway. No point in letting her know she was off the hook until he was ready for her to know that she was.

A few hours later, they lay as they had been the first time, with her resting on top of his chest. She was thoroughly exhausted and already she felt the tiny aches in her body reminding her that her muscles weren't used to such strenuous activities like this. Proving that it had indeed been too long since she'd been with him.

Barely awake with how tired she was now; her voice was a bit slurred with her words. "Am I forgiven?"

Severus breathed deeply, more relaxed and content than he had been in a while now. "I fear if I say no, you'll be the death of us both."

Hermione laughed softly as her eyes started to close. "That isn't a yes." She mumbled out.

Severus smirked softly. "For now, you're fully forgiven."

That had her eyes opening and her head lifting to look at him. "For now?"

He reached up and brushed a stray curl away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Yes, for now. I may decide you should do a bit more making up to me up come morning."

Hermione raised a brow at him. "Hmm...you really aren't one to forgive easily."

His smirk grew. "I did warn you that I wasn't."

Hermione let her head lower and her eyes close again. "That you did. I'll have to keep that in mind for the future. Though, with just how demanding you are when it comes time to earn your forgiveness, I might just have to make sure you show the proper repentance when it's time for you to earn mine."

Severus chuckled lightly. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind as well." Though her commenting about the future in reference to him, had him rather pleased. It meant she didn't have any thoughts of ending things any time soon.

They fell asleep, her still resting on his chest, though he didn't realize that his arms came up to surround her petite frame in his sleep. Somewhere in the night, they shifted enough for her to be resting on her side with his body pressed into her back, his arm wrapped possessively around her bare waist again.

She went about the next day feeling more clear headed than she had all week. Realizing she'd obviously needed a break more than she had thought she did. Her classes passed her by with her taking notes and doing her work.

In between them, she had a book open as she walked the halls to her next class. The route so familiar that she didn't have to pay attention to get where she was going. Harry was poking fun at her for not even letting the time she walked interrupt her studies, but she just ignored him.

Nose still buried in a book on her way to her last class, Draco beside her teasing her this time, she walked into Potions. She waved Draco away distractedly and kept walking towards her seat, until she met a solid wall that had the book smacking into her forehead.

Silently cursing, she looked up to find a pair of glaring dark eyes looking down at her that held just a touch of amusement to them as well. "It might work better for you, Miss Granger, to actually watch were you are going."

Hermione rubbed her head where the book had hit her. "Yes, sir."

Her walking into him wasn't an enough of an offense to keep her after class, more of a taking points away kind of thing, so he shrugged the incident off. Though in all honesty, he'd seen her distraction with her book and didn't move out of the way on purpose.

All throughout his class, she was very aware of him. After having gone so long without having him, her body still wasn't ready for her to go into full study mode and block everything else out.

When he came by to check their progress on the potion they were brewing, his chest brushed her back, and she had to stop herself from leaning back against him. His voice in her ear wasn't helping either.

His robes again hid his actions as he brought his hand up to let it graze her side, holding her hip in his grasp and squeezing lightly. "Hmm, and what do you have for me today, Miss Granger?"

Hermione swallowed, fighting the urge to pull him closer to her. "A perfectly brewed potion as usual, sir."

As his thumb rubbed circles into her clothed skin, he purposely spoke in her ear, well aware of the effect of him doing so. "I'll be the judge of that."

She shifted, knowing that no one could see her with his voluminous robes. Snaking a hand behind her to trail up his leg.

Severus bit back a growl at her touching him, fighting the need to press even harder against her, though his hand at her hip tightened its grip. "The smell seems right." He said as she trailed her hand up his hip and teased his abdomen through his clothes.

"The color is correct." His jaw clenching when she brushed over his obvious partial erection. Turning it from partial to full and taking every ounce of his control not to pull her rear flush against him so he could ground it into her.

Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this while surrounded by her fellow students, but couldn't seem to draw her hand away from him. Feeling him swell against her hand, her body started to tingle in remembrance of how he felt inside her.

Her hand moving over the bulge in his trousers, he gritted his teeth in response to the delightful feeling. Her words weren't helping either. "See, its good, isn't it?" She asked, her voice normal though her breathing had sped up a tiny bit.

_Oh, you're going to get it, you little minx,_ he thought. With a barely noticed wave of his hand, her potion turned into a congealed mess. He let her hip go and picked up a spoon, dipping it inside the cauldron and scooping up a chunk of it. "However, it shouldn't be a gelatinous goo."

Hermione froze and looked at her potion, which was indeed the wrong consistency. Her hand moved away from him as she stared in confusion at what she saw all but glued to the sides of her cauldron. _It was fine only moments ago, what the hell happened?_ She wondered as a frown marred her face.

"Is this what you call a perfectly brewed potion, Miss Granger?" He asked; voice still low and his breath tickling in her ear.

Hermione's confused frown was still in place. "Er...it was, sir."

Severus gave a soft tsking noise and stepped back from her, shifting his robes to fully hide his arousal. "See me after class, Miss Granger. It seems we have a difference of opinions on what one calls good."

He went to vanish what was in her cauldron, but not before she discretely waved her wand and saved a sample of it. Using a spell after he moved away to break down the chemical compound of the goo in her vial to find out what happened to her potion.

"What happened, Hermione?" Neville asked in a low whisper. "You've never had a problem with your potion before."

Hermione frowned as the spell did its work. "I don't know, but I intend to find out." She whispered back.

Severus didn't see what she was doing, but he saw her frowning as she looked down at her table. Knew she was trying to figure out where she went wrong in her potion. He didn't intend to give her a bad mark since it had been perfect before, so he didn't feel bad for what he'd done to her potion. It gave him an excuse to keep her after class after all.

_Flobberworm mucus?_ She thought as she looked at the ingredients at her table and the ingredients that Neville had and didn't see Flobberworms anywhere. She couldn't have put any in or used something that had the mucus already on it. Plus, the amount of mucus in it was huge, explaining why it turned into a thick, gelatinous mess.

_How the hell did Flobberworm mucus end up in my potion?_ She wondered, looking around but not seeing any on anyone's table either. _What the hell?_

Her head lifted to find Severus watching her and her eyes narrowed. _Oh, you bastard. You ruined my potion on purpose. You added in the Flobberworm mucus._

Seeing the slight twitch to his lips, she knew it was true and knew he'd seen her thoughts. _Oh, I'm going to get you for this,_ she thought for him to see.

It only had his brow rising at her. _If you hadn't kept yourself buried in your books for so long, I wouldn't have to resort to these tactics,_ he thought to himself.

As soon as the class ended, she gathered her school robe and books together but left them on the table. Silently seething at him ruining her potion, though she had no idea why he'd do such a thing.

As soon as the door shut, wards and silencing spells up instantly, she moved towards him, ready to let him know that she didn't appreciate what he'd done to her work. He stood as well and before she could even get a single word out, he'd jerked her to him and crushed his lips down onto hers. Holding her firm as she struggled against him in her anger.

_Oh._ She realized instantly as he nipped at her lips to gain entry. _He wanted a reason to get me alone. _

As soon as the explanation entered her mind, she ceased her struggles and melted against him. He wasn't fully sure why she stopped fighting him and at the moment he didn't care.

Bending slightly, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him immediately. Her hands were soon found in his hair as she changed the angle of the kiss, while he carried her to the nearest solid surface he could find; which happened to be a wall.

He had her pinned quickly and felt her fumbling to get his belt unbuckled. With a wave of his hand, they were both naked and he was plunging inside her. The groan from him almost covered her gasp as he sheathed himself in her moist heat.

"Bloody hell, woman...last night wasn't enough. It still seems like it's been too long since I've been inside you." He groaned out.

Her eyes locked onto his, she felt her lips curve. "Then, let's not wait any longer."

He kissed her again before he reared back and slammed into her. She cried out and he paused in his moments. "Do you enjoy torturing me, witch?" He growled at her.

Hermione frowned, shaking her head. "No." Wanting him to move, to give her what she craved.

He reared back and slammed into her again, earning another cry from her. "Do you enjoy teasing me?"

"No." She said softly, still not understanding why he wasn't shagging her rotten yet.

He slammed into her a third time, fighting his own need, as she cried out in pleasure, her nails digging into his skin. "No more, witch." He growled. "No more torturing me by keeping yourself too busy for me."

Severus started to thrust into her, his pace slow to drive her mad after the deep drives he'd given her earlier. "Hermione, you will not..." He groaned as her walls flexed at him using her name. He didn't say it often. "You won't keep me from you anymore."

Hermione whimpered at him not giving her the deep and hard pace she needed. "Severus, please..."

He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, speeding his thrusts. He always reveled in her begging him. He loved that such a strong willed witch gave into him so easily.

Breaking the kiss, he spoke again, his voice harsh with his own need to possess her. To ride her hard and fast, to take everything she had to give him. "Your studying ends with rounds...then, you're mine for the night." He groaned as she dug her nails harder into his flesh. "Am I understood?"

Hermione purposely clenched around him, trying to make him give her what she wanted. He growled and slammed into her, once, twice, three times. Each one earning a cry of bliss from her, but still he held back.

"Say you understand, witch." He grunted, still not giving her what they both wanted.

A groan of frustration escaping her at his tight hold on his control, she growled at him. "Yes, now fuck me!"

His eyes glinted. "Gladly, witch." He told her before he hammered into her.

Hermione held on tight as he moved, her moans of pleasure slipping out more and more as he gained in depth and speed. When her orgasm hit, she cried out and raked her nails across his shoulders.

The pain and pleasure of her release only sent him into a frenzy as he drove into her harder, her bare back scraping the stone wall behind her. She knew she'd need a healing potion after this, but she didn't care. It felt too good to make him ease up at all. The incredible pleasure he gave her was so much more than she ever thought possible, and she'd had good lovers before.

"Oh, God...Severus..." She cried out.

His teeth sank into her tender skin where her neck and shoulder met. The delicious feeling had her screaming as she clamped down on him. He growled harshly as he gave her every ounce of power he had.

Slamming into her repeatedly as she had one long and continuous orgasm through it all, her walls vibrating more and more as they grew tighter and tighter with each additional drive of his hips. He roared as he erupted inside her with a final hard thrust, unable to take anymore of the sweet torment her body gave him.

Both panting hard, they sagged against the wall. His arms tightened around her to keep from dropping her, even as he locked his legs so he didn't drop them both. This passionate little creature was one hell of a woman to shag. She not only satisfied him, she drained him completely at times too. Because of how good she was, how sweet her cries of bliss were, it only had him working harder to hear more from her. Exhausting him in the end sometimes, but he wouldn't have any other way either.

Her back was slick with sweat as he held her, and knew his probably was too. When they could finally breathe right again, he eased her down, again making sure she was steady on her feet before he let her go.

But it was the blood on his hands that had him freezing. Hermione noticed his body growing tense and frowned up at him. "Severus, what's wrong?"

His eyes met hers only for a moment before looking to his hands again, still trying to wrap his foggy brain around what he was seeing on them and figure out where it came from. She looked down and saw his hands too.

"You're bleeding?" She asked. "Did I hurt you?" Not understanding how she might have.

Severus' brain finally whirled to life and as he looked up again, he saw a trace of red on the wall behind her. Startled, he took her arm and turned her around and bit back a silent curse at seeing her back scraped up and bleeding like it was.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me I was hurting you?" He growled at her.

Hermione's eyes sparked at him snapping at her. "I didn't realize that you were. I was a little distracted at the moment that it happened."

His eyes glittered in his anger, mostly at himself for harming her at all. He had a very strict code where women were concerned and physically hurting them violated it greatly. Even on accident. "How in the devil did you not notice it?"

She met his angry glare with her own, not the least bit intimidated by him. "Maybe because someone was giving me a bloody fantastic orgasm at the time and obviously my brain cannot function enough to process everything at once. That's how."

He was torn with her words. Part of him felt his pride swell at hearing that she couldn't think right when he shagged her, and part of him was still upset at her being injured. In the end his eyes closed as he fought for patience at the upset side of himself. He knew he rarely noticed when her nails cut into his skin as he felt her heat tightening in her release around him, so how could he blame her for not noticing her injury either?

"I...I am sorry." He finally said his voice soft but his jaw tense.

Hermione frowned; partly surprised that he was apologizing at all. She hadn't known he was capable of saying the words. She also wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for. His anger at her or for her back bleeding.

Either way, she still reached up and cupped his cheek softly. "My back doesn't hurt, and I'm used to you being angry with me. You've been that way many times over the years and I'm sure this won't be the last time you're angry with me either." Her lips curving slightly. "So...it's alright."

His eyes searching hers, he was a bit surprised at how easily she forgave him. He had been apologizing for what he did to her back, but she accepted the short words for all of it. Seeing that she meant what she said, he pulled her close and kissed her. Pouring all of himself into the kiss to show his gratitude at her easy forgiveness of him.

Hermione felt a slight fluttering in her chest from the heat in his kiss, and all she felt coming from him as he tangled his tongue with hers. It shocked her, to feel so much with just kiss. She didn't think she'd ever had before. Not with anyone.

Pulling his lips from hers, he took her hand as she stared up at him, slightly dazed and led her over to his stores. Pulling out a few vials, he handed them to her, telling her to drink. For once it wasn't a harsh command. It was still a command, but he said it...almost nicely.

When she drank down both the healing and pain potion, he turned her around and opened the tub of salve he'd pulled out as well. His touch was soft as he smeared the cream over her scrapes. Rubbing it in as gently as possible, while still making sure he covered the whole area with a generous amount of the salve.

Hermione's brows drew together at his actions. When he'd kissed her, it was so hungry, so powerful and full of promise. _How does a man so cold and cruel to most people, generate so much fire with such a simple kiss? How can such a harsh man have such a tender touch when he needs to? _

She didn't know, but she realized that this was just another layer that she was seeing and learning about of a man that before now, she'd never really known beyond the callous attitude that he showed the world. It was shocking to learn that he could be like this. He'd healed her before, but never this way. Never so delicately, like she was something precious to be treasured.

It was unnerving as well. This wasn't the cold potion master that she'd always known. This man was something else, and she wasn't sure how she felt about seeing him either. But then again, the cold man she'd once known had been showing bits and pieces of his other self many times already. This was just the first time she'd really noticed the true difference and put them together.

When he was done, he turned her again, seeing the slightly confused look on her face, he decided to ignore it for now and kissed her again. This time the kiss was soft and gentle to give comfort and instead of passion.

That simple kiss only confused the witch receiving it even more, even though she responded to it, unable to help herself. Giving him the same tender treatment that he was giving her.

When he broke the kiss, she met his gaze and saw a hint of something in the dark depths, but wasn't sure what it was. Deciding it was remorse for having hurt her; she reached up and gave him another soft, but quick kiss.

Not ready for her to leave yet, he led her into his private rooms.

A while later, Hermione was lying in his bed, her head on his shoulder and her body pressed into his side. They'd moved from round one in his class to round two in his private chambers. Since Potion's had been her last class of the day, it wasn't a big deal how much time they spent in his class or bedroom. Though she knew she couldn't stay much longer without it raising questions.

About the time Hermione was thinking that she needed to get up and get dressed again, Severus spoke. "I'm curious...have you given any more thought to your shop?"

Hermione frowned slightly at his choice in topics. "Not much. I did some research and sent an owl to the Ministry to ask for specific guidelines considering I've not gotten my degree or apprenticeship done. They sent me a response not long ago. Why?"

He chose his words carefully, not wanting to give all of his thoughts away on the topic. "I was merely curious."

Hermione's brow rose and she shifted to be able to look down at him. "You, I doubt, have ever been merely curious about anything. You've a reason for asking, so what is it?"

His lips curved mildly as he looked up at her. "How would you know if I've never been just curious about something or not? You do not know me as well as you seem to think you do."

"Am I wrong then?" She asked, doubting she was.

Severus studied her for a moment. "That isn't relevant. However, my statement still stands. You do not know me well enough to make that assumption."

Hermione felt her lips curve. "Which means, I'm not wrong. Normally you have no problem letting me know rather quickly and snarkily when I am incorrect in any of my conclusions, no matter what or whom they may be about. But...you are right. I don't know you well enough to make any solid assumptions about you. So I now have two questions for you."

Her head tilted when he stayed silent. "My first being, why are so interested in me opening up an Apothecary?"

He could have avoided her question, or simply not answered it at all, but he found himself wondering how she would react to his statement. "Because I don't think there is a decent one around, first and foremost. Someone should open one that stocks a better quality of potions than what is currently available, and stocks more variety as well. You have the skills required to do so, the patience to deal with annoying patrons that need someone to hold their hand during a simple purchase, simply because they can't make up their bloody minds, and you could do your own brewing and not have to contract that part of the work out. Meaning, your profits would be higher in the end, as well."

Hermione stared, a bit stunned. "Did you just compliment me on my skills?"

Severus chuckled softly. "I did, however, I'm not finished. With your skills in brewing, I think it would be interesting to see you put them to good use. A shop would be just that and give you an opportunity to experiment later if you wanted to. Provide the funds for research and ingredients after you've gotten it open and running smoothly on its own."

Hermione pondered that. "I didn't really put much thought into doing any research or experimentation actually. Not that I'd be adverse to it, I just hadn't gotten that far in my thoughts yet. If I expanded into developing new potions, on top of selling current ones,...I'd need someone to help me run the shop, that has the intelligence and skill to help bounce ideas off of too. Someone with equal brewing qualifications and..." She trailed off as a new thought hit her while she looked at him.

Her head tilted as she studied him, her thoughts still swirling in her mind. _No, that can't be right, _she thought. _ Could he...does he...?_ "You wouldn't be asking so much about the shop due to...your own interest would you?"

_Very smart indeed_, he thought, though he decided to play dumb. Something he normally hated others to do, but in this case he wanted to see her thoughts and reactions. "In what way exactly?"

Hermione shifted on the bed so that she was sitting up fully, not the least bit concerned with her nakedness. Though he did let his gaze wander over her, appreciating the silky skin he was able to look at, even as he focused on her words too. "Well, one of your students opening a shop and it being successful would indeed be a stroke to your ego. Knowing you influenced the talent needed, molded the mind of the owner to be able to have such success to begin with, but I think it's more than just that. You, with your own passion for potions, are intrigued with idea of the shop itself. I think you're interested in being a part of running one yourself. Am I right?"

Again he debated his answer; he was very interested, she was correct in that regard. "You're not wrong."

She smirked a moment. "You really can't say I'm right, can you?"

Severus sighed and sat up as well. "You're getting off topic."

Hermione laughed softly, shifting again to look at him and be comfortable while they sat together on the bed. "Can you say it?" Her legs now tucked under her, her hand resting on his naked thigh.

His eyes rolled. "I can say it, if I choose to, now..."

She cut him off, not about to let him off the hook. "Then, say it." Still smiling.

Severus sighed again. "Fine, you're right. Satisfied?" His arms crossing over his chest.

Hermione grinned. "Completely." She all but purred at him the word at him. "Are you serious though?"

"About you being right?" He asked, not sure why she was so fixated with her being right or not. Though he supposed he could understand since he'd never really told her that she was before.

She laughed softly again. "No, about wanting to run the shop with me."

"I've been...," he started, "...mulling it over. You mentioning your interest reminded me of my own once. The only reason I didn't do it myself, was remembering that I'd have to deal with the customers and we both know I've not much patience in dealing with stupidity or people that show so much of the aggravating trait."

She bit back a smile. "Yes, you really don't have much patience with people that do not match your own intelligence. Assuming I agreed to this at all, what exactly are you expecting out of this?"

His brow rose at that. "The same as you, I'm sure. Split partnership. You don't have the necessary licenses and I do. I don't have the patience, but you do. Equal percentage in all things pertaining to the shop."

That was more than she expected from him. She never thought he would have suggested equal anything. "Hmm...well, I already have the financing figured out, well the initial details anyway. I still have to finalize how I want to do it exactly, but I know the funds will be there when I'm ready for them."

He was surprised. "You already have your start up costs covered? However did you manage that one while here at school?"

Her lips curved. "When I got my letter back from the Ministry detailing what was required in order to open any business, especially an Apothecary, Ginny commented on me knowing a couple of wizards with more than enough funds needed to get it open. Meaning Harry and Draco. Harry wasn't all that sure I should ask Draco for anything. He'd rather loan me the start up costs since he was convinced that Draco..." She trailed off, not sure she should say what Harry thought.

His brow rose again. "That Draco what?"

Hermione sighed. "That Draco might try to add in...less than honorable stipulations. Though I knew that wouldn't be the case. In fact, when Draco and I spoke, he didn't try saying anything that would make me hex him as part of the agreement."

_Nor will he while I'm involved_, Severus thought. "You've been busy on this I see. Getting it all lined up and all."

Hermione shrugged. "Actually, I didn't really do anything. Harry said something about giving me a loan if I wanted so I didn't have to talk to Draco, Ron mentioned the twins and that I should speak with them..."

His eyes darkened. "Weasley has been involved with this too?"

Hermione sighed again. "He came up to apologize again and said he overheard Harry and I talking at breakfast and as a gesture of friendship, mentioned his brothers. They do so much experimenting with their gags they always need potions and salves to counteract what they've done to themselves. So they might be interested in investing or simply be very good customers after its open. Draco overheard Ron and I talking, hanging around in case Ron did anything he could hex him for without getting in trouble for doing so. Then, proceeded to volunteer his own services as an investor. I didn't really do anything to get it all started, other than show Harry the letter from the Ministry."

Severus pondered that. "You've more loyal friends than I gave them credit for, minus Weasley, of course. What were Draco's terms then?" Curious if he was going to have to have a talk with his godson or not.

Hermione shrugged. "Just that he could be an investor that gets a small percentage of the profits, or give me a loan that I could pay off over time and that's it. He'd leave the choice up to me since he'd make a profit either way."

When he didn't say anything more, Hermione said something that had been in her mind since this started. "I thought you liked teaching."

He shifted so that he was leaning back on his pillows that were resting against the headboard. "I do...though as I've said...the ones that truly make it enjoyable, the talented ones like yourself, they are few and far between. I normally have just the ones that annoy me with their ineptitude."

_He just called me talented_, she couldn't help but think in mild shock. "So...you'd be fine giving up teaching? Or were you thinking of doing both?" Though she wasn't sure how that would work.

He smirked at her. "It would be impossible to teach here and work in an Apothecary. Though...I could still do a spot of teaching." Leading her into his other thought.

She frowned. "How?"

He shrugged. "You would still need to get a Potion's license of your own eventually." Waiting to see how she took that.

Her eyes widened slightly. "You'd...let me be your apprentice? I've...have you ever had one before?"

He smirked again. "No. I've never offered to let anyone apprentice under me before. Though it would behoove us both for you to get your license and you going to university to get your degree in Potions would take years. Even apprenticing under someone else would take more time away from the shop than would be good for it. Is that a problem? Being my apprentice?"

Hermione shook her head, feeling a bubble of excitement start to fill her. "No, that would be...wait...you're kind of arse when you're just teaching a class. What would it be like as your apprentice?"

He chuckled softly, not the least bit offended by her calling him an arse. He'd been called worse before anyway. "The same...maybe a bit worse. It would be different as my apprentice, more dangerous considering what exactly you would be learning to brew. The types of environments you will be in while learning how to gather your ingredients that are harder to purchase at times could be dangerous as well. So yes, I will be an arse. Can you handle it? There will be no halfway measures in this. Either you accept all that is required as my apprentice or we do not do it at all."

She thought about it. "I'm assuming the actual apprenticeship wouldn't start right away, what with getting the actual shop open and whatnot. Meaning I could think about it before saying yes or no, right?"

He smirked again. "No, it wouldn't start right away. Neither of us would have the time required to do it at least for a year or two. Which means...you wouldn't be able to fully brew on your own for a while. Is that acceptable?"

She smiled at him. "I can live with that. So...you'll be my partner, my teacher, and my lover?" Her smile started to fade with her next thought. "Or would you want to take the...lover part out with everything else that will be involved?"

He moved so quick that she squeaked in alarm, but she suddenly found herself flat on her back with him hovering over her, as he again pinned her wrists on either side of her head. "I don't recall saying we would be taking anything out of the equation, Hermione. Do you?"

She swallowed, not having known he could move as fast as he did. "No."

His eyes locked onto hers. "I think it just means we will be adjusting those rules and boundaries to suit the new situation. Though I can tell you this, you will not be ignoring me like you were with your studies. When the day ends, the work will be set aside so that you can focus on other things."

Her brow rose at that. "Would those other things be you?"

His eyes held his amusement as he nodded. "They would indeed."

She frowned as a new thought hit her. "You realize that if you and I open a shop, that it might seem...odd that this is coming out of nowhere since we haven't always been on the friendliest of terms before. There might be speculation on how friendly we've become and things might get...uncomfortable for you. Especially if it comes out that things started while I was still a student here."

He studied her, his head tilting slightly as he stayed over her small frame. "I've been uncomfortable before...the question is how you are with discomfort?" Wondering if she was going to try and back out now that whatever it was that they had might come to light.

Her lips curved. "As you have seen before, I don't pay attention to most gossip around me and could care less what others think about anything pertaining to my life. Those that I care for will stay by my side regardless, and that is all that matters."

His eyes glinted at her basically saying that she didn't care who knew that she was sleeping with him. "Then, we've no problems."

Her smile grew. "We might have one."

His brow rose. "Oh, and what is that?"

"Can you keep your hands to yourself while we're working?" She asked, not really caring if he could or not. At least, not if they were alone.

His lips curved as well. "Possibly. However, if I must, then I'd recommend making sure I'm fully satisfied during non-business hours."

She feigned a sigh, though it was ruined with her smile. "If I must. Though I hope you appreciate the sacrifices I'm willing to make for our business to run smoothly."

He chuckled again before he leaned down and captured her lips with his. They'd discussed enough for now. They could iron out more details later. Though, he knew he had to let her go back to her friends sometime soon. Even if in some ways it didn't truly matter who learned of them now.

* * *

_**A/N:** So there we have it. All i have to say is I hope Hermione realizes what a lucky young woman she is. Damn that man is sexy as hell. Anyhoo, I hope you all liked that. More coming soon, Please leave me your thoughts._


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: **Hi all, here is the latest chapter and I hope you all like it. I'm so sorry its been so long since I've posted but I've been so swamped lately that it's...well, just a complete mad house right now. I haven't even written anything new in like 6 months and I'm going bonkers due to it. All of this has been pre-written and I'm a loss on where to go with it all still. Hate writers block and nothing is working. Anyhoo, I hope you all like this chapter. Take care and don't forget to leave me you thoughts on it.  
_

_** Special Thanks to TabbiPrewitt for the excellent and speedy job you did on this. I promise to send you something new soon.**_

* * *

**Chapter 19  
**

The day of the exams, Hermione was a mess from the moment she woke up. She wasn't alone, but she wasn't with Severus either. Ginny had come to help her and Draco study, just like Harry studied with Ron the night before. With how late it got, Ginny just stayed with Hermione.

The two girls dressed, Ginny borrowing a set of Hermione school uniform and robes, and met Draco downstairs. The three walked towards the Great Hall not really speaking since they were all nervous about their exams.

Inside, Draco left them to go to his own table, while Hermione and Ginny made their way to their normal places. Hermione's stomach was a mass of butterflies and she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep down any food that she ate. Though that didn't stop Ginny from forcing her to eat anyway.

After breakfast, Hermione made her excuses and fled the Great Hall. Stomach even worse now that she had food on it. Walking towards where her first exam was, she was halfway there when a hand shot out and pulled her into a hidden niche.

Her squeak of alarm was cut off by a masculine hand that she almost bit to get free, but when she saw the person it was attached to, she sighed in relief. Sagging against the wall he had her pinned against. "What is it with you and scaring the bloody life right out of me?" She growled at him as soon as he removed his hand from her mouth.

Severus' brows went up at that. "Foul mood, I take it?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, sorry. I think I might be sick here in a moment too. Ginny made me eat and I told her I already felt queasy before the first bite went down."

Severus rolled his eyes, knowing full well what was making her nauseous. "Why are you worrying yourself so much over your tests? We both know you could pass them in your sleep. Plus, with your plans after you graduate, the scores don't really matter. Shop owners are not required to get all O's on their N.E.W.T.S. Look at the Weasley twins, they didn't even get theirs."

Hermione sighed again. "You're right, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to do well."

It was Severus' turn to sigh. "You will do fine. Now stop making yourself sick worrying."

Hermione wasn't sure if she should smile or glare at that comment. His faith in her made her want to smile, but he could be a bit more sensitive about her worry. _Prat._ Finally going with just moving on from it all together, she spoke. "How about a good luck kiss before you let me go?"

That had been his reason for stopping her anyway. "If you insist." He said before bending down to capture her lips.

She was just starting to melt against him when he pulled away again, only annoying her at him doing so. The mild pout had him chuckling softly before he kissed her again. "You should go, unless you want to be discovered the day you take your exams." He said when he broke the kiss a second time.

Hermione sighed. "I don't need the added stress today. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't care." Missing the slight smirk to his lips at her words along with the gleam of approval in his eyes. He was glad she didn't want to hide her involvement with him.

Kissing her quickly again, he let her go.

She went to her exams, gnawing on her quill in nervousness through them all. Charms was easy enough, though that didn't mean her quill didn't get chewed on. Both the written and the demonstration went very well. Arithmancy was next and had her chewing just a bit more on her quill. By the time she was done with Ancient Runes she had a pounding headache, not to mention it was time for lunch.

Rubbing her forehead, she wasn't surprised that all the noise in the Great Hall was only making it worse. She ate, though it didn't help either her head or her fluttery stomach. As she was headed to her next exam, she passed Severus in the hallway, and felt him press a vial into her hand as he passed her.

Looking down, she smiled at the headache potion and silently thanked him as she drank it down. Surprised he had noticed that she had a headache during lunch. She felt a new fluttering inside her that she brushed off as nerves with her exams and went on her way.

Transfiguration almost had her drawing a blank on the written, but after pausing and taking a calming breath, she started answering the questions much easier. The demonstration was passed with flying colors as well.

Her final test of the day was Potions and had her sweating slightly. If she failed this, then it could prove she had no business running an Apothecary at all. Walking inside, she saw Severus in the background, and that didn't help.

Taking a seat, she looked down at her quill which was gnawed on horribly and decided it was time for a new one. Another deep breath later, she started her test when the signal was given.

She went through the questions one by one, her worry growing with each one she came to. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself when her mind went blank on an easy question. _I know this stuff. Just relax and it'll come to you. _ She thought, fighting the nerves that were quivering inside her even more. _This is your last test of the day and then you're done._

Taking another breath, feeling her nerves settle, she opened her eyes and started writing again. Going through each question and writing her answers accordingly. Almost smirking at how easy it was now that she pushed her nervousness away.

Severus watched in the background, his gaze moving to Hermione several times. He saw her hesitation at several questions and bit back a sigh of annoyance. He knew she knew everything on the test, he knew too that her fear of failing it was making it harder for to get through it.

When she closed her eyes a moment, he knew she was giving herself a mental pep talk. He'd seen her do it on more than one occasion, and when she opened her eyes again, he saw her moving through her test quickly and smirked.

_Good girl_, he thought, his smirk growing at seeing a hint of her own as she scribbled out her answers.

When the written was over with, hers being finished much sooner than the others around her, it was no real surprise to Severus. He watched her sit until it was time for the all of them to start their demonstration, which in this case, meant they had to brew a potion. Everyone was given a different one, mostly to make cheating a bit harder to do.

He knew instantly what potion she'd been given by the ingredients she gathered. His eyes moved about the others students as well, but he kept his gaze discretely on her for the most part as she worked. Watching on first and foremost as her teacher, wanting to see that his hard work over the years hadn't been in vain, but also watching on as her lover too. Silently sending his encouragement and hoping she did well to get the mark she wanted.

His gaze slipped to Draco and saw the boy doing well, her friend, Potter, was doing a decent job too. Moving onto Neville, he saw the boy had been given an easy potion and couldn't help smirking, thinking the boy had lucked out in that regard. Weasley might get an Acceptable if he was lucky with his work, but nothing above that.

But as his gaze slipped to Hermione again, he saw she was moving methodically and correctly through each step of her potion. Her cuts perfect, her stirs precise and felt his pride in her grow. _She'll be an excellent apprentice_, he thought to himself, _and a good partner in our shop_.

She was almost done with her potion when he looked around again and found his godson watching him, his own potion completed already. A look of confusion on Draco's face before it turned to speculation as he looked at Hermione, and finally astonishment that had Draco looking back to Severus again.

_Bugger,_ Severus thought, _he saw me watching Hermione. _ He raised his brow at his godson, and the boy merely raised his own back at him. Draco wasn't backing down a single bit with what he'd figured out.

With a sigh, Severus went back to watching the other students. Knowing he'd be getting a visit from Draco soon enough after all the exams were over. At least he was somewhat prepared for it. His gaze slipped briefly to his lover, knowing he had no way of warning her with so many around her. She'd just have to think fast and take whatever Draco sent her way.

As soon as the final part of the exam was over, Severus chanced another look and saw Hermione's vial that she went to hand in looked correct from where he stood, and with what he'd seen, he doubted it was anything less than perfect.

She looked up at him briefly, a smile flirting about her lips before she turned and headed out the door. Draco was hot on her heels, having seen the smile too. The sight of his godson chasing her had Severus biting back another sigh of annoyance. Draco knew how to be discrete, but he'd be a pain-in-the-arse with his knowledge.

Hermione hadn't gotten very far before Draco snagged her arm and all but dragged her with him. "What...? What are you doing, Draco?" She asked, confused at his actions.

He glared at her. "We're going somewhere to talk."

Hermione followed, still confused. Especially seeing that he was upset at her for some reason. "Why? About what?"

He didn't answer, merely kept stalking towards their dorm room. Hermione sighed and kept walking, though she almost had to run to keep up. "Do you mind slowing down so I don't fall on my face or my arse in the process?"

He barely spared her a glance though he did slow down a tiny bit, but not much. He said the password and all but shoved her inside the head dorm after they reached it. Hermione turned to face him, her anger sparked now at how rudely he was treating her. "What the hell is your problem, Draco?"

Draco glared at her. "Just how long have you been shagging my godfather?" He growled, though he wasn't fully sure on shagging part. He just knew something was going on between them.

The blood drained from Hermione's face at his question, her mind blanking and keeping her from being able to answer at first. "What?" Was all she could manage.

Draco folded his arms across his chest. "Don't play dumb with me. I saw it." The look on her face only confirming that they were indeed sleeping together.

Hermione paled even more. "You saw us? How? We've...always been careful. How did you see us...what did you see exactly?" Knowing she'd screwed herself by panicking and not thinking before she spoke.

Draco's lip curled. "Nothing like you're thinking. I saw him watching you. He wasn't watching you like one does a student either. Not a student he doesn't like very much either. So how long have you been fucking my godfather?" His eyes blazing as he stared at her.

Hermione backed up a step at seeing how angry he was over it. "Not...not long." She said softly.

Draco looked her up and down. "How long?" He growled again.

Hermione swallowed. "Er...about...April...though the first time back in February was an accident."

Draco frowned at her. "How the ruddy hell do you accidentally shag someone? It's not like you tripped and fell on his..."

She cut him off. "But it was accident. I mean...I meant to shag someone...I just...hadn't meant for it to be him."

Draco sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "What does that even mean?"

Hermione ran her hand through her hair. "It means I meant to sleep with Ron that night. Ron was supposed to meet me...and...it was...Snape instead. It was dark and I didn't give him a chance to say no or a way to stop me either with what I did to him."

His lip curled again. "I'm afraid to ask, but...how could he not stop you?"

Hermione sighed this time. "I...I tied him up." She said softly.

At Draco's raised brow she looked away from him, embarrassed to be admitting what kind of things she was into. "He could have told you no." Draco pointed out.

Hermione blushed. "I kind of...put a silencing spell on him too."

Draco's lips started to curve at her embarrassment. "And? How on Earth did that stop him?"

Hermione's face turned even redder. "Look, can we not go into details? I'm embarrassed enough, alright?"

Draco frowned. "If you're embarrassed to be shagging him, why the hell did you keep on doing it then?"

Hermione looked up. "No, I'm not embarrassed that I'm shagging him now. It's just...how I...got him to shag me the first time...that's what I mean. I...I didn't give him a chance to say no and..."

Draco started chuckling at her. "If my godfather wanted free, I'm sure he could have gotten that way. Tell you what though, I never knew you had a kinky side to you. You seemed like too much of a prude actually."

Hermione closed her eyes as her cheeks grew even redder.

Draco stopped laughing, his anger at her coming back. "You could have told me, I would have kept your secret. I thought we were friends."

Hermione sighed. "We are, I didn't tell anyone. Not even Harry and Ginny. We had to be discrete, so...I couldn't tell anyone."

Draco pondered that. "You still could have told me. I'm not like Potter and the Weaslette. This is my godfather, and you should have at least talked to me about it."

Her brow rose at him. "And said what exactly? Should I have come in here and simply said 'Hey Draco, how was rounds? By the way, I'm shagging Professor Snape, just thought you'd like to know?' That is ridiculous and you know it. If I didn't tell Harry and he's been my best mate since first year, why the hell would I tell you when we barely became friends this year? Him being your godfather just makes it harder to talk to you about it."

Draco sighed. "I just...it would have been nice not to be sitting there after finishing up our final exam and just have the knowledge smack me in head that way. The way he was watching you was obvious. He's never been obvious about anything before."

Hermione felt her lips curving at that, and when Draco saw it, he started cursing before he glared at her. "How the hell is that amusing, Granger?"

Hermione bit back a laugh at him pitching a fit like this. "It's not. Its...flattering actually."

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "Don't get all girly on me now. I want answers."

Hermione sighed again. "What answers do you want, Draco? I told you it was an accident the first damn time. One that...we both enjoyed."

That earned a fresh groan from him, one that had her rolling her eyes and snapping at him. "Either you want to know or you don't. So either stop asking for details, or stop whining like a little girl about hearing things you obviously don't want to hear."

Draco huffed. "I'm not whining like a little girl, you daft cow. I'm grossed out at hearing about my friend and godfather shagging like rabbits."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she tried but her next words slipped out without her meaning them too. "I hadn't even gotten to the part where we started shagging like rabbits." Her hand covering her mouth instantly after they escaped.

Draco turned a mild shade of green and Hermione snorted out a laugh behind her hand at the look on his face. He glared at her, even feeling a touch nauseous at her words. "I didn't want to know that, Granger."

Hermione calmed her laughter and glared right back at him. "Then, stop asking things you don't want to know about. Yes, I shagged him. Yes, I'm still shagging him. Do you really want to know any more than that? Because I don't think you need to know anything at all really beyond that."

Draco took a deep breath. "Is it just...I mean...he's...he's got twenty years on you. Is he really the best...I mean...is he all that you could..." Not sure how to ask his next question or even what exactly that he wanted to ask.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I'd suggest you stop right there before you either insult him or me, or simply piss me off, or both actually. Yes, he's older than me, but so the ruddy hell what? I like him. What the hell else matters other than that?" Her hands fisted on her hips as she glared.

Draco didn't know how to answer that. "I guess...nothing. But...you like him?" Somewhat surprised to hear that. No one had ever said they'd liked his godfather before and it was shocking to hear it. Especially from her.

Hermione gave him a small smile, lowering her hands to her sides again. "Yes, I do. I could use someone on my side too. If you blow up this bad...can imagine what Harry and Ginny are going to say?"

Draco stared at her for a full minute before he started laughing, the sound building until he was roaring with it. "Oh, you're so screwed when you tell them, Granger. I'll make you a deal though."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in both annoyance and suspicion. "What?"

He moved over to her, throwing his arm around her shoulders like he usually did when they talked. "I'll be on your side, but you have got to let me be there when you break it too them. Potter's head is going to explode when you tell him and I want to see it happen."

Hermione stood there a moment before her lips curved and she elbowed him in the ribs, though not nearly as hard as she'd done so in the past. "Alright, but you better have your wand ready to help me block the hexes sent my way when I do."

"How touching." A silky voice said behind them, both turning at the sound of Snape's voice. "I guess I should be happy you're not strangling each other, or glaring at each other over drawn wands."

Hermione fought a fresh laugh at seeing Draco pale when he saw his godfather, a hint of green tingling his skin again. "You missed the strangling part." Hermione said, still fighting a laugh as Draco stepped away from her, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Severus' brow rose at that, having barely gotten away a short bit ago from the official administering the exam. "Is that a fact? Draco, I'm sure you remembered your manners."

Draco eyes grew wide as he looked to Hermione, before his eyes narrowed as the events of the last few months clicked in his mind. "Oh, I know you're not the reason I scraped bogies off the bottom of the damn tables in detention."

Severus smirked. "Actually, you bragging that you wouldn't be subjected to such a thing is what earned you that delightful task."

Draco sighed. _ Figures. He sees and hears everything. Bloody wanker._

Hermione took that moment to move towards the portrait hole and Severus caught her wrist. "Where exactly do you think you're going?" He asked her.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm sure you two need to talk and I've already had this conversation once and really don't want to go through it again."

Severus' brow rose again. "Care to enlighten me what exactly was covered already?"

Hermione hesitated, not wanting him to know all of it. Seeing her hesitation, Severus sent a probe to her mind to see for himself, and feeling it, she quickly put her barely there wall up. "Oh, I think not." She said, a bit annoyed at him trying that tactic on her.

Severus sighed; he could have pushed harder, tested the walls to see just how sturdy they really were, but decided against it. It would only make her very angry at him and he had plans on talking to her about after she left Hogwarts, and her anger would interfere with that.

"Very well, though I do plan on talking to you when I'm finished here." He told her.

Hermione nodded. "I need to speak to Harry and Ginny, but I'll come find you later."

Draco took that moment to speak up. "We had a deal, Granger."

Severus looked to his godson. "What deal would that be?"

Hermione smirked and Draco cleared his throat softly. "That I get to be there when she breaks the news of...the two of you, to her friends, Potter and Ginny Weasley."

Severus' brows rose. "Why?" Not seeing why Draco would want to be present for that.

Draco smirked in amusement. "Well, I want to watch as Potter has a fit and his head blows up. It'll be...entertaining to say the least."

Severus was torn between sighing at his godson and smirking at the image his words produced. However, he was saved from having to do either with Hermione speaking.

"I'm not telling them right now. They just finished their exams, and that isn't the best time to break it to them. I'll wait until after graduation and then fill them in. If you want to be there, fine, but you better not let it spill before then." She said.

"Fine." Draco muttered.

Hermione met Severus' gaze. "I'll see you later." With that she was gone.

Draco shoved his hands back in his pockets again. "So...you and Granger, huh?"

Severus eyed his godson. "Not that I think it's any of your business what I do in my life, but you might as well say whatever it is now that you want to say. I won't be making the offer again."

Draco sighed and moved over to the sofa, taking a seat. "I need a moment before I say anything. I'm still a bit...shocked over it all, to say the least. I never thought you'd...well...do anything like this. Not with a student anyway."

Severus took a seat as well, looking Draco over. "Take your moment, I'll wait." This only gave him a chance to do as he tried with Hermione.

As soon as Draco's gaze met his, the young man trying to figure out exactly where he wanted to start, Severus looked at the conversation he'd missed. Keeping the probing scan light so Draco didn't notice. Though Severus was surprised at how easy it was to look.

He saw Draco grab Hermione and drag her down the hallway, saw him shove her inside their common room, and that sight alone had him biting back a snarl. Draco certainly had better manners than that.

However, hearing the venom in his godson's voice as spoke confused Severus as first. At least until he realized that the anger came from thinking that Hermione had hid this from him due to not really thinking of him as a friend. Understanding, since Hermione really was his only friend these days, how Draco might feel betrayed by such a thing.

He was surprised at what Hermione said about them shagging like rabbits, and bit back a smirk at seeing her own horror at saying what she did. However, hearing that she liked him, he felt something warm inside him. He wasn't just someone she was sleeping with and nothing more.

When he was finished, he pulled out of Draco's mind, earning a raised brow from his godson. "Are you finished seeing what Hermione apparently didn't want to show you?" Draco asked, lips curving.

Severus' eyes narrowed slightly. "If you didn't want me to see it, you'd have blocked me. You know how, since I taught you Occulmency when you were fourteen."

Draco smirked a bit more. "Yes, but I know you could get in if you really wanted to. Besides, I thought you'd like to know what all Granger had to say on the matter. She likes you."

Severus breathed deeply. "I saw that, surprising as that is."

Draco studied his godfather. "I know how you two came about, mostly, and I really don't want to hear anymore. I'm not sure my stomach can take it. But I am curious about one thing."

"What?" Severus asked.

Head tilted, Draco spoke. "How was she able to trap you at all, when I know for a fact, you know wandless magic, and I've seen you escape wizards more powerful than her who'd bound you before?"

Severus smirked. "You would ask that, wouldn't you?"

Draco chuckled softly. "She's under the impression that you didn't have a choice in the matter. Which means you've not told her, which leads me to believe that you didn't want to get free at all that night anyway."

Snape sighed. "Her magic is stronger than you give her credit for. I might have been able to break them, even being without my wand, but it would have taken time and a lot of focus."

Draco chuckled again, not commenting on the fact that he just admitted that Hermione disarmed him somehow. Though he found it interesting that she managed it, and it made him curious how she did it. "I take it you couldn't focus."

At Severus' bland expression, Draco moved on knowing he wouldn't be getting an answer. "Should I bother asking why you carried on with her later? Knowing your own guidelines about boundaries with students, I'm surprised you did it at all."

"I'm somewhat surprised myself." Severus admitted. "However, I'm not going to answer that one for you, Draco." Not about to admit that she'd driven him crazy without even trying and made him jealous of his godson.

Draco was wise enough to refrain from commenting. If he made some sort of crack about Hermione obviously being good in bed, he knew his godfather would hex the hell out of him for doing so.

Finally Draco just sighed with his next question. "So now what? Schools almost over, so she won't be around on a regular basis anymore. Was this...something just to pass the time while the year finished up, or do you plan on keeping things going with her?"

Severus frowned at the implications of Draco's statement, but figured it wouldn't harm anything to tell him some of the truth. "No, this wasn't just something to pass the time; you should know me better than that. As for what now...you are aware of the shop she plans on opening, correct?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, she and I were talking about it days ago, what about it?"

"I know I told you that I'd thought about opening up one myself before coming back here after the war ended." Severus started.

Again Draco nodded before his gaze zeroed in on his Head of House. "Don't tell me that you want to do it now. You can't be serious. You'd open one just to compete with her?"

Severus sighed. "Are you really that daft?"

Draco opened his mouth, but paused as a new thought hit him. "You're going to go into business with her? But...why?"

Severus shrugged lightly. "Why not? She can't do it alone right now since she lacks the proper licenses to brew on her own, and I could use her talent with people to keep me from murdering my clientele. It works out well for the both of us."

Draco pondered that a moment. "So, does that mean you two will be business partners and that's all?"

When Severus' brow rose at his question, Draco shook his head. "You're going to mix business with your personal life? I won't bother telling you how bad of idea that is. You already know that, having watched father do business for years. I just hope you know what you're doing.

_That makes two of us_, Severus thought, but didn't comment on it.

When Severus didn't say anymore, Draco went on, a slightly unsure look on his face. "I'm sure you're going to hex me for saying this, but, she's my friend, one of the only real ones I have anymore, as you well know. Just...don't..."

Draco sighed, feeling stupid, but saying it anyway. "Don't hurt her."

Severus stared hard at Draco before he gave a small nod, and then the dark man got up and silently left the Head Dorm. He didn't want to have any more of this conversation and he had a feeling Draco felt the same way. Slytherins didn't really share like other people did. Though Severus should have known that if anyone could get Draco to open up and say things he wouldn't normally, it would be Hermione. It was something he'd do well to remember too.

* * *

_**A/N:** Okay, so now Draco knows. I'm not sure when the next update will be, its an insane mess around here with school being out for the summer. However, I will do my best not to let a another whole month pass before updating again. I'm so sorry that it's been so slow going lately, but its just been one thing after another. Please leave me your thoughts and I'll do my best to post again soon. Take care all._


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: ** Hello again everyone. Hope you all are having a great summer. I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I'm still working on replying to them all. Thank you also to everyone still adding me to their alerts/faves. The support has been awesome. I actually wrote something, yay, and hope that the writers block is gone for good. Keep your fingers crossed for me. Take care and as usual, Please Read and Review._

_**Special thanks to my awesome beta, TabiPrewett, for sticking with me, even when you had nothing to work on, and for encouraging me when I wasn't doing anything productive. lol. I really appreciate it, hun.**_

_**Disclaimer, cause its been awhile since I left one: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe. I just play with the characters for free, for fun, and for the amusement of those who are gluttons for punishment and continue to read my sordid little tales. lol.**_

* * *

**Chapter 20  
**

The day of graduation, Severus had plans of tying Hermione to his bed, something he hadn't been able to do yet, and not letting her go until they were both too exhausted to move. Even then, he would only release her bindings, not let her leave his private chambers. He didn't intend to let her leave his rooms at all before morning, maybe even not before lunch. The trains didn't leave until three o'clock anyway.

They'd had tentative plans set months ago, and he thought to snag her before she could run off with her friends to celebrate; only it didn't pan out like he'd planned.

First, Hermione couldn't get away from having a few rounds with her friends at the large party in held in the Gryffindor common room. She stayed long enough to hang out with her friends and not arouse suspicion, even going so far as to try bringing Draco along, though he refused.

When she escaped her friends, she had a drink with Draco, promising to celebrate more with him later, but she had a date to get ready for. Draco had curled his lips slightly, knowing exactly whom her date was with and said they'd do something after they got back home. She saw a hint of something in his eyes, hinting at loneliness, when she came back down dressed in a pale green dress, but he brushed her off when she tried to make him feel better. Telling her to go since Snape wasn't one to be alright with tardiness. Even for a date.

Lingering as long as she dared, him still brushing her off, she left to go to the dungeons. Only her mind was still on Draco when she got there. Severus sighed, seeing her distraction and knowing one of her friends was the cause of it.

When she told him what was wrong, he found himself sighing again. As much as it annoyed him at that moment, he did care about his godson. Having been a part of the young man's life since birth, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy having time with Hermione, while his godson was alone and miserable on a night when he should be celebrating.

Biting back an annoyed growl, Severus had kissed her deeply and told her to go back to the Head Dorm. Slightly angry with himself for saying the words at all and for letting his conscience, one that few knew he had, get the better of him.

Seeing her mild confusion, he'd mentally cursed and said that he wasn't feeling up to company, so she would be better off without him for the night. Not about to tell her the real reason he was sending her on her way. Though he did let her know that he intended for their evening to be made up for soon.

It wasn't until she was halfway back to the dorm that it dawned on her the real reason he sent her back. He'd been fine until she'd explained her reason for being distracted and suddenly he didn't want company. Meaning, he didn't feel right leaving Draco alone when he obviously needed a friend. The realization had her smiling as she saw that again, there was more to Severus than she knew and had given him credit for.

Finding Draco, he'd been confused until Hermione said that Severus was tied up for the night. Leaving her on her own with nothing to do. Smiling, Draco led her towards Hogsmead where many other seventh years went to celebrate graduating.

Much later, well past the normal curfew, and more than a bit tipsy, they made their way back to the castle. Both snorting in laughter at each other stumbling about, they'd run into Snape again, who merely raised his brow at them both. Draco tried to act sober and failed miserably, and Hermione didn't bother, she couldn't even attempt to pretend to be sober. She rarely drank like this, so she hadn't built up the skill to fake sobriety or even attempting to fake it either.

Escorting them both, just in case they bumped into other staff members, Severus got them to the Head Dorm, where he had to carry Hermione up the stairs after she stumbled twice on her own. Draco having already gone up, though weaving and bumping the wall several times on his way.

Getting Hermione into her room, a smirk floating about Severus' lips at seeing her in such a state, he'd helped her undress and as he went to get her into bed, she wrapped herself around him and snogged the hell out of him.

Unable to help himself, her being almost naked wasn't helping either, he kissed her back. Even knowing she really wasn't up for anything more than a kiss, he couldn't stop himself from giving it to her.

Finally breaking away from her mouth, his breathing increased with his desire to have her, he eased her away from him and into bed. Not bothering with pajamas, he covered her up.

As he started to move away from the bed, her hand caught his. "Stay."

He sat down next to her. "You're in no condition for me to stay."

Her lips twitched with amusement. "No, to sleep." She sat up a small bit, using her free hand to keep herself from flopping back onto the bed. "Stay and sleep with me."

He breathed deeply and she gave him a pretty smile. "Please?"

He felt his lips curving a small bit. "Very well. You're going to have to scoot over though. I'm not climbing over a drunken witch who has problems keeping her hands to herself at the moment."

Hermione laughed softly and slid over for him. With a wave of his hand, he was dressed only in his boxers, and got into bed with her. As soon as he was comfortable, she shifted so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

Her eyes already closing, she smiled as she spoke softly. "Thank you, Severus."

She was out cold before he could even respond. He chuckled softly and let his arm come around her, not even thinking about what he just did. Eyes closing, he drifted off to sleep himself shortly afterward. Still amused at seeing her drunk.

The following day, even with a hangover potion that she found on her nightstand, she was still very sluggish. Severus had been gone when she woke up, but she remembered having asked him to sleep with her and winced slightly. She didn't normally do things like that.

She might cuddle after sex, but sleeping over without sex involved, was not a boundary she normally crossed. It put them on a level where it was more than just sex. Though, she didn't really think of her relationship with Severus as just sex, but she didn't think they were at the stage for them to just sleep together like that either. The fact that he did somewhat surprised her, even as she found herself smiling a small bit afterward too.

_Bloody hell, make up your mind._ She thought to herself as she showered. _Either you want to just sleep with him like you did last night, or you're not ready for it. You can't have it both ways. _

But she found she was somewhat torn over the whole thing and chastised herself for being silly. _ It wasn't a big deal, so there is no point in getting all girly and indecisive over it._ She lectured herself as she dressed after her shower. _I'm never girly and indecisive anyway, so I'm not about to start being that way now._

Dressed and ready to face everyone, at least somewhat with the lethargy she was still 1feeling, she made her way downstairs. She found Draco and saw he looked even more miserable than she did.

When he saw her, and saw she looked half way decent too, he asked if she had a hangover potion that he could snag from her. It made her realize Severus hadn't left one for his godson.

Saying no that she didn't and apologizing, Draco thought her statement meant she hadn't had one for herself either. His voice was snarky when he spoke. "What is the use of shagging a Potion's Master, if he doesn't even leave his girlfriend a few potions for mornings like these?"

That drew her up. "Girlfriend?" She asked, somewhat startled.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, feeling like someone was banging a drum in his head. "You're shagging him, aren't you? And plan to keep doing so? What else would you call yourself?"

She drew a blank on how to answer him. "I...well...I...never really thought about it, I suppose."

Draco sighed in annoyance. "You really suck at these things, don't you, Granger."

Hermione glared at him. "Just for that, I think I'll let you know that he did leave me a few potions. I just didn't feel the need to share them with you." He'd only left one, but Draco didn't know that and she was feeling petty.

With him staring after her, she left the common room. "Bitch." He grumbled as the door closed behind her.

Severus was seated in the Great Hall when Hermione came in, moving slower than usual, though she didn't look nearly as bad as some of the seventh years did. She didn't look his way, but sat down with a plop at her table. Her friends looking pretty bad too.

He normally made sure Poppy was well stocked with remedies for the morning after graduation. It just looked like no one really thought to see if the medi-witch had any since drinking wasn't normally condoned. They didn't seem to realize that getting toasted on Graduation Day was a tradition that was already expected.

He wasn't sure what to expect today from Hermione. He didn't know if she'd come see him before she left or not. What he didn't expect an hour later was to have Draco knocking on his door.

Seeing the still hungover look on his godson's face had his lips curving into a smirk, at least until Draco spoke up after he was led into Snape's private chambers.

"Your girlfriend can be a real pain-in-the-arse. She wouldn't even give me one of your hangover potions this morning." Draco grumbled, holding his head as he sat in a chair in Snape's sitting room.

Severus' brow shot up at that. "My what?" Sitting in a matching chair.

Draco scowled. "That was her reaction to the term too. You both are complete rubbish at this kind of thing. Before I go into details pertaining to that, can I please have something to stop the pounding of my head?"

Severus considered just barking at Draco to explain what he meant, but his godson was stubborn as hell and wouldn't be saying another word until he got what he wanted. _I wouldn't put it past him to say what he did, just to get me curious to begin with, and have me willing to give him the damn potion just so he'll go on. _Severus thought sourly.

Accioing a potion, he gave it to Draco. When the young man started looking better after drinking it down, Severus barked out his next statement. "Now what in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Draco smirked. "When Hermione came down, I asked if she had any hangover potions, and she said no. I asked her what good it did to be the girlfriend of a Potion Master if he didn't keep her stocked in potions for things. The word girlfriend made her stumble since she hadn't apparently thought about it before. When I said she sucked at relationships with not having really thought about it, she glared at me for being a prat and said you had kept her stocked, but she wasn't sharing any with me for what I'd said and stalked off. She left me with a throbbing headache just to be a pain-in-the-arse. "

Severus stared at his godson, torn between chuckling at Hermione lying to get revenge on Draco, and being equally stumped as Hermione at the term girlfriend. He'd never used that word in reference to anyone he'd been with before. _Do men my age even have girlfriends?_ He wondered as Draco stayed silent, basking in his quiet head for once since he'd woken up.

After lunch, Hermione came to him, settling herself on his sofa to let him know of her plans after leaving. He was seated on the sofa with her, listening as she told him that Harry had offered to let her stay at Grimmauld Place after they left.

She could have stayed with her parents, but things weren't as easy as they used to be since she'd erased their memories. A hint of awkwardness had settled into her relationship with them. They understood why she'd done it, but it only had them curious if she had used that same magic on them before or since to erase any problems they might have had.

They didn't do anything more than talk, minus Severus snogging her senseless before she left his chambers to get her trunk and head to the train. But she did tell him that she'd try to owl him soon, and that she hoped to get her own place soon too. Her staying with Harry might prove awkward if he came by, at least until she broke the news of them to the young man. Something she hoped to do soon, though he didn't push her to rush into it. Knowing that it wouldn't be an easy discussion to have with her friends, especially with the image they all had of him from all the years they'd been around him.

Now, Hermione was gone and had been for a few days. He'd already spoken with Minerva, and gave the old Scottish woman his resignation. If Minerva was surprised that he was leaving, she didn't show it. Though she did say that he always had a place here should he decide he wanted to come back. When he asked after whom she might get to replace him, she smirked and said Slughorn had commented on wanting to come back if the position ever became available again.

With a nod, Severus said his goodbyes and left her office. His office and chambers were already being packed, even as he spoke with her. He was a bit stunned to find that he didn't feel any remorse at leaving either. Not a tiny bit.

The only thing that had kept him before the war was his spying, and now that he was leaving, part of him wondered why he even came back. He had wanted to teach, his reasons to Hermione had been true, but after so many years of inept students, he was surprised to find that he really didn't want to do it any longer. He hadn't even realized it himself before now.

When he had everything ready, he apparated to his home. Spinners End had been lost during the war, so he'd purchased a new home. The money from his teaching salary had been saved for years.

What not many knew was that he'd carefully invested his earnings for years. Being friends with Lucius Malfoy had its benefits after all. He wasn't rich by any means, but he was well enough off, that he didn't have to worry about funds for a good two years at the least. That was if his current investments went belly up too. Otherwise, he would be good to go for quite some time.

He wasn't sure exactly what Hermione's plans were, but he knew she had a small nest egg set aside as well. Enough to support herself for a while, though he wasn't sure how long that would be.

She was settled into Potter's house for now. The old headquarters for the Order that used to belong to Sirius Black had been cleaned up and readied to be lived in again awhile back while Hermione had been in Australia. Now, Harry and Hermione would be sharing a residence.

However, he knew too that her plans of getting a flat of her own very soon, and that was the only reason he wasn't all that upset about her living alone with another man, even someone who was only a friend. He might have considered offering one of the bedrooms in his house, but that seemed too close to them moving in together and they were not at that stage. No where near it, in fact, assuming they ever hit that stage at all. Something he wasn't sure he wanted to happen anyway.

Besides, with everything else they would be doing, they would need somewhere to escape each other should the need arise. It was good to keep separate living spaces for now.

Looking at the stacks of shrunken boxes, he decided it was time to start getting things settled once again, this time for the last time. It wasn't like he'd be going back to Hogwarts after this summer.

Hermione was not wasting any time either. She had already completely settled into her borrowed room, and was already hunting for a flat of her own. Although part of her wondered if she really should just yet. Harry had offered to let her stay as long as she wanted, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before Ron moved in.

She'd already heard Harry mentioning that Ron wanted to and the only thing holding the messy-haired boy back was Hermione. Harry didn't want any problems between his two friends and Ron seemed to somewhat understand. Though the redhead swore that it would be fine either way, he didn't see him living there with Hermione being a problem at all.

Harry had already asked about her plans for her shop again. Offering once again to just giving her the money, though Hermione hadn't liked the word give and explained that if she took it, she would be paying him back.

Harry had shrugged, not caring if she paid him back or not. It wasn't like he needed all the money that both his parents and Sirius had left him. If he went through even one vault in his lifetime, he'd be shocked, and he had two. Sirius' vault having been even larger than the one his parents left him.

Hermione knew she needed to discuss things with Severus to be sure on exactly his thoughts on it all since he was to be her partner. So she told Harry they'd talk about it later.

The next few days consisted of her speaking with one realtor after another in her search for a flat she liked. Finally hearing about one that wasn't too expensive, and was in an area of town she liked.

Going to see it, she was surprised at how nice it was. Especially when she learned how affordable it was too. It had two bedrooms, one she could turn into a study of sorts, and the master bedroom was huge. The thing that really threw her was that it was furnished already. Tastefully too.

It wasn't until she was about to sign her name to the deed that something caught her eye. It was owned by Malfoy Inc. Lucius Malfoy's muggle company that he did business under.

Eyes narrowed, Hermione asked if she could have a day or two to think it over, surprising the realtor because of the good deal the young woman had been offered for the place. But with the visit she'd received by the owners, the instructions left had been precise. This woman had ties to the rich family and it was ordered that anything she asked be accommodated. So the realtor had nodded saying she could take whatever time she needed to decide; that the flat would be held until they heard back from her either way.

This only confirmed Hermione's suspicions.

Hermione had gone home and sent an owl to Draco immediately. Asking what the hell he thought he was doing interfering in her getting a flat.

It didn't take long before her floo at Grimmauld Place activated. Draco bellowed for Hermione as soon as it opened too. Having expected something like this, though the bellowing wasn't what she expected, Hermione answered that she was there.

"Granger, get your arse over here now. I'm not yelling at you via this stupid fireplace." Draco growled at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped though. Surprised to find herself in Lucius' office with him seated behind his desk. Seeing him, Hermione's swallowed nervously. She hadn't seen him in person since the war, but at seeing the hint of amusement in his eyes along with Draco's annoyed look, she lifted her chin.

"You bellowed?" She asked rather sourly.

Draco glared at her. "Yes, I did, you bloody pain-in-the-arse."

"Manners, Draco. This isn't how one treats his friends, now is it?" Lucius said calmly, earning Hermione's gaze again. "Forgive him, my dear, he is rather annoyed at us both. You see, he wasn't aware of the flat being offered so generously either."

That drew Hermione up. "What? Who did it then?" Knowing there was only one option left.

Lucius smirked at her. "I did. I'm sure you're about to ask why, and I'll clear that up for you before you bother. We have several properties that we own in London, some even that are resided only by muggles. Draco mentioned to me, after getting back, that you would be looking for a place to live, so I put out word to my management companies that if you did indeed came to one of my properties that you were to get a friendly rate no matter which complex or floor plan you chose."

Hermione frowned. "I'm still not sure of why though."

Draco sighed and Lucius' smirk grew. "Because we do not take advantage of friends." The elder Malfoy explained.

Hermione frowned even more. "But...we're not friends." Lucius' smirk fading at that.

Realizing how rude that sounded, she quickly explained what she meant. "I mean...Draco and I are, but...you and I are not. This is the first time I've even had a civil conversation with you...well...ever, actually. So...I'm confused."

Draco rolled his eyes. "He's trying to be nice, Granger. He doesn't do it often either."

Lucius smirked again. "Very true, son."

Hermione shook her head to clear it. "But...I don't understand. Why would you want to be nice to me? You don't even like me, or, at least you didn't the last time I saw you."

Lucius sighed, she was going to be difficult, and he could already see it. "Yes, we've not spoken much before and never civilly. While I might not have seen you since the war ended, that doesn't mean I do not have respect for what you and friends did for us all by winning. This is not only my way of saying thank you for all that you did, but, since you are my son's friend, I'd like to insure that you have a good place to live, that won't drain you financially as well. Especially if you are planning on opening up a business soon. You will want as much of your resources put towards that, I'm sure. Dealing with things like paying large amounts of rent and getting furniture would be an expense that could be a...hassle for you."

Draco saw instantly that Hermione wasn't pleased with his father's statement. Not fully. She didn't want this because of what she did in the past, nor would she except charity. "It isn't a hand out, Granger. It's no different than Potter letting you stay with him. We don't need your money, but knowing you'd never live there rent free, the price was put in a better range so it didn't drain you."

Hermione looked to Draco. "Harry offered me a room, not a whole...flat."

Draco smirked at her. "Yes, but does he have a whole flat to offer?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "That isn't the point. I didn't plan on living with Harry for long anyway."

Lucius studied the young woman in front of him, admiring her wanting to stand on her own without wanting to depend on others to do it. "How about this then, why not accept the flat...," he held out his hand to cut off the arguments she'd opened her mouth to make. "Let me finish, please."

At her nod, he went on. "Take the flat you obviously liked enough to look over the leasing agreement and see my companies name on it, at the generous rate I had put on it for you. When you get your shop running and making you a decent profit to fully support yourself, we can renegotiate if you'd like. This way you're not drained while getting things set up, and don't feel like it's a complete hand out. Does that sound fair to you, my dear?"

Hermione sighed. "If I don't take the flat? What then?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Other than being a pain-in-the-arse? You'd be an idiot too. However, if you do take another flat just to spite me and my father, I'll just buy the one you do finally take, just to spite you back. How's that?"

Hermione's lips twitched at that. "I guess I don't have much choice then, do I? Besides, I'd hate to be called a pain-in-the-arse and an idiot all in one fail swoop. "

Lucius was fighting a fresh smirk, thinking that it was too bad that Draco had said that Severus was courting the young woman already. Though courting wasn't the term Draco used at all. She'd make a fine choice for Draco with her stubbornness and sense of humor.

Though, he was glad to see Severus finally interested in someone. She'd do well with his old friend too, from the looks of things.

"Excellent. You'll take the flat and Draco won't have to call you an idiot. Now, how about you stay for dinner. I'm sure Cissy would love to chat with you about decorating your new home. She loves decorating things, which would explain why she redecorates my office as often as she does." Lucius said a hint of a smile on his lips.

Hermione shook her head, though she did glance about the office and took note of the tasteful decor. "Thank you, but I can't tonight. I promised Harry that we'd go out to dinner tonight." She was lying, but she wasn't ready to do dinner at the Malfoy's just yet. Lucius smiling at her unnerved her a bit. She was used to him snarling at her, not being nice.

Lucius nodded, seeing the lie in her eyes but understanding her hesitation. It would take time for her to be more comfortable around him and his home. Which it was apparent that she wasn't, by the fidgeting she was probably not even aware that she was doing.

"Another time, perhaps." He said, leaving it at that for now.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, for the offer for dinner and...the generous offer of the flat." She looked at Draco. "I'm sorry for sending the snarky note earlier."

Draco waved that way. "It's fine, I'm used to you barking first and asking questions later." He said with a smirk, noticing her fidgeting as well. "Let me get the floo going for you and you can go have fun with Potter. Don't forget our deal either."

Hermione laughed softly. "I won't. I'm planning on dropping that bombshell after I get settled in at the new place. I'll send you an owl so you can join me in dodging the hexes."

She said her goodbyes, still reeling at the invitation to dinner and Lucius smiling at her. Then, with a shake of her head, she decided to let Harry know that he was taking her out to celebrate her new flat. This way she wasn't lying about having plans.

* * *

_**A/N:** I so love her encounters with Draco, they always make me giggle. I hope you all liked it, I hope to have more posted soon too. Remember, cross those fingers, and please leave me your thoughts. Take care all._


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: **Hello all. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, still working on getting them all answered. Its been crazy getting my girls ready to go back to school, however, I'm stoked to be getting my peaceful house back again. lol. Thank you too all of you who are still adding me to your alerts/faves, the supports is still welcomed and awesome. I hope you all like this chapter. Take care everyone, and as usual, Please Read and Review.  
_

_On a side note, I'm off to a Pure Romance Party, and for all of you who don't know what that is, don't feel bad, I had to have it explained to me too. lol. __Imagine a Tupperware party, but for things you'd find in an x-rated store. lol. __I've never been to one before, so...we'll see how it goes._

_**Special Thanks to my very wonderful beta, TabiPrewett, for all the hard she has put in to this for me. As well as being very patient with me not giving her anything new for a while with my writers block.**_

_**Disclaimer, since I don't recall when I last posted one: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe. I merely write all this for fun, for free, and because I enjoy inflicting my pervy nature on all who stumble across my stories. lol.  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 21  
**

A full two and a half weeks had passed since Severus had seen Hermione at Hogwarts. He hadn't sent her an owl or received one from her either. He'd been busy getting his home back in order and he was sure she'd been busy as well.

He was curious how her telling her friends about them had gone, or if she'd even done it yet. Which she might not have, since he assumed she'd send him an owl afterward, but again, he wasn't sure if that was true or not.

Having received an invitation from Lucius to have a drink with him this evening, he apparated to the doors of Malfoy Manor. The elf that was at the door to greet him led him to Lucius' private office and knocked softly before it entered.

"Master's Lucius, your guest, Mr. Snape has arrived." The elf said quietly.

Lucius looked up from the paperwork he was studying. "Ahh, Severus. I'm glad you could make it." Standing up as his old friend entered, and the elf left closed the door behind him when it left.

Severus inclined his head. "Lucius. To what do I owe the pleasure of your hospitality today?"

Smirking, Lucius motioned him to take a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of his desk as the blond man moved to pour them each a drink. "Do I need a reason to want to have a drink with an old friend?"

Severus raised a brow at that. "You usually do. So what is your reason today?"

Lucius chuckled softly. "You know me too well, it seems." He handed Severus a tumbler of Ogden's Finest, taking one for himself as well before taking his seat behind his desk once again.

Severus took a sip of the drink, letting the heat of it fill him briefly before speaking. "So what is it, Lucius?"

Lucius sighed. "You always cut right to the chase. Fine, I was curious how things were going with your...resignation from Hogwarts? I was curious if you were bored out of your mind yet."

Severus smirked. "I've been too busy to be bored. It's been a while since I'd been home and things needed seeing to."

Lucius made a soft humming noise. "So, have you spoken any more with your paramour about your...business venture yet?"

Severus' eyes darkened. "It's nice to see that Draco cannot keep anything to himself." Heavy sarcasm lacing his voice.

The blond aristocrat chuckled. "He is your godson, and believe it or not, he has always been a bit in awe of you. Do you really think you wouldn't come up in our discussions?"

If Severus was surprised about the in awe part, he hid it well. "What exactly has been discussed?"

"Just that you and your...we'll stick with the word paramour, mostly because Draco's term isn't very...polite. Though he means no harm by it, I think he mainly finds humor in who it is. Anyhow, he simply said that you two would be going into business and opening the Apothecary that I know you've pondered for years now. Was there more to it than that?" Lucius asked.

Severus breathed deeply, contemplating his next words. "Hermione and I are going to open an Apothecary, though...I find myself curious what term your son has deemed to call our...relationship, as it were." Wondering if he was going to have to seek Draco out and show him why it wasn't wise to gossip about him in particular and what doing so could incur.

Lucius' smirk was back in place, amusement dancing in his eyes. "I believe he said you were...shag-buddies. Though he did also say something about her being your girlfriend, though I don't recall ever having heard you call any woman that before."

Severus shook his head slightly. "You realize I'm going to murder your son, don't you?"

Lucius chuckled again. "From what I've seen of Miss Granger, as of late, you might have to get in line. I doubt she'd take too kindly to him using the term shag-buddy either. Then again, she might be alright with it, since I don't know her all that well."

Severus frowned. "When exactly have you seen her?" He hadn't seen her since she left school,_ how did Lucius see her?_

Seeing the interesting glint in Severus' eyes, Lucius bit back a fresh chuckle. _Oh, you do like her, don't you, old friend? I'd almost say that you miss her by the look you're giving me. Interesting. _"That would be last week when she stood in my office as we spoke." Keeping his answer vague on purpose.

Severus frowned more. "Why was she in your office?"

_Hmm...you don't like that idea, do you? Very interesting indeed. _"She sent Draco a rather nasty note pertaining to a flat she was looking into that I happened to own." Lucius said, waiting to see how Severus took that.

Severus' brow rose. "And?"

Lucius shrugged. "She apparently didn't like that the flat was offered at a...very generous rate due to her friendship with Draco."

The dark haired man frowned again. "And?"

"And after finding out that it wasn't Draco, but myself that offered the flat to her, she didn't seem all that keen on taking it. Though I don't blame her, we've not had the best of pasts together." Lucius said.

Severus leaned back in his chair. "So she didn't take it?"

Lucius smiled. "Oh, no, she took it. Mostly because Draco told her that if she didn't take it just to spite us, he'd simply purchase whatever complex she did end up leasing just to spite her back. That and she wasn't too keen on being called a pain-in-the-arse and an idiot all in one sentence."

Severus felt his lips twitch. "I'm sure she wouldn't like the titles, however, why would you offer anything and why would Draco be so adamant on her accepting the flat?"

Lucius silently contemplated his own answer as he took a sip of his drink. "Draco...is friends with her and wants to help her get settled in somewhere that is not only nice, but safe as well. He did voice his concerns over where exactly she might choose to live in order to keep her expenses low. However, I offered what I did because...as clichéd as it sounds...she gave me my son back and I'm...grateful."

Severus' brow rose again. "Gave you your son back?" A mild trace of sarcasm lacing his voice.

Lucius sighed. "Severus, you and I both know that had Miss Granger and her friends not succeeded in their venture during the war, that life as we know it would be much different and not in a good way. So yes, I'm grateful to them for doing what they did to stop our old master. After my stay in Azkaban...my views on many things shifted, as did how my family was treated afterward as well. I don't take kindly to humiliation, especially in my own home."

Severus took another sip of his drink. "So because of them winning, you suddenly are grateful to her and feel she gave you Draco back? Come now, you surely don't expect me to buy into that being your only reason. While I know your feelings pertaining to what happened after your incarceration, there is more to it than that."

Lucius tapped his finger on his tumbler. "She did give me Draco back. I didn't know what all had started him finally opening up again after he went back to school...but during Easter break he spoke to us about his friendship with her. I was surprised at first, I'll admit that."

Lucius sighed. "But I had already seen that he didn't look as haunted and seemed more relaxed and forgiving than before. Even at Christmas, the difference was noticeable. Easter only showed more of the new found feelings inside Draco. I know that during the time after the war and before the start of the new term that he was still reserved with us. We tried to draw him out, to show him how sorry we were for allowing his life to be what it was before the Dark Lord's downfall. Only, it wasn't enough. He was still very closed up from it all. You saw it."

Severus nodded. "I did."

Lucius turned his glass in his hand. "Somehow, her friendship with him drew him out again. I'm not sure how exactly that she was able to do it either. But somehow she got him to not only open up, but managed to get him to somehow be able to forgive us for what his life was like prior to this last school year. Do you have any clue what she did to him?"

Severus sighed. "I doubt she really did anything to him, per say. More that...she just...befriended him. They eased into their friendship from what I saw. Both leery of one another at first and slowly opening up as the weeks passed at the beginning of the first term. I think Draco was shocked when she started being nice to him. Not asking for anything in return, but...just being herself, really. It grew from there until their friendship was easy for them both. Teasing each other, annoying each other on purpose, but without holding any grudges from either past sins or new ones. Acting like she does with all her other friends, really. I'm assuming he could only hold out so long against her bright and friendly nature."

Lucius' brow rose at that. "Is that how she got under your skin, then? Easing her way in until you couldn't hold out against her?"

Severus glared. "We were discussing Draco, not me."

Lucius smirked. "Yes, but your insightful views concerning Draco only has me wondering if you were simply describing yourself as well."

Severus sighed in irritation. "As I said, I was talking about Draco and what I'd observed with them, not anything pertaining to myself."

Lucius chuckled. "I'm aware that there was no easing into anything with you and her, at least with how Draco understands it. Though I'll be honest, his thoughts of the event, along with seeing Miss Granger looking very prim and proper in her pressed slacks and fully buttoned blouse as she stood in my office...the two images of her don't quite fit together. Then again, it's always the quiet ones that are usually full of the most wonderful surprises."

Severus' eyes darkened further in annoyance. "I think I will be speaking with Draco about keeping his trap shut about things that don't pertain to him at all."

Lucius waved that away. "Oh, leave Draco be. He didn't tell me that part, I only used my skills to find what I wanted to know. You may have taught him Occulmency, but that doesn't mean that I can't see what I want by mentioning topics that would bring the memories I was looking for to the surface, so I could scan them without his knowledge. You're not the only one who knows Legilimency, as you well know. He just didn't have a wall up since he didn't know I was looking."

Severus breathed deeply to curb his annoyance. "He knows better than to not have his walls up at all times. I taught him better than that."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "My point is that he didn't tell me, so you've no reason to be angry with him. Though, with the small bit he knows, I'm curious how it really went down that night. Did she really disarm you and manage to bound and gag you before you could stop it or dodge it?"

Severus glared, but didn't say a word.

Making Lucius chuckle. "Apparently that is how it happened, otherwise you'd say differently. You're not one to let anyone think that you could be disarmed so easily. I'm curious though...why didn't you use your wandless magic to get free of the chits magical bindings?"

Severus stayed silent with marginally narrowed eyes, and Lucius only chuckled more. "Ahh, I see. You couldn't focus to do so. Interesting. I've never known you to have your focus broken by anything, even a naked woman. No matter what said woman was doing with or to you either. With that said, I can see why she's peaked your interest so much, old friend."

Severus growled. "Are you finished having your fun?"

"Not quite. I'm curious, how far are you planning on taking things with her?" Lucius asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "I've not seen, nor spoken with her since she left, so I can't really answer that as of yet. What does it matter anyway?"

Lucius shrugged elegantly. "I was only curious. You're not exactly known for having extended relationships with any woman. With you two going into business, it makes me think you're interested in a more permanent situation."

Severus glowered and crossed his arms over his chest. "I've not fully thought about it yet. Since you and I both know that I'm not one for relationships...I'm not sure where this is going with her. We couldn't exactly have a normal relationship while we were at Hogwarts and now...I've no clue what to expect."

Lucius grinned. "Might I suggest flowers and a visit to her new flat to start seeing where this might go?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "No, you may not suggest flowers. I'm not some...sweaty palmed teenager unsure of how to ask a woman out on a date."

"You didn't turn your nose up to the idea of visiting her flat though, I see. Would you care to have the address? I've got it here, if you're interested." He said with his tone slightly smug and it grated on Severus' nerves.

"I might be interested in her address since I don't have it. However, I'm not sure how she'd appreciate a visit unannounced." He said as a frown marred his lips.

Lucius smirked. "That is where the flowers come into play, Severus. They usually help ease the way into any situation where a lady is concerned."

Severus scowled. "I am aware of that, Lucius." Though he wasn't the flower giving kind of man.

Lucius was chuckling again. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure out what would be the best route to take. You know her better than I do. I do hope she takes my offer up to discuss decorating tips with Cissy. Maybe it'll keep her from redecorating my office again anytime soon."

Severus chuckled softly. "I may have to tell your wife that you've been fancying something a bit more...floral and dainty for your office this time around."

Lucius hissed with a glare. "You wouldn't dare."

Lucius hated the flowered walls of the sitting room; he'd never be able to sit in his office for long if his wife put pretty flowered paper on his walls. Or had his throw pillows reupholstered in some ghastly floral pattern. How could he have a serious business meeting if his office was dainty and cute?

Severus smirked, well aware of Lucius' thoughts to such a thing. "I might if you keep vocalizing your...thoughts pertaining to Hermione and me."

Lucius sighed. "Fine. You know, blackmail isn't very polite."

Severus chuckled again. "Coming from the man who uses that tactic quite often, I find that very humorous. Now, Hermione's address, if you please?"

Lucius was grumbling as he wrote it down on a piece of parchment and handed it over. "If Cissy comes near my office with what you said in mind, I swear I'll sick her on decorating your entire house. In all pastels, mind you. You and I both know that if it came down to you and her, she'd win hands down. She's more cunning and vicious than the both of us combined."

Severus blanched slightly at that. _Anything but pastels_, he thought with a mild shudder. "Fair enough. Though if she does redo your office with anything floral, it won't be because of me. So if you sick her on my house, I'll make sure you reap the rewards of me dealing with such a thing, and you won't like it. Trust me."

Lucius nodded. "So you're off to see your girlfriend, I take it?"

Severus frowned again. "I'm not sure I like the term girlfriend."

Lucius gave a smug grin. "What else would you call her? Beloved? Sweetheart? Companion?" His grin grew with his next term. "Your heart's desire? Really, girlfriend isn't that bad of a term when faced with the other more sickening choices."

Severus scowled. "I don't know what to call her, but none of those other things you mentioned, that's for damn sure."

Lucius chuckled. "You might want to figure it out soon. Otherwise, you might not like the terms she sticks you both with. It might be something completely dreadful, like...telling her friends that you're her honey-bunch or even..her darling heartthrob."

Severus growled. "Shut it, Lucius. She'd never say anything that disgustingly sweet and nauseating."

Still smirking, Lucius shrugged. "You never know. She might just already be walking around calling you her lamb-chop."

At that, he showed Lucius exactly where Draco learned the rude hand gestures the young man had taught Hermione and stormed off muttering darkly to himself as Lucius got quite a good laugh at the man.

* * *

_**A/N: **__ Okay, I doubt Severus would ever flick anyone off, but I couldn't help myself as I rolled on the floor laughing at the image it produced. That and the look of pure disgust on his face at the thought of any of those sentimental titles that Lucius called out. The lamb chop one had me laughing so hard I almost fell out of my chair, but the rude gesture topped it all. You know, I really dig Lucius in this story. lol. More coming soon, I promise. Take care, and please leave me your thoughts.  
_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: ** Hello all. Sorry its been so long since my last update, but I've been dealing with a friend who just lost his wife. She was only 35 years old and in perfect health when she suddenly didn't feel well and then passed away. We still don't know what happened exactly to cause such a quick decline in her health. However, with not only the funeral arrangements taking up time and energy, but helping her husband and three kids adjust to the loss has been hard on everyone. I'm hoping things get back to some semblance of normalcy soon for all of us who deeply felt the loss of such a wonderful woman._

_I've had this chapter ready to post for a while now, but I simply didn't have the time to get it up before today. I hope you all like it. Take care and happy reading._

_**Special thanks to TabiPrewett for the excellent job on getting this looked over for me. You are awesome lady and I thank you dearly for all the efforts you're putting into my story.**_

_**Disclaimer, cause honestly, I can't remember when I last posted one: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe. I only play with the characters for fun, for free, and cause I hated how the books ended. JKR was brilliant in her creation, but the ending...sucked.**_

* * *

**Chapter 22  
**

The following afternoon, Hermione was putting up the last of her toiletries in her new bathroom when she heard a loud crash of what sounded like dishes breaking, followed by several curses. "Sorry, Mione." Was called out by both Harry and what she assumed was George. Fred was busy helping Ginny last she'd seen.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" She called back to them, though she had an idea.

"No." They both muttered.

"I'll have it fixed in no time, though." George called afterward.

Hermione sighed and hung up her new towels. Using her wand to collapse the box she packed her toiletries in, she levitated it back into her bedroom, and out into the living room to go with the pile that was already collapsed.

"Granger, how the hell can one devise have so many wires and things?" Draco asked, staring at her computer and at a loss what to do beyond putting the different pieces on her desk in the living room.

Hermione smirked. "They're needed, trust me. I'll set it up later, don't worry about it."

Draco dusted his hands off. "I hope you appreciate the manual labor I've been doing for you."

Ginny snorted. "Oh, please. You carried in two boxes and whined the whole time."

Fred snickered. "Yeah, mate. We got the bulk of it all in here before you even showed up."

Draco glared at them both. "I didn't have to show up at all, you know. I have elves for this kind of thing."

Fred coughed and it sounded a bit like the word snob, earning a fresh glare from Draco, but Hermione spoke up to keep the peace. "I appreciate everyone's help today, even yours, Draco."

Somewhat mollified, Draco looked about. "What do you need done now?"

Hermione motioned to the many boxes of books. "Those could use shelving."

Draco sighed and moved to do as she'd said. Though at least with this task he could use magic, he didn't care if she did balk at it. Which she did, but only with a few magical books that didn't react well to magic being used on them.

Two hours later, they were just about done when there was a knock at her door. Getting up from the computer she'd been setting up, she padded over to the door. Harry and Ginny were in Hermione's bedroom showing the television to the twins and Draco, who hadn't seen what cable was all about yet. Though part of Hermione wondered why she bothered getting cable and setting up the present from her dad for her first flat, she didn't really watch the telly anyway.

She opened the door, smirking at hearing all the chatter from her bedroom at what they were seeing. Eyes landing on her ex potion's professor, her smirk died. "Severus?" She asked softly. _Crap_, she thought, _I'm not ready for him to be here yet._

He saw her face drop and instantly started to wonder if this was a bad idea after all. Not one to beat around the bush, he spoke his thoughts. "Are you not pleased to see me?"

"No." She said quickly, and when his brows rose at that, but she quickly amended her statement. "I mean, no, that's not it. I am, very pleased to see you. I just..."

"Mione? Who's at the door?" Harry called out.

Hermione sighed. "I haven't told them yet." She said quickly and quietly.

Severus opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again when he spotted Potter popping his head out from one of the rooms. The young man spotted Severus quickly and he frowned as he fully moved into the room.

"Professor? What are you doing here?" Harry asked, confused as to why the bat of the dungeon was at Hermione's new flat.

His question brought everyone out of her room as Hermione seemed to draw a blank on what to say to his question. Ginny and the twins both looked surprised, but Draco was fighting a grin when he saw who it was. He'd hoped to be here when she broke the news to her friends.

Harry, who hadn't been answered, asked a new question. "What's going on, Mione? Why is Snape in your flat?"

"Oh...er..." Hermione started, moving to let Severus inside her flat. There was no point in doing otherwise now that everyone had seen him. "He's here because...well..."

Draco was holding back a snicker at what he knew was coming, but decided to give Hermione a hand. She was his friend after all. "He came because I asked him to."

All eyes landed on him, and he noticed both Hermione's and Severus' brows rose identically at what he said.

"You did? Why?" Harry asked, moving back to being leery of the blond boy again.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Because Potter, Hermione's going to open an Apothecary. It makes sense to get some information from a Potion Master over the ruddy thing. Do you know of any other Potion Masters near by with his skill?"

Hermione frowned more and with a shake of her head, she spoke up. "Draco, don't." Severus had remained oddly quiet through all of that so far, waiting to see what she did with her friends here.

She sighed before going on. "I had hoped to do this differently, but...I guess now is as good a time to tell you as any. Severus and I..."

"Severus?" Harry said, his eyes narrowing. "When did he become Severus?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "When he told me to call him Severus, obviously." At least...she thought he'd told her to do so. It was kind of blurred together on how all of it worked out. "Now..."

"When the hell was that?" Harry interrupted again.

Hermione brought her hands together as she fought for patience. "A few months ago. So..."

"A few months ago? What the bloody hell, Mione? What is going on?" Harry barked at her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "If you'd shut up, I'd be able to tell you." She growled.

Harry closed his mouth and crossed his arms. "Fine, talk."

Hermione's eyes narrowed more. "Fine. You see..."

But this time the twins spoke up. "Before you say anything, Mione. Is this the kind of thing we might want to discuss over a drink? Cause, Fred and I could pop over to the shop to get a bottle of fire-whiskey." Wanting to be out of the line of fire with the look Hermione was giving Harry.

Lip curling in annoyance, she growled at them all. "I swear, the next person to say a single word is going to get the mother of all hexes thrown at them."

Draco let a snort of laughter escape, earning several glares from both her friends and Hermione. Severus sighed, he hadn't intended for this to happen with his arrival.

"Draco, put a damn cork in it, will you?" Hermione said, only making him snort out a second laugh. Looking more pissed off now as she looked at all her friends.

But Fred spoke up before she could snap at Draco again. "Really, we can go and be back in nothing at all." Knowing by the look on her face that the hexes were about to start flying and not nice ones either.

Hermione threw up her hands. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Can I not bloody tell you guys, what the sodding hell I want to tell you, without some kind of interruption?"

Two jaws dropped at her language since neither Harry, nor Ginny, had ever heard her use that word, however, the twins were grinning at her. "Nice to know we've been rubbing off on you, Mione." Both redheaded men said.

Draco snorted, looking rather smug. "Actually, I taught her that word, or at least, I got her to start using it."

"Nice one, Malfoy." George said, clapping him on the back.

"Yeah, we've been trying to get her to use it for years, but she always just stuck her nose up in the air at us." Fred said, offering the same gesture to Draco as his twin. All oblivious to the witch getting more angry by the second.

Hermione's face was starting to turn red in her annoyance as she turned to look at Severus. "I...I think I might just murder them all." Hermione muttered to the dark man standing beside her.

Severus rolled his eyes. "If you all would kindly shut the hell up, she could tell you what you all want to know." He growled at them, his annoyance over it all growing as well.

"What do you want to tell us, Mione?" Ginny said softly, though she had a sinking feeling she knew where this was headed and braced for the shouting about to start.

Hermione sighed, already preparing for what she knew was coming. "I have two things to tell you guys. First off, Severus and I are both going to open the Apothecary together."

Everyone looked slightly stumped, almost as if they'd been expecting something else. Even Draco looked disappointed at what she said.

"Sorry?" Harry said, looking confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I said he and I are both going to run the shop. He has wanted to open one for a while and now with me wanting to do it too...well, it seemed like the best course of action for both of us to do it."

Ginny was frowning in confusion, but was trying to help the situation. "So, that's how you can open without having your own license yet."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. He already has one, and it will cover me brewing under him."

Draco snorted in laughter again and Severus was ready to hex his godson for his juvenile laughter. However, he refrained when Hermione's gaze landed on Draco. "Draco, you snicker one more time, I swear that not only will I hex you, I'll toss your ferrety arse into the floo and send you home before I finish explaining anything else."

Draco sobered at that. "Hey, we agreed no more ferret jokes." Earning a few snickers from the others around him.

Hermione closed her eyes fighting for patience once again. "What I said still stands, got it?" She said as she opened them again.

"What the hell is he snickering about anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione swallowed nervously. "Well...you see...while Severus and I were working out the details about the shop..."

"When did that start exactly?" Harry asked, making the twins inch a small bit away from him for interrupting again, afraid they'd get hexed by mistake if they were too close to him.

Hermione opened her mouth, but drew a blank at first. "Well, I first mentioned it back in...March, I think, and it kind of went from there, though we didn't really iron any thing out until May or June. But..."

"When you say you mentioned it, how is it that you two even started talking?" Harry asked, the twins slowly inching even farther away from him at his new question that stopped her from explaining things.

"She was patrolling alone one night." Severus said, hoping that her friends still feared him enough to stop interrupting, otherwise they'd never get through this. "Since we were headed in the same direction, we started talking. That's how."

Hermione glanced at him briefly. "Right. So...it went from there and the more we discussed the shop, the more I found out that he wanted to open one once too."

Harry looked at Hermione. "So...you and...Snape are opening a business. Did you plan on telling us that part of it?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, I just hadn't exactly had time. Between getting the flat, packing my stuff at both Grimmauld Place and at mum and dad's, I've been busy. I'd planned on telling you guys in a few days after I got settled here."

"So that's it?" Fred asked, looking slightly relieved. "You two are just going to run a shop? Blimey, I thought you were going to say you were shagging Snape or something."

Draco coughed, fighting his laughter and Hermione closed her eyes. Harry caught both. "Oh, I know that isn't the second part of your announcement." Harry growled.

Hermione opened her eyes and met Harry's angry stare. But when she didn't immediately speak, Harry started yelling. "You're shagging him? You're shagging Snape? And keeping it a bloody secret? What the fuck, Mione?" He rarely used that word either, but he couldn't stop it from slipping out now.

The twins inched away more from the messy-haired boy, but at the look of pure rage on Hermione's face, they quickly looked at each other before with a flick of their wands they disapparated with a pop.

Hermione's lips twitched briefly at them doing it, knowing they were splitting before they got hit by a hex meant for Harry. But seeing Harry glaring at her, she glared right back. "So what if I am?" She asked, slowly stepping towards him.

Harry hand clenched. "I'm your friend, why were you hiding it from me?"

Hermione stopped in front of him. "I wasn't hiding it from you. I hadn't had a chance to tell you yet."

Harry's brows rose at that. "So are you saying that you've only been shagging him a few days? Or were you laying yourself out on his desk after our classes?" His words making Ginny gape at him in shock at his words.

Hermione's eyes blazed, not seeing Severus' eyes burning even more than hers with how furious he was at what Harry had said. "First off, Harry, what I do or did isn't really any of your business. I don't have to go running to tell you every little thing. Second of all, laying myself out on his desk? Really? Why not just call me a whore while you're at it?"

Harry scoffed. "That wasn't what I meant and you know it. What I mean is that..." Looking lost for a moment, before going on. "Why him?"

Hermione reached out and poked him in the chest. "You don't get to have a say on who all I let into my life or not. Yes, you're my friend, but that doesn't mean you get a vote with who I am sleeping with or not. And why not him? Because you can't move on from what happened in the past?"

She poked Harry again. "Because you can't see that while yes, he was a complete arse as our professor, he's actually not a bad person? Someone that understands what I talk about? Someone I happen to like?"

Harry didn't really seem thrilled with that last part. "If you like him, why hide it?"

Hermione growled. "I wasn't hiding it, I was being discrete, you arse." Jabbing his chest a third time.

Harry pushed her hand off his chest, the poking was starting to hurt. "I've always had your side in everything, Hermione. I've always been there for you. You could have told me."

"Oh, whatever, Potter. You've not always been there for her. She's always been there to bail your arse out of things." Draco said.

Harry turned his anger on Draco. "What the hell do you know about it, Malfoy?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know that whenever you all had a row, you and Weasley banded together and pushed Granger here, away. You two were always saying things and hurting her feelings. I didn't have to work nearly as hard to send her into tears, she was already there most days due to you two prats. The only time you've ever taken her side was when Weasley showed how big of a git he really was by cheating on her with that brainless bimbo, Lavender Brown. That's the only time, otherwise its always been her, siding with you. So why should she trust you to take her side now?"

Harry looked stumped on that one, and Hermione sighed softly, not knowing what to say either.

"You told Malfoy instead of me, when I've been your friend for over eight years?" Harry asked after several moments of silence.

Draco shook his head. "She didn't tell me anything. I figured it out for myself after our exams."

Harry shoved his hand through his hair. "How...how did this even happen? Is it because of Ron?"

"No, not like you're thinking. Ron and I were finished before...well, before Severus and I started to really...do anything." Even though that wasn't completely true, she was not about to say that she'd shagged Snape on accident when she thought it was Ron.

Severus figured it was better not to correct her, not with how the rest had been taken so far. For now, he stood with his arms crossed, watching all of this, wondering just how angry she was going to be once this was over and her friends left. He knew he probably should have owled her first before just showing up.

Harry glanced at Snape, saw the stern look on his face and looked back at Hermione. "Are you sure?" He asked softly. "He...he always looks so angry at everyone."

Hermione smirked. "Only at those that show how dumb they are."

Harry sighed. "Like me and what I said earlier." Shoving his hands in his pocket. "I'm sorry, Mione, about the whole...laying on his desk, and all that."

Draco scoffed. "You should be. It's my godfather and even I didn't say that." Earning a glare from Harry.

Ginny was wisely staying silent through it all, though she knew she would talk to Hermione about it all later. Mainly to find out how everything really came about. She had a feeling there was more to this than what had been said so far.

Hermione looked at Draco as well and chuckled. "You didn't exactly take it well either at first."

Draco shrugged. "Better than Potter here. I told you his head would explode."

Harry frowned. "You two already talked about telling me?"

Hermione shrugged. "He kind of mentioned you not taking it well, which was why I was waiting for the right time to tell you. So...are you alright with it?"

Harry gave her a wry smile. "Would you stop shagging him if I wasn't?"

Hermione smiled in return. "No."

Harry shrugged. "Then, I'm okay with it, I guess." He glanced at Snape who was still glaring at him before looking to Hermione again. "Tell me he doesn't just glare at you all the time though." He said softly again.

Hermione snorted out a laugh. "No, he doesn't. Now why don't you guys head on home, I can finish up everything else on my own."

Draco smirked. "You just want to be alone with him since its been weeks since you've seen him."

Hermione grinned. "And?"

Draco shrugged. "Nothing. Just thought I'd see if Potter's head exploded at what all that implied."

Hermione snickered and Harry glared at him, but instead of commenting, Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes, giving Snape a small and hesitant wave before apparating away.

Draco grinned. "Told you he'd flip."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You laughing wasn't helping, you prat." She said with a soft laugh. "Now go away."

Draco nodded to his godfather and said his goodbyes to her before he apparated away as well. Leaving Hermione and Severus alone together in her flat.

* * *

_**A/N:** More coming soon, I promise. We'll get to see what happens after everyone left them alone. Personally, the mental image of the twin back away before quickly just leaving had me in stitches. Take care all and as usual, Please Leave Me Your Thoughts._


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N:** First off, Hello everyone, and I'm so very sorry it's been so long since I updated. I swear I didn't forget about it, I've just had so many family issues going on that...it's sad really. Between my friend that I mentioned from before that lost his wife, to not just one family member, but two coming up with major medical issues...life has been hell, truth be told. The good news is one of the family members is recovering nicely, but the bad is that the other...finally lost the battle with cancer. Myself and others had been dealing with taking care of her for quite a while now. She passed away yesterday morning, and it's been nothing, but tears for us all. I finally took some time to come on here simply to escape from the grief of it all for a few hours.**  
**_

_Moving on, because really, I don't mean to depress you all, I want to thank everyone who has stuck by me and sent their reviews for the chapters already posted. Honestly, I don't even know if I responded to any of them, and if I didn't, then I'm terribly sorry.  
_

_Here is the next chapter for you all, and I hope you like it. I do remember a few people telling me that they actually had a few bets going between them and their friends on what was going to happen next, and I hope you all win them. lol. Thank you all __for __the alerts and faves that are still being added, even without the updates. Take care and I really do hope to get my updates going again on a regular basis.  
_

**_Special Thanks to TabiPrewitt for getting this back to me and for putting up with my lack of communication over the last several months. You are awesome and I'm very appreciative of all your hard work. Not to mention your emails just to check up on me.  
_**

**_Disclaimer, cause honestly, I've no clue when I last I posted one: I do not own anything pertaining to the HP universe, I write this for fun, for free, and cause a dirty mind is a terrible thing to waste. lol. _**

* * *

**Chapter 23  
**

Hermione turned to Severus, seeing the still annoyed look on his face, she sighed. "That could have gone better, but then again, it could have been worse too, I suppose."

Severus pondered his next words. "I suppose it might have been best for me to wait for an owl from you saying it was an ideal time for me to come over."

Hermione smirked as she moved towards him. "You are always welcome, Severus, with or without an owl. Besides, I had to tell them eventually."

His brow rose at that. "You're not upset at my arrival forcing you telling them sooner than you planned?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Besides...I...missed you." She said softly as she stopped in front of him.

His eyes warmed at that and his annoyed look vanished. "Did you?"

She nodded, her thumbs slipping into the front pockets of her shorts. "I did. I had hoped to send you an owl in a day or two to let you know about my flat...which...how did you find out about it anyway?"

His lips curved. "I have my ways, witch." His arm slipping about her waist to draw her nearer to him.

She smiled at him. "That means that either Draco or his father told you. Since Draco didn't seem to know you'd be here, I'd say it was Lucius Malfoy that informed you. Am I right?"

"You're not wrong." He said, enjoying getting to hold her again after the weeks it had been.

She laughed softly, her hands slipping from her pockets to wind about his neck. "You still can't say that I'm right, can you?"

He chuckled at her. "I can, maybe I just choose not to." He said before he bent down to kiss her.

She met him half way, her lips parting for his questing tongue immediately. She had missed him, busy or not. She just hadn't had time to owl him yet to let him know that she wanted to see him.

As his tongue danced along with hers, his hands molded her frame to him. He doubted he'd admit it to her, but he'd missed her too. He'd done everything he could to keep his mind off of the fact that he hadn't heard from her. Granted, he hadn't sent her an owl either, but again, that wasn't the point.

It wasn't long before he picked her up, her short legs finding and wrapping about his waist without much thought on her part to do so. He only broke the kiss long enough to ask where her bedroom was.

She pointed and captured his lips again, not ready to lose out on kissing him yet. She loved kissing him. He was such a wonderful kisser that she could spend hours on that one thing alone. Though she doubted that would ever happen. Things usually got too heated, too quickly for that to happen.

He quickly strode in the direction that she'd pointed as she wrapped her arms tighter around him, her finger diving into his dark hair as she took control of the kiss. Dueling her tongue with his, not breaking the kiss the entire time he walked. His skills at being stealthy helped him, allowing him to walk without tripping over anything as he carried her into the darkened room.

Though there wasn't anything in his path that he'd had to worry about. All her boxes that remained were neatly lined against the far wall in her bedroom and she didn't have pointless tables sitting about everywhere that could make him stumble.

He brought them down upon her bed and let his hands wander about her petite form. She started in on the buttons on his long black coat, but with it having so many of them, she pulled her wand and used it to get all the buttons free. Pushing it from him, she started in on his shirt, using her wand once again when his mouth latching onto her neck made it too hard to concentrate.

When all the buttons were open, she pushed that off of him too. Letting her hands roam over all the pale and scared flesh hidden underneath. He pulled away long enough to make her sit up so he could remove her t-shirt. Then, he was on her again, kissing and nipping his way down all the golden skin that was bared to him.

Her bra was gone and she barely noticed it being removed as she traced all the skin on him that she could reach. Her hand found the button of his trousers, but again, couldn't focus enough to slip it from its hole.

A soft growl escaping her, she finally just used her wand to get them both naked. Earning a small chuckle from him at her impatience, before he found one of her nipples. Her body arching as he feasted on it, his hand palming her other breast as he sucked at the first.

Her body was on fire after he'd touched and tasted her second breast, but he wasn't done torturing her, driving her mad with her desire to have him, all of him. He simply moved farther down her flushed body. Tracing her navel before letting his tongue dip into it, causing a shiver to skate through her.

Moving on, he nipped at her hips, making her jerk slightly in pleasure, then he was licking his way down her legs. One at a time, tracing the length of one and switching to the other to trail his way back up.

Pausing to place a soft bite at her inner thigh, the action making her cry out as more heat filled her. She loved being bitten and he knew it, and used that knowledge to make her body come alive under him.

At the first lick to her nether region, she moaned out as she arched again. Her hands finding his head, her fingers dove into his silky black locks as he worked her. Torn between using her grip on him to push him deeper against her, or to pull him up to her for another kiss.

Eyes closed at the pure heaven he was giving her, it took her a moment to register her hands lifting on their own. They were rising slowly over her head by the silky scarves that seemed to appear out of nowhere and wrap themselves around her wrists.

The scarves tying themselves to her headboard to trap her hands and keep her from being able to touch him. It wasn't until she went to move them, wanting to find him and pull him back up as she panted at the exquisiteness of what he was doing, that she realized they were caught.

Eyes popping open, blurry with the delicious feelings he was sending through her, she saw why her hands couldn't seem to move and instantly liquid fire seared through her. He had never tied her before, he'd only used his hold on her wrists to pin her as he moved inside her. Seeing the black silk holding her down, feeling the rich, sensual material shifting against her skin, her eyes blazed with heat as her body started to shudder and shake with need.

It wasn't long before she was crying out with her pleasure, her body awash with waves upon waves of her delight as he sent her over the edge with his tongue and hands that he'd added in.

Only he didn't stop, he continued tasting her and using his fingers to bring her to a fresh peak, enjoying not only her squirms, but her flavor as well. She was so delicious that he didn't want to do anything, but keep on tasting her.

Her body spiraling into a new orgasm quickly, she was moving and twisting as much as she could under him. "Severus...please..." she whimpered.

He lifted his head, his dark orbs glittering with his desire. "Please what, witch?" His fingers still working her.

Hermione swallowed. "Please...I need you inside me."

Seeing the need clearly etched into her face, he moved back up her body. Bringing her legs about his waist, he looked down at her, but didn't move to give her what she wanted. He only gazed down at her, reveling in the desire in her eyes for a moment.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione." He said softly, his eyes raking over her face, her erratic breathing pressing her breasts into his chest with each inflation of her lungs.

Hermione felt that same fluttering inside her, and pawned it off as it only being her need to have him. "Please." She whispered, her hands tugging at her bindings as her eyes stayed locked onto his.

Severus lowered his head, kissing her deeply as he slid himself inside her. Swallowing her soft gasp as he stretched her tight walls around his length and girth. His own quiet groan at feeling her surround him went unnoticed by him, as he gave her a moment to adjust to him while he kept on kissing her.

He started moving, slowly at first, just teasing them both with the promise of more. Hearing her almost sigh with each thrust of his hips, he pulled his lips from hers. Wanting to watch her expressive face as he moved in her, forcing himself to ignore her bindings for now, so that he could focus on just her.

He'd let himself take in everything else in a moment, but for now, he just wanted to watch her as he slid in and out of her. Take in the slow bliss that formed and grew in her eyes with each stroke. See how her lips were parted to inhale as he pulled almost all the way out, then, as he filled her again, her breath exhaled out of her. She really was lovely to look at.

But, he couldn't ignore her bindings for long. With as erotic as it was to her that she was tied, it was just as erotic for him to see her tied to her bed. Her arms stretched above her head as she tugged at them, wanting to be free, yet wanting to stay bound at the same time. The inner war only adding fuel to the fire raging inside her, showed in her eyes and added fuel to his desire too.

He sped his pace, no longer able to keep it slow and easy. His thrusts growing deeper with each plunge and withdrawal as she lifted to meet each one, her wrists tugging more now against the silk holding her hands in place.

She could feel the tension building inside her as he moved and couldn't stop the flow of words that slipped from her lips. "Severus, please...let me loose." The need to touch him tearing through her.

"No." He grunted, thrusting faster and faster as his hands slid down her heated skin, one gripping her thigh as the other wrapped around her waist.

Her eyes flashed with more heat. "Please..." She whimpered as the coil inside her tightened. "I need..." she moaned as his lifted her slightly, changing the angle of his strokes so that he brushed her sweet spot. "...to touch you."

Feeling her tensing around him, he reared back and slammed into her. Her cry of pleasure echoing in the room around them as her walls contracted even more. He slammed into her again, earning a fresh cry from her as he groaned in pure delight.

"No, Hermione." He grunted again. "You don't get to...do anything but..." He groaned as her walls started to flutter. "...take what I give you."

He ground and rotated his hips, and finding that spot inside her again that had her crying out, he pounded harder into her, sending her flying with a piercing shriek as she clamped down around him. Her legs shaking with the force of her release as he kept moving through her orgasm.

"So good, witch...," his voice harsh as he added more power to his strokes. "So wet...so bloody tight."

Her hands flexed, jerking on their own against her bindings as he hammered into her. Her desire only peaking more with being denied what she craved, to touch him, yet being given exactly what she wanted at the same time by staying bound.

Driving himself into her, he let go of her thigh and let his hand glide up her frame, caressing her hip and breast as he went, moving up her arm to just under her wrists. Letting his fingers wrap around the delicate flesh of her wrist, just out of reach of her fingertips.

Letting her almost touch some part of him, only to deny her again with being out of reach, it had her bucking against him, twisting her body to make him shift. To make him slip and let her graze at least some part of him, but her movements did nothing, but send him deeper inside her and make him hit her sweet spot again.

Her cry of both passion and frustration as she kept trying to get loose only excited him more, each move made her walls flex and tighten repeatedly around him. Had him hammering harder into her as his own groans of pleasure grew louder with each grip and release her body gave him. Had he known just how passionate she would become with being bound, he'd have done it ages ago. Granted he'd had gotten the idea with her journal, but he never expected this.

Her wrists jerked more and more as she moaned out her pleasure, and the soft ripping sound was almost missed by both of them. But Severus faintly registered it, and knowing that she was tearing through her bindings, he let it happen.

When her hand landed on his back, he growled in response, only to have her hand lift from him again. With her hand free, barely able to focus with the indescribable pleasure soaring through her, she used it to get her other hand free.

Once free, her hands found his shoulders, and before he knew it, she had them flipped. Her hips taking over and almost blurring with the speed of her riding him. Taking everything from him that her body was begging for.

The hint of black silk still lingering on one wrist as his hands raced over her bouncing form, only had him growling again in pure pleasure. Knowing that it was him that had her desire brought so high, that the adrenaline spiking through her gave her the strength to rip silk, was almost too much for him to take.

His hands on her hips, he had her slamming down on him harder and harder. Her cries coming in time with him filling her again and again. Her walls vibrating more and more as her release built in her, had his own body growing taut. He didn't think he could take much more from her, and wanting to hear her scream again, he quickly found the gem hidden inside her folds.

He let his fingers bring her to her release quickly as she rode him. She threw her head back as she screamed long and loud, his name mixed in somewhere in the middle of that rough and coarse sound that escaped her. Her walls contracting tightly around him as she went flying over the edge, he couldn't hold out and with a harsh shout of his own, he exploded inside her.

Gasping for air, she wearily sank down on his chest. His arms wrapping around her as he panted too, his lungs begging for more oxygen. Both trying to calm their rapidly beating hearts as they floated in their bliss.

It took a while, but Severus finally took note of his arms holding her to him and mentally shrugged. He felt too good to care about such a trivial thing as him cuddling with her. Had his brain been able to function properly, he might have wondered about the change in him and his views on something he normally never did.

For now he didn't want even a whisper of space to separate him from his witch that he'd missed being with. Again, had his brain been able to work at all, he might have been worried with the idea of Hermione being his anything.

Both exhausted, they quickly slipped into sleep. Neither moving away from the other through it all, not even the tiniest little bit. Hermione for once stayed on his chest, and he didn't try to shift her off of him either.

As late afternoon moved into early evening, Severus woke to find Hermione still on top of him, and finally eased her off of him. He stayed lying beside her, his thoughts finally whirling to life inside his head.

He knew this was becoming more complicated than what it had started out to be. The way he was acting and reacting to her was more than just someone who filled his bed and brought him pleasure. Though she did do that, bring him pleasure. A lot of it.

But, did he want complicated, was the question. He'd had complicated only once in his life and it had been a huge mess. The feelings he'd once had for Lily were never reciprocated and had brought him nothing but pain and a hard life. He didn't fool himself into believing that he still loved her either.

The love he'd once carried for the redheaded witch had faded long ago. In the place that his love had once radiated from, had been a burden he'd carried instead. The deaths he'd inadvertently caused, leaving a baby boy without his parents, had hung over his head for so many years.

A boy he'd spent years protecting, even when what he'd done had been misunderstood and thwarted time and time again. Aided in said thwarts by the same woman that lay sleeping beside him.

Hermione was many things, young being the one that came to mind faster than anything. It was one thing to sleep with a woman half his age when it was only about sex, when both parties knew what they were getting into and kept it simple.

However, it was another to want more than just sex from a woman that was half his age. Granted, she was brilliant and didn't act like she was only twenty years old, since her mind was more mature than most people twice, if not three times, her age.

On the other hand, he was forty years old, still young by wizard standards, but still not someone just beginning in life like she was. Though that might not be a fair assessment considering the life she'd known since finding out about her magical capabilities.

The hard road she'd spent the last eight years traveling had aged her more, hardened her in some ways, as if she'd actually lived those extra twenty years like he had. War changed people, and even though she too had been changed by it, there was still that same bright spark she'd carried since she was a child. He saw it regularly in her.

But could he, a man that didn't have any brightness in him at all, continue on with someone who did? Could he ask her to share that brightness with him, risk her losing it with the sour and bitter views he still carried inside him? Though part of him doubted she'd ever lose it. If it survived the horrors of war, he knew his surly and biting nature wouldn't make that brightness disappear. However, it could dim it somewhat over time.

He'd already made plans to open the shop with her, to see her constantly day in and day out. While he still wanted to do that, he knew the complications that he already saw forming, would only grow.

Having read what he had in her journal, and having overheard her speaking to Draco too, he knew that she wanted an emotional tie with a lover. To feel the bond that only added to the levels she felt physically with someone.

Could he let that bond form between them? To let what they already shared grow into something emotional as well? He wasn't sure he was ready for that. Whether it was with her or anyone. The last time he'd let himself feel anything, his life became a living hell.

Having learned that she was able to keep things from becoming messy and emotional before, he knew that if she didn't want that bond to form, she wouldn't let it. She'd even told Draco that she now questioned if it was even worth it, with having lived through the betrayal and heartache that the emotion she was looking for could cause her to feel.

Weasley may not have fully had her heart, and with how easily she'd moved on from it all, he doubted the boy ever really had it at all to begin with, but his connection to her had still hurt her. Severus knew he'd seen pain in her eyes as she glared at him for showing the redhead's betrayal to her. Even if she thanked him later, she'd been angry that he'd shown her something that hurt her.

Would she allow herself to feel anything other than lust and desire for Severus himself? If not, could he let himself grow attached to another woman that felt nothing for him? Even if this one did at least feel something, where Lily hadn't even lusted for him, he wasn't sure.

Not liking the turn his thoughts were taking, he eased away from her still sleeping form. Using his wandless magic to dress again, he moved into her living room, and then into her kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of cold water from the jug in her refrigerator, he drank it down as his mind still swirled about.

He found himself torn between leaving her flat and staying. Part of him wanted to stay so that he could be with the witch that had his mind in turmoil, and part of him wanted to go just so he could be alone as he sorted through his chaotic thoughts.

Though he wasn't surprised at being torn once again where she was concerned. Had he paid more attention to things before anything had progressed beyond the single encounter in February, he'd have noticed how often it happened in reference to her.

He couldn't seem to make a decision and stick with it where she was concerned at all. Which should have annoyed him, but everything was so conflicted that he couldn't focus on it enough to feel that way at all.

He'd been angry at her for what had happened, and instead of keeping himself away from her, ignoring it and her; he'd taunted her with it. Purposely found reasons to point out her mistake and torture her with it.

Finding pleasure in her blushes and amusement in her not being able to meet and hold his gaze. Sure it had annoyed him too, but he'd still been somewhat amused over it all.

When Draco told him about the rumors, he should have blown it off, but instead he made himself pay attention. Let himself get angry over what he'd heard, and involved himself to make sure she became aware of them too.

His own foolishness at not realizing that he desired the fiery woman was completely astonishing for him. He was normally very astute when it came to what he did or did not want, but somehow he'd missed it. Though part of him was sure it was because of his anger at her already, and the fact of her being a student that helped him miss it to begin with.

Even after he kissed her, he purposely goaded her into acknowledging him in his classroom, refusing to be ignored. He'd realized how contradicting he was being that same day when she wanted to speak with him after class when he didn't want to discuss it, but he hadn't heeded the warning it gave him that where she was concerned that differing thoughts and ideas might continue on.

However, again, instead of ignoring her or keeping his distance, he ended up seeking her out. Talking to her so that he could try to understand what had drawn him, other than her being great in bed. Getting to know her as a person, instead of keeping those boundaries, blurred as they were already, in place like they should have stayed.

Finding himself behaving as he never really had before, his jealousy being a giant red flag in that aspect, he'd still kept on with her. When he gave in and allowed himself to sleep with her again, he'd said that he'd not allow himself to do so often. Not wanting to bring any unwanted attentions to what they were doing, but again, he purposely sought her out to be with her.

Tossing out his decision to keep it so they rarely came together, to him taking her almost every chance he could. Even staying beside her at Easter, going to her constantly and even sleeping beside her when he should have returned to his own rooms.

All of it only had him sighing in mild annoyance at himself. He could try to blame this all on her for what happened in the closet, but he knew it was his fault too. There were so many things he could have done differently, that he hadn't.

Now they had complications. He was holding her in her sleep when he'd never done so with any woman before. He was starting to hold her even before sleep claimed them and found he didn't really care. None of this was him and all of it had him thinking he might just be in serious trouble with this woman.

But again, knowing that he might be in trouble, he wasn't heading for the door. He wasn't pulling his wand and apparating away, though for the life of him, he wasn't sure why he wasn't running as hard, and as fast, as his long legs would carry him.

Instead, he moved to a window in her living room and simply stared out into the fading light. Not the least bit surprised when he heard her enter the dark room a short while later, or to find that he'd apparently been waiting for her to wake up.

With barely any light in her flat, she moved through the room, almost as if she didn't realize he was in it, as her short robe moved and flirted around her thighs. Going into the kitchen to pour her own glass of water, she came out again and jerked in startlement when she finally saw his profile next to the window.

"Good lord, you really do like scaring the hell out of me." She said softly, her fingers curling around the glass a bit more. "You blend into the shadows way too easily."

He felt his lips twitch at that. "You sound surprised, though I'm not sure why. I've always hidden in the shadows easily, and you've seen me do it too."

Hermione laughed softly. "I'm not surprised, just pointing out the obvious." She took a breath as she tilted her head. "Now, I've a question for you, Professor." Using the title on purpose.

Though the title had his brow rising. "I'm not your professor, or anyone's, any longer."

She gave him a cheeky grin, setting her glass down on a nearby table. "I know, however, I still have a question for you. I don't know about you, but I'm rather famished now, so would you like me to make us dinner, or shall I order out for it?"

She went on before he could answer, moving towards him as she spoke. "If I make it, I'll be tied up in the kitchen for at least the next forty minutes to an hour. However, if I order out, I'll be free for us to...find other ways to pass the time, before we eat. I'll let you choose which one you'd like." Her grin still in place.

Thoughts from earlier still in his mind, he pushed them away for now. He'd focus on them later when he didn't have a witch in front of him wearing nothing, but a very short robe, and who was offering a very delightful way to spend his evening. If what he saw in her eyes was anything to go on, which he was sure that it was.

Ten minutes later, an order placed via her cell phone that her mum had given her to a muggle restaurant, one that warned that they were very busy and that it might take a full hour before their food was delivered, Severus had her pinned to a wall. Her robe already gone and his clothes removed with a spell.

_This is much better than having her standing over a hot stove._ He thought as he lifted her in his arms and her legs wrapped around him, while kissing her the entire time.

* * *

_**A/N: ** I don't know about you all, but I'd rather get naked with Severus, than stand over a hot stove too. lol. Okay, so I hope you all liked that chapter. Please leave me your thoughts and I hope to get more posted soon. Take care.  
_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: **Hello all. Again I'm sorry for how long its been, but it can't be helped right now. Still dealing with lots of stuff with family. I've never dealt with all that goes along with preparing for a funeral and everything before. It's a pain in the butt, plus, it's depressing as hell.  
_

_Between that, and taking care of details for my aunt's estate, family that drop by to see if everyone is okay, and just trying to be a shoulder for her kids (grown adults, but still...they lost their mom)...I'm exhausted. Plus with everything else on my plate...including my own family that needs time, I've been neglecting this once again and all I can say is that I hope you all bear with me.**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 24  
**

The next few weeks went by and Severus found himself at her flat quite a lot. They spent time going over things for the shop, deciding that while Severus would prefer his investors to be only from the Malfoys, Hermione still liked the idea of Harry or even the twins being involved too.

In the end, they went with half their investment would come from Harry, though Severus agreed with her stance on it being a loan and Harry not just giving her the money, and the other half from the Malfoys.

Lucius and Draco could argue who got what part of that half too. Both wanted in and Severus was not going to choose a side in which one got to do it. Hermione didn't really care; she'd spent her vote on Harry being involved, though she did hope it was more Draco, than Lucius. She still didn't think she trusted Lucius.

However, in the midst of all of that, somehow Narcissa Malfoy was under the impression that Hermione wanted help decorating. Severus was well aware of how that had happened, and bit back a smirk at figuring out that Lucius threw Hermione's new flat at his wife to keep her from his touching office.

The day that Narcissa arrived for the first time, Hermione had been sitting at her computer, arguing with Severus on why it would be better to keep their records that way than by hand, when a knock sounded at the door.

Rolling her eyes at both the interruption and Severus still arguing with her that he didn't like the idea of a computer keeping track of things, she padded over and threw open the door. Expecting one of her friends, she was shocked to see the perfectly coiffed blonde standing outside her door.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, confused as to why the woman was even there.

Narcissa looked the young woman up and down, taking in her worn muggle jeans that were now cut off into shorts, and the pale yellow tank top. "Hello, my dear. I'm here about your flat."

Hermione frowned. "Why? What's wrong with it?" Not understanding.

Narcissa had given her a small, but tight smile. "Nothing, other than it needs to be properly decorated."

At a loss, Hermione had stared at her dumbfounded. Narcissa had cleared her throat softly before speaking again. "May I come in, my dear?"

"Oh, forgive me, of course." Hermione said, moving aside and letting the stunning blonde woman inside. "I'm still not sure why you're here though."

Narcissa saw Severus and smirked. "Hello, Severus." Not looking the least bit surprised to see him, meaning either Lucius or Draco told her of his connection with Hermione.

Severus inclined his head. "Cissy. What brings you here?"

Narcissa's smirk grew. "I figured Miss Granger here could do with some help getting her new home situated."

Severus saw Hermione's confusion, and as understanding dawned at what Lucius had done, it had taken everything inside him to not only keep his smirk from showing, but to keep his laughter hidden as well. Though by the amused look on Narcissa's face, he had a feeling she was aware of both reactions.

"Then, I'll take my leave and let you two ladies get to it." He said, standing quickly.

"What?" Hermione squeaked out, her eyes wide at seeing him leaving.

Fighting a fresh laugh at the stunned and slightly petrified look on his lover's face, he gave Narcissa her customary peck on the cheek, before moving towards Hermione. "You two don't need me in the way for this." _And I'm not getting in Narcissa's way at all_, he added in silently.

"But..." Hermione started, only to have Severus cut her off with a short kiss before he was gone.

Left standing there speechless at his quick retreat, Hermione faced the woman who was now smirking at her. "But...I...what just happened here?"

Narcissa gave a soft laugh, highly amused at the scene she'd just watched. "Severus is smart enough to get out of my way for fear of me deciding to look at his own home next. So he left you to deal with me, instead of him having to deal with me instead."

Hermione eyes sparked at hearing that. "You're telling me that Severus Snape just turned tail and ran?" She would never have believed such a thing had she not just witnessed it.

Narcissa gave a soft laugh again. "That would be exactly what I'm telling you, my dear. Now, what precisely would you like to see in your home?"

Hermione seethed. "A certain Slytherin snake hung by his toes at the moment. I cannot believe he ran like a coward. He faced...Voldemort for cripes sakes, but he runs from you?"

Narcissa chuckled again, her hand moving gracefully in the air as she waved the comment off. "Voldemort would only torture him painfully; I can make the rest of his days a living nightmare of pastel silks and crushed velvets. My decorations can't be removed by anyone, but me or those I allow. He'd be stuck with whatever I chose to do until I decided to change it."

Hermione folded his arms across her chest, a look of annoyance on her face. "I'd give him sickeningly pink walls and cheerful kitty cats all over every available surface for him bailing on me." Thinking of what she'd seen in Umbridge's office during her fifth year.

Narcissa cocked her head in thought as she studied Hermione. "Hmm...I think I might just like you. Your sense of justice sounds like it might match my own. Come, I'll tell you what I did to Lucius' office the last time he seriously angered me. Think bright yellow drapes, with robins' egg blue throw pillows that were covered in bright green banana leaves. It's was atrocious to say the least, but very satisfying to see the look on his face at what he was going to be forced to sit in everyday until I decided to change it."

Two hours later, Hermione decided she might just like Narcissa too. Once you got past the icy demeanor she wasn't that bad. She'd tried to argue with the older woman over her trying to pick up the bill on the décor, but Narcissa waved her arguments away.

Explaining that Hermione would never have picked the silk wall paper on her own, so there was no way she was allowing the young woman to pay for it. This was Narcissa's newest project and since Lucius had sent her the young woman's way, Lucius could eat the costs it would incur to save his office from her. Narcissa was well aware of why Lucius hinted at Hermione needing decorating tips.

Two weeks after that first visit from Narcissa, her flat wasn't even half done, according to the blonde woman, and Hermione didn't even have to be there for the decorating to continue. Something she was very thankful for, though she did have to admit Narcissa was doing a fantastic job. Even taking in what Hermione liked and disliked and working from there, something that Narcissa had pointed out, she didn't even do for Lucius. Causing both women to chuckle over that tidbit of information.

After Severus had returned from his first escape after Narcissa's arrival, he'd had a bouquet of lavender in his hands and a stiff apology on his lips for running out the way he did. The flowers had her pausing in confusion, since he didn't seem like the flower giving type, until he explained the different practical uses for them. Making them sound more logical, than whimsical.

Keeping her smirk firmly hidden away since she knew he wouldn't appreciate it, or ever give her flowers again if he saw it, Hermione accepted them and his apology. Though she did tell him that she planned on hexing the hell out Lucius Malfoy for sicking his wife on her flat.

Severus merely nodded, saying that it sounded fair to him. Though he did hint at getting even with decorating tips being suggested for Narcissa, who would undoubtedly turn to Lucius' office when she was done here.

An evil smirk flirted about Hermione's lips as she thought of all the horrible ideas she could give the Mistress Malfoy to get even with Lucius. "Pink walls and cute kittens." Hermione had muttered, with a soft chuckle.

When Severus asked what she'd said, Hermione waved it away. Saying it was nothing, just a thought for the next person who royally pissed her off. Which having heard it, even though he'd asked her to repeat it, only had him thinking that maybe Narcissa being introduced to Hermione was a very bad idea. Severus' house could still end up on the chopping block, as it were, and he could anger Hermione enough to send Narcissa to his home with exactly what she said in mind for the décor. That alone had him suppressing a shudder.

They took a few days as Narcissa had her way with Hermione's flat, to scope out a few possible locations for the new shop in Diagon Alley. Both agreeing that being as far from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes as they could get might be the best route to go. Though both were sure the twins would be excellent customers with all the disasters they'd seen over the years.

With the apothecary that was already in business at the entrance of Diagon Alley next to the Leaky Cauldron, they decided to inquire about the open buildings between the magical instruments shop and the ice cream parlor. It also happened to be across the way from Flourish and Blotts, meaning they'd get many people passing by.

"Can you refrain from going to the book store on a daily basis?" Severus asked with a light smirk.

Hermione sent him a mild glare. "I do have some self control, you know."

Severus' brow rose at that. "Oh?"

Hermione shrugged. "Yes."

At his narrowed gaze that went with his lingered smirk, she huffed out a breath. "I can keep with my trips only being once a week at most."

"You wouldn't pick Tuesday's for your once a week trip, would you?" He asked, his lips curving a tiny bit more.

Hermione felt her lips twitching in return. "Possibly. One never knows though."

Severus started chuckling. "I'm sure Tuesday's will find you there if you go. That being the day they stock any new volumes that were received in their shipments."

When she didn't comment, he only chuckled again. Knowing he was right, and knowing that she knew he was right. Mostly because when he visited the book store, that was always the day he would usually go too. He had spied her there on that specific day during several different occasions in the past.

After learning how much it would cost them to rent the building, though Hermione did want the option to purchase it later when they were making a profit, they decided that would be the ideal location. When Severus asked about why she wanted to lease first instead of buy outright, though he agreed and only wanted her view point on it, she explained that it would lower their start up costs to rent first. Which was what he figured as well.

When another two weeks passed, Hermione was sitting at her computer, doing her best to work while Narcissa had elves hanging different things and moving furniture that the older woman had bought. She checked her figures again, mentally tallying them up, even though she knew the total the computer gave her was correct.

She had their exact start up cost totals. That included vials, labels, ingredients, caldrons, different types of stirring rods, knives, shelves, display cases for more expensive or volatile potions, and everything else they'd need to get going. The total had her whistling softly.

She knew it was lower than it could have been, considering that Severus knew how and where to gather some of their more costly items due to rarity, but the total was much more than she'd initially thought.

Hearing the soft whistle, Narcissa turned. "Have it all figured out, Hermione?" The woman asked, having demanded they be on first name basis with how often they were around each other.

"Yes, ma'am, I have. It's almost double what I first thought it would be. I wonder how Severus is going to take seeing these numbers." Hermione said.

Narcissa chanced a glance at the box holding the figures, not really sure how the blasted machine worked, but it looked easy to read with how it was laid out on the screen. Spotting the total at the bottom, Narcissa made a soft humming noise.

"I don't see what the problem is, dear. My tailor's bill is almost twice that amount each year." Narcissa told her, really not seeing the issue.

Hermione eyes bugged out of her head. "Twice that amount a year?"

Narcissa gave her a patient smile. "Yes, dear. It's takes a lot of money to look this fabulous every day. Did you think my closets made the clothes themselves?" Laughing softly at the thought.

Hermione couldn't imagine spending even a quarter of that kind of money on clothes in five years, let alone every year. But as she stayed staring in shock, Narcissa gave her a once over.

"You know, Hermione, I think you could do with a bit of help from my tailor too." She said her hand waving dismissively at Hermione choice of clothing for the day.

Hermione looked at her jeans and t-shirt. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" _There isn't a single stain on it, or a worn spot anywhere, _she thought.

Narcissa sighed. "Nothing, I suppose. It's what you always wear, after all. But I think...yes...I think after I'm done here with your flat, that you'll be my next project."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? No."

Narcissa's perfectly groomed eyebrow rose. "No? Really, my dear, it'll be much easier on you if you just go along. I'd hate for you to learn the hard way why it is that Lucius and Severus don't fight me on what I want."

Hermione's eyes sparked. "I don't care what they learned. If I don't want to be your project, I will not be your project. Besides...I like what I wear."

Narcissa smirked at her. "Yes, but does Severus like it?"

Hermione frowned at her, though her eyes held a glimmer of amusement. "You mean the man that only ever wears one color?"

Biting back a chuckle, Narcissa nodded. "That would be the one, but have you ever noticed the quality and cut of those one colored clothes?"

That drew Hermione up. "No." All amusement gone.

"Exactly. He may only wear one color, but they're very fine indeed." Having made her point in her mind. "Besides, a person doesn't wear clothes for themselves."

Hermione frowned again. "Then, who else is going to be concerned with how comfortable I am?"

It took all the poise the stunning blonde had been raised with, not to roll her eyes. "No one, but my point was, that you don't wear clothes for yourself, you wear them for your...what exactly are you calling Severus these days?"

Hermione seemed stumped. "Just his name."

Narcissa's brow rose again. "I meant to other people. You do not call him your beau or your suitor? Not even that he is your...wooer or admirer?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, though Draco did imply that he was my boyfriend once."

Fighting a very unladylike snort of laughter, Narcissa shook her head. "What are you telling people about him, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "The last time I had this discussion with anyone, it ended with someone asking if I was shagging him and I simply agreed that I was."

The statuesque blonde refrained from sniffing disdainfully at the term, but just barely. "My dear, you need to know what to call him when people ask. I wouldn't think that Severus would like the term...boyfriend, however, you do need to be able to call him something." Narcissa said before going back to the elves who'd finished their tasks and were waiting for new orders.

"What's wrong with lover?" Hermione asked as she looked the blonde woman's way.

Narcissa glanced back at her. "Nothing, my dear, but he can't just stay as your lover forever, now can he?"

At a loss, Hermione stayed silent. Seeing she'd made her point about Severus and made a dent in getting Hermione to agree to letting Narcissa take her on as a project, the blonde aristocrat moved back to her decorating.

* * *

_**A/N: **__ I know I kind of jumped around, but figuring out details for opening a shop takes time, and I think Hermione needed an adult female perspective. I love Ginny giving advice, but Ginny isn't much older either and can't always be the bearer of all good advice. Besides, we get to see Ginny being the advice giver soon once again anyways. lol.  
_

_More coming soon, I swear. Take care and please leave me your thoughts.  
_


End file.
